


I want you to need me

by bethyl_we_will_be_good



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Love, Prison, Season 3, Sex, Slow Burn, season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 118,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethyl_we_will_be_good/pseuds/bethyl_we_will_be_good
Summary: Be serious, we are all waiting for that one moment, when Daryl and Beth will kiss for the first time, explore each other bodies and finally have their first time together. But what, if this all already happens in the very first chapter? This story tells the journy of their growing relationship, their feelings, different situations and much love.





	1. Chapter 1

Never, really never had Daryl Dixon believed, that something like that will ever happen to him, that someone like _her_ will ever happen to him. He still had an unbelievable smirk playing on his lips, when he thought about how this all had started.

Daryl knew, that she will probably need some minutes, till she will be here in this forgotten, useless part of their home, the prison. He was always sooner here than her, but Daryl never bothered about that. While he was leaning his back against the cold wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest, he let his thoughts drift off to that one chilly spring night..

..After his evening shift Daryl had stayed at the guard tower, because he was just too damn powerless to drag his tired body back to his prison cell. He had gotten himself an old mattress and even dirtier blanket and pillows in here. It was only him, who was using this dilapidated, filthy tower anyway, so no one cared about, that he was sleeping here sometimes.

He didn't know since how long he was asleep, but Daryl knew, that it was still in the middle of the night, when he could hear a familiar voice close to his ear. "Daryl? Daryl wake up." The voice was whispering and his eyes snapped open instantly.

Beth Greene was kneeing next to him on the mattress, when he asked her worried and still sleppily "What happened Beth?" Daryl just wanted to grip for his crossbow, which was leaning against the wall, when Beth enclosed her palms around his wrist and made him so stop his movements.

"Nothing happened Daryl. Not really." She said with the same sweet voice like always, maybe a little more shyly than usual, but Daryl was still half in his sleep, so he couldn't tell for sure. Damn tired he was rubbing his eyes, after Beth had let go from his wrist and he leaned limp back against the pillows. "So why are you here girl?" Daryl asked a little annoyed, because yesterday was a very long, exhausting day and he needed the rest so bad.

He was still rubbing his heavy eyes, when Daryl could feel Beth coming closer to his ear again and with a shy, but also determined voice, she whispered "I'm horny Daryl. Can you do something against it?"

It was like someone snapped him hard in the face. Daryl couldn't believe, he just couldn't process, what she had just said. Quickly he took his hands away from his tired eyes and after he had blinked a few times, Beth got clear again and with those damn beautiful angel eyes of hers, she added shyly "Please."

Daryl knew, that he was looking like a damn dork in this moment, his mouth wide opened in unbelievment, next to his eyes and he could feel, how his whole body blushed badly. Still unbelievable looking at her, Daryl sat himself slowly up, while her begging eyes were still waiting for an answer.

"What?" He finally managed to say, his voice was rough almost mocking, which made Beth flinche a little. Daryl had to lean his back against the cold wall, while he kept on staring at her, because his body was feeling so damn powerless. Only then he noticed, that she wasn't wearing any socks or shoes, just that thin sleeping panties and shirt.

Beth's cheeks had that sweet rosy tone, Daryl always adored so much, her so tender looking lower lip she was sucking unsure inside her mouth and on her forehead were those waves, she always made, when she was worried and uncertain. And those eyes, those damn big angel eyes, Daryl was lost in them every time.

Beth Greene was everyone's sunshine and in this moment she was kneeing just with her pyjama on in front of him, Daryl Dixon, and was begging him to.. to.. yeah, what did she exactly want from him?

"What do say? What do you think about it Daryl?" Beth asked him carefully, after a few minutes staring at each other. "I.. I just don't get it." Daryl stammered as unsure as herself. "It's even very easy. I had a dream, you know that kind of dream.. and now I.. I need it." Slowly Beth crawled closer to him and if his back wouldn't press against the wall, Daryl would spring away instantly.

"But why don't you ask one of the boys?" Daryl asked her confused. Yeah, her boyfriend Zach had died, because of a stupid reason, last autumn on a run, but there were so many other young, good looking boys inside the walls of the prison. So why was someone like her, asking him something like this.

With even bigger angel eyes and a voice, which gave Daryl goose bumps everywhere on his body, Beth whispered "Because I haven't dreamed about any of them, but I have dreamed about you Daryl." That was it, that was really enough for him to handle any more.

He just had to be still asleep, because this all couldn't be true. Not only was the youngest Greene asking him to take care of her needs, she had also dreamed about him and this dream made her so damn horny, that she got barefoot the whole way in the middle of the night to him on the guard tower to ask him this, instead of taking care of her needs by herself.

"Damn girl what are you talking about? Why can't you do it by yourself?" Daryl asked her helpless and nervous. "I have tried, but it didn't work. It made me just even more horny." Fuck, that was the only word, which was running through his head then. And even when Daryl didn't want it, he could already feel, how he was getting a hard one.

"You just can't mean that serious girl. You don't know what you are asking for." Daryl told her, while he tried to lay the blanket more over his lab, so she won't see his erection through the dirty pants he was wearing. "I mean it serious Daryl, believe me. And I also know, that you want the same. I can see it in your eyes, since that one evening, after Zach..."

Beth trailed off, thinking about the friend she had lost that day. Feeling caught Daryl's whole face began to blush even more and embarrassed he tried to hide his look from her. Oh Beth was right, so damn right. Before she was always the sweet, young farmer daughter from Hershel, but since that one evening he had told her, that her boyfriend had died on the run today, something had changed.

Zach was one of the people Rick, Glenn and he had brought to them into the prison, after their home town, called Woodbury, was completely burnt down. Their leader, a guy who called himself the Governor, had gotten all crazy and killed most of his people, before Daryl had found them all on the road in the middle of no where. Without a plan, clean water or something to eat, not even mention a safe place to be.

Daryl had liked that boy, he was alright, always tried his best. Daryl had whished more than once, that he would have been faster, more foresighted to save the young man's life. But when Daryl had told Beth, that her boyfriend had died, she didn't start to cry like he had expected.

In contrast, she stayed all strong, at least from outside. She had seen trough his skin, into his soul, how upset, sad and guilty he was feeling in that moment. Daryl wanted to be the one, to told the sweet, blond girl about what had happened today. It was his fault, that Zach won't ever come back to her again.

And then Beth had hugged him, out of no where. Daryl wasn't expecting it, he just stood their in her doorway, getting hugged from her in a way no one ever had. Almost in the end he finally brought himself to touch light her elbow, a little thank you to her for trying to make him feel better, at least a little.

They had shared a few more words, if words could describe about how they were feeling at that moment, before Daryl wished her a good night and got to his own cell. He couldn't sleep for even one second that night. Of course, he was thinking much about the boy, the friend he had lost that day, but most of the time he was thinking about that beautiful, young woman, who had hugged him that beautiful way just hours ago.

Since that evening Daryl just couldn't stop himself from looking, almost staring, at her every time she was near. Beth was so damn pretty and sweet and the fact, that her body had changed into a woman's one, didn't make it any easier for him. Daryl had asked himself more than once how her perfect breasts had to feel inside his palms or her sweet, tight butt.

How she had to look all naked and every time Daryl was thinking about her special spot, his mouth began to water instantly and his dick started to grow. Since last autumn he was dreaming about Beth every damn night. In some dreams they were just kissing and he touched her everywhere he always wanted, but in other nights he had his way with her and she liked, oh she liked it so damn much.

Almost every morning, after he had woken up, all horny and needed, Daryl had to masturbate, because otherwise he couldn't handle the day and Beth Greene, after the wet dream he had that night.

He knew it was wrong, so damn wrong to think about that sweet, innocence girl this way, but Daryl just couldn't stop himself. He always thought, that it was okay as long as it was just in his thoughts and dreams and he made himself a promise, that he won't ever lay a hand on her. But now everything was different and Daryl didn't know what to do or what to say to get out of this uncomfortable situation.

"So you don't want?" Beth asked him disappointed, her eyes wandered to her hands. "No, it's not.. it's.." What should he answer to such a question? He didn't want to hurt her feelings. Damn, almost every man inside the prison would be happy to make her feel good and he didn't want to offend her, but.. "Damn Beth that's so wrong." Daryl finally answered her, while he began to move nervously. "Who does say that?" Beth asked saucy, while she tilted her head and looked at Daryl with questioning eyes.

"Right now, nobody, but just imagine it, when the other will get to know it. When your father will find it out." Daryl said almost a little angrily to her, because he couldn't believe it how light-headed she was. But her next answer made him damn speechless, when she whispered with a sweet, smirk playing on her lips "Daddy doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know. It would be our little secret Mr. Dixon."

Daryl didn't know any more what he should do or say, he was clueless, so he just kept on staring at her. "C'mon Daryl what's so wrong about it? We won't hurt anybody and we both would have something of it. Nobody ever has to know and I promise you, that it will be just this one time."

Shaking unsure his tired head, Daryl told her with a small voice "I don't know Beth." A playfully smirk was on her lips again, when she crawled even closer to him and took his shaking, sweating hands into hers and stroked calming with her thumbs over his rough skin. Beth knew, that she was close to win, it just needed a few more innocence words and some more looks with her baby blue eyes.

"I know you also want it Mr. Dixon. You want me. I can see it your eyes, how you stare at me all the time, how you look at me right now. Let go and say yes. It's okay, it's not wrong, it's even good." Beth whispered and he could feel her breath against his sweating skin. This time Daryl was only able to shake his head, words weren't leaving his lips any more. Beth was so damn close to win right now.

Sucking her underlip inside her sweet mouth again, Beth was watching his shaking hands in hers, before she made a big, sexy eye contact and said with the sweetest voice, Daryl had ever heard in his life "Just let us try it for a few minutes and if you don't like it, we can stop, but if you want, we can go on Mr. Dixon." Seeing her like that he won't ever be able to shake his head or even say no to her. That was it. Beth Greene had won a fight with Daryl Dixon.

He could tell, that she was nervous and unsure, when she crawled even closer to him and her knees were touching his tight trough the fabric of the blanket. Daryl's hands still in hers, Beth leaned slowly, almost hesitant, forward and his breathing stopped completely then.

They both didn't close their eyes, while Beth came closer and closer and the second her soft lips touched his, Daryl knew, that he was already exploring inside. His eyes widened, while Beth's eyes stayed that sexy and hot way, almost half closed. Tender she was pressing her warm flesh against his mouth and moved slowly to wake his still shocked lips.

Because it wasn't working Beth freed her hands to frame Daryl's cheeks and stroked carefully her thumbs through his beard. After kissing and trying him to join her, Beth stopped for a few seconds to whisper against his already wet lips "C'mon Mr. Dixon. I have always thought you were a good kisser."

Her angel eyes were really begging him to start to move his lips and after some more moments, which Daryl's brain needed to realise what was happening right now, he carefully pressed his lips against hers. He could feel how Beth began to smile then, before she started to kiss him with more pleasure and will.

But the rest of Daryl's body was still frozen, while Beth was kissing him, was trying to talk him into the things she wanted from him. And slowly, very slowly it was working. After they had spent minutes with kissing softly and carefully, Beth climbed easily on Daryl's lab, which made him breathless for a while.

So Beth stopped to kiss him and instead she pressed her warm, tender lips against his strong neck, where his veins were sticking out. Her hands also wandered down to his chest and with her palms she carefully stroked his hardened, heated nipples through the thin fabric of his shirt. Daryl's eyes fluttered shot for a few precious moments. Slowly she made a road up his neck with her open mouthed kisses, till she reached Daryl's earlobe and sucked playfully on it.

"Let go Daryl. I need you." She whispered and he could tell, that she was really damn horny and willing. But the warning thoughts and monitory voices were still running through his head, telling him to resist her tries.

Beth began to move on top of his lab, closer to his belly and middle, till she could feel his rock hard dick and instantly a playfully smile got on her lips. "I knew you also want it Mr. Dixon." Beth said secure and rubbed herself hard against his erection.

At least Daryl could already focus on her words now and didn't just hear the blood rushing through his ears. Beth kept on with moving her sexy butt over his lab, when she began to kiss his waiting lips again. So much more passionate and wild now and so Daryl began to move his lips against hers too, already after a few seconds.

He was as surprised as Beth, when his palms found their way up to her hip and held her tight, even helped her to move the way it was feeling damn good for him. Beth tried everything with her lips and fingertips, but Daryl still needed the last wall to get broken down inside himself, that kept him from letting go. He couldn't remember, when it had happened, but now they had both closed their eyes and enjoyed the amazing feeling running trough their bodies.

Daryl's heart almost made a jump inside his chest, when he could feel Beth's warm tongue pressing against his lips, asking for permission. His eyes snapped open then and he was looking directly into her begging ones and like before, Daryl just couldn't say no to her angel eyes, and so he opened willingly his mouth for her.

Even when it wasn't his intention, Daryl just had to moan from deep inside his throat, when Beth's tiny tongue was touching the tip of his. She knew, that he was close to giving in to all of this, when she began to press her sweet tongue the whole way inside Daryl's mouth. Only then he got it how damn good she tasted, because slowly his whole sense organs were coming back to him.

Beth Greene tasted so much better, than he had ever dreamed about. She was so sweet like honey, so fresh like coconut, so dreamily like the woods and so soothing like a warm summer evening. And hell Daryl liked the taste of her so damn much. Beth tasted and smelled so beautiful and clear, how was she even doing that in a world like this?

Their eyes were already closed again and when the darkness of the guard tower was suddenly filled with Beth's quiet whimpers and moans, Daryl thought, that he just had to be in heaven. Suddenly he got the need to press his tongue into her tiny, sweet mouth and so he did and made Beth moan even louder and more passionate.

Slowly Daryl's mind and whole body came back to life. He didn't know how long they were already kissing like that, but he exactly knew, that he won't ever want to stop. Beth was moving like a snake on his lab, his palms pressed against her hips, her tiny hands deep in Daryl's hair and their tongues made a sweet battle together.

Suddenly Beth pulled away from him, just enough so she could whisper and look him deep in the eyes "Daryl. Please." He already missed her body heat and taste from her on his lips. Beth was looking so damn beautiful in the faint light of the moon coming through the dirty window. Her hair was a mess, even when she had them still in a high braid. Her cheeks rosy, because she was so horny, her lips swollen and wet from their hot kisses and her eyes, her fucking angel eyes.

Only then Daryl got it, that he had lost, he had lost this game, because his mind was clear from his thoughts and the voices right now and the high walls deep inside himelf, which had always incapacitated him from making his hot dreams come true, were completely broken. Beth Greene had won, now he was willing to give her whatever she wanted.

"Fuck it girl. C'mon here." Daryl whispered heated, before he framed her warm cheeks with his rough palms, pulled her closer and their lips crashed needed together. Beth was moaning excited and happily, while Daryl was kissing her hard and needing.

His hands wandered from her cheeks, behind to the back of her soft neck, feeling her goose bumps under his touches. Gently Daryl loosened Beth's braid, so her hair was falling over her shoulders like a golden river. After sliding his fingers trough it a few times, Daryl let go from her, which made Beth moan disappointed.

With her angel eyes she was watching his look, which had changed from nervous and confused to wild and almost animalic. "Take off your clothes girl." Daryl commented her, which caused a big smirk on Beth's lips.

While he was still standing up, Daryl pushed the sweater, he was wearing, over his head, but he won't take off his under shirt, that was for sure. But he also knew, that he will sweat much soon, so the first layer had to go. Quickly Daryl opened his belt, while he went over to the only chair in this room, where his angel wring vest was hanging, to pick it up.

With a dull noise his belt and jeans smashed against the old ground of the guard tower and easily Daryl stripped out of his pants, shoes and socks. The second he had turned around, his breath stocked instantly, when he saw how Beth just got out of her thin sleeping shirt and now she was kneeing totally naked on the old mattress in front of him.

With an opened mouth and widened eyes Daryl was staring at her. He took in the tiny, perfect form of her breasts. So young and tight, like he had never seen before in his life. The soft looking flesh from Beth's hip, in which Daryl would like to bite best and of course her womanhood.

His mouth began to water instantly and because he was feeling so damn hot he had to cool down his lips with watering them with his tongue. He couldn't help it, but her light curls were looking so damn sweet and even when he couldn't see much from that one special part of her, Daryl knew, that she was also looking beautiful there, like the rest of her gorgeous body.

"What's wrong Daryl?" Beth's unsure voice brought him finally back to the reality, away from his thoughts and dreams, and only then he looked up into her eyes. She was nervous, probably feeling uncomfortable to show him her body like that and he had just stared that stupid way at her for minutes.

Daryl didn't want to say that, he knew, that he shouldn't tell her something like that, but still it didn't stop him from whispering "You are damn beautiful, you know that girl?" A small smile got on Beth's lips again and her shoulders sunk relieved, when she told him "Come here Mr. Dixon. I'm feeling cold and lonely."

Without hesitant Daryl followed her intention and lowered himself next to her on the old mattress. Beth just wanted to sit down, when Daryl stopped her "Wait girl. Let me lay the vest under. You shouldn't lay all naked on the dirty mattress."

Beth was smiling thankfully at him, while he was doing so and he just couldn't act any other, than gasp passionate, when he looked to his right, where she was still kneeing and saw how on each sides of her inner tights was running down one drop of her juices.

"Damn girl, what was that for a dream, that you are that dripping wet?" Daryl asked her unbelievable, while he was still watching the drop running down her soft tights. "I have told you, it was about you Mr. Dixon." He response with rolling exaggerated his eyes, before he muttered "Has your father never warned you from someone like me?"

After Daryl had straightened himself, he was looking Beth deep into her so beautiful eyes, when she whispered into the darkness "Sure, daddy has always warned me from bad men. But you aren't one of them Daryl." Her unexpected answer made him looking at her for some moments, almost overwhelmed with what she had just said.

After Daryl had blinked a few times and had cleared his troath, being glad for the darkness inside the room, because he could feel, how his head blushed badly from her well meant words, he tried to smile back at her. No one had ever said something like that to him before and right now he was feeling even more dirty to touch someone as pure and innocence like her.

But Beth's sweet smile stopped his worries quickly, they were already too far and Daryl just couldn't say no to these damn angel eyes of hers. Easily he helped Beth to lay down on top of his vest, he even made sure, that her soft, smooth skin wasn't touching the old, dirty mattress. She always had that sweet, seductive smile on her rosy lips.

Protective he placed the thin blanket above his back, because Daryl could feel Beth already shaking under him. Even when it was sping, the nights were still pretty cold. Carefully he placed his palms next to her head, his legs between hers and his way too long hair was hanging into his face, while Daryl was looking down at her.

"So what do you want from me girl?" Daryl asked her heated, while he watched how Beth was sucking her underlip into her sweet mouth. "Everything you want to give me Mr. Dixon." He just wanted to cover her tender looking lips with his, when suddenly one more question snapped into his head.

"But you aren't a virgin any more, or are you girl?" Daryl asked nervously and he only started to breathe again, when Beth shook wildly her head. "Good. Because I'm not sure, if I could have been able to stop, if we have already started." He whispered and shortly before their lips crashed together, Beth giggled playfully.

"I would never ask you to stop Mr. Dixon." She said with her sexy voice between open mouthed kisses and Daryl's body was slowly getting crazy, only because of her.

Passionate and needing Daryl was kissing her, let her suck on his lower lip and he bite softly down on hers in response. Only when both of their lips were completely wet and swollen, Daryl left Beth's hot mouth with his tongue and instead he pressed his lips against the soft flesh of her neck.

Slowly he made his way up to her ear and while he was breathing out loudly, Daryl placed tender kisses behind Beth's ear, which made her moan uncontrollable. Yeah, that was probably one of her favourite spots, Daryl thought to himself, while he kept on kissing her that way with a smirk playing on his lips.

His lips were still exploring the warm skin of her neck, when Daryl's right palm searched for Beth's breast. Slowly he let himself slid down, till his index finger brushed against her damn hard nipple and Beth began to whimper needed.

Gently Daryl massaged her perfect breast and with his thumb and index finger he was teasing her, till the dark room was filled with her passionate screams. "You like that girl, huh?" Daryl asked her, after he had lifted his head and saw her impassioned look. Wildly Beth nodded her head and after some seconds she was finally able to say "But I need more."

Smiling playfully, Daryl answered "Then you will get more girl." He made quick work to give her other breast the same pleasure, before his lips and palms wandered south to her flat belly. Finally Daryl rested his hands by her waist and only his lips made a wet road down to her middle any more.

Instantly Beth widened her legs for him, which made Daryl's rock hard dick flinch inside his way too tight boxers. Almost a little wild he was pressing hot kisses against the soft flesh of her inner tights and with his tongue Daryl licked the still present wet road of her juices away.

He was almost by her center, when he stopped abruptly, just because Daryl liked it to tease Beth and hear her disappointed moans. And damn she tasted good, so damn sweet and delicious.

Daryl was doing the same with her second tight. First kissing passionate and then licking her thick, wet road away with his hot tongue. But this time he stayed close to her middle and got slowly closer and closer with his tongue. He made his way through her soft, blond curls, till Daryl reached the tiny knot, which wasn't bigger than a cherry kernel, but will give her so many pleasure, and his wet tongue slid slowly over it.

Now Beth was really screaming, even loud, so Daryl whispered against her womanhood, which made her shiver excited. "Don't be so loud girl or do you want, that someone will catch us like that?" Playfully Beth began to wiggle, when she answered "Just go on Daryl, I need it so damn bad."

With a smirk on his lips, Daryl said "Watch your mouth girl." Before he went on with his work. Licking her sensible spot with his hot tongue again, Daryl had to hold her in place with his hands, because Beth was moving like a snake under him. Her moans got higher and higher, when he slid down her womanhood to her dripping wet entrance.

"Damn girl you are so wet." Daryl hissed and Beth just response with heated screams. After he had liked every part of her womanhood, he slid his hot tongue into her even hotter and delicious entrance. "Oh God." Beth screamed between loud, passionate moans.

"Take the pillow against your mouth girl, or you will wake the whole prison." Daryl told her, before he pulled his tongue hard inside her again. To give her even more pleasure, he placed his palms under her sweet butt, to lift her up a little. Because Daryl's beard and nose were teasing her knot, it didn't last long, till Beth came long and hard around his tongue. Filled his mouth with her juices.

Slowly Daryl pulled out of her entrance, licked and sucked at her sensible spot for a few more times, while Beth was riding out her orgasm. When he could feel her muscles relax under him, Daryl finally licked her whole juices away, because he didn't want to waste even one drop, because it was the most delicious thing Daryl had ever tasted in his life.

After whipping his mouth dry, he watched Beth's happy expression for a few seconds, before he asked "Are you okay girl?" She let her eyes closed, her hair was an even bigger mess than before and the pillow, which was laying on her naked chest had a saliva spot, where she had screamed into it.

Because she didn't answer him, Daryl got to her side and shook softly her shoulder. "Beth are you okay? Have a hurt you?" He asked worried, feeling how his heart dropped in his chest just with the thought, that he might have hurt her. But when Beth moved her head and looked with her baby blue eyes into his, Daryl knew that she was good.

"No Mr. Dixon. I have just never felt something like that before. Your tongue is amazing you know that?" Beth said, while her body completely relaxed next to his. "Stop it girl." Daryl told her, while he was rolling dramatic his eyes.

After Beth had crawled closer to his body, she asked with her angel voice "But that wasn't all you are willing to give me, or Mr. Dixon?" Daryl had hoped so, even when he would have never had the strange to ask her so. Ask her for more, she probably didn't want. "You can have more, if you want girl." Sucking her tender under lip between her teeth, Beth nodded wildly her head and already waited for him to start.

This time Daryl didn't wait too long to touch her again, because he was missing her heat and wetness, since he had pulled away from her. He stayed next to her side, while his fingers was teasing Beth's womanhood and with one move he filled her completely and she began to scream loud and heated, which made Daryl smirk.

He pressed his lips on her tender ones, so her screams weren't that loud any more. Quickly Daryl kept on fucking Beth with his finger, his thumb was stroking her sensible spot, while his tongue was deep inside her sweet mouth.

While doing so, Daryl could feel how his dick inside his way too tight pants got even harder and harder. He even couldn't remember the last time he got that turned on, or if he had ever got turned on such much in his life before than right now.

His erection already hurt bad, because there was way too less place inside his boxers. His dick needed space and his full balls needed to get empty, soon. Or otherwise he will explore. Drops of his pre cum were running out of the head of his dick and down his length, making himself all ready.

Daryl could feel, that Beth was already close again, but to make it as good as possible for her, he let go from her swollen mouth and enclosed his warm, wet lips instead around her hard nipple and the soft flesh of her breast.

Beth's fingers deep in his hair, she pulled almost painfully on it, but Daryl didn't care. In contrast, it even turned him on even more. Never had he thought, that Beth was such a wild cat in bed. She was always so sweet and innocence, but this was the confirmation for him, that silent rivers were deep.

Because this time her lips weren't covered from the pillow, Daryl could hear her moans, sounding almost a little painfully "Oh God.. Daryl.. I.." He didn't need more from her to understand, that it will probably need just a few more deep trust inside her dripping wet entrance and she will finally come.

So Daryl was doing it, while he covered her lips with his again, to quiet down her moans and screams. It was feeling so damn good, how Beth came hard around his finger and her body was moving for more under his.

He kept on fucking her with his already softened finger, till the last wave of her orgasm was gone and his finger almost slipped out of her, because she was so damn wet everywhere. Enjoying Beth's taste, Daryl licked his finger clean form her thick, sweet juices, while he was watching her expression.

First Beth was laying under his body, like she was already asleep, so relaxed she was looking. But then her eyes snapped open and with the same wild eyes, like before she was looking up at him. "Damn girl, don't you ever get enough?" Daryl teased her and he wasn't even surprised, when she bit on the tip of her index finger and shook her head with a smirk playing on her lips.

"No, because I'm still waiting for something." She answered, while her angel eyes were wandering down to his erection, which could be seen from even a mile away.

Without loosing any more time, Daryl got on his knees and with one move he pulled out of his boxers and was kneeing totally naked in front of Beth now. When he caught her look the first few seconds, Daryl had a bright smirk on his lips, because she was looking at his dick, like it was some delicious candy.

Watering her swollen lips with her tiny, pink tongue, her big, baby blue eyes tried to take in every centimetre and Daryl could see how her chest was rising up and down with her still fast breath.

But suddenly Beth's look changed into worried, almost scared. Maybe she had changed her mind, because now she got it what she wanted to do. To have sex with this old, dirty redneck in front of her.

Trying to be calm, Daryl sat himself down and touched her ankles, before he whispered "Are you still sure girl?" Beth's worried eyes easily found his and she just stared at him, without saying anything. He didn't want to sound like that, but still Daryl's voice had a sad and maybe also hurt under tone, when he told her "If you want we can forget this all. We won't ever have to talk about it. We.."

But Daryl couldn't even end his sentence, before he got interrupted from her, because Beth sat herself up and looked with a sorry expression up at him. "No Daryl. It's not.. It's just.. I have never had someone like you before. You know, I mean a grown man, not a teenager. You are looking so thick and big.. I don't know if you fit.. inside me." Beth tried to tell him, her cheeks got even more rosy, from being that embarrassed.

Smiling to himself, because Beth was so damn cute, Daryl said to calm her down "We don't have to do it." Looking down at his rock hard erection and his full balls, it obviously helped Beth by her decision, because quickly she answered "But I want it."

"Then let us try. I think it won't hurt you, after the things we have already done and you being so damn dripping wet girl. But if it hurts, just tell me and I will stop." Daryl whispered, before he pulled both of them down again. With his knees he widened Beth's tights, while their lips made a battle again, trying to calm her down with doing so.

Because Daryl knew, that they both couldn't wait any more, he gripped his erection and guided it carefully to Beth's hot entrance. Moving the head of his dick over her flesh for a few times, so he was all wet and ready, Daryl finally started to push gently, but also quick, inside Beth.

Damn, she was feeling so good, so tight, hot and wet around his dick. Daryl really had to bite down on his lower lip to suppress the need to come in the very next second. He never had someone as young and new in his life before. He felt dirty and stupid again, just thinking about what he was going to do with her, but just for a quick second.

In her expression Daryl could read, that Beth was surprised and overwhelmed, that he was fitting so good and easy inside her, but he could also tell, because of her high, needing screams, that she didn't have any pain. "You alright girl?" Daryl still asked her to make sure and the second she nodded her head, he felt damn relieved and began to move fast and hard inside her.

With one hand Daryl was holding Beth in place by her hip, while his other was supporting his fast movements. The air of the silent guard tower was filled with her passionate moans, while Daryl began to tease her nipples, the soft skin of her neck and the place behind her ear, she obviously liked so much.

After minutes of just fucking her, Beth's body finally got to life again, when she wrapped her legs around his waist and moved together with the rhythm of Daryl's body. "Fuck Beth." He hissed out the second time, after her sweet butt had touched his full, hurting balls.

Because Daryl was so busy with holding her in place and licking his hot tongue over her tender skin, that he hadn't even noticed, that Beth had placed her hand down between their bodies and with her long fingers she massaged her already swollen clit.

And it turned him on so damn bad, that Daryl just couldn't suppress the need to moan loud and almost animalic. "Damn girl. What are you doing down there?" He tried to sound mad, while he pushed Beth's hand almost rough away next to her head and stayed with his hand on top of hers for a few seconds.

"You obviously need a third hand Mr. Dixon." Beth was teasing him, not one bit scared about his reaction. "You think that girl, huh?" Daryl asked her playfully, with a damn bright smirk on his lips. Before Beth could even answer him, he was stroking hard with his fingertips over her sensible spot and made her yelp with that.

Pressing his lips against her soft ones again, Daryl bit and sucked on them, while he was smiling instantly and Beth kept on with her moans and screams. "Do you still think, I need a third hand girl?" He asked her between open mouthed kisses and only after seconds she was able to answer him, with a fast breathing.

"Hell no. Keep on Daryl, please." Beth was begging him, her sexy eyes looked up at him, like she needed to come to stay alive. Without wasting any more time, Daryl kept on with pushing fast and hard inside her little pussy, massaging her glit at the same time.

Daryl knew, that he just couldn't cover Beth's lips this time, when she will come, because otherwise he will come instantly too, if he would feel her warm, soft flesh one more time. So he covered instead carefully, but also strong, Beth's mouth with his rough palm, while she came one more time, because of his pleasure.

"That's right girl. Come for me." Daryl whispered heated against his hand, so close to her face, while he watched Beth's expression the second her orgasm found her. And he was so close, so damn close. It probably needed just a few more hard trust into her now even more wet flesh.

Beth's body just began to relax under his and she had ridden her orgasm completely out, when Daryl couldn't hold it back more. After one more trust, where his balls were meeting her sweet, wet butt and one last look at Beth's sexy face, Daryl quickly pulled out of her and leaned powerless his forehead against hers, while he came so hard on top fo her skin that it almost hurt.

This time the air was filled with Daryl's pleasurable moans, while he spit everything he had on Beth's soft, flat belly. He had his eyes still closed, breathed fast and irregular and his forehead was still pressing against hers, when Daryl slowly came down from his first real orgasm since years.

Maybe this was the first real orgasm in his whole life, because it had never felt like that before. Finally Daryl came to the decision, that this was all because of the beautiful girl under him, because of Beth Greene. Hopefully he didn't hurt her, while he was still laying on top of her, trying to calm down, but he just wasn't able to move, not yet.

Daryl could also hear Beth's breathing still loud and fast und him and after minutes he finally managed to open his eyes and to look down into hers. After some more seconds he finally pushed himself up and feeling already damn tired Daryl was searching for his sweater.

Carefully he cleaned Beth from his semen, while he asked her "You good girl?" After Beth had nodded for almost five seconds, she was finally able to answer him. "Yeah, that was.. that was just amazing." Giving her a shy smile, Daryl stood up, after he had cleaned her completely and gave her her pyjama.

Feeling uncomfortable Daryl also got into his clothes, because after everything was over, he felt so stupid standing almost completely naked in front of her. Nervous he was biting against his inner cheek, while he watched Beth from the corner of his eyes, till she was finally standing dressed in front of him.

"Thank you Mr. Dixon. I owe you something." Beth said with her sweet angel voice like always. Almost a little harsh Daryl answered her, because this whole situation was so damn uncomfortable and embarrassed for him, "Nah, you don't."

Tilting her head a little, Beth said with a smile on her lips. "Of course I do. Good night Mr. Dixon." After he had cleared his throat, Daryl wished her also a good night, before Beth climbed downstairs and left him standing behind like the stupid dork he felt.

Being so damn angry about himself, about what he had done, Daryl laid himself on the dirty mattress. But he just couldn't fall asleep again, always thinking about tomorrow. Maybe someone had noticed their nighty activities? How will Beth react tomorrow? Maybe she will tell her father and sister? Maybe Rick will kick him out? Hell, what had he done?


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl was still leaning against the cool wall of the empty, forgotten prison room, waiting for the blond girl to arrive. Hell, he would wait for her forever. Her sister was probably annoying her again, so Beth couldn't slip away so easily to come to meet him. While he lightened up another cigarette between his fingers, his thoughts began to drift off again..

Like how bad he was feeling the next day, after that one night Beth had come barefoot to him on the guard tower. He was feeling like one of the walkers, dead but still walking around. Daryl hadn't closed his eyes that night for even one second. He was feeling ill, nervous, embarrassed, uncomfortable and tensed, all at the same time.

But latest at breakfast he got to know, that his worries were for nothing, because just nothing happened. Every one was acting like always. No one was looking at him like the old, dirty, pervert redneck he was feeling. Nobody said anything to Daryl and the most surprise for him, Beth was also acting like nothing had happened.

First Daryl didn't know, if he should feel offended or happy about that. But then he remembered, that she was just acting like before last night. Not even one thing different, so it was good and Daryl thought, that now his life could go on.

But he was wrong, so damn wrong. Even when all the other, inclusive Beth, were acting like always his body and thoughts weren't the same any more. Daryl couldn't walk past her, without getting a watering mouth and a half hard dick. He also couldn't suppress the need to stare at her, whenever he thought it was safe enough for doing so.

Daryl's thoughts were just always by that one pretty, blond girl, who made him crazy with just the way she was. Beth still wasn't acting any different, she was the same like before, but still it turned Daryl on so bad.

Every damn night he was dreaming about her and her beautiful body. Waking up with a hard one, twitching balls and pre cum everywhere inside his boxers. He tried to make room for his needs with jerking off, but like Beth had told him that night, it made everything just even worse.

Weeks had already passed, since that one spring night, when Daryl was watching Beth during lunch and he just decided, that she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen in his whole life. She had twisted his head, had wrapped him around her little finger so easily. Her blond, long hair she had made into a high braid, so he could see so soft looking skin of her neck. Her pretty, light blue angel eyes, framed from those long, dark eyelashes.

Beth's sweet, tiny nose and her tender lips, were making Daryl crazy and insane. Now her cheeks had a normal colour, but just imagine her warm, rosy cheeks after he had mad her come that night, made Daryl's jeans already became damn uncomfortable again.

That thin shirt she was wearing that day, he could see the outlines of her bra and best Daryl wanted to undress her with his eyes, to see her sweet, perfect breasts uncovered. And the damn tight jean shorts Beth was wearing around the delicious looking flesh of her hip, made Daryl bite down hard on his underlip to suppress a heated moan.

All in all Beth was looking like a sexy cowgirl, with those boots, and instantly Daryl had to think about, how it had to look like, if she would ride him like a horse.

After he had spent minutes with just staring helpless at her, Daryl quickly stood up, got unnoticed next to her side and whispered so only she could hear, before he could change his mind again. "Tonight. Guard tower. Come alone girl."

Daryl didn't even wait to see her expression or her answer, he almost run away, already hated himself for what he had just asked for.

He didn't get himself a dinner that night, because he wouldn't bring even one bite down his throat, because he was feeling so tensed and nervous. Instead Daryl spent so much time, like never before in his life, under the streams of the shower. Trying to rub the dirt, walker blood and the bad smell down from his skin.

After he had got quickly into the guard tower, set himself on the only chair and waited impatient for Beth to come. Daryl didn't know how long he was waiting for her, he had lost his sense of time, because he was so damn nervous, but he knew, that it was already almost completely dark, when he could hear the door get opened and the blond locks of her finally appeared by the ladder.

Tensed Daryl stood up and got into her direction, when Beth stretched herself and looked up at him with those damn angel eyes. "Hey." She said sweet, which made him even more nervous. Why had she always to be so damn cute, Daryl thought overwhelmed to himself. "Hey." Daryl response almost a little too quick.

"You weren't at dinner. Everything okay Mr. Dixon?" Beth asked him a little worried and he decided, that she could really get even more sweet. "Yeah, yeah. Everything alright. It's just.." Daryl stammered, before he placed his right hand nervous on the back his neck and got silent.

Beth was looking with big eyes at Daryl, waiting for him to go on, but it was wrong, it was so damn wrong. Why was he even thinking about this? It was the worst decision he had ever made, asking her to come here. "Nothing. It's nothing girl. Forget it." Daryl mattered and just wanted to get past Beth and leave as quickly as possible, when she stopped him with taking him by his wrists.

And that was it. Just her touch was enough for Daryl to hold on. To stop breathing and thinking. Beth was looking so innocence up at him, just like a damn angel. Tilting her head a little, she was smiling up at him, when she said carefully "C'mon Mr. Dixon. What is it?"

Trying to find a way out of this, Daryl just couldn't find one, because he was caught and now a damn prisoner of Beth Greene. "It's stupid.." He started and when Beth's eye browns were rising up to her hair, he went on with a quiet voice. "Do you remember, when you have told me, that you owe me something."

With a playfully smirk on her lips, Beth was looking up at him and answered "Yes, of course I do Mr. Dixon. So by what do you need my help?" Daryl watched her with a fast beating heart, how Beth was sucking her so tender looking lower lip into her sweet mouth. She already got it, what he wanted from her in the first second, but still he just wasn't able to say it out loud.

So he kept on staring clueless down at her and he could see the moment Beth got it that he, Daryl Dixon, was too afraid and nervous to ask her. Carefully her grip around his hand tightened, even when he had already completely forgotten, that Beth was still holding his shaking hand, and without to sound teasing or amused, she whispered "Did you have a dream Mr. Dixon?"

"Hell, if it would have been only one girl." Daryl answered truthfully and he began to feel a little more relaxed. Getting closer to his body with hers, Beth was looking still serious up at him, when she whispered one more time "It's okay Daryl. I owe you something and I want to give it back to you."

Before he could even answer or stop her, Beth was pressing her warm lips against his and her arms wrapped around his neck were pulling Daryl down to her. After working seconds with her so tender feeling lips on top of his, Beth whispered between kisses "It's okay Daryl, let go."

And then he did, he really did. Without any hesitant Daryl gripped, maybe a little to harsh, Beth's waist and pulled her closer to his already waiting body. Stop to waste even one more second, Daryl pressed his tongue against her lips, waiting for her to let him inside her warm, sweet mouth.

They were both moaning heated, when his tongue filled her mouth and Daryl's already rock hard erection was pressing against her lower belly. "Damn girl, you don't know what you are doing to me." He mattered between kisses, before Beth let got, just enough so she could open with fast movements his belt.

Daryl was smiling down at her, while he was watching her getting ride as fast as possible of his jeans. And now in this moment he wasn't feeling nervous or ashamed any more, when Beth pulled down his jeans and boxers till his ass, dick and balls were free.

"Are you running around with this erection already the whole day long?" Now Beth was teasing him a little, while she was smiling playfully up at him, but Daryl didn't bothered, because his thoughts and worries were off now. All what mattered ,was the hot, sexy girl in front of him.

"Since weeks describes it better girl." Daryl muttered between clenched teeth, because his erection and full balls did already hurt and they will hurt even more, if she won't touch them in the next seconds. In her expression Daryl could read, that Beth was surprised, almost shocked about his truthful answer and he could also see that the question 'Why haven't you said anything earlier?' was running trough her mind, but she kept quiet.

Instead she enclosed her warm palm around his pulsing dick and without waiting one more second Beth began to stroke him hard and good. "Damn girl." Daryl whimpered, when his eyes rolled back, because the pleasure she was giving him was just too damn much to handle.

Beth kept on stroking him that way, which made him seeing stars and gave him the feeling like he was floating. When she finally added her second hand to massage carefully, but also secure, his balls Daryl began to moan out loud. "Hell girl, where have you learned that?" He asked her, when he was finally able to open his eyes again after minutes.

Beth was looking so pleased and sexy up at him and Daryl almost fell backwards. This young, sweet girl in front of him wasn't that innocence like he had always thought and it turned him in, it turned him on so bad. Feeling how some drops of his pre cum was running out of the head of his dick, down his length and finally on her tiny, soft hands, Daryl was feeling so damn horny.

Just her sweet voice stopped him from coming right now, when she said "I can also do other things Mr. Dixon. I can show them to you, if you want?" Beth winked at him, before she let go both of her hands from his body and Daryl almost began to whimper. Taking his hands into hers again, she guided him as good and carefully as possible, with his jeans and boxers down to his knees, on the only chair in the room.

Not one bit, not even one second Daryl was feeling uncomfortable or ashamed when Beth made him sit down, pulled his legs apart, so she could go on her knees in front of his erection. Just seeing her like that made Daryl's heart beating so damn fast against his rips, that he thought it will spring out of his body with every second.

Beth was still wearing that thin shirt, the tight jean shorts and her sexy boots, when she got on her knees because of him. "Damn girl, admit it. You are doing this on purpose, wearing this thin shirt, so I can see the outline of her pretty breasts, moving your sexy hip in those tight shorts, so I can see your long legs. Tell me, you are doing this on purpose the last weeks, right girl?" Daryl asked her with his deep, heated voice.

Sucking her soft lower lip into her mouth, Beth told him with those angel eyes of hers "Maybe, Mr. Dixon." Still smiling, because he knew he was right, Daryl told her "You are a dirty girl you know that? Not that sweet, innocence one like I have always thought you are."

Still pulling her tender flesh between her teeth, Beth answered one more time "Maybe, Mr. Dixon." And with that she gripped with a good feeling pleasure his rock hard dick and began to stroke him as good as before. Daryl didn't care any more, if someone could hear him, because he was moaning and hissed damn loud and heated.

After he had his eyes closed for minutes, Daryl was finally able to open them again, because he just had to see Beth's expression and it was priceless. With big eyes and an opened mouth she was watching, how she was working her fist up and down his length, like it was almost magic.

Lifting her head up, with pulling his index finger and thumb under her chin, Daryl told her with his deep voice "Yeah, look at it girl. Look at what you are doing to me." Tracing her tender lower lip, Daryl was just asking himself, how they would feel around his dick, when Beth suddenly sucked his finger inside her hot mouth.

A moan from deep inside his throat left Daryl's lips, because it was feeling so damn good. Hell none of the girls he ever had, had done something like this for him. Sucking his finger into her mouth, covering it with her saliva, licking her tongue around it like it was some damn ice cream.

"Fuck." Daryl hissed out between clenched teeth. Beth Greene will be his death, he already knew that now. When the pleasure got too much for Daryl to handle, because he just didn't want to come right now, without feeling her lips around his dick, he pulled his finger out of her mouth.

Her still warm saliva, Daryl wiped over Beth's swollen lips, till they were glistening. Suddenly she added her second hand to massage his swollen balls and Daryl could feel a drop of his pre cum coming. With his index finger he caught the drop and guided it to Beth's lips.

She opened her mouth quickly and willingly, licked his pre cume down and swallowed it instantly, her eyes being closed while doing so. "You like that girl, huh?" Daryl asked her already so damn horny, that his whole blood was rushing through his dick.

Without hesitate Beth began to nod, but that wasn't enough for him. "Tell me you like it girl." He commended her and soon the air was filled with her sweet, but also sexy voice. "Yes. I like your cum, Mr. Dixon."

Smirking to himself, because she had really said it out loud, Daryl also told her "You know, that you can get more of this." He didn't want to end this, but Daryl also knew, that they couldn't go on with this forever, even when he wanted. Heated Beth was making her lips ready for his dick with watering them long and good and Daryl watched her with big eyes, when she got with her mouth closer and finally enclosed her tender lips around the head of his dick.

"Fuck, yes." He whimpered loud, while his head was falling back and Beth took him in as good as possible. It turned in on even more, when she couldn't get more than half of his dick into her sweet mouth, but he could still push his whole length into her tight pussy.

With a regular rhythm Beth was sucking his dick, at the same time licking it and massaging his full balls. Her mouth was so damn hot and wet, but not that good like her womanhood, but the look Daryl got was turning him on so bad. Sweet Beth Greene on her knees for sucking his old redneck dick, like it was some good damn candy.

Daryl almost whimpered disappointed, when suddenly Beth's sweet, hot mouth wasn't enclosing his dick any more, but before he could even open his eyes, she had already begun to stroke him fast again and Daryl just couldn't hold back the heated, loud moan, which was coming from deep inside his throat, when Beth's tiny, wet tongue licked his full, sensible balls.

"Damn it, girl." Daryl hissed out between moans, while his half closed eyes were watching her between his legs. Stroking him fast with her tiny hand, with her other she supported herself on his tight and her cute nose and tender lips she burried deep into his balls.

With every time Beth's wet tongue licked the whole way from the bottom of his balls to the place, where his dick was growing out of his body, Daryl moaned wild and uncontrollable. She was pulling the tip of her tongue just into the right place into his balls, which made him damn crazy and even more horny.

Daryl let Beth lick his balls, till they were glistening and completely socked. He also let her suck on them a few times and even when she was biting his skin carefully, Daryl let her, because somehow Beth Greene knew what was good for him.

Finally she let go from his balls and enclosed her tender lips around the head of his dick again. Daryl just couldn't take his eyes away from the pretty girl between his legs. And the pleasure Beth gave him was so damn good, the best he ever got in his life.

Still looking at her, Daryl hissed between moans "Look at me girl." But Beth kept on with her work, she probably hadn't even heard him, so he pulled her carefully, but also strong on her braid, so her eyes meet his.

"I have said, look at me girl." Daryl told her one more time, before Beth started again, but her eyes stayed by his this time. "Yeah, that's how I want it." He said with a smirk, before he gave in and let the pleasure take the upper hand of him again.

After minutes he had his head leaned back, had closed his eyes enjoyed and moaned uncontrollable, Daryl looked down at the blond girl between his legs and he wasn't even surprised, when she was still looking up at him.

"You are pissing me off with those damn angel eyes, you know that girl?" Of course, Beth didn't answer him, because her tiny, sweet mouth was totally filled with his dick and pre cum.

Suddenly she began to press her thumb into the place between his length and balls and Daryl had just one second time to ask himself, if they probably had the same dirty dreams. How could she even know, that he liked this so damn much? No one had ever done this before. He was just doing it, when he was stroking himself to come faster and harder.

Because of that Daryl couldn't hold it back any more. With loud, heated moans and whimpers he could feel how his balls were making themself ready to push everything they had up in his pulsing dick. With one big thrust the first load shot into Beth's mouth, while Daryl was holding her close, with his palms behind her head.

Four more big loads were following, till Daryl's balls were empty and Beth's mouth was damn full. He needed a few more seconds, which she gave him willingly, before Beth pulled carefully away from his already softing dick.

With half opened eyes, a fast beating heart, an irregular breathing and already feeling damn tired, Daryl watched Beth, how she swallowed his whole came with one big swallow. This made him whimper, because now the last wave of his orgasm was also finally gone.

With a smirk playing on her still glistening mouth, Beth licked her lips clean, like she didn't want to waste even one drop of his cum. Without thinking too much about it, Daryl leaned forward, framed maybe a little too harsh her cheeks and pulled her closer, till his lips were pressing against hers and he could taste himself.

This time it was Beth, who was asking for permission, when she licked her tongue against his lips and Daryl let her instantly inside. He moaned uncontrollable into her mouth, when he could taste himself everywhere inside her sweet mouth.

Finally, after minutes they let go from each other and even after Beth had stood up, Daryl wasn't feeling uncomfortable or ashamed, sitting waist down naked in front of her. Maybe because they weren't finish yet.

Following her, Daryl also stood up and just wanted to strip out of his jeans and boxers, when Beth asked him "What are you doing Mr. Dixon?" He stopped his movements instantly and also felt stupid, even when he didn't know why.

Unsure he stammered "I just.. I mean.. What about you girl?" Smiling that sweet, bright smile up at him Beth answered him "I have to go back Mr. Dixon. Maggie is probably already waiting for me."

Placing her warm palm on his lower arm, she kept on "Besides I would owe you something then one more time, Mr. Dixon." Beth was teasing him, Daryl knew that, so he also played her game. "Would that be so bad girl?" Biting down on her lower lip, she was suppressing a smile, when Beth answered truthfully "No. Totally not Mr. Dixon."

With that she turned around and went into the direction of the ladder. Before she began to get downstairs, Beth looked one more time at Daryl, his jeans and boxers still down to his knees. "You better keep them on Mr. Dixon, before someone will get jealous."

Daryl rolled his eyes in response then, but still took the fabric on its place again. "Good night Mr. Dixon." Beth wished him, before she disappeared. "Good night girl." Daryl said and hoped, that her sister won't smell his came in her breath.

Just thinking about that evening made Daryl's pants already damn tight again. Beth still wasn't here, but it was okay for him. So he could come slowly down from this long, exhausting day and could finally start to relax.

Daryl could remember, that after this night everything went on like always. Beth wasn't acting any different, being just the same sweet girl as always. Nothing really changed, till about one week after Beth was kneeing between his legs.

Daryl had stopped already a long time to ask Beth, if she needed something, every time he went on a run. Either she told him, that she didn't need anything or she had already asked her sister or brother-in-law to get the things she needed.

Because of that Daryl was almost surprised, when Beth sat herself after dinner next to him and handled him a little sheet. "Maybe you can find this for me, Mr. Dixon." She finally told him, after Daryl had already stared seconds clueless at her pretty face. Obviously the situation was also uncomfortable for her, because they both hadn't really spoken, since that one spring night. It was an embarrassing situation, even when nobody was looking at them or even thought about anything bad.

"Just in case I owe you something again some day." Beth whispered so only Daryl could hear, before she stood up, winked playfully over her shoulder and left him sitting there completely confused.

Not knowing how to suppress it, Daryl stared the whole time at Beth, till she left the room. How her golden locks in that damn high braid were springing with every step of hers, how her sexy hip was moving in those tight jeans and her endless looking legs finally disappeared into her favourite boots.

Daryl stared at the door, into which Beth had left moments ago. Only then he felt the sheet, she had placed into his palms, again and carefully he opened the folded paper with his rough fingers.

Daryl's whole body began to blush and embarrassed he was looking around, hoping that no one was watching him, when Daryl read the only thing on Beth's list. Condoms.

He spent almost the whole fucking next day on the run with searching for condoms. Finally he had found a package with twenty pieces in the commode of an old, forgotten bedroom. Quickly he was pulling it into his back pack, even when he was alone on the run. He had a damn stupid smile on his lips the whole way back to the prison.

"I have found some. Come to the guard tower later." Daryl whispered unsure into Beth's ear, while they were standing in the line to get their dinner. She just response with a bright smile and her beautiful angel eyes were checking him out.

He definitely had to take a long shower, before they will meet. Daryl had never really cared much about what the other were thinking about how he was looking or smelled, but he wanted to at least be clean and didn't smell so bad any more, when Beth will come to him later.

Standing behind her in the line Daryl watched the golden hair behind her neck, which were too short to fit into the braid. He could smell her delicious scent in his nose and best Daryl wanted to lean forward and press his lips against the soft skin of her neck and lick her own, perfect perfume away. If he could choose, he would take Beth as his dinner, but he had to focus again or otherwise someone will notice anything.

It just got dark, when Beth finally opened the heavy door of the guard tower and climbed upstairs to where Daryl was already waiting for her. "Hey Mr. Dixon." She welcomed him and his dick made a twist inside his pants, like every time she was calling him like that.

"Hey girl." Daryl response, while he was searching in his pack for the package of condoms. "Here. Wasn't easy, but I have found some." Beth took them like a birthday present, smiling to both of her ears, like a little kid. "Thank you Mr. Dixon. You are my hero."

Feeling a little uncomfortable Daryl stepped from one foot to the other, unsure about what to say or what to do. Beth just kept on looking at him with that smile and those damn angel eyes. Daryl only wanted to get past her and downstairs as fast as possible, when her sweet voice stopped him.

"You know I have some time, till I have to go back Mr. Dixon. And the idea of owing you something again doesn't sound so bad for me any more." Heated Beth was already licking her lips, while she was obviously enjoying it to make Daryl embarrassed and nervous.

Like the first time he couldn't believe his ears. Yeah, he had got her condoms, but he had never believed, that they will have to use one already tonight. "You sure girl?" Daryl stammered, while was moving his fingers nervous to the back of his neck.

Beth giggled amused, before she told him "Of course, I'm sure Daryl. Don't you think that's a good idea? I mean, meeting from time to time just for.. you know.. have sex?" The second the last word had left her lips, Daryl was frozen for a few moments, not knowing what to say or if he should say anything at all.

Finally he managed to shrug his shoulder, which invited Beth to come closer. "Not more not less. Just sex. And nobody ever has to know. It would be our little secret, Mr. Dixon." She whispered already so close to his skin that Daryl could feel her warm breath against himself.

He knew, that it was wrong, that he should say no instantly and tell her, that it was a very bad idea, but he didn't. Daryl just kept on staring at her, till he was lost in her beautiful angel eyes, to which he won't ever be able to say no.

"Okay girl. Just sex. Not more not less." Daryl whispered with a fast beating heart inside his chest and Beth just response with a bright smile, before their lips were crashing together. That evening they made quick work, because Beth had to go back into the prison, before anyone will get to know, that she was gone.

So Daryl was giving Beth what she wanted with his pants and boxers down to his knees and her laying waist down naked on the old mattress. They both didn't last long, maybe because Daryl was trying to make her come quickly, because just the thought, that this time he could come inside Beth, made it almost impossible for him to hold it back.


	3. Chapter 3

It was getting later and later and Beth still wasn't here, but Daryl didn't care, because the thoughts, which were running through his mind, were better than pornos. He thought about the things the two of them had done the last weeks, since they have decided to meet as often as possible to have sex.

At least four times per week they met. Some nights Beth and Daryl had fun in the guard tower. They couldn't be so loud there, because of the people who made their watch outside, but at least they had a mattress there.

Daryl had got them on a run a cleaner, almost new looking mattress, which he had laid on top of the old, so it was softer and Beth didn't have back pain, after they had sex any more. He also got them more pillows and a fluffy blanked.

Because of the mattress Daryl was laying most of the time on top of Beth, but he also liked it damn much, when she was sitting on top of him. And damn he was right, Beth was almost riding him like a horse.

They also used the chair in the guard tower from time to time and Daryl helped Beth with pleasure so she won't fall off his lab, while she was sliding down his whole length and up again. Daryl liked it so much to see her like that, her expression and movements. Beth had her own way with him, made herself feeling good with the help of his dick and every time Daryl just couldn't wait to come inside her.

It was already the third package of condoms they were using and Daryl would turn every house upside down to get more and so more sex with this young, beautiful girl. Beth was still acting like nothing had ever happened between the two of them, when her family or some other were around. And Daryl tried his best to act the same, because he didn't want to end the amazing time they had.

One day Beth was telling him, that she needed some help with something in her cell and Daryl really thought, that she needed help, but it wasn't the help he had expected. The second she had closed the private curtain behind her, Beth almost sprang into his arms and kissed him deep and heated.

"Damn girl. What are you doing? Someone could come in with every second." Daryl whispered against her lips, but he also wasn't willing to pull away from her. "You are making me so damn horny Mr. Dixon. I have watched you the last hour, I have watched your fucking arms the last hour. I can't any more. I need it. Right now and here."

"Watch your mouth girl, beside I can't fuck you here. It's not secure enough." Daryl answered her, even when he also wanted her so damn much right now. "But I just can't wait till tonight Mr. Dixon." Beth told him with one of her sweetest voices and with her big, baby eyes she was looking so begging up at him.

"Hell girl, we will get caught, because of you." Daryl muttered, but still he turned around, let Beth on her feet again and gently he was pressing her against the wall, while he was kissing her deep and heated.

With past, familiar movements he opened easily her jeans and let his hand slid inside. Daryl was every time surprised how damn hot, wet and ready she always was for him. Didn't matter where or when, she was always ready for him.

Quickly and at once Daryl pushed his whole finger inside Beth, which made her whimper and begging for more. "Shsh.. You have to be quiet girl, you hear me. If you want my finger, you have to be quiet." Daryl whispered against the skin of her neck and wildly Beth nodded her head, telling him that he should talk less and make her feel good more.

It didn't last long, till Daryl could feel Beth's walls tightened around his finger and her juices ran out of her entrance and the whole way down to his wrists. Like always he let her ride out her orgasm and after Daryl had pulled his finger outside from her, he licked it clean.

"Damn girl you taste damn good. Have I ever told you that?" Daryl asked, while Beth's juices were running down his throat. With a little giggle she answered him "Everytime Mr. Dixon. If you want you can go down on me tonight?" Playfully Beth winked at him and pressed her body against his erection. "Hell, you won't ever get enough girl, huh?"

One hot early summer day Beth had dragged Daryl away from the other, when no one was looking, and leaded them into one of the old, not inhabited part of the prison. That was when they had found this room. It wasn't much, but it was enough to have as much, loud and often sex as possible.

Nobody knew about this room or even came ever close to it. So many doors, rooms and walls were between them and the other, they could be as loud as they wanted. That day Daryl was fucking Beth against the wall and he was damn glad, that he was always taking around at least two condoms with him, since this all had begun.

So either they were meeting in the guard tower to have more comfortable sex or going down on each other, or they had wild, hard sex against the cold wall of the room or sometimes they were also using the desk in the corner. But didn't matter what or how they were doing it, it was always damn hot and sexy and it made Daryl breathless every time.

Daryl almost frightened, when the door finally opened and Beth's body appeared in the door frame. "Hey Mr. Dixon. Sorry for being that late, but Maggie didn't want to go and I still had to wait a few minutes, when she has finally left me. Are you already waiting long for me?" Beth asked him with her sweet angel voice.

Untrue Daryl shook his head and answered "Nah, not that long. It's okay girl. At least now you are here." He lied, because it didn't matter how long he would have to wait for her, he would wait. "Yeah, now I'm here." Beth whispered before she came closer and closer to his already waiting body.

Somehow she always managedit  to make it less embarrassed, before they began and also when everything was over. First they were talking a little, how their day was, what they have done or if the run Daryl was was good that day. Till they weren't feeling so uncomfortable any more and they couldn't wait even one more second to begin.

Today they needed just one light touch of Beth's fingers against his lower arm and everything made their way. Their lips found each other easily, their palms tried to feel as much of the other skin as possible and also the tips of their tongues finally met.

"Have you already started Mr. Dixon?" Beth asked him playfully, when she felt his rock hard dick through his pants against her belly. "No, I was just thinking about you girl. I swear, I haven't touched myself for even one second." Daryl told her truthfully, but still a smirk was playing on his lips.

Easily Beth kicked her boots off of her feet and with some help from Daryl her tight jeans and shirt were finally laying next to her boots on the ground. With her long fingers she quickly opened his belt and pulled Daryl's vest over his broad shoulders. Till today, he had never taken off his shirt, because Daryl was just too damn ashamed about the scars on his back and thankfully Beth never asked or tried to get rid of his shirt. He just didn't want her to see them, not Beth.

Easily Daryl took her in his arms and with a familiar move Beth placed her legs around his waist, while he was carrying her over to the desk, never stop to pull their tongues into each other mouths. With his rough fingers Daryl opened quickly the lock of her dark grey bra and let it slid down her shoulder and soft arms.

Without any hesitant he began to lick Beth's whole breasts, biting and sucking at her sensible nipples, till they were socked wet and rock hard like his dick inside his boxers. Every scream, every whimper, every moan from Beth made the blood rushing into Daryl's erection and his heated balls twist.

Beth made the next step, she obviously couldn't wait any more to see his erection, when she began to play with the waistband of Daryl pants. Quickly she pulled them and his boxers with one move over his ass and instead of the fabric, her warm, soft palms covered his naked butt now.

"Have I ever told you, that you have a sweet butt Mr. Dixon?" Beth asked playfully, sucking her lower lip between her teeth and squeezing his ass between her fingers. "Everytime girl. What do you think, should I help you out of your wet panties, so they won't stick against your little, wet pussy any more?" Daryl asked with a deep voice in response.

Wildly Beth nodded her head and leaned back so he could get rid of her panties more easily. Before Daryl threw them careless to the ground he pulled his nose deep into the fabric and inhaled her sexy scent. He even licked a few times at the wet part of her panties so her scent was inside his mouth too.

"Hell girl, and have I ever told you, that you smell and taste fucking good?" Daryl asked her, while he was taking in her beautiful naked body. "Evertime Mr. Dixon." Beth giggled, before Daryl searched for the condom in his pocket and finally slipped it over his rock hard erection.

With one move he finally pulled her close to his body and without hesitant he pushed hard inside her wet entrance, which made both of them screaming loud and long. With a fast rhythm Daryl was fucking the young, blond girl in front of him, giving her even more pleasure with sucking her nipples inside his hot mouth, placing open mouthed kisses on the length of her neck or stroking her sensible glit with his rough thumb.

He could tell, that she was already close, because Beth began to massage with her soft hand his full, ready balls, which she was always doing, when she couldn't last so much longer and was ready. "Come for me girl. You heard me? I said, you should come for me." Daryl told her between kisses and Beth just response with high, pleasant moans and the whimper of his name.

Just a few hard trusts later she came hard, because of his dick, and the air of the empty room was filled with both of their heated screams and the sound of their bodies crashing together. Just feeling her come around his erection made Daryl follow her just a few seconds later.

And like always it was like a firework was exploring inside their bodies and Daryl kept on moving inside her, till the last waves of their orgasm was gone. Like every time they were just trying to catch their breaths again, while Daryl was standing between Beth's legs and didn't move one centimetre, their foreheads pressed against each other.

Finally after minutes, when their heartbeat was more normal and their breathing had an almost good rhythm again, Beth looked up at Daryl's already waiting eyes and both began to giggle. "You good girl?" He always asked her this first, because till today Daryl was worried, that maybe one day he could hurt her.

"Of course, I'm Mr. Dixon and I think, that I will sleep damn good tonight." Beth answered him with a bright smile and like always they began to dress themself again. Even after everything was over, it was never really uncomfortable or embarrassing, because Beth just didn't make it like that, she just knew how to handle it right.

After they had got dressed and had talked a little, Daryl said, that he will go now and she should follow about five minutes later so nobody will notice anything and till then her cheeks will hopefully won't have that rosy color any more.

And like always Beth wished him with her sweet voice good night, while her angel eyes were watching him leave. And like every time Daryl wished her also good night and the whole way back he still couldn't believe it, how damn lucky he was so.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl couldn't name it, but in the last weeks something had changed between him and Beth. Not when they were alone and had their fun, but when they were under their family and friends, during the day, while making their jobs. They didn't feel that uncomfortable and tensed anymore, like every second someone could caught them and get to know their little secret. At least Daryl was feeling this way.

But still he couldn't say, what and when it had changed. But Daryl at least knew one thing, he liked the change. Of course, they were still meeting at least four times per week to have quick, but very good sex and they were still damn gladful, that nobody had noticed anything or even caught them, while having so much fun.

Daryl didn't know since when, probably since the last week, Beth was looking more often and obviously, almost staring, at him. Even with her sister or Hershel were standing next to her. She was giving him sweet smiles, even when every one was around, she set herself next to him during their meals from time to time and Beth also got next to his side during the day just to talk with him.

And of course, Daryl didn't bother her presence. In contrast, he was enjoying it, to talk with her about random things and the pleasure for not sitting alone and offside from the other, during their meals. They didn't do any forbidden things with that, at least not these things were forbidden. And nobody seemed to care, that they spent some time together.

It was one early morning, when Beth came to Daryl's cell and brought him some clean, fresh clothes and just made him speechless with that. "Here are your washed clothes Mr. Dixon." Beth told him, while she laid the batch on his desk. "Thank you girl." Daryl answered, still a little overwhelmed for that she had brought him his laundry. But still Daryl couldn't resist to look at Beth from her pretty, blond locks, down to her favourite boots.

"I have also stitched up the holes in your pants." She said, while she was leaning herself against the desk, her legs seemed even longer than usual, while she was doing so. "Thank you Beth, but you didn't have to do this. I mean, you don't owe me anything." Daryl told her guilty, because obviously Beth felt, like she had to give something back to him.

"It's okay Daryl, it didn't take that long and if I won't do it, nobody will and I just can't see you running around with those holes any more." Beth told him with one of her sweet smiles on her so tender looking lips.

"Okay. But let me show you later how grateful I am, for what you have done. Alright, girl?" Daryl asked her with a knowing smirk, which made Beth giggle and her cheeks got that sweet rosy tone, Daryl adored so much. Hell, she never got embarrassed, while they were doing the most dirty things together, but she got all blushed, when he told her something ambiguous. Damn, why did she always have to be that cute?

"That would be a great, Mr. Dixon. But, maybe I could give you already a preview now, about what is waiting for you." Beth said and her voice had changed from the sweet farmer daughter's one into her sexy voice, which got Daryl goose bumps everywhere on his body. And before he could even response anything, Beth already began to undress herself in front of him.

With widened eyes, an opened mouth and already feeling how the head of his dick was growing out of its foreskin, Daryl was watching unbelieveable Beth stripping for him. "Damn girl, you just can't do that. What if anyone will catch us and see you like this?" Daryl told Beth serious, even when he didn't want her to stop. "Why? I just already show you now, how thankfully I am, for what you will do to me tonight, Mr. Dixon. There isn't anything bad about it or?" Beth asked with her innocence voice and those big angel eyes of hers.

"Why? Because your sister and father will kill me, if they will see my hands on you girl. That's why." Daryl answered, but still he kept on watching Beth, while she  slowly got rid of her clothes. And Daryl's worries finally stopped completely, when Beth pulled the fabric of her shirt over her head and the dark red, sexy bra she was wearing came to light.

Daryl had never seen her wearing this damn hot weak-maker before. Plucking hard on his pants, because Daryl's ever growing erection needed more place with every time Beth was moving her hip that sexy way and more of her soft skin got free from her clothes.

When her jeans were also finally gone, Daryl almost swallowed, when he saw her wearing a damn string tanga. When his eyes caught the soft flesh from her sweet butt, Daryl hissed out between clenched teeth "Fuck girl, where have you got these sexy things?" Satisfied Beth was smiling at him, before she answered "You know, sometimes it has its advantages to make the laundry and distribute the new clothes."

With an already watering mouth Daryl was watching Beth's perfect body and after seconds his brain finally realised, that she had pulled her jeans over her boots, so he was only standing with her underwear and boots on in front of him now.

"Damn girl. About what you are waiting for? Come here." Daryl commented her and Beth followed his invention and opened arms instantly. Easily she climbed on his lab, her legs were pressing against the outside of his tights and her hot middle Daryl could even feel through the fabrics.

Without waiting even one more second Beth pressed her tender lips against Daryl's waiting, pulling her sweet tongue inside his mouth in the next second, licking his tongue like a god damn lollipop. They both knew, that they just weren't allowed to make too loud noises. And it turned on Daryl even more, that even with that knowing, Beth couldn't resist to moan heated inside his mouth. Her quiet, repressed noises were music for Daryl's ears. He had never heard something so sexy and sweet at the same time in his life before.

"Do you even know, how damn sexy you are looking girl?" Daryl asked between hot open mouted kisses, his hands deep into her today opened hair. "Come on Mr. Dixon. Open your pants for me." Beth answered heated next to his ear, but against her intention Daryl stopped instantly.

"Girl, we just can't do this. Someone could come inside with every second." He told her serious, but that didn't caused Beth to stop to move her sexy ass over his already hurting erection. "Please, Daryl. You just can't leave me that wet and horny the whole day long. I need it right now, I just can't wait till tonight. And I know, you also can't." Beth was begging him, but Daryl stayed strong, didn't let himself talk into it.

Watching how Beth's expression changed quickly, Daryl was almost surprised, when Beth narrowed her eyes at him and said almost a little mad "Fine. Even when you don't want to do it, I can." Before Daryl could do anything against it, Beth quickly opened with a few familiar moves his belt and pants and without waiting one more second she freed his dick, pulled her black panties out of the way and sat herself down on his rock hard dick all at once.

Overwhelmed about the amazing feeling running trough his body, Daryl still couldn't move even one single limb, but that didn't bother Beth to have her own way on top of him. She was moving the way she liked it, she needed it so bad. Not carrying about Daryl and damn this turned him on so bad.

"Hell. You don't understand a no, huh girl?" Daryl hissed out between clenched teeth, but now he also wouldn't allow a no any more, because with his palms he was already supporting Beth to move up and down his dick, by the sexy flesh of her hip.

They both tried to make as less noises as possible, but still Daryl had to cover her mouth maybe a little too hard with his hand, when Beth couldn't control her moans any more. Daryl liked it with pleasure to see her expression, while she made herself come with the help of his his dick, her breasts jumped with every time she slipped down and Daryl could tell, that his whole lower belly was already wet from her thick juices.

He let her ride out her orgasm and the second Daryl felt Beth's muscles relax under his palms, he threw her over, so she was laying with her back on the mattress of his bed now. Pushing a few more times into her already dripping wet entrance, riding her orgasm completely out with that, Daryl quickly pulled out of her, when it got too much for him and finally he splashed his whole semen on top of Beth's flat belly.

They both knew, that they didn't have as much time as usual to calm down again, so Daryl pulled as soon as possible away from Beth, cleaned her up and helped her to get into her clothes again. And like always it got never uncomfortable or in an embarrassed situation, because like the sweet girl she was, Beth made Daryl smile back at her, while she slid with her long fingers trough her messy hair.

Before Beth left, she winked over her shoulder and whispered "See you tonight Mr. Dixon." Damn, this girl really won't ever get enough. She will definitely by Daryl's death one day. What a sweet death, he tought dreamily to himself, while he laid down on his bed for a few more minutes.

Since a few days Daryl noticed, that when it was Beth's shift to give everyone their meals, she always gave Daryl more than the other. After the sixth day of doing so, he asked her, after they had sex in the guard tower, why she was doing this. Or did he maybe just imagine things?

"Because you need the power to fuck me later Mr. Dixon." Beth answered him naughty and Daryl just wanted to tell her to watch her mouth, when she added "And I like it to take care of you." Daryl's heart stopped beating for a few seconds then, while he was watching Beth how her cheeks got even more rosy and how she was trying to hide her eyes from him.

No one ever in his life had cared about him this way before. This feeling was new for Daryl, but he already decided in the very first second, that he liked it. Even when it made him damn uncomfortable and a warm shiver ran down his back at the same time. And it just showed him one more time, that Beth Greene was just the cutest girl in the whole world.

Since something had changed between the two of them, it got more and more difficult for Daryl to focus, while he had his night shift on the guard tower. He knew, he should focus on his job, but like the last nights nothing happened and so his thoughts began to drift off to the blond, pretty girl.

He remembered himself back at the farm and when they were the whole winter long on the road. He always had the need, almost the urge, to protect Beth. To make sure she had enough to drink and eat. Had got enough rest and felt warm. Of course, he always suppressed that need to go over to her and make sure she was alright, because Beth had her sister and father.

But back at this time she wasn't that strong, young woman like right now. Daryl just had the urge to protect her. It wasn't the same urge like to protect Carl, he was a kid. It was different with Beth. It just seemed like this beautiful, innocence girl didn't belong in a world like this.

And then they have found this safe place and Daryl had finally stopped to worry about the sweet, blond girl. Because he knew, that now she had everything she needed. Beth was everyone's sunshine, whenever she entered a room everything got bright and better.

Maybe the knowing, that she was alright, Daryl had started to notice how her body had changed since the first time they had met back at the farm. Probably every one had noticed that, you really had to be blind to not see the sexy curves she had become. The way her body formed himself into a woman's one. The sweet swell of her soft breasts, which fitted so perfect into his palms.

The round, tight butt she had got and moved so sexy, while she stepped around with her long, gracefully legs. She was still skinny, but not too much. Simply perfect for Daryl to held her against the wall with just one arm.

But not even in his wildest dreams, Daryl had ever imagined, that one day he could touch her young, perfect body. Could have his way with Beth and even make her good with his own body.

But then that one day came, when Daryl had to tell her, that her boyfriend had died and she had hugged him that beautiful, unique way. He knew Beth didn't make this on purpose to make him all excited and twist his head, but she did with just being the damn sweet, pure girl she was. Daryl remembered, that he told himself, that she would have done this with everyone. With Rick, Glenn or T-Dog, if they would have been the one to tell her what had happened.

That thought made him sad and a little angry at the same time, because a very small, shy voice inside his head was trying to tell him, that she wouldn't have reacted the same way, if it would have been someone other than him. She had hugged him that tight and sweet, because it was for him and only for him.

And since that evening Beth Greene didn't leave his head, thoughts and dreams anymore. Before that day Daryl had never daydreams or imaginations about touching the young girl's soft skin or press his lips hard against her tender ones.

And suddenly she was everywhere. Didn't matter where Daryl was, Beth always seemed to be at the same place at the same time. He almost thought he was getting crazy. Whenever he turned around he saw the pretty girl, with that damn big angel eyes.

Daryl remembered about that one afternoon, when he had shift on the guard tower and couldn't resist to look at Beth from the corner of his eyes, while she helped her father in the garden. It was a very warm early spring day, Beth was wearing a thin top and Daryl could see the soft, milk skin of her hip and lower belly, whenever she bend over. He watched with an already watering mouth, how the swollen hills of her breasts were jumping, when she started to dig over the soft ground.

And those damn thight jeans Beth was wearing that afternoon. She was rocking that fabric like it was her second skin and it showed her sexy curves just in the right way. Daryl knew, that he had leanded more against the railing then, almost pressed his middle against the material, till he moaned heated, feeling his dick jump and balls twist, while doing so.

It had needed much courage to look away from the beauty and focus on his job again. Always knowing, that he won't ever be able to tell and show her how gorgeous she was for him.

And right now he was standing on the guard tower again, but this time Daryl leaned his back against the cool wall, while his eyes scanned the surroundings. Everything was quiet and peacefully, till his eyes caught the fainth light inside the building next to the C Block.

His mouth angels began to twitch in the second, Daryl got it which room it was. The library. And there was only one person, who would like to spend almost the whole night long sitting inside the quiet room and read hundred of book sides. Beth Greene.

Daryl had already noticed it a long time ago, that she loved it to read. Beth probably had already read out every book in the library, maybe some she was already reading twice. Daryl could remember, that he had seen her often with a book under her arm on the farm. Reading peacefully and unconcerned in the middle of the meadow, like no fucking apocalypse had happened.

Even when they were on the road, Beth had obviously prefered it to fall asleep, while reading probably her favourite book. Daryl had often watched Hershel, how he took away the book from under Beth's arm, while she was already in the land of dreams. How he was stroking lovingly his daughter's golden locks and wished her silently a good night.

While Daryl lighted up another cigarette, he imagined Beth sitting with her pyjama on the comfortable couch in the corner of the library. Her sweet expression told him, that she focused on the words, like they wanted to tell her something. How her big, blue eyes wandered over the sentences and maybe she curled her lips, like always when she thought about something.

How her tiny, soft hands held the book and every few minutes she turned over a page with her long fingers. He imagined her pulling a loosen strain of hair upsently behind her tiny ear, so her eyes could scan the words better.

Best Daryl wanted to climb down the guard tower and make his way to Beth. Even when they would havae been alone, everyone would have been asleep and they would have been able to have some fun against the high book shelves, Daryl would still prefer it to just take himself a chair, place it opposide from her and watch Beth Greene reading all night long.


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl had just finished with his shift killing walkers by the fences, when he wanted to take a shower. On his way to the C-Block, he spotted Beth and the young, good-looking boy named Logan sitting on a bank together. Daryl didn't want to look at them or give them any attention and he also didn't want to feel this way, but something inside his belly began to knot and with his hands he formed fists, before he loosened and finally tensed them again.

Daryl speeded up his steps, when he saw, how Logan moved closer to Beth and he finally looked completely away and made his way quickly inside, when the young boy laid his hand on top of her bare knee. Today Beth was wearing this pretty summer dress, like she did it on purpose to make the young man some nice eyes. And obviously her plan had worked.

Daryl didn't know where it came from, because before he had seen Beth with Logan together, he was in a good mood, but now. He was so damn angry and irritable the whole time. So bad, that he didn't get himself dinner, because he wasn't feeling hungry one bit, his belly was already filled with so much anger. Instead, he already got the forgotten prison room, where Beth and he wanted to meet later.

Nervous and still mad Daryl was smoking one cigarette after the other, waiting inpatient for the blond girl to finally appear. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but his mood didn't change or got any better, when Beth finally entered the room. She was still wearing that beautiful dress, which only caused him to get even more angry.

"Are you okay Daryl? You didn't get yourself dinner." Beth asked worried with her big eyes up at him, but he didn't answer her. She couldn't even react or realise, what was going on, when suddenly he pulled her closer and pressed, maybe a little harsh, her tiny body against the desk.

"Daryl." Beth gasped surprised and shocked, and he could also hear the worry and maybe even some angst out of her voice. But Daryl couldn't suppress his feelings anymore or show them to her in a better way. Maybe he did even hurt her, while he pressed her hard against the table. "I have seen you today girl." Daryl finally muttered and as response Beth was just looking clueless up at him.

"Don't look at me like that girl. You exactly know what I mean. I have seen you today, with that dumbass. Logan." Daryl hissed out, while he was looking angrily down at her. "I.. I don't know what you mean Daryl, you are scaring.." But she couldn't even end her sentence, before Daryl interrupted her with "Tell me girl, does he also fuck you? Do you let yourself get fucked by this young, little boy?"

Daryl could see, that first Beth wanted to explain him everything, make the things clear. That he got it all wrong, but then her expression lighted up for one second, before she began to play along with his game. "I have asked you something girl. Does he fuck you? Give me a damn answer." Daryl commented her as mad as never before.

Wildly Beth shook her head and with her sweet, innocence eyes she was looking up at him. "You are a bad liar, you know that girl? But I bet he doesn't fuck you that good like I do." Daryl muttered with a little smirk playing on his lips, while Beth just kept on looking that clueless way up at him.

"Huh? Do I fuck you better than this dumbass, girl?" He asked her one more time, while he narrowed his eyes angrily down at her. Scared Beth shook her and her eyes widened even more, when Daryl suddenly enclosed his hand around her tiny neck.

"I have told you to answer me girl!" Daryl almost yelled now, which caused Beth wince unwanted, but finally she said with a shy voice "Yes." His grip around her neck tightened one more time, when Daryl said to her "What yes girl? Fucking tell me!"

But Beth's lips stayed close and they were just looking into each other eyes for seconds, till Daryl hissed out between clenched teeth. "Well, then I have to show you one more time, who is fucking you better."

Without let Beth even a chance to rebel, which she would have lost anyway, Daryl turned her around, opened his belt and jeans quickly, till the fabrics were down to his knees. He hadn't even noticed it, that he was so hard and erected, just when he enclosed the condom from his jean's pocket quickly over his all ready dick. Seconds later his fingers were already searching for Beth's panties under her pretty dress, but shocked he stopped his whole movements, when he got it, that he was looking for that sweet, tiny fabric unsuccessful.

"You are a damn dirty girl. Don't even wear your sweet panties any more. For whom is this? For your little, weak boyfriend?" Daryl asked her heated and impatient he was waiting for her answer, which never came.

Pulling harsh on her braid, he told her one more time "You better answer me girl, if you want my dick inside your pussy tonight." Daryl didn't know what was going on with himself, but he hadn't the control over his body and words any more. But obviously the blond girl in front of him wasn't afraid about his state one bit, when she looked over her shoulder back at him, directly into his still with anger filled eyes and with the cutest voice he had ever heard from her she answered "For you Mr. Dixon."

With a smirk playing on his lips Daryl said amused "I don't believe you one word girl. I bet you wanted to meet your little boyfriend here and now it's me, who has his hands all over your pretty body baby girl. And I bet, that when I'm finish with you, you will run to your boyfriend and father, to tell them how nasty I am. What I have done to you. But I bet you won't tell them, how fucking much you liked it baby girl."

Like before he didn't get an answer from her, so Daryl pushed his rock hard dick without any hesitant or warning inside Beth's already dripping wet and ready entrance. A mixture of a gasp and a scream left Beth's lips, because of Daryl's unexpected move. "Damn it girl. Why are you already so damn wet? I have barely touched you." He hissed, after the first wave of that one, special feeling running trough his body, was gone.

Daryl didn't expect an answer from Beth, so he was even more surprised, when she told him "Because of you Mr. Dixon." With a bright smirk on his lips, Daryl said, while he started to push hard in- and outside of her "Oh look at this, you have finally found your voice again baby girl. Damn girl, did you have already touched yourself, before you got here? So damn wet you are."

Holding her in place with one of his rough palms by her hip, Daryl was supporting himself with the other on the table, next to Beth's hands, while his movements got harder and faster. Soon the air was filled with Beth pleasant moans, high screams and heated whimpers. "I have thought you don't like it to get fucked by me. So why are you that loud then baby girl?"

Daryl kept on with fucking Beth that fast, careless way. He even slapped her sweet ass a few times and when he leaned over her tiny upper body to get to her middle, she began to scream uncontrollable, when his rough fingertips finally touched that one sensible part of her body.

"You like that, huh baby girl?" He asked her, while he bit into the soft flesh of her neck. Beth nodded wildly and suddenly Daryl stopped to massage her clit and pulled out of her at once. Disappointed moans left her tender lips, but he didn't keep on, like she needed and wanted so bad, in contrast Daryl liked it to tease Beth and see her all desperately like that.

"Please." She begged him inpatient, while she pressed her sexy butt against his erection, but Daryl just shook his head, resist her sexy body and big angel eyes, looking back at him, and told her instead "You just have to say it girl and I will fuck you like I have never done before."

He didn't have to tell her twice, because in the very next second the air was filled with Beth screams, when she finally said it out loud "Yes, damn yes! You are fucking me so much better than the other. You are the best I have ever had and now please make me come Mr. Dixon!"

After Daryl had finally got what he wanted so bad, he gave Beth the things she needed so bad. He was pushing inside her as fast, hard and deep like never before. Her screams were damn loud, but they both didn't care about that, so damn horny and heated they were.

"Daryl.." Beth whimpered, because she was getting closer and closer, so Daryl's fingers searched for her sensible spot one more time. "I will make you come baby girl." He hissed out between clenched teeth and in the very next moment Daryl could already feel around his dick, how hard she finally came.

"Oh God.. yes.. yes.. Daryl.." She screamed like he had never heard her before, almost jumped up and down, while this one special feeling was rushing trough her body and Daryl had to hold her in place, by her hip. Still stroking her little clit, Daryl began to pull strong on her braid, till their eyes met. Midnight blue ones looking into sky blue eyes. Overwhelmed with the situation, Daryl almost leaned his head against Beth's. His lips touched softly her forehead, when he could feel, how his balls were ready to cum shot.

Almost like an animal he moaned so wild and loudly and Beth was also still screaming, when Daryl's orgasm finally found him. At least five times his dick pumped semen inside the condom, before he fell breathless forward and against Beth's back.

The last thing Daryl could remember, was that he just took in her delicious scent, before their legs began to boycott their bodyweight and they started to fall together on the ground. But Daryl easily caught Beth in his arms, before she could fall completely and gently he pulled her on his lab.

After one whole minute of breathing deep inside his fast working lungs and trying to catch his heart beat, Daryl's body was finally able to work again. So he quickly framed Beth's warm, rosy cheeks with his palms and made her so looking up at him. "Damn. Beth, I'm sorry. Are you okay? Have I hurt you?"

But obviously Daryl's worries were for nothing, because Beth showed him one of her sweet smiles, while her eyes were shining happily. "Don't worry Daryl, you haven't hurt me. But.. what the hell was this?" Beth asked him curious, still a smile on her lips.

Pulling his hand ashamed to the back of his neck, Daryl answered truthfully "If I'm serious.. I don't know. But it won't ever happen again. I promise. Didn't want to treat you like that." Biting down on her tender lower lip, Beth finally told him with her sweet, innocence voice "But what if I have liked it?"

The whole color of his blushed cheeks got away, when his brain finally processed, what Beth had just said. Still shocked and also a little confused, Daryl's lips were finally able to move again. "You liked this?" He just had to ask her one more time to make sure, that he had really understood her right.

"Maybe." Beth simply answered him, while she got all embarrassed, about which Daryl still thought, that it was the cutest thing on the whole world. "You are amazing girl, you know that?" Daryl told her with a bright smirk on his lips. "But you are also amazing Mr. Dixon." She answered seriously and truthfully, making him speechless with that one more time.

After they had caught their breath and got into their clothes again, Beth set herself on the desk, obviously she didn't want to leave right now. So Daryl leaned against the wall next to her and lightened up a cigarette between his fingers.

But Beth stayed quiet, like she was waiting for him to begin a conversation, which was just never Daryl's strongest side. Just staring at her profile, he suddenly found something, he was still curious to ask her about. Not thinking about it, he already said it out loud in the very next second.

"So what's really about this guy Logan? Is he your boyfriend?" Daryl asked her, trying to sound casual. But still this stupid feeling inside his belly came back instantly, just thinking about this dork. Daryl hadn't even spoken three words with that young man, but somehow he already knew now, that he didn't like him.

Beth began to laugh, because of Daryl's question, before she turned her head to him and answered seriously "No, thankfully not and he also doesn't.. you know.." Daryl just nodded in response then, maybe it wasn't the best idea to start a conversation with this topic, because obviously Beth didn't want to talk about it. She was looking away again and instead she gave her whole attention to her boots hanging hanging in the air.

Daryl had just decided, that she obviously didn't want to talk with him any more and that he will better leave now, when Beth's voice filled the silent room. "But I think he wants to be my boyfriend or at least he wants to.. He is always following me, tries to flirt with me, tells me stupid stories about how good he is and he even touches me sometimes. I have already told him more than once, that he should leave me alone, but he always thinks, that I don't mean that serious, that I'm making fun.. He is so damn annoying."

Her words and especially the tone of her voice, woke Daryl's whole attention. Why hadn't he noticed the boy's intentions before? He watched Beth's expression for a few more seconds, before he pushed himself away from the wall and went over to her. "Should I talk to him? That he should stop with that shit? I mean, latest then he would know, that it isn't fun." Even when Beth gave Daryl a thankfully smile, she still shook her head at the same time. "What about your father? Or Maggie?"

"They already think I'm weak. This would probably solve my Logan problem, but then daddy and Maggie would let me do even less things. Thinking, that I'm even more weak, than they have expected. That I can't even keep a boy away from me." Beth answered seriously, before she inhaled deep inside her lungs.

"But you aren't weak girl. I'm sure you can keep this jerk away." For the first time in his life Daryl tried to encourage someone. He didn't know how it was working, what he should say or do, but obviously he had done something right, when Beth showed him a bright smile and with her sweet angel voice she said truthfully "Thank you Daryl."

* * *

 

Over one week had passed, since Beth had told Daryl about Logan and since that evening, they haven't talked about this topic again. Daryl just wanted to get himself something to drink, when he could hear Beth's voice, which sounded almost a little scared. "No. I don't want it Logan."

Daryl's alarm bells began to ring and with fast steps he followed Beth's voice upstairs to her cell. "What do you mean with you don't want it Beth? We are already playing this game since weeks. I know you want it too." Logan's stupid dumbass voice got to Daryl's ears and he speeded up his steps even more.

"Hell Logan, I have already told you at least a hundred of times, that I don't want anything from you." Beth said damn scared and helpless now, but that didn't stop Logan from going on. "Oh Beth, of course you want it, you just don't know it yet. Come here and I will show you."

"No." Beth was almost screaming now, not knowing how to help herself. She was in a trap. Logan was standing very close in front of her, while Beth's back pressed against the wall. The young man had just pulled his fingers under her shirt and began to kiss her neck, when Daryl finally reached Beth's cell.

"What the fuck you think you are doing here boy?" Daryl asked Logan as angry as he wasn't since a long time. Relieved Beth was looking at Daryl over Logan's shoulder. She was obviously just happy to see him and best Daryl wanted to punch the boy already now for scaring Beth like that.

The teenager shrugged and with an annoying look he turned around to Daryl. "That's none of your business. Just keep going man." Logan answered, which got Daryl's hand into fists. "Keep your dirty hands away from her. I'm just warning you once." Daryl told the boy with clenched teeth.

But Logan just began to laugh and answered "Dirty hands? I think you are the one with the dirty hands redneck. And now clear off!" And that was it for Daryl, when he couldn't hold his anger back any more. Logan just wanted to turn to Beth again, when Daryl pulled him back by his shirt and pressed him harshly against the wall.

Obviously shocked about what had just happened, the young man was ringing for air, because his lungs were pressed between the cold wall and Daryl's strong arm. "What have you said dump ass?" Daryl muttered mad, while he was holding Logan in the air with just one hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you Dixon?" The teenager was finally able to ask, after some seconds. "You won't ever lay a hand on Beth again. You heard me?" Daryl told him with his deep voice, which made the boy shudder.

"What are you? Her fucking boyfriend or what?" Logan asked him pertly, obviously still sure, that he could win that fight. For one quick second Daryl didn't know what to say. Of course, he wasn't Beth's boyfriend, but..

"No, but you won't ever.." Daryl had finally found the words he was searching for, when the boy interrupted him suddenly "So what's your problem? Just because you can't have her you think nobody should get her?" Logan asked him amused, which made Daryl just even more angry and aggressive.

So he pushed the young man one more time hard against the wall and now Daryl yelled at him "She has told you to stay away! Beth doesn't want anything from you and you still don't stop! You won't ever get close to her again, you heard me?" With those stupid smile in his face Logan asked "And you think you can stop me?"  
  
This was it really now. Daryl couldn't hold it back any more, when his anger became the upper hand over his body and with his whole power he hit the boy in the face, so Logan's head smashed hard against the wall behind him. Getting closer to the teenager's face, he was already bleeding from his nose, Daryl muttered one last time "That was only the foretaste boy. If I ever see you close to Beth again, I will beat your ass. Have you heard me now?"

Without hesitant Logan began to nod, while the blood was running down his face. After a few more seconds looking with narrowed eyes mad at the boy, Daryl finally let him on his feet again, pushed him out of Beth's cell and watched him almost crawling away.

Daryl watched Logan, till he was around the corner and the air wasn't filled with his whimpers any more. Only then he turned around and saw Beth standing in the corner. Her back still pressed against the wall and her arms crossed protective in front of her chest. She was looking so damn scared and even traumatized.

"Damn. Beth, what has he done? Did he hurt you?" Daryl asked her all worried, after he had quickly got in front of her and moved his palms soothing up and down her arms. She shook her head almost unnoticeable, but Daryl could still see the tears glistening in her eyes, even when she had told him such a long time ago, that she didn't want to cry any more.

"It's alright, he is gone. He can't hurt you any more. Come here girl." Daryl whispered, while he leaded Beth to her bed. Protective he made her sit down on the mattress, her legs took place on his lab. The first few minutes Daryl was just stroking carefully Beth's head, which she had leaned against his shoulder.

He knew she wasn't crying, even when she was close to, but still Daryl was soothing her with "Shsh.. It's okay sweetheart. Everything is okay now. He won't ever get close to you again. I will make sure about that." Daryl had never done this before, calling someone sweetheart, but it got so easy over his lips, when it came to Beth.

He kept on cradling her in his arms, till she lifted her head and their eyes meet. Sky blue eyes were looking into midnight blue ones. Trying to give her an encourage smile, Beth finally response it, which made Daryl feel a little better.

"I won't tell Maggie, your father or someone other about what happened. And I think the dumbass also won't tell anybody about it. I mean, if you want that?" Daryl asked her well-meant and Beth just nodded her head for an answer. "I mean we could also tell them, that you have punched this jerk, but you have to decide this girl." Daryl's try to make her smile worked, when Beth even began to giggle and finally they both were laughing amused.

After they had calmed down, Beth said with her sweet angel voice "Thank you Daryl. You are my hero." A little embarrassed Daryl muttered something like she didn't have to thank him for that, when he moved his hand to the back of his neck and Beth saw his bloody fists.

"Daryl. You are bleeding." Beth said worried, while she already took his hand carefully into her soft ones and examined his wounds. "That's nothing girl." Daryl tried to calm her down, but it was already too late.

Beth had already stood up and searched in the drawer of her commode for a light blue, little pack, with which she got quickly back to Daryl. He had seen her already so often, how she had doctored carefully and solicitous the children's little wounds, while silent tears were running down their faces.

How soft she examinaded them and finally put them on her lab, stroked their tears aways, kissed their tiny foreheads and told them, that everything will be good again. And the some protective, sweet way Beth was doctoring Daryl's bloody fist now.

He simply couldn't look away from her. How her soft fingertips felt on top of his rough skin and the way his heart jumped all excited, when after she had wrapped his hand into a bandage, she leaded it carefully up to her lips and kissed gently the back of his hand with her tender lips. His whole body was tingling and it felt just so damn good to know, that someone cared about you, at least a little.

Her big, beautiful angel eyes were looking up at him the whole time, while Daryl could just stare back at her with an opened mouth. This wonderful gesture from her warmed up his old redneck heart from the bottom to the top. No one ever in his life, had done something like that to him, for him.

Daryl stayed by Beth even over one hour, because he had the feeling, that she just didn't want to be alone right now. They were just sitting on top of her bed and were talking, but it was enough for Beth to get into a normal mood again and her worries got all away.

Finally they got interrupted, when Maggie was calling for her sister and before Daryl could leave her cell, Beth got on her tiptoes and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. And even when they had kissed before, Daryl blushed on his whole body.


	6. Chapter 6

Logan hadn't touched, spoken or even dared to just look into Beth's direction, since Daryl had punched him in her cell weeks ago. And every time Daryl walked past the boy, got near him or even just entered the same room, he winced together, which caused Daryl to smile amused to himself. And Daryl knew, that Logan as sure as hell won't ever try to molest Beth again, which made Daryl sleeping better somehow.

So everything got their normal routine again. Beth and Daryl still met as often as they could, no one had noticed anything about their little secret and everyone was just fine. But if Daryl was serious two things had changed, about which he had to smile to himself every time he thought about it.

Before, when Daryl had got on a run, Beth had always wished him good luck and that they should all come safe back home, but she was just wishing him so, when she had seen him by coincidence. But since weeks Beth came, every time Daryl left for a run, the whole way down to the gates, just to wish him her kind words and even when the other were standing next to them, Beth got on her tiptoes and placed an almost shy kiss on his cheek.

Daryl had to admin, that he liked this change, even much. The first time she was doing this, he couldn't even process what had just happened. Daryl just realised it, when Beth was already back by the prison again and everyone around him was looking surprised and confused at him. The men also seemed a little bit jelous, if he was serious. And again for Daryl, Beth was just the cutest girl on the whole world.

And every time he got home from a run, Beth doctored carefully his wounds. He had told her more than once, that she didn't have to do this. But when Beth gave him the answer, that she liked it to take care of him, Daryl just had to smirk to himself. Daryl adored it how carefully she was cleaning his wounds, how soft her fingers were and how cute she was, when she was worried about him.

No one ever had really cared about him in his life before. It was a new feeling for Daryl, but somehow he had to admin, that he already liked it in the very first second. How his neck and back got warm, when Beth told him, that she liked it to take care of him. How Daryl's whole body began to tingle, when she almost stroked with her warm, soft fingertips over his rough skin. For the first time in his life, Daryl allowed himself to believe, that someone cared about him. That sweet Beth Greene cared about him.

Since that day, she had told him about Logan and his intention, he was calling her baby girl, every time they were intimate. He didn't know why, but he liked it so damn much to call her like that, because it just fitted her. With her big, baby blue eyes, her sweet nose with those freckles, the cute rosy cheeks and with her thin, little body Beth was just a baby girl.

And since that day, Daryl had saved her from the dumbass' horny hands, he was calling her sweetheart from time to time, just because Daryl liked the tickling on his tongue, when he was calling Beth like that. Of course, only when they were alone and it was safe that nobody could hear them, but Daryl always got a bright smile from her as response, which was enough for him to say it again next time. And next to baby girl, sweetheart was also just fitting to this pretty, young girl.

* * *

 

It was a normal day, Daryl just wanted to make with Rick the plan for the run they wanted to do in a few days, when Beth and Carl come outside from one of the oldest, uninhabited parts of the prison. By the first look Daryl hadn't even noticed anything wrong, but the second he looked away again his brain got it, that Beth was holding something in her arms.

Something, which was wrapped in the light blue vest, the clothe she had worn at breakfast this morning. But now the vest wasn't just blue any more, there were blood spots everywhere. Daryl's eyes finally caught Beth's face and his heart began to hurt instantly, when he saw her shocked, broken expression. Her eyes wide opened in horror, glistening from the tears swiming inside and red from the one, which had already fallen down her cheeks. Her arms, hands and upper body were full of blood.

Carl next to her wasn't looking any better, but the kid's rigid, traumatized look told him, that their all lives had changed right now, even when still now Daryl didn't know what had happened. No one said a word, while Beth and Carl came to the two men.

Getting closer and closer Daryl could tell, that Beth's lips were trembling bad, while her eyes were looking at the man to his left. Daryl just got it, that he should ask them what had happened, instead of just standing there, staring and waiting for them to come closer, when suddenly the air was filled with high baby screams.

"Rick." Beth whimpered helpless, almost begged the sherif. With a shocked face Rick was looking at Beth, before he managed to ask with a broken, almost inaudible voice "Where is she? Where is.. where is Lori?" But the man didn't get an answer, because Carl and Beth weren't able to say even one word. The blond girl with the newborn baby in her arms just shook slowly her head, while she began to cry even more.

"I'm sorry." Beth finally whimpered and before Daryl could even process this or could react to what he had just heard, Rick began to scream hysterical next to him. First he was just stepping forth and back, his hands deep in his hair, he was screaming, so everyone near came closer to see what had happened.

Protective Beth placed her free arm around Carl's shoulder and pulled him closer to her side, also the newborn she was pressing closer to her chest, while they were all watching their leader break down. Also Daryl was just standing helpless there, not knowing what to do.

But suddenly Rick's eyes found the baby in Beth's arm and determined he started to go into their direction, with still that hysterical look in his face. "No! Don't hurt it Rick!" Beth screamed and now she was pressing the newborn with both of her hands against her chest, after she had shoved Carl protective behind her.

And that was the moment, when Daryl's limbs finally got some life again. "Rick!" Daryl yelled, while he got closer to his friend and made him stop with his whole power. "Come on man, calm down. Calm down Rick." Finally Daryl could prevent Rick to get any closer to the three of them and without saying anything the man left into the building, from which Beth and Carl had come, with still the same hysterical look in his face.

Worried Daryl turned around again, just to see that Hershel was already standing next to Beth's side and tried to calm her down. Just seconds later Carol came to them and took Carl protective in her arms, before she leaded him away to the next chair.

After Beth had calmed down a little, Hershel also leaded his daughter, still with the little baby in her arms, to Carl and Carol. Without even thinking about it Daryl followed them, even when his brain still didn't realise what had just happened.

"Give it to me Bethy." Hershel commented soothing and after a few seconds she finally handled the little baby into her father's arms, like she didn't want to give the little bunch of life away. The second Beth's arms were empty she hugged herself desperately instead, the tears still running down her sad face.

Hershel laid the baby carefully on the table in front of them and after a few seconds looking at it he said "It's healthy, but only for now. It needs formula, soon. Or it won't make it." And that was the moment Daryl's whole body got to complete life and his brain finally began to work again. "No. We won't lose another life. I will get the formula, I know where I can find one." Daryl said determined, before he turned around and already ran to his bike.

He just wanted to start it, when he could hear a familiar voice, which still had that broken part. "Daryl!" Beth screamed, while she came running into his direction. Breathless she stopped in front of him, her eyes still red and swollen and her hand was shaking, when she placed her palm on his lower arm. "I will come with you. I want to help." Beth told him, but that wasn't an opinion for Daryl.

"No, Beth. You won't." He said to her and Daryl could tell, that she just wanted to ask him why, when he suddenly got a good reason, why she shouldn't come with him and bring herself in danger. "The baby needs you Beth. I will be back soon, you have to be there for the baby and Carl."

Beth knew, that he was right, so she finally nodded her head, even when Daryl could tell, that she still wanted to come with him. "Stay safe Daryl." She almost begged him with some new tears glistening in her eyes. "You too girl." Daryl said, before he really started his bike and rode to the gates.

Five hours later Daryl finally got back with a back pack full of formula. It was already dark, when he entered the prison and followed the high baby screams. The second Daryl entered the room, his eyes were searching for Beth's and she easily caught his. Maybe he was just imagined it, but for one quick second her eyes had lighted up, when she saw him being finally back and safe. Beth came quickly to his side then, when Daryl placed the back on the table and she began instantly to make the formula.

With big, still wet and red eyes Beth was looking at Daryl to make sure he was really okay. Giving her little node, so she knew he was alright, Daryl finally turned around, after Beth had nodded relieved back at him, she had even tried to give him a little smile.

The baby still cried bitterly, while Carl was holding the little something clueless in his arms. It was probably instinct, which made Daryl finally go over the so heartbreaking crying newborn, take it from its brother's arms into his and carefully like never before in his life, Daryl held the little bunch in his so big looking arms and tried to soothe it with cradling it gently.

"Shsh.. It's okay. Everything is alright. In a few seconds you will get something to eat. Shsh.." Daryl whispered, while his eyes took in the first newborn he had ever seen so close in his life. The baby's face was red, because it was crying so bad, the tears were running down the little cheeks like rivers and it was so damn light and tiny, like Daryl wasn't even holding anything in his arms.

After a few more soothing tries to make the baby stop to cry, its face finally began to loose, while Daryl was still cradling it in his so big looking arms. "Yeah, that's right. You don't have a reason to cry any more little ass kicker." Daryl whispered and the second his voice found the baby's little ears, it began to blinke and finally its dark brown eyes were looking up at him.

And even when this was telling Daryl, that this newborn in his arms, wasn't Rick's little kid, like they had all always believed, it didn't change anything about the fact, that this was the cutest baby Daryl had ever seen. Even when he had never really liked its real father.

"Daryl, here." Beth's excited voice took Daryl away from his thoughts, while he was still watching the baby in his arms. Without even wanting it, Daryl suddenly had the baby bottle with the fomula in his hand and he just wanted to tell Beth, that he had never fet a newborn before, when he caught her so proud looking face.

Beth Greene was proud about him, Daryl Dixon, and he sure as hell had to try, at least for her. Carefully he brought the baby in a better position, before he leaded the bottle with a shaking hand to the baby's little mouth.

"That's good sweetheart. It's for you. C'mon on, take it." Daryl tried to encourage the baby with its big eyes and his heart made a jump inside his chest, when the newborn finally took it urgently into his little mouth and began to suck.

Relieved and proud Daryl was watching the baby for a few seconds, before he lifted his head and the first thing he saw was Beth's so happy and proud looking eyes and latest then Daryl knew, that he had done something right for the very first time in his life.

But not only the two of them, everyone in the room was smiling with tears in their eyes at Daryl and the baby, and only then he noticed, that Rick wasn't here. Daryl watched how Maggie got closer to her sister and give her a hug from the bottom of her heart. He always admired the connection the two sisters had, something Daryl never had with Merle.

After their hug Beth got over to Carl, who was just standing there clueless and overwhelmed. Like Maggie before, Beth took the boy in her arms, even kissed the top of his head and because they were so close, Daryl could hear her say "Everything will be good Carl. Daryl has found a whole pack with formula. Everything will be good, I promise you."

Suddenly everyone began to talk, said kind, encouraging words to each other, but Daryl could tell, that the baby got distracted by the many voices and stopped drinking. "Hey sweetheart. Don't care about them. You have to keep going." Daryl said to the newborn, while he got with it to the chair in the corner of the room.

Daryl wasn't sitting there that long, when suddenly Beth stood in front of him and looked so relieved down at the baby in his arms and before she got herself quietly a chair next to Daryl, she stroked carefully over the newborn's tiny head.

After Beth had lowered herself, she gave Daryl a thankfully, happy smile, which he response instantly. They were both watching the baby drink still urgently for minutes, just enjoying the first peacefully minutes, since Beth and Carl had got out of the prison.

Daryl's eyes were still spellbound to the newborn's little, so clear looking ones, when Beth suddenly asked out of no where "Did you have children before?" Her question made him speechless, almost shocked. Unbelievable he was looking at her, because he just couldn't imagine, that Beth was really thinking he was a father before the apocalypse.

"No." He answered her simply, shaking his head and thinking about all the reasons he never wanted to become a father and the biggest was, that he had the fear to become like his old man. Brutal and irresponsible.

Beth probably got his discomfort and maybe also his sad thoughts about his childhood, because with her sweet voice she told him "I have just asked, because you are doing very well with the baby. Like you have done it before."

"No, I have never held a baby before. Maybe I'm just not the type of guy, who people like to give their babies." Daryl muttered and he was really surprised when Beth began to giggle next to him. "I'm sorry Daryl. It's funny, because look at where you are now. You are holding a baby, you have calmed it down, after it has cried since hours and you are feeding it. Today everyone would give you their babies with pleasure."

Daryl rolled his eyes in response, feeling damn uncomfortable about the compliment he had just got. Only then he remembered about the other things he had found in that one house. "In the pack are some clothes I could find in the hurry. There are still many other things, I will pick up tomorrow."

"You are amazing Mr. Dixon." Beth told him all happy, before she placed a shy kiss on his cheek, stood up and went over the pack to look inside. Daryl's whole face began to blush, while he could still feel her soft lips on top of his skin. Hell this girl will make him crazy one day.

Just the movements from the baby in his arms stopped Daryl from keeping on staring at Beth from behind, when he noticed, that the bottle was finally empty. "Oh, you have finished little.. Yeah, what are you even?" Daryl asked the newborn, before he placed the bottle on the table next to him and carefully he took the blanket away from the baby's body.

"Oh, well. Another girl." Daryl smirked down at the baby, already hoping, that he will get the chance to see her growing up. With a smile on her lips Beth came closer to the two of them again, a white cloth in her hand. "Her name is Judith." She told him, after she had lowered herself on the chair.

"Sounds well, fits to her. Has Carl chosen it?" Daryl asked, stroking carefully with his so big looking index finger over the little girl's cheek. "Yes. He said, that she still needs a name after everything.." Beth's voice broke then and Daryl could tell she was trying to suppress her tears, which were already burning in her eyes.

But maybe talking about it will help her, Daryl thought and so he finally asked "What happened in there?" Most of the time Beth was just watching her fingers, trying not to start to cry again, when she told him, that Carl wanted to show them something when suddenly Lori got into labor and started to bleed.

They were too far away to get some help and Beth needed Carl to be by her side, otherwise the baby wouldn't have made it. Beth had to let Lori die to safe the baby, it was Lori's last will. After everything was over, Beth had placed the newborn into Carl's arms and it broke her heart when she had to shove him out of the room, away from his mother, so she could make sure, that Lori won't come back. Even when Beth's arms were also shaking, she took the newborn from its brother's arms into her's before they got outside, because the boy was just too traumatized and would have probably dropped it unwanted.

Finally a few tears were rolling down Beth's cheeks, when she was finished and the fact, that Beth didn't want to cry any more, but she was still crying tears for someone other than herself, made Daryl admire her even more. "Hey." He said softly, while he placed his free hand on top of her trembling, small hands. Beth's eyes were still swimming in her tears, when she was finally looking up at him. "You have done everything right girl. You couldn't safe both, but you did save the baby."

Trying to give Daryl a little smile, Beth failed pitifully, before she quickly whipped her tears away, placed the white cloth on his shoulder and said "Here. You have to lay Judy with her chest by your shoulder and gently tap her back, so she can burp."

Unsure and not knowing how she meant it, Daryl placed the baby instead carefully into Beth's arms and said "I don't know how this works. Do you better make it." The second the newborn was laying in Beth's arms she began to smile up at the Beth, which made Daryl also smirk.

"Come here little sunshine." Beth whispered, while she placed Judith just right to make her burp, after Daryl had placed the white cloth on her small shoulder. Soothing and lovingly Beth was moving her hand above the little baby's back, tapping it softly sometimes, while they were both watching their family in front of them.

"Where is Rick?" Daryl finally asked, already afraid about the answer. "I don't know. Since he has left, we haven't seen him again. He probably just needs time to process everything. Like time could ever heal wounds like these." Beth answered him truthfully and Daryl could just node his head, feeling sorry for his friend.

Daryl knew, that Beth and also himself could never really like Lori, but something like this, you didn't even wish your enemy. It wasn't fair after everything they had been through, they deserved to be a family, but someone had other plans and now here they were. Only trying to make the best of it, even when in this moment nobody knew what the best was.

After he had breathed deep inside his lungs, Daryl asked curious "So where does little ass kicker sleep tonight?" Obviously Beth was also deep in her thoughts, when it needed some seconds, till she finally answered "She will sleep at my place. Carol will stay by Carl, he needs someone this night, because I don't think Rick will come back anytime soon."

"Tomorrow I will get you the other baby stuff from the house, I have also seen a crip there. I will leave early in the morning so you will have the things as soon as possible. Or better I will even go right now." Daryl said with an already determined voice, but Beth quickly stopped him with holding him back by his arm and telling him "No Daryl. Please stay for tonight. Little Judy is good now, she has everything she needs for tonight. Please Daryl, don't leave already yet again."

After looking into her worried eyes for seconds, he made himself a note to learn to say no to these beautiful eyes, even when he already knew now, that it won't ever work. "Okay. Good, I will stay." Daryl told Beth and just seeing her relieved smile as response was enough for him.

Suddenly they could hear Judith burpe and their attention got to the newborn again. Carefully Beth whipped everything away from her mouth and after, she said with a shooting voice "Are you ready for going to bed baby girl?" Even when the little girl was just looking up at her with clueless eyes, Beth began to smile and said dreamily to Daryl "Isn't she cute?"

"Yeah, she totally is." Daryl answered and for one quick second he didn't know, if he had meant little Judith or Beth with his answer. "I will take her to bed now. Maybe you can help me to take the back with the clothes to my cell? I still have to get her into one of these."

"Yeah, of course." Daryl said, before they both stood up, went over to their family to wish them good night and take the back pack with the baby stuff. Before they left into the direction of Beth's cell, she got over to Carl one more time, took him lovingly in her arms, as good as possible with Judith between them, and with his shaking hand Carl stroked carefully over the little baby's head and also wished her good night.

Finally in her cell Beth laid the already asleep newborn on top of her bed and tried to find fitting clothes in the pack. Daryl watched Beth the whole time, while he was leaning against the door frame. How bright she was smiling, when she had found one light pink pyjama and carefully dressed it the baby, like it was some doll.

After she was finished with her work, Beth stretched herself and was looking up at him with a sweet smile. "Thank you Daryl, for everything you have done today. And please stay safe tomorrow on the run." Beth told him with begging eyes and somehow Daryl just couldn't understand it how he deserved her worries.

"I will try my best girl." He told her with a smirk playing on his lips. "Not only trying Daryl. Promise it me. You will come back again." Now Beth was really begging him, while she closed the distance between the two of them more and more. Exaggerated he was rolling his eyes, but still he told her "I promise girl."

Even when they have done it already so many times, Daryl's heart still made a jump inside his chest and his whole face began to blush, when Beth got on ther tiptoes to place a tender kiss on his cheek. "Fine. Good night then Mr. Dixon."

"Good night girls." Daryl whised both of them and finally left Beth's cell. Instead of going to the guard tower, like almost every evening, he went directly to his cell today, because Daryl just got it how damn tired and exhausted he was after everything. It didn't even need more than thirty second, till he drifted off into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Like he had already planed yesterday, Daryl left the prison very early in the next morning to get to the house in the middle of the little village just two driving hours away from the prison. He got there without any problems, packed everything that looked useful in his car and left as quietly as he had entered the village.

It was about midday when Daryl got back to the prison and in both of his hands he was holding four full packs of baby stuff, when he entered the big hall. Beth just gave little Judith her lunch, when the blond girl's eyes caught his and she began to smile instantly, glad that he was back all healthy.

Since Daryl had put together the crib, the baby was sleeping peacefully inside, while Beth emptied the packs on top of her bed and her smile got bigger and bigger with every new thing. Daryl sat on the other side of her bed, watched Beth and her happy expression the whole time and this warm, tingling shiver ran down his back, every time she looked up and told him how thankfully she was.

Obviously Daryl had done something right, when Beth told him, that now she had everything she needed for little Judith and the formula will also be enough for a long time. But there was still something he was worried about.

Rick. Beth had told him, that no one had seen him since yesterday. He probably had to be somewhere in the building Lori had died yesterday, if he was still in the area anyway.

Because of Beth's worried look and also about the bad feeling Daryl had, Glenn, T-Dog and he were looking for Rick later that afternoon. And if Daryl wouldn't have seen it with his own eyes, he wouldn't have believed it.

Rick, he was kind of crazy. He more or less wanted to attack the three of them, when they had finally found him. He was talking confused, incomprehensible things, before he began to scream uncontrolable. Rick looked bad, really bad. Pale, tired, broken and also ill. Daryl could understand, it was a hard time for his friend, but he would have never believed, that he will get that crazy and leave his two children behind.

Because Rick looked that bad and his friend probably hadn't eaten anything since over one day, Daryl brought him something to eat in the evening. He just placed the tablet on the table in one of the rooms and yelled into the silent building, that he had got him something to eat. Hopefully Rick had heard him and will eat and drink something.

Since yesterday everyone looked so sad and depressed, especially by dinner, when everyone was sitting around the big table and the two seats on the head, where Rick and Lori were always sitting, were empty now.

After Daryl had got his dinner, he went over to Beth to take little Judith from her lab into his arms, so Beth could eat her dinner. She gave him a thankfully smile, before she began to eat her soup. Even after she was finished, Daryl kept the baby in his arms, while Beth and he were talking.

A few weeks ago he got to know, that he liked it to talk with her. It was so easy and even felt natural for Daryl, even when having a conversation was never normal for him or to just talk with someone more than three words.

But with Beth it was different, so different. But of course only when they weren't talking about himself. Beth was a very clever young woman, Daryl had already known that before, but since that one day, Beth had asked him what job he had before the apocalypse, she had never asked him about his past or life again and Daryl was damn glad about that.

They were even at the farm back there, and he had blocked totally and even got a little mad because of her question. Beth got his discomfort pretty quick and told him a sweet sorry, looking up at him with her big, beautiful eyes, before she went back to their farm house.

When it was time for Judith's dinner, Daryl handled the baby over into Beth's stretched out arms. Carl come closer to the three of them then, sat down next to Daryl's side and watched his little sister. "Do you want to feed her Carl?" Beth asked the boy encouraging, but he just shook his head, still clueless about what he should do with the little bunch of life.

Of course, Carl was also worried about his father, the support he needed so much right now, but Rick just wasn't there for him or Judith at all. He also missed his mother of course and was just overwhelmed with the new situation.

"Hey little sheriff, your old man will come back soon, don't worry about him. Everything will be alright, you will see." Daryl tried to reassure Carl, even when he felt a little uncomfortable by comfort someone, something Daryl had never really done in his life before.

With a sad look and a small voice the boy asked him "How do you want to know that everything will be good again?" Slowly Daryl could feel how his face began to blush, he hadn't expected such a question from the kid. A question he couldn't answer, no one could.

Daryl's eyes were spellbound to his own shaking fingers on his lab, when he answered Carl with the same small voice like him "Because I have also lost my mother, when I was in your age. First you simply can't believe it, then you make room for it and finally time tries to heal wounds. At least a little."

With big eyes Carl was looking up at Daryl, probably as surprised as himself about his own words. Daryl finally response the boy's look and before he could even realize what was going on, the boy leaned himself relieved against his side. Carl embraced his arms like two snakes around his arm and first Daryl was frozen, not knowing what to say or what to do, he was just overwhelmed with the situation and also a little shocked about the boy's reaction.

After one whole minute, Daryl was finally able to move again and carefully he stroked through Carl's dark brown hair and said one more time "Everything will be good little man." After moments of watching the boy, Daryl looked up and caught Beth's eyes fixed on him. She was looking so proud, lovingly and compassionate at him and her eyes and expression just warmed up Daryl's heart. And her pretty smile got him goose bumps everywhere on his body. The last time Daryl was doing more and more things right, he just noticed that in this moment.

* * *

 

It was the sixth day, since Rick  had locked himself up in that one building. Every morning, midday and evening Daryl brought his friend something to eat and drink and he was happy, that the tablets were always empty. But they all couldn't do more. Rick needed time on his own to think, to process and to heal.

Daryl just helped Hershel in the prison's garden, when suddenly Beth was standing next him. With a big smile and shining eyes she was looking playfully up at him, before she asked her father "Daddy, can I borrow Daryl for a few minutes. I need his help."

"Of course Bethy, but the two of us still have much work for today, so hurry up." Hershel answered with his good-natured voice. Being shocked Daryl shook almost unnoticeable his head into Beth's direction, because he already knew it right now, what the blond girl wanted from him. But Beth's smile got even bigger, when she caught his worries and with her sweet angel voice she answered her father "Don't worry daddy. I will bring him back to you as soon as we are finished."

"Beth, no." Daryl whispered so only she could hear and his face already began to blush. "C'mon Mr. Dixon, it's just over there." Beth response simple, after she had already started to walk away. Still unsure Daryl looked one more time over his shoulder back to Hershel, who was already by his work again, before he quickly followed  the blond girl.

"What was that girl?" Daryl hissed, when he had got finally next to Beth's side. "I just need your help, that's all Mr. Dixon." She response, like it was nothing, but her smile was telling him something different. "Where is Judith?" Daryl asked Beth confused, while they got into the direction of the other side of the prison.

"She is with Carol for a few minutes." Beth answered, but that wasn't answer enough for Daryl. "But what if.." Suddenly Beth gripped his wrist and dragged him quickly to their destination. She just stopped, when she had found a safe, hiding place between the old prison wall and the bushes.

"Beth." Daryl said warning, but she just rolled her eyes in response and said with a smirk on her lips. "What's wrong Mr. Dixon?" Unbelievable he was looking down at her, still asking himself, if this was all true. "Damn girl, we just can't do it here right now. What if anyone will see us? What if your father will catch us while doing so?"

"That's the point Mr. Dixon. We have to make even quicker work this time." Beth answered amused, while her long fingers already began to open the bottoms of his dirty shirt. "But I'm all sweaty and dirty. Why don't we wait till tonight? After I have got a shower." Daryl tried to change her mind, but his tries got in the wrong direction.

Suddenly Beth stepped away from him, her hands on her hip she was looking angrily up at him. He just wanted to tell her, that he was sorry, even when Daryl didn't know what he had done wrong or for what he was sorry for, but Beth's look told him, that best he should say that he is sorry, when she poke her index finger a few times against his chest.

"Daryl Dixon. Either you have sex with me right now or not at all. I don't know, if I will get the chance later or even have time for it, but I have it right now. And you also have time right now. Just tell me, because I can't look at your sweated, dirty arms any more without getting even more horny."

Daryl was surprised, just surprised and shocked. He didn't know any more how his body was working, so damn shocked he was about her so truthful statement. He kept on eying Beth's angry expression for a few more seconds, till his growing dick made him realize, what he will miss, if he won't do anything in the next seconds.

Without thinking one more moment about the consequence, Daryl framed maybe a little harshly Beth's rosy cheeks and pulled her tender lips into the direction of his. "Damn girl. I like it, when you are mad." He told her between hot, open-mouthed kisses.

Not wanting too loose even one more second, Daryl turned around with Beth in his arms, so her back pressed against the wall behind her. With fast movements she stripped out of her shorts, kicked them away with one feet, while Daryl opened quickly his belt and the zipper of his jeans.

With his jeans down to his knees he rolled the condom over his already rock hard erection and with her arms around Daryl's neck, Beth jumped and both moaned heated, when her hot, wet middle met his full balls. Daryl guided, with the help of his free hand, his erection to Beth's entrance, moved a few times over it, till the head of his dick was wet and all ready, when he finally pushed with one strong trust inside her.

Beth began to moan uncontrollable then, but they both knew, that they were just too far away from the other, so nobody could see or even hear them. And Daryl let her lips uncovered, so he could hear Beth's moans, whimpers and pleasant screams. Instead, he used his lips to cover the soft skin of her neck.

Also licking Beth there, tasting her own delicious scent and sweat on the tip of his tongue. Carefully Daryl bit on her earlobe, breathing out loudly there and his heated moans made her almost crazy in his arms. Gently Daryl also bote into the hot flesh of her shoulder, whispered at the same time how insane she made him.

Beth still kept on with holding herself around his neck and her strong legs clasped his middle. Nothing in the whole world could bring them apart right now. Sometimes Daryl still asked himself, what he had ever done, that Beth was always so horny, wet and ready for him. But even when he probably won't ever get the answer, he still liked it damn much.

"Come for me baby girl. I'm just waiting for you." Daryl whispered at her favourite place behind her ear, he knew they didn't have so much time left anymore. Only seconds later he could feel how the grip from her legs and arms around him got even tighter and stronger, her walls were doing the same, while Beth's screams got louder and higher.

Daryl finally really had to cover her mouth with his lips, otherwise someone could have hear her. With long, hard trusts he let Beth ride out her orgasm, she had obviously needed so much and the second her legs and arms began to boycott, Daryl easily caught her. "I got you sweetheart. I got you." He whispered, while his sweated forehead was pressing against hers and his balls began to push the semen up in into the head of his dick and finally inside the condom.

Like he could get even deeper inside her, Daryl pushed a few more times, while he came hard and spilled everything he had out of his body. It were just a few days, since their last time, but even these few days were already too much for both of them.

He needed all the power he had left, to not fall with Beth together into the meadow. After they both had caught their breaths, Daryl finally asked that one question, he always asked Beth, after everything was over. "Are you good sweetheart?"

After he had gently pulled out of her and let her feet on the ground again, Beth gave him one of her sweetest smiles, before she said with her angel voice "I'm sorry Daryl, for what I have said before, but I was just so.. You think that I make you insane? You should be in my skin and watch you dig for hours with those damn arms of yours. You also wouldn't last even five minutes, without getting damn wet and horny."

"Watch your mouth girl." Daryl was teasing her, while they both got quickly into their clothes and started to went back. But before they were around the corner, Beth got on her tip toes and placed a sweet kiss on Daryl's cheek and whispered "Thank you Mr. Dixon."

Without letting the other notice, what they had just done, they both went back to Hershel. "Here. You can have Mr. Dixon back now, daddy." Beth said into the direction of her father, who response a quick "Thank you Bethy."

Amused about her statement, Daryl was looking over his shoulder back to Beth and she just winked playfully at him, her cheeks still rosy from their activities, before she turned around and with those sexy hip move she went back into the prison. No, she wasn't right. Beth will make him insane first, that was for sure.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the next day's evening. Daryl had just brought still crazy Rick his dinner, when he wanted to get to his own cell. Like every day he was damn exhausted and just wanted to rest anymore, when the corridor he was walking along, was suddenly filled with Beth's quiet, angel singing. Daryl frozen where he was standing, even closed his eyes, while he listened to her beautiful voice for a few moments.

Finally, he slowly made his way to Beth's cell, not let her know his presence, while he leaned against her door frame. Daryl didn't want to bother her, while she tried to sing little Judith into sleep. He stayed quiet, even when Beth had already stopped her song one minute ago and now she was just looking at the half asleep baby in her arms. Only after she had kissed the little girl's soft hair, Daryl cleared his throat quietly to make her realize his presence.

"Oh. Hey Daryl. I haven't heard you." Beth whispered, while she gave him one of her sweet smiles. "Is she already asleep?" Daryl asked curious, before they both looked down at little Judith in her arms. "No, not yet. But soon. I just have to craddle her for few more minutes, till she will be asleep and I can lay her into the crib and get myself into a clean shirt. She likes to burp onto my clothes all the time you know." Beth told him, before she gave her whole attention back to the baby. Daryl kept on watching her, when suddenly a thought popped into his head. Without thinking too much about it, he stepped inside Beth's room and asked helpfully "If you want, I can take her, so you can get yourself a shower."

Beth's eyes began to widen surprised, while her mouth got a little opened, because his well-meant offer made her obviously that overwhelmed. "You would do that?" Beth asked him still all puzzled. "Yeah, of course. I just have to craddle her, right?"

Beth nodded and after a few more seconds looking up at him with big eyes, she finally stood up and placed the baby girl carefully into his arms. "Exactly. And I promise you, that it won't take long. I will be back pretty soon. Thank you, Mr. Dixon." While Daryl tried to bring little Judith in a more comfortable position in his arms, he couldn't look away from the sweet young woman in front of him.

"It's alright. Take your time. You deserve some time out, after taking care of little ass kicker the whole day long." Daryl whispered and conjured an even bigger smile on her lips for that. Before Beth left almost jumping the room, she gripped herself a clean pyjama and stroked one last time over Judith's soft hair.

The first few minutes Daryl craddled the baby carefully in his arms, while he went around Beth's room and looked at the self painted pictures on the walls. She had got them from the kids inside the prison, mostly animals and flowers were to be seen on the drawings. Daryl already got it pretty soon, that Beth could handle very well with children and he could also tell, that they all loved and admire her back.

In contrast to his own cell, Beth had many personal items in hers. Little things she had found in the time they were on the road. Things from the prison, about someone other probably thought they were useless, but not for Beth. Even when it was the end of the world, she liked to keep her room clean, everything had its own place and fitted well. The room even smiled good, smelled like her and Daryl couldn't fill his lungs often enough with her beautiful scent.

It seemed like Beth still tried to see the light, the best even in this world. She really tried to make the best of it, which Daryl could just admire. But at the same time he knew, that she wasn't clueless, too naive or unknown. Beth knew how to fight the world with her own weapons and on her own way.

Suddenly Judith began to move in his arms and her little whimpers filled the room. "Hey little ass kicker." Daryl whispered down to her, while he lowered himself carefully on top of the mattress of Beth's bed. But all the cradling and soothing didn't word, the baby still whine and soon Daryl knew it will start to cry, if he won't do anything against it.

"You don't like it to be called little ass kicker huh?" Daryl asked her carefully and Judith's louder screams told him, that his premonition was right. "Okay, okay. Then I will call you.. I will call you.. I don't know." Daryl stammered unsure, while he looked seeking for help around the room, when his eyes suddenly caught one drawing on the wall. "Little bug. I will call you little bug from now on, is that better baby girl?" With his thumb Daryl whipped the tears on the baby's little cheek saway, when Judith suddenly stopped crying.

"That's right little asski.. I mean little bug. You don't want to let me look like a dork, when Beth comes back and sees you crying like that, right?" With big and still glassy eyes Judith looked up at Daryl like he was a enchanted rabbit.

"Yeah, that's right baby girl. You are well-behaved when you listen to me." Daryl whispered thankfully to her, before he leaned himself against the wall and placed the baby's back against his angled uper legs. As carefully as possible he stroked with the back of his index finger, over the rosy cheeks of the baby.

Judith was the first and maybe the last baby Daryl will ever see in his life. Holding such a young, fresh, unknown bunch of life in his arms, got him goose bumps everywhere on his body. And at the same time he was praying to God, that this new life will get the chance to live, to grow up, to smile and enjoy it being on this world.

Suddenly Daryl had to think about his childhood, his dark childhood. The awful things his father had done to him and Merle and even worse the things he hadn't done, but should have done as a father. The brothers had lost their mother way too soon, even when she hadn't changed anything, when she was still around. But at least she hadn't hurt them physically.

Slowly little Judith's eyes began to close and peacefully the baby fell asleep. And even if Daryl wanted, he couldn't imagine, even think about it, how his father had brought it over his heart to hurt some so tiny and innocent. To ruin someone's life, which hadn't even began.

While Daryl kept on watching the sweet baby in front of him, a picture suddenly go in front of his inner eyes. A picture where his brother was looking at him, while he was that little. What was Merle thinking then? Was he already sorry for his little brother, because he exactly knew what Daryl will have to get trough? Maybe hope, that his father and mother will become real parents with the birth of their second son? That Merle had someone to play with now, a friend? Maybe he was giving his little brother a silent promise, to protect him don't matter what? To protect him from their father's hands, the nasty words from the other kids at school? That he will be there for him, don't matter what will happen?

Daryl didn't know what his brother was thinking, while he was looking at him, when he was little. And Daryl also won't ever find out or will be able to ask him so, because even when it was a promise or not, Merle had left him alone. So many months had already passed since Rick and the other had left him on the roof top. Merle was Daryl's whole family. It was always the two of them, also before the apocalypse and from one day of the other Daryl was alone, on his own, without his brother.

Maybe Merle hadn't promised his little brother to protect him and stay by his side for the rest of his life, but his little brother had given him that silent promise a long time ago. But Daryl had failed, he wasn't there to protect or safe him. He had left Merle alone there and he won't ever forgive himself that.

Little Judith was sleeping quietly in his arms, while Daryl kept on staring at her. Suddenly a soft voice filled the silent room "Daryl?" Beth was standing in the door frame, watching him with a compassionate look. "Are you okay?" She asked carefully and only then Daryl noticed the tears burning in his eyes.

Still half in his thoughts he nodded almost unnoticeable, before he looked back at the sleeping baby in his arms. "Do you want to be alone?" Beth's soft voice filled the air again and even when this was one of the most uncomfortable situations in his life, Daryl didn't want to be alone right now. Maybe it was because it was Beth and no one else, maybe Daryl just wanted, needed her presence right now.

After Daryl had sniffed quietly and had cleared carefully his throat, he answered "No. It's okay." Slowly Beth entered the room then, after his premision, placed her stuff on the desk in the corner and finally turned around and watched Daryl for a few seconds, before she said "Let me take her Daryl. It's time for her to go to bed."

Quietly Beth came closer to him and carefully she took still sleeping Judith from his arms into hers. She cradled her a little, while she got over to the baby's crip. Before Beth laid the baby girl carefully inside, she placed a soft kiss on the top of Judith's head. It was such a sweet, heart-warming moment, that the tears in Daryl's eyes began to burn again, because he knew, that no one had ever done for him, when he was little.

Daryl just kept on sitting with his legs angled and stared at the bed sheet in front of him. Very slowly Beth came closer to him, sat herself gingerly on the mattress and finally she even took place right next to him, her tiny back she also leaned against the wall.

Minutes passed by, while they were both just looking at everything and nothing. Listened to the sleeping baby's regular breathing and their own. Even when Daryl hadn't told Beth one word, why he was feeling so sad and unsure in this moment, she got his worries like they were written in the middle of his face and finally she whispered "You miss him don't you?"

And somehow Daryl wasn't even shocked, that she could obviously read his thoughts, but still he kept quiet, while his glassy eyes wandered to his fingers. "I also miss my older brother." Beth finally let him know. Her voice sounded dreamily and so far away from here.

Suddenly Daryl got it how less he knew about her. Or with better words he didn't even know anything about the girl he was intimate almost every day. He was feeling stupid for not knowing at least, that she had a brother. Suddenly Daryl got the need to get to know her better, a feeling he never had in his life before.

Curious he looked to his left to see Beth staring at the wall in front of them, her thoughts far away, at a time where everything was still good. As soft as never before in his life, Daryl asked "You had a brother?" When their eyes finally met, he could read in hers how surprised Beth first was about Daryl's question and for one quick moment he hated himself for being so careless and curious. But then Beth's eyes got their usual sparkle back, her expression softened and he could finally breathe normal again.

A sad smile got on her lips, when Beth told him "Yeah. His name was Shawn. He was actually my half brother, but it's like with Maggie, we never really bothered about that. He was my older brother." Understanding Daryl nodded his head, while he processed the information, that Maggie and her were half sisters.

"Before, I have never believed, that one day a will miss his annoying, over protective way. But now I do, I really do. I miss him so much." A single tear found its way out of Beth's so sad looking eyes, while she though about her beloved brother.

Daryl could never really handle sadness or were able to soothe someone. And because he didn't know what to do, he just wanted Beth to stop crying, because he hated it to see her like this, he just asked something thouthless. "What happened to him?" In the second he had spoken it out loud Daryl wanted to punch himself for it, because he could read in Beth's face, that it still hurt her to talk about this topic.

Daryl just wante to tell her how sorry he was for being so careless, when suddenly Beth answered him with a broken voice "He just wanted to safe my mother. Like every early morning she wanted to feed the hens, when she got bit from one of these walkers. Shawn saw her from his room's window, fighting for her life with two of these. Only with his pyjama on he wanted to help her, when he got also bit. And the worst part was, that we couldn't help them. To see them change into some of these was so.. so terrible."

With the last words Beth's voice began to boycott, finally she just whimpered any more, before the room was filled with her quiet sobs. And Daryl could just watch her breaking down next to him, helpless about what he should do, how he could help her, make her feel good again.

It felt like they have already done it so often, when Beth leaned her head naturally against Daryl's shoulder and cried into the fabric of his shirt. It felt so normal, so right, so heartbreaking. Finally Beth even wrapped her right arm around his left, she wanted to hold herself onto him, make sure, that he won't leave her right now and without even thinking about it, Daryl knew, that he would never leave her behind like that.

Beth already leaned herself against his side since minutes and cried quietly, when Daryl finally found enough courage and leaned his head on top of hers. Maybe he was just imagined it, but somehow he could feel how Beth's body began to relax, her whimpers got silent and her tears slowly stopped. With closed eyes Daryl took in this moment, his lungs filled from Beth's sweet scent, her heat wandered into his body and finally back into hers.

The two of them had already many moments together, moments when they were much more intimate, but this almost magical moment right here was far the best. Even when he still wasn't doing anything at all, Daryl felt useful, dreamily and even loved. And that only because of the blond, beautiful girl next to him.

Minutes had already passed by since Beth's last sobs had filled the air and the two of them were just sitting silently on top of her bed, leaned against each other and enjoyed the support from the other body. Daryl didn't know, what had finally brought him to that, when he took his whole courage together and whispered into the silence "Yes, I miss him."

Carefully Beth took her head away from its place by his shoulder and with her glassy, but still so damn beautiful eyes she was looking compassionate up at him. "I bet he also misses you, wherever he is." Beth whispered and it warmed up Daryl's heart, because no one ever had tried to cheer him up.

"Maybe, but I probably won't ever get to know it. He is gone." Daryl told Beth bitter, while he could already feel some new tears burn in his eyes. "Never say never Daryl. Wonders are still happening." Beth tried to ginger him up with her kind words and a sweet, little smile.

Beth's eyes were looking so soft, lovingly and hopefully in this moment, that Daryl was just spellbound to them. They kept on looking deep into each other eyes, till he finally got the need to lean down and place a kiss on her so tender looking lips. But this need was wrong, he knew that, even when he suddenly got the big desire to do it. But not because Daryl wanted to have sex with Beth right now, he knew they couldn't do it in her cell, little Judith next to them, but still he just wanted to meet her soft lips with his. To taste her, to feel her so close.

Trying to get a clear mind again, Daryl finally stopped their connection and after he had cleared his throat he said "I should better go now." In Beth's expression he could read, that she didn't want him to leave and also the worry, that maybe she had said something wrong, because of that and the fact that he hated it to see her like that Daryl added "I mean, I bet you are tired. You should go to bed sweetheart." Calling Beth like that did leave his lips so easily and it also felt so right. It almost tickled his lips and tongue.

"Yes, Mr. Dixon." Beth said with a playfully voice and a sweet smile on her lips. Daryl desided that in this moment, he liked it so much more to see her smile and be good. He just wanted to stand up, after their knotted bodies got separated, when Beth suddenly crawled next to his side and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Good night Daryl."

She whispered so close to his skin, that he got goose bumps everywhere, while his head already began to blush. Before Daryl really stood up and left to his own cell, he looked her one more time deep in the eyes, when he wished her "Good night sweetheart."


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl woke up next day bathed in sweat, a wild pulsing heart and the feeling of being damn ill. While he tried to catch his breath, the scenes from his nightmare came back in front of his inner eyes.

They were back at the farm and it was the day, when Shane had yelled at them all to kill the hidden walkers inside the barn. In the next moment they were already standing in front of it. With loaded weapons they were waiting for the walkers to come out.

Suddenly Daryl was already shooting one into the forehead. It was a teenager boy with dark blond hair and a scar on his left cheek. The clothes he was wearing, almost looked like a pyjama, like the boy had got bitten, while he was asleep. Daryl had shot him directly into the brain, between his eyes and the body fell lifeless to the ground.

Before Daryl could even really process what had just happened, another scene from his nightmare suddenly hit him. He just had aimed his gun at a woman with blond, long hair, held together in a messy braid. The woman loomed closer to him, her blue eyes fixed at his, like Daryl had already seen her in his life before. Even when her expression was empty, her eyes were spellbound to his, she definitelly wanted him as her next victim.

All of sudden Daryl got unexpected fear and a cold shiver ran down his back, while he kept on looking at that walker and it was looking directly back at him with these lifeless eyes. And without thinking even one more second about it, Daryl shot the walker. Because he was so nervous and tensed, he shot her in the middle of the face instead of the forehead, but still the walker fell to the ground.

The second he could hear the cries and whimpers from the other, from Beth, he left the scene and went back to his own camp. He could just never handle sadness, even when it was just a dream. A dream, which was the reality one past day.

Daryl didn't know why he was dreaming about this day. It was such a long time ago and it never really bothered him, what had happened there. It had to be done, they had to kill the walkers. But still, months later he was sitting on top of his prison bed and felt damn ill, about what he had done such a long time ago.

Quickly he stood up and went downstairs to the showers. It was still dark, when he let the cold water ran down his body, let him make feel a little better. After he had got himself dressed again and drank some fresh water, he just wanted to get back to his cell to rest some more after this horrible nightmare, when he passed by Beth's cell and her private curtain was already opened.

"Good morning Mr. Dixon." She said softly, a sweet smile already in this early morning hour on her lips. Lovingly she was cradling little Judith in her arms, while going around her room. "Morning girls. Has little ass kicker woke you up or why are the two of you already up so early?" Daryl asked, while he got closer to the two of them and stroked carefully through the baby's soft hair. Just seeing Beth made Daryl feel better again.

"Yeah, she is definitely a early riser. But it's okay, I like to see the sunset." Beth said and Daryl just wanted to response her smile, when his eyes caught something on the desk behind her.

It was a small, framed photo and Daryl could remember, that Beth had looked at this photo for hours, while they were still on the road. It was the Greene's family picture with every member on it. Behind in the left was Hershel, he had this proud smile like always and his right hand was laying on top Maggie's shoulder, she was standing in front of her stepfather.

Maggie's hair were even shorter than as when the group had entered the farm so long ago. Her left arm she had laid over her little sister's shoulder, digging her closer to her side. Beth's hair were also shorter in the picture than they were right now, but her shining, baby blue eyes and her bright, sweet smile were already then so beautiful.

The second Daryl's eyes followed the owner of the hand, which Beth was holding in the pic, his breathing stopped abruptly. The teenager boy with the scar on his cheek from his dream was standing right next to Beth. His blond hair way darker than hers. It was Beth's brother. Daryl had shot her brother.

But Daryl's heart stopped completely to beat, when he saw the woman standing next to Hershel's side. Only then everything made sense, everything was clear. Because of that, Daryl was so spellbound to the blue eyes from the walker in his dream. It was Beth's mother. She had the same eyes like her and in his dream it was like he was killing someone familiar, someone he knew. It was like he was killing Beth.

Daryl had killed Beth's beloved brother and mother. He was the murder of them. He knew, he had already seen them before in his life, not in person, but yesterday when he had tried to soothe Judith and he was looking around Beth's room. His eyes had caught this picture, but he just hadn't got it then. And the worst of all was, that the death of her mother and brother, the people he had killed with his own hands, almost caused Beth's own death, when she had tried to kill herself.

"Daryl? Are you okay?" Beth's voice finally got him back to the reality, when she tried to get his attention. Obviously he was frozen, shocked and overwhelmed about what he had just found out. What he had done months ago. The sweet girl in front of him trusted Daryl and he had killed half of her family.

"Beth." He tried to begin, he needed to tell her, she had the right to know it. Even when he didn't know how to start, but he had to. Worried Beth looked up at his probably damn pale face with her big, beautiful eyes. She obviously cared about him, even trusted him and he had killed her mother and brother.

Daryl felt his hands shake and his troath was completely dry, when they got interrupted. All of sudden Beth was holding baby Judith tighter in her arms, like she wanted to protect her from something bad. Finally Daryl followed Beth's look and saw Rick standing in the door frame.

It was instinct, that made Daryl shove Beth with the baby in her arms behind his body to protect them. "Rick. How.. how are you?" Daryl finally asked the sheriff with a tensed and nervous voice. Rick was still looking ill and weak, but something in his expression had changed, he looked more like the Rick from before.

"I'm better. What about you? What about the other?" Rick finally said and Daryl was surprised how strong his voice sounded. "We are all alright." He simply answered and as a response he got a nod from his friend.

They were both just looking at each other, when Beth slowly stepped in front of Daryl and the sheriff's broken eyes looked at the little baby in her arms. It was heartbreaking, when Beth finally said with her soft words "Her name is Judith." But Rick didn't response anything, he just kept on staring clueless at the tiny bunch of life.

"Dad!" The whole floor was suddenly filled with Carl's voice, when he finally saw his father after days and crashed into his side. Trying to process everything, Rick was stroking absently through the boy's dark brown hair.

Finally Daryl could see in Rick's expression, that just then he got it that this was their reality now, that this was their life, they had to keep going. Even when it won't be easy, they all have to go on, make the best of it, even when Rick will still need much time for healing.

And Daryl got again the feeling, that he had done something right, something good, when his friend told him and Beth "Thank you so much for the things the two of you have done for my children. Thank you so much."

* * *

 

Since that day Rick had come back, everything got better, almost like their normal routine. Even when Rick was still traumatized about Lori's fast, unexpected death, he tried to handle it for Carl's and Judith's best, even when he still couldn't even look at the direction of the baby.

Judith was almost the whole day long by Beth. She was feeding her, took her for a walk, cleaned her, cradled the baby in her arms, when it was crying and Beth also took her to bed every night in her cell. Beth had told Daryl once, that she loved it to take the little baby girl to her into bed and watch her sleep, till she did fall asleep herself. The blond hadn't so much free time any more like before, which also meant, that Daryl and Beth couldn't meet so often and long any more.

But they tried to use every minute they got, when Carol, Andrea or Sasha were taking care of little Judith. Daryl didn't know where this feeling was coming from, but he thought, that Beth missed him and their time together as much as he did himself.

They were both just too busy to spend more time together, but whenever they had some freetime, didn't mater how exhausted the day was, they spent the less time together. Not for having sex, just for being together. Talking, listening, watching little Judith or just sitting silently next to each other and enjoy it not to be alone.

Summer was definitely already in country, because after Daryl had worked by the fences to make them more robust, he was bathed in sweat and felt damn thirsty. He had just gripped himself a bottle and let the cold water ran down his throat, when his eyes caught Beth sitting in the shadow in the grass with little Judith on her lab.

Of course, Daryl was every time damn happy to see Beth, but since he got to know, that he had killed her beloved mother and brother, he also got sad and guilty after the first happiness of seeing her was gone. Her sweet face and expecially her beautiful eyes always remembered him about what he had done.

He wanted to tell her, to let her know everything, because she had the right to know. Daryl really wanted to tell her, but every time he had found enough courage and the feeling of also having found the right words for it, they got interrupted somehow.

So Daryl still hadn't told Beth the truth, but even when he felt so bad about it, he needed her presence. Her good mood was always contagious and her bright, truthful smile got him goose bumps everywhere. Next to her he simply felt better, like he wasn't that useless redneck. Just accepted. And Daryl just had to admit, that he really liked it to have her close.

Because of all these reasons, he got into the direction of the two girls and a smile was playing on his lips, when Beth took Judith's little arm and waved at him. "What are you two sweethearts doing out here?" Daryl asked still with that smirk on his lips, when he was finally close enough.

"It's such a nice day, we didn't want to stay inside any more. Besides, I wanted to show little Judy the daisy." Beth answered with her sweet voice, while Daryl lowered himself next to them. Just when he carefully stroked with his fingers over Judith's rosy cheek, Daryl noticed how dark and dirty his skin was looking next to the baby's.

So fresh and young was this skin and hopefully it will never find out the things Daryl's skin had over the years. The skars on his back were only the peak of the mountain. Best he wanted to take little Judith into his arms. Daryl had closed the little girl inside his heart with the very first second.

"Do you want to take her?" Beth asked after some seconds of eyeing him, how he was looking at little Judith in her arms. "Nah, better not. I'm dirty and sweaty everywhere, you would have to bathe her after." Daryl told Beth, even when he had the urgently need to take the little baby in his arms and kiss the fine, light brown hair on top of her head, which he knew smelled so good.

The three of them got silent then, just enjoyed the nice weather and watched the wind blowing through the high, soft grass in front of them. Finally Beth picked up one of the daisy next to her and showed it to little Judith. While Beth was rotating the stalk between her thumb and index finger, so it almost looked like the flower was dancing, the baby was watching the flower with big eyes.

Seeing Beth like that warmed up Daryl's heart from the bottom to the very top. "You can handle very well with her." He finally told Beth, something he wanted to tell her since a long time. Dayl's words made her smile thankfully and her cheeks got that sweet rosy tone. "Thank you Daryl. I always wanted a child, even when I was still one my own. I love them since I can think." Beth smiled dreamily, while she thought about that time.

"It was always my biggest dream. Always wanted to have a Christmas baby. To be born on Christmas morning. I know, in a world like this it sounds stupid and so far away. Especially after Lori." Beth's soft smile and dreamily eyes quickly got away, just with that thought.

Eying her from the corner of his eyes, Daryl suddenly thought about something, something really stupid. He was shocked himself, how he even came up with that idea, but he had the need to make her biggest wish come true. It was really impossible, but maybe if Beth won't ever find someone, like not every young man on this world wouldn't like to have Beth for his wife, he would make her a baby.

But how would they tell Hershel and Maggie about that? That he, the dirty, old redneck would get their sweet, little Beth pregnant, so her biggest wish could become true. Daryl just wanted to help her, but they wouldn't understand it. He had never ever thought about being a father, but for Beth and her happiness he would do so much.

To get away from this far-fetched thought Daryl shook unbelieveable his head and his cheeks began to blush, hoping that Beth wasn't able to read his stupid thoughts. Pensive they were looking at the sourandings, before Beth's sweet voice filled the warm summer air again "I have also always wanted to become a kindergarden teacher. Just another dream, which will never become true."

Daryl hated it to see Beth so sad, so he answered truthfully "You would have made a great job sweetheart. You are already doing one right now, with taking care of little bug." Daryl told Beth softly, while they were looking long into each other eyes. "What was your dream job?" Beth suddenly asked out of no where and the second the last word had left her lips, she realised, what she had just asked him.

"I'm sorry Daryl. I didn't want to.. I know you don't want to talk about.. Just forget it." Beth stammered embarrassed, before she tried to focus on the baby again. Daryl kept on watching her for a few more seconds and till now he didn't know what had finally given him the courage, when he answered "I have never had a dream job. Just wanted to earn my own money as soon as possible, so I can leave home. Beside I hadn't any talents, weren't good at anything, but since I was little I have watched my.." Just thinking about this person made Daryl uncomfortable.

Before he went on, he cleared absently his troath. "..my father and also Merle, when they did repair their bikes. I have copied them, when I was finally allowed to help them, so that was the only thing I was more or less good in it. So I became a mechanic, since I was fifteen."

With a surprised expression Beth eyed Daryl, overwhelmed about that he talked about his past and even that much. He just always hated it to talk about himself, especially about his dark past, but somehow it felt so different to talk with Beth about it. Daryl felt so secure, understood and not one time uncomfortable, like it was the most normal thing in the world and this was definitely never normal in his life before.

Like the sweet girl she was, Beth placed her soft hand lovingly on Daryl's lower arm, when she told him "But you are so much more than just a mechanic Daryl. Without you we would all still sit on the road, if you wouldn't have repaired our cars. You are a protector, you risk your life every time you go on a run, when you go hunting to bring us food. You risk your life every day for us. You are the first one who is up in the morning and the last one who goes to bed, you are more than just a mechanic Daryl. And I haven't even mentioned the things you are doing for me."

They both began to smirk wide then and even when it was hard for Daryl to admit, he somehow knew, that Beth was right. "Maybe you have to keep remind me about that sometimes girl."

"If you let me, I will remind you everyday Mr. Dixon." Beth answered him softly, before they smiled bright at each other. When they kept on looking into each other eyes for moments, Daryl got again the need to lean down and kiss her so tender looking lips. He didn't even know why he wanted to do that, but he was so attracted to Beth. So understood and accepted he felt in this moment, like never before in his life and this made things to him.

Maybe Daryl would have really done it, when they wouldn't have heard the foot steps coming closer to where they were sitting in the meadow. They both were surprised, when they saw Rick coming closer into their direction, his look at the baby on Beth's lab. Even when Daryl knew, that Rick had himself under control now and he won't freak out again, he still watched the sheriff with tensed muscles.

But nothing bad happened, in contrast Rick even lowered himself next to Beth, while he kept on watching the baby with the daisy in its tiny hand. Daryl and Beth let Rick watch his daughter for a few minutes, till the blond said softly "She has Lori's eyes."

Rick just nodded then, while he kept on looking at Judith with a mixture of sadness and love, his expression was just heartbreaking. "Do you want to hold her?" Beth offered him and first Rick just shook unsure his head, before she added "She is so light, like you don't even have anything on your lab. And she is also very well-behaved."

Without asking one more time, Beth just placed the baby from her lab onto the sheriff's and maybe it was just instinct, that made Rick pull little Judith closer to his chest. Tears were already glistening in his eyes, when he sanked his head down to the baby's head and kissed it light.

With a happy and also relieved smile Beth was watching Rick and Judith for a few more seconds, before she gripped for Daryl's hand and made the two of them standing up and leaving their friend with his little daughter alone for a few minutes.

Daryl didn't know what was the most beautiful thing. Rick finally accepting his daughter and trying to heal and be there for her, so Judith also finally had a father or the fact that Beth was holding Daryl's hand, till they were around the corner and even when everyone could see them, she didn't let go. Instead, Beth was smiling up at Daryl and made his heart jump with that.


	10. Chapter 10

Since that day Rick had accepted Judith, Beth got slowly more free time again, because the father wanted to be there for his little daughter. Of course, it still needed some time, but after about two weeks Rick let Judith even sleep in his room. But whenever the sheriff asked Beth, if she could look for the baby or help him with something, the blond did it with pleasure. Daryl had got it pretty soon, that Beth had taken over the mother role for Judith, since the very first day and she was doing her job so damn well.

From the prison Daryl was watching Beth, since she had begun to hang up the laundry on the lines, which Glenn and he had attached between two trees. Today she didn't have her usual high braid, instead she had her golden locks opened, so they were almost floating in the warm breeze.

Obviously Glenn and he had placed the lines too high, because Beth had some trouble to hang the clothes on the lines, she had to stretch herself completely. Maybe Daryl had to take them more down, so Beth could hang up the laundry easier, but at the same time he thanked himself and the Korean for placing it that high.

Because every time Beth stretched herself, her top got also up, so Daryl could see the soft, sexy flesh of her back and hip. It was also way too cute to see her standing with the brown boots on, on her tiptoes and sometimes she even had to jump a little. Daryl also thanked Beth for choosing this damn tight, hot shorts, when she had dressed herself this morning.

Even when Daryl wanted to watch Beth for the rest of his life, he still repeled himself from the house wall and got into her direction. Beth just wanted to hang a black shirt on the line, when Daryl reached her side. He stepped right behind her, so his chest was pressing against her tiny back and with his so much bigger hands, Daryl covered Beth's and helped her to get the clothe over the line.

Beth gasped surprised in the second his warm hand had covered hers, but when she got it that it was him, she almost leaned against his chest and began to giggle. "Thank you, Mr. Dixon." Beth said with her sweet voice, after she had got on her feet again and turned around to face him. "You don't have to thank me sweetheart, I mean it's more or less my fault, that you have so much trouble. I will hang it more down tomorrow, so it will get easier for you." Daryl response and caused Beth to smile thankfully up at him.

Without being asked to, Daryl began to help Beth, while they were talking about random things and giggled happily. Beth just wanted to hang the last big towel over the line, when she began to lose the balance, while she was on her tiptoes. "Let me help you sweetheart." Daryl said, before he stepped behind her, like before again and with his help they placed the towel easily over the line.

Because the fabric covered their view now, which also meant that the other couldn't see most of their bodies any more, Daryl leaned slowly down and carefully he began to cover Beth's soft neck with warm kisses.

"Daryl." Beth whispered, while her eyes were closed and she just enjoyed his pleasure. "Please, come to me tonight girl." Daryl was begging her, his breath on her wet skin made her shiver heated.

That was the best, since Rick had accepted Judith. That the baby was sleeping by him, so Beth could slip out of her cell to meet Daryl more often again. They had to catch up all the times they just couldn't, when the baby was sleeping by Beth.

"I will be at the guard tower, when it will get dark." Beth whispered back and Daryl exactly knew, that she had to feel his rock hard dick against her lower back. Damn he couldn't even wait any more for getting dark today.

Like she had promised him, Beth entered the guard tower, after the last sun beams were finally gone. While Daryl was waiting, he had used the time to make their bed as comfortable as possible, he had even opened the window for a few minutes to let the warm, good smelling summer air inside and he had placed a little candle in the corner, so they could still see each other bodies in the dark, at least a little.

"It looks nice here. I almost thougth I was in the wrong guard tower." Beth was teasing Daryl, while she looked with her beautiful eyes around the cleaned room. Dramatic he rolled his eyes in response and said "Stop it girl. You should better come over to me. I can't wait any more."

Beth didn't let herself tell that twice, when she quickly and with a bright smile in her face got into Daryl's opened arms and kissed heated his already waiting lips. They made very quick work with getting the other out of their clothes and soon they were laying almost naked on top of the mattress.

Like always Beth hadn't even tried to get rid of his shirt and so Daryl was leaning over her body with just his under shirt and boxers on. Till today, she hadn't even asked him, why he didn't take off his shirt, like she already knew the answer. One time Beth had carefully slipped her soft fingertips under his shirt to touch the hard muscles of his belly, but she hadn't even reached his belly bottom, when she had quickly pulled away again.

After they had made a battle with their tongues and both of their lips were damn red and swollen, Daryl pulled away and flipped Beth easily around, so she was laying on her belly and wiggled playfully her butt in those sexy panties.

Gently, but also a little hard, Daryl slapped her ass for making him even more horny, if that was even possible. Beth gasped surprised, but didn't stop to make those sexy movements. "Don't act like you don't like it girl. Because I know you do." Daryl whispered so close to her ear, that Beth got goose bumps everywhere on her body and a warm shiver ran down her back.

Quickly Daryl opened easily Beth's bra and threw it careless to the rest of their clothes on the floor. While he was kissing the sexy curve of her back, Daryl slowly slid her panties down her cute butt and finally he also kissed her soft skin there.

"You make me crazy girl, you know that?" Daryl whispered, before he pulled her panties the whole way down and Beth widened her legs instantly for him. Seeing Beth on her belly, her sexy back facing him, her golden locks were outspread everywhere on the pillow and her gracefully legs widened and waiting for him to fill her, these all made Daryl's dick twist hard inside his pants.

With her sexy eyes Beth was looking over her shoulder back to him and heated she whispered "You aren't the only one, who is horny, Mr. Dixon." While Daryl was quickly stripping out of his pants and gripped for the condom he had already laid next to the mattress before, he matured "Watch your mouth sweetheart. What would your father say, if he could hear you?"

"But daddy is already here." Beth said with her sweet, innocence voice and looked up at him with those fucking angel eyes of hers. First Daryl was confused and also a little shocked, because he didn't get it what she meant with that. Obviously Beth got his confusedness, because quickly she added "I mean, you are my daddy right?"

A smirk was playing on his lips, when Daryl finally got it. With his whole upper body he leaned over Beth's tiny back, till his lips reached the soft skin behind her ear and heated he whispered "Yeah, I am. And you are my baby girl, right?" Wildly and with big eyes Beth nodded her head. "And what do you want from daddy, baby girl?" Daryl teased her, while he was kissing her warm neck.

"I want him to fuck me." Beth whimpered, pressing her butt hard against his erection at the same time. "Don't you listen to me, baby girl? I told you to watch your mouth or otherwise you won't get what you want." Daryl warned her and understanding Beth nodded her head.

"Good baby girl." He whispered with a smirk on his lips, before Daryl pulled away from her to finally roll the condom down his length. "If you stay that well-behaved I will give you the things you want from me, baby girl." Daryl told her, when he leaned himself over her small body again.

"I will do whatever you want daddy." Beth secured him and with a big smirk Daryl answered "That's my baby girl." Slowly he let himself sink, so Beth could get used to his body weight on top of her. Before he will do anything, he had to kiss her sexy back, make her shiver with his hot open-mouthed kisses.

When the desire got too much and Beth couldn't wait any more, she pressed her butt against his erection and balls again and began to wiggle heated. "Daddy, please." She was begging already breathless. "It's okay baby girl. Daddy got you and will take care of you." Daryl whispered close to Beth's ear and easily he gripped between their two bodies and guided his rock hard dick to her dripping wet entrance.

"That's all for me, baby girl?" Daryl asked overwhelmed, after the first excited waves had left his body again, when he had touched her wetness. "Yes, that's all for you daddy. I was a good girl." Beth tried to get closer with her middle to his erection, to get him finally inside her, but first Daryl had to tell her "Yeah, you are really a good girl. My good, baby girl."

And then he also couldn't wait any more. With one strong trust he filled Beth completely with his dick and made her so screaming pleasant and loud. "Shsh.. You have to be quiet, baby girl. Or do you want to get caught by the other and we have to stop?" Daryl tried to soothe her, but he also never stopped to pump hard and fast inside her.

"No. I want you, only you daddy. Fuck. Please, keep on that way." She whimpered, almost begging and like always Daryl couldn't say no to her. Instead, he was kissing the soft skin of her back, shoulder and neck. Also sucked a little on it, but not too much, so she won't have any marks tomorrow.

Gently Daryl let his hands slip under her upper body, between the mattress, to cover her sweet breasts and massage them the way Beth liked so much. "Oh.. Daryl.." Beth whispered, her head was laying on the side, so he could see her heated expression and it made Daryl smile to himself, that she had obviously totally forgotten their game, because of the pleasure he was giving her.

With her tiny hands she was holding herself onto the edge of the mattress and when Beth's whimpers and moans got louder and higher, Daryl couldn't suppress the need any more to lay his so much bigger hands on top of hers.

Every time he was pumping his dick inside Beth's hot, wet womanhood, his full balls almost crashed against her sensible glit and Daryl knew, that it turned her on so bad and gave her feelings he could just dream about.

"Yes.. Daryl.. I'm so close.." Beth whimpered, while the skin around the ankles of her hands got white, because her orgasm was already waiting for her. Even when Daryl thought it wasn't possible, but still he pulled Beth even closer, while he was kissing gently her warm cheek.

"Let go, baby girl. I got you. Come for daddy." Daryl told her and just seconds later, he could already feel her walls tightened around his dick and every wave her orgasm gave her, which was running through her whole body. Suddenly Daryl's body got as wild as never before this night, when he placed his right hand under Beth's chin and made her so looking up at him.

He just had to see her eyes, see the lust, the desire, the pleasure in it. "That's right, enjoy it. You deserve it my baby girl." His lips touched Beth's sweated forehead, while telling her so, which only caused her to scream even louder, till the amazing feeling left her body again and she began to relax in his arms.

After two more deep trust inside her hot and dripping wet entrance, Daryl also came, while he was still holding Beth's now relaxed and relieved face with his strong hand. They never stopped looking deep into each others eyes and right now Daryl knew, that Beth could see all of it in his own eyes. The second his balls were finished with press semen up into the head of his dick and into the condom, he collapsed breathless on top of Beth's tiny body.

But she didn't bother, she knew that Daryl needed some seconds to get down again and after what he had done for her was that, what she could do at least for him. Daryl's fast working lungs filled themself with Beth's so delicious scent and if it would be possible, he would like to fall asleep laying like that, but at the same time he knew, that he was way too heavy for her and he had to get down from her body soon.

So Daryl finally rolled himself down from her, to stop sqeezing her and laid himself next to her on the mattress. With one arm still on her lower back, Daryl asked worried "Are you okay sweetheart?" Sleepily Beth opened her beautiful eyes and looked so relaxed up at him. "Yeah, I'm just tired Mr. Dixon." She response with a quiet voice.

"Me too girl." Daryl whispered, while he began to stroke with his rough fingers gently over the soft skin of her bare back. When he could finally feel her shiver under his palms and also her goose bumps everywhere, Daryl took the warm blanket and laid it protective over Beth's bare body and his own.

As response she smiled lovingly up at him and silently she formed the words 'thank you' with her so tender looking lips. Daryl laid himself closer to her then, to give her as much heath as possible, while he kept on stroking gently her tiny back.

His other arm Daryl had stretched out above their heads, so he could lay his head on top of the inner side of his upper arm. While he was sliding upsently his fingers trough her golden lock, Daryl never stopped watching the sweet girl next to him. Slowly his palm wandered up her body, till he was stroking carefully Beth's still warm cheek with the back of his fingers.

And without even thinking about it, Daryl slowly leaned down and pressed a warm kiss on top of Beth's head, something he had never done before, when they weren't intimate. As surprised as himself Beth's eyes snapped open and even when she was tired, her eyes weren't looking one bit like that.

Daryl just wanted to open his mouth to tell her, that he was sorry about the kiss, when Beth's lips formed a lovingly smile and happily she placed her head closer to his chest. And even without telling him so, Daryl knew, that he had done something right again.

They kept on laying like that a half eternity. Beth had wrapped her left arm around Daryl's waist and he still slid his fingers carefully through her golden locks, while he held her close. Daryl just began to drift off, when Beth's quiet voice filled the air "I should go back now."

"Yeah, you probably should." Daryl whispered, even when he didn't want her to leave. Like always he helped Beth searching for her clothes and also help her into it, he was also the one, who had undressed her.

The faint light of the candle reflected in Beth's beautiful face, while the flame was dancing in her lovingly eyes, which were looking so softly up at him. "Do you want me to bring you back?" He asked her, because it was already pitch dark and maybe she was also a little scared about going the whole way back on her own.

"No, it's okay Mr. Dixon. I'm alright and besides maybe someone could catch us. But it's very kind from you." Beth told him and before she climbed downstairs, she placed a sweet kiss on Daryl's cheek and without even wanting it he pulled her closer for a few seconds.

"Good night Daryl. Sleep well." She wished him, before her golden locks disappeared. "You too sweetheart." Daryl said, while he could hear Beth climb down the ladder, till her feet reached the ground and she finally closed behind herself the heavy door of the guard tower.

Even when Beth had told him, that she will be alright, Daryl still got outside to make sure she will get all safe inside. After he had lightened up a cigarette, he was leaning himself over the railing and watched Beth making her way back to the prison.

While Daryl was doing so, something inside his belly began to tingle, a strange, new feeling Daryl never had in his life before. Maybe he had eaten something bad for dinner.

Beth had almost reached the building, but before she disappeared inside she turned around into his direction one more and even stopped her steps. After Beth had made sure, that no one was watching her, she waved sweetly at Daryl and without even thinking about how stupid he was looking at the moment, how Merle would have said it, Daryl waved back at her.

Only then Beth entered the prison and made her way to her cell. "Good night sweetheart." Daryl whispered to himself, after he watched her blond hair disappear inside. Dreamily he was watching the stars above his head, while he finished his smoke. Daryl stayed even some more minutes outside and just watched the silent surroundings, when he finally decided, that it was also time for him to go to bed, still that one feeling inside his belly.

* * *

Daryl got pretty quickly used to it, that everything was alright again, like before. Rick already loved baby Judith with his whole heart, nothing bad had happened since Lori's death and Beth and he were meeting every time they could for having sex or just enjoying each other presence.

Daryl really thought, that everything was alright, when one day Rick told them, that he needed some kind of timeout. He wanted to spend more time with Carl and Judith, wanted to stop his job as a leader for a while to work things out and heal completely.

Rick told them so, when they had their weekly meeting. And now the unspoken question about, who will be the new leader was hanging in the ear. Finally Hershel said it out loud, when he got over to Rick and placed his hand understanding on his shoulder "We can all understand that Rick. After everything you have already done for us, you really deserve a time out. But still, we need a new leader, till you will be back."

Hershel was looking through the round, like Daryl was doing, curious about who wanted to make this responsible job. Daryl was still leaning himself against the book shelve, when Beth said determined "I want to suggest Daryl for being our new leader."

What? Had he really heard right? Shocked and speechless Daryl was looking with an opened mouth at still nodding Beth and before he could even do anything against it every one around agreed with her suggestion.

"I also think, that Daryl would be a great leader, but what does heself say about this anyhow?" Hershel asked into his direction, but Daryl was still frozen. Searching for help he looked over to Beth and seeing her nodding determined her head, her proud smile and shining eyes, he knew again that he just couldn't say no. Damn, he really needed to learn how to say this word to her.

"I.. I will try my best." That was all Daryl's lips finally left, before everything was done and their meeting was over. Before Daryl also left the room, Rick got over to him and said "Hey, I'm not gone Daryl. If you need me, I will always help you." Still shocked Daryl was only able to nod and he just wanted to follow his friend outside, when Beth suddenly gripped his wrist and held him back.

"Daryl, you don't have to do it, if you don't want. But I think you will be a great leader." Beth told him, only then he noticed how fast his heart was beating. "I know I'm not made for that job. I'm sure I'm not the right one." Daryl stemmed, before Beth took his shaking hands into hers and stroked with her thumb carefully over his rough skin.

"But you are so much more than just a mechanic Daryl, you have already forgotten that? I know you have the will and power to be a leader." Beth tried to cheer him up, when his unsure eyes met hers.

After looking into her expectant eyes for moments, Daryl finally began to node almost unnoticeable, while he was biting down on his lower lip. "Okay. I will try it, but don't expect too much from me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry, but last week I have made a little mistake. This should actually be chapter 11. I have totally overseen it, because I have already written the whole story.
> 
> I'm sorry for confusing you, but here is the right chapter 11 ;)

Daryl had never believed, that it was so exhausting and hard to be a leader. Especially when you wanted to be a good leader, to try your best to not disappoint the other, to disappoint Beth.

And Daryl still didn't know how he was doing it, but somehow he made it. Even good, at least Beth was telling him so every time she could, she always remembered him about that. Even when Rick had offered him his help, Daryl tried to not ask his friend, because Rick needed his time out and Daryl wanted to show him, the other, Beth and even himself, that he was able to be a leader.

Instead of asking Rick for help, Daryl asked Beth very often how she would handle different situations, what she would do next or if she could help him to talk to the other, because Daryl was never good with words. And of course, she helped him with pleasure, always that cute smile on her lips.

Beth. She became some kind of support for Daryl, his light. But still he hadn't told her about what he had done to her mother and brother. Daryl really wanted to tell her, but somehow he lost hope, that one day the right moment will come and that hopefully then he will be ready to form the right words for it.

Because he was feeling so damn guilty, Daryl brought Beth every time he was on a run something along. Maybe he was also doing so, because he just loved it to see her truthfully, bright smile and her beautiful eyes looking so happy up at him.

Daryl had brought her a guitar from an old school, which Beth had almost hugged, when he gave it to her. Since that day she was singing songs and played the guitar for little Judith, while the two of them were sitting on a blanket in the high grass. Daryl tried to suppress to watch Beth sitting like an angel there and the need to go over to them and listen like the baby to her beautiful singing voice, but unfortunately Daryl had to do his job. But still he was smiling the whole time, while he helped the other and Beth's songs filling the warm summer air.

One day Daryl had found some sweets in the drawer of a kitchen and Beth talked him into, that they will eat them together, not only her alone. He had found them, so they had to share. And so they did that evening, after they had sex in the guard tower and still half naked, Beth was eating a cracker on the mattress, giggling sweetly while doing so.

The books Daryl had brought her, were enough to make the day good, eveb after that long, exhausting run. On the same evening Beth had got into his cell, laid herself on her belly on top of his bed and began to read one of the books, while she was moving her bare feet up and down. Daryl knew, that he had to concentrate on his work, about the list he made with what they had to do tomorrow and the things they still need, but he just couldn't look away from the sweet, blond girl on top of his bed. Beth was so focused on the words, that she hadn't even noticed it, that Daryl was watching her all the time.

But the brightest smile he got was when he had found her a necklaces with a little bird on it. First he was feeling a little embarrassed to give it to her, but Beth deserved it and the bird also fitted, because in the last time she became the songbird from the whole prison. And especially Daryl's songbird.

After Beth had stared at least three minutes at the jewellery in her palm, she finally threw her arms around his neck and whispered fifth times 'thank you' next to his ear. And Daryl just couldn't act any other, than pulling her closer and holding her tight for just a few seconds. Since that day Beth was wearing the necklace around her gracefully neck every day and on some evenings it was the only thing she was wearing.

Beth knew, that Daryl had much to do with his new job as a leader and that he was always so exhausted by the end of the day, because of that she didn't ask him so often any more, if they could have sex later. On the one hand it was sweet from her, because she obviously really cared about him and how he was feeling, but on the other hand Daryl missed her so much.

When his needs were on top, Daryl whispered into Beth's ear, while she helped her father and sister in the garden, if they could meet in their secret room tonight and he hadn't even ended the sentence, when Beth already nodded wildly her head. Obviously she was missing him as much as he missed her.

Daryl was already waiting for her to appear since over thirty minutes. Maybe Maggie was annoying her or her Hershel still needed her help for something, because in the last time she was never that late. But Daryl didn't bother about the waiting, he would for the rest of his life just to get a few minutes with her together. But slowly he began to worry, that maybe something had happened or she wasn't feeling good.

Daryl just wanted to look after her, when suddenly the door got opened and Beth's blond hair appeared. But something was wrong, Daryl could tell it in the very first second. Her shoulders were so limp, her eyes sanked to her feet on the ground and she was so silent, not like usual. And the worst, Beth's whole body language just looked hopeless sad.

Daryl just wanted to get to Beth and ask her what was wrong, when she slowly lifted her head and her red, swollen eyes finally met his. "Hey." She simply welcomed him, without a smile, so untypical for her. Daryl finally closed the distance between the two of them and reached for her hands. "Beth. What happened sweetheart?" He asked all worried, but she just shook her head, like she didn't know what he meant, when she simply answered "Nothing."

Tilting his head, Daryl got really worried then, while he framed her soft cheeks with his palms and carefully he stroked with his thumbs over the skin close to her eyes. "I can see, that you have cried sweetheart. So what's wrong?" Daryl tried one more time.

Still not willing to tell him, Beth shook her head and said with a small voice "It's even ridiculous and I don't want to bother you with it Daryl. I know you have already enough worries, so you don't also need mine. Just let us.. you know.. start."

Looking her deep in the eyes for seconds, inspecting her expression and watching the new tears glistening in her eyes, which Beth tried to suppress so bad, Daryl finally whispered "I'm not starting as long as you won't tell me what's wrong sweetheart." Just his words broke her finally, when one tear found its way out of the corner of her eye and Beth finally leaned her head against his chest.

"It's okay sweetheart. Shsh.. It's okay.." Daryl tried to calm her down, while he was stroking carefully over her golden locks. Beth wasn't crying much, she had probably already cried most of her tears for today, but still Daryl could hear her quiet sobs.

And without even thinking about it, he leaded his lips to Beth's forehead and pressed a warm kiss there. "It's not nothing, when it makes you cry and sad sweetheart." Daryl held Beth as close as possible, even cradled her a little, while his right hand moved shooting over her tiny, trembling back.

Finally Beth moved her head, so her mouth wasn't pressing against the fabric of his shirt any more and she was able to speak "Since weeks I want to do more for the group. Help to kill the walkers by the fence, make the prison more secure and go on runs. But daddy and Maggie just don't let me."

With her glassy eyes Beth was looking up at Daryl to make sure he was really listening, of course he did. "They say I'm too weak for doing so and I also don't know how to handle a weapon. They say I'm just not strong enough. But I don't want to make the laundry and cook the whole day long. I love Judy, but I also just don't want to be the baby sitter all the time. I want to help, but I just don't know how to talk them into it. I have tried it already so often, but they don't even listen to me any more."

"But you aren't weak Beth." Daryl said softly, which made her smile for one quick second. "Yeah, you know that Mr. Dixon, but Maggie and daddy don't know it or just don't want to see it, that I'm not the little girl from before any more." Beth said broken, before she leaned her head against Daryl's chest again.

After looking down at her for a few moments, Daryl decided, that he really hated it to see Beth like that. Slowly he loosened their embrace and said during "C'mon girl. I want to show you something." Daryl already leaded Beth by her hand outside the room, when she asked surprised "But what about.."

"Not today girl. Not when you are sad." Daryl told her over his shoulder and before he moved his head, he could see a thankfully smile on Beth's lips. Daryl leaded her trough the half prison into a part Beth was probably never before. Even himself had found this place just days ago

The last three minutes they were walking through almost dark corridors, so they both needed a few seconds to get used to the daylight, after Daryl had opened the heavy metal door to the flat roof.

The last sun beams of the day were shining down at them. The bricks had saved the heath from today, so it was still warm, while Daryl leaded Beth over the roof. "It's so beautiful here." Beth finally whispered with an opened mouth and shining eyes. Exactly the expression Daryl wanted to see from her.

The building on top they were going, was surrounded from many trees and didn't matter in with direction they were looking, they always saw the treetops. Because the roof was already so old, little plants and even flowers were blooming here, next to some soft moss.

"You like it?" Daryl asked her, even when he already knew the answer. "Oh yes, Mr. Dixon. I have never seen such a roof before, it's more like a garden even." Beth answered him all happy. He adored that expression so much more, even his own mood got better with it. When Beth was happy, he also was it.

"I have just found this place last week. Wanted to show it to you since that, but just hadn't the time to." Daryl told her, when he got it, that he was still holding her hand. Slwoly he leaded Beth to a big broken branch, which had probably fallen down after a bad storm.

"So this is also part of our little secret now, Mr. Dixon?" Beth asked playfully, while they both set down on the old wood. "If you want. But if we keep in including things, it won't be such a little secret any more girl." Daryl answered and they both began to laugh then.

They kept on sitting on the branch, even after the sun was already gone since minutes. They were talking about anything and nothing, laughed much and were just happy together. When Daryl noticed Beth shiver next to him and he also saw the goose bumps on her bare arms, he simply pulled out of his vest and laid it protective over her tiny shoulders.

"Here girl. Do you want to go inside? Not that you will catch yourself a cold." Daryl asked her a little worried, but Beth just smiled, because of his protecting way. "Nah, I'm good Mr. Dixon. Even very good." She whispered, while she pulled the fabric even tighter around herself and moved closer to Daryl's side.

Like they had already done it their whole life long, Daryl automatically placed his arm around her body, to pull her even closer and bury his nose into her delicious smelling hair. They were sitting like that a half eternity. Beth had leaned herself against Daryl's body, even held herself close with her right arm around his belly, feeling it rising up and down with his breathing.

Daryl liked it, that he could give Beth the warmth she need. To be useful for somebody. Listen to her breathing, knowing that she was safe, even good, was enough for Daryl to smile happily to himself. Beth Greene had definitely became the light for him, the light he never had in his life before, but he had always needed so bad.

Even when Daryl liked the silence in the middle they were sitting, he still whispered "If you want, I can show you how to use a gun, a knife or even the crossbow. So your sister and father won't have a reason any more to tell you can't do the things you want."

Quickly Beth lifted her head then and looked with unbelievable eyes up at him. "You would really do that Daryl?" She obviously couldn't believe his words, while her expression was almost begging him to say yes. Hell, he really won't ever be able to tell her the opposite, while she is looking at him with her angel eyes.

"Of course, sweetheart. I would do everything for you." Daryl answered, feeling a little embarrassed about his choice of words, but it obviously made Beth happy and that was the most important thing. "Thank you so much Daryl." She told him with those damn big, blue eyes of hers and her so tender looking lips formed a perfect smile, while her palm was still laying on top of his belly.

Still now Daryl was always able to suppress this need, but right now, he just couldn't hold it back any more, when he slowly leaned down and placed a long kiss on top of Beth's soft lips. Daryl needed room for this need, he just had to do it and after their lips got separated again, he knew, that Beth wasn't mad at him about what he had just done.

Even on the contrary. Before his lips got even away from her reach, Beth quickly covered them with hers again, while she easily climbed on his lab. Soon their heated bodies needed more, when her tiny tongue was licking gently Daryl's warm lips to ask for permission.

Their tongues made a battle already since minutes, while Beth was rubbing her middle against Daryl's erection, but he exactly knew, that they simply couldn't have sex out here, at least not today. So he whispered against her wet lips "We should go inside sweetheart."

Beth knew he was right and even when she missed his touches the second Daryl had pulled away, she followed him hand in hand back to their family. The C-block was already dark, when they entered it and Daryl brought Beth to her cell.

But before she slipped behind her private curtain, Beth pulled Daryl down to her to kiss his lips one more time. So sweet and soft, but at the same time seductive and passionate. And till now it was the best good night kiss he had got from her. "This can also be part of our little secret, Mr. Dixon." Beth whispered, before she covered his lips one more time.

With a smile on his lips, Daryl almost shoved Beth inside her cell, because if he would her body so close to his for just one more second, he would probably follow her inside. "Sleep well baby girl. Tomorrow we start with our training, so be rested." Before Beth really disappeared inside, she winked at Daryl over her shoulder and whispered "Yes, Mr. Dixon."

* * *

Over one month had already passed, since Daryl was giving Beth lessons and first her sister and father weren't that happy about it, but finally they got it, that they couldn't stop her and it was also for her own best to know how to use a gun.

Beth was a clever, fast pupil, Daryl had already known that before, but he was really surprised about how fast she got everything. Of course, she had still problems with the cleaning from some guns and loading his crossbow, but Daryl helped her with pleasure. Beth was doing really good and so they had stopped their training and kill whole days long walker by the fences and finally got on little runs, just the two of them.

By her first, Beth was so excited and thankfully that she almost climbed on Daryl's lab, while he was driving, but he told her with a smirk on his lips and a half hard dick, that first they had to do their job and after, the fun could follow.

With a sad looking face and also pulling her under lip over her upper, Beth tried to change Daryl's mind, but it didn't work. With an amused smile on his lips, Dary just turned on the radio and started a song from the first CD he could find.

Beth began to laugh out loud then, but still she was singing along with the song she obviously knew, but Daryl had never ever heard before. Still smiling to himself, he was watching her singing all happily. Also when Beth opened the window to stretch her hand outside and lean her face against the driving wind.

Thankfully nothing bad had happened. They just had to kill three walkers and Daryl was so damn proud about Beth. They were even using his hunting movements, he had taught her just three days ago. Even some useful things they had found in the lonely houses and Beth's happiness was enough for Daryl after the hours of teaching her everything.

On their way back, Daryl suddenly stopped the car and Beth already gripped for her knife, which caused him to smile proudly. All tensed she whispered "What's wrong Daryl?" Her eyes were searching urgently for the danger she still hadn't noticed. "Nothing girl." He simply answered her, which made her look at him confused.

"So why have you stopped the car then?" Beth asked, while she pulled her knife back again. "I have just thought, that maybe you want some fun now?" Beth's face lightened up in the second she finally got it what he meant. While sucking her lower lip heated between her teeth, Beth nodded wildly her head.

"Then come over here girl." Daryl commended her, his right arm already stretched out for her. Easily Beth climbed on his lab and just minutes later the whole car was moving to their movements, while the air was filled with both of her moans and whimpers.  
  
After they had started their way home again, it needed just a few minutes, till Daryl could hear Beth's regular breathe and when he looked to his right he saw the blond girl sleeping there like an angel.

Daryl smiled to himself, while he was watching Beth sleeping from the corner of his eyes and finally he stroked carefully with his rough palm over the back of her left hand. She was still asleep, when she took his hand and made him so stay. On Beth's lips also played a little smile then.

Daryl was so damn proud about her and it was just too damn cute, that she was that exhausting after today. If someone would ever ask Daryl, what was the definition of perfection for, it would be Beth Greene.

It was almost sunset, when they finally reached the gates of the prison and Daryl just had to pull his hand away, even when he didn't want to. He had just placed it on the steering wheel, when Beth's eyes began to flater and she slowly woke up.

"We are already back sweetheart." Daryl whispered, while Beth stretched herself and smiled dreamily up at him. He just had stopped the car, when Maggie and also Hershel were already standing there, glad to have their Bethy back.

With a proud smile, Beth showed her family all the stuff they had found. She even told them the little story about how they had killed the tree walkers. All in all Beth was happy and so Daryl was it too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. and this is now chapter 12 :) Sorry one more time for confusing you guys, but now everything is in the right oder again.
> 
> Last week I have uploaded the wrong chapter. Last weeks chapter is now chapter 12 and chapter 11 is the new one ;)

It was in the middle of a hot summer, when Daryl thought for the first time in his life, that everything was okay, that he could handle everything well, that just nothing bad could happen right now.

Beth told him at least once every day, that he was doing his job as a leader pretty good and slowly Daryl started to believe her words. They had enough from everything. Enough food, water, clothes, medicine, stocks. Daryl had really thought, that right now in his life he could deal with everything, till that one day.

Because Glenn, T-Dog, Tyresse and he had found new people by their last run, they slowly but secure needed more space to live. The three buildings they were already using from the prison weren't enough any more to give every one the space they needed.

So the four men decided to make the building on the very right side of the prison, which was looking best from all the buildings, which were left, habitable. But before they could get the new people inside there, they had to check, if everything was still secure enough. Because they hadn't really entered this part of the prison since weeks.

Glenn, T-Dog, Tyresse and Daryl just wanted to start with their mission, when Hershel was suddenly standing next to them. He wanted to come along to see, if he could find some medicine or at least some bandages. Daryl tried to talk the old man out of it. He offered him, that they could also look for these things, but Hershel just shook his head and told them, that he needed a nice variety to his garden work.

So Daryl didn't have a chance to change the man's mind anymore, and so they started to go inside the building. Like always Daryl had his crossbow ready to hand, while the other gave him backing, and so they slowly made their way through the old corridors.

The building wasn't that big, so it thankfully won't take that long, because Daryl had a bad feeling with Hershel following them with his slow, unsure steps. The man wasn't the youngest any more, even when he didn't want to admint it.

They had found some useful things, Hershel also got the things he was looking for and everything looked secure enough for getting the new ones inside. They were already on their way back, when they could suddenly hear steps and noises from a walker.

Daryl hadn't even turned around, when the walker suddenly came out of nowhere, stumbled and took Hershel with him on the ground. Just one second later Daryl was next to the man's side, but it was already too late.

Hershel's painfully screams told everyone, that the walker had got him. After Daryl had killed the walker with a shot from his bow, he quickly lowered himself next to the old man to see the miracle. The walker had bitten Hershel into his left lower leg, which was already bleeding badly.

Everyone was shocked, the room was only filled with Hershel's screams, while everyone was looking at him with an opened mouth, Daryl included. He just couldn't believe it, from one second to the other everything had changed. How should he explain this to Beth? That her father is.. No, Hershel was still alive and Daryl will keep him alive!

With that Daryl's limbs got to life again, when he quickly removed the belt from his jeans and constricted it over Hershel's left knee. "Everything will be good Hershel. You hear me? We will bring you outside and to Doctor S. You will make it." Daryl tried to calm the injured man down, while doing so.

With his eyes Daryl was searching for help by the other and he quickly got some, when everyone came closer and tried to carry Hershel. "He is losing much and quick blood Daryl. He probably won't even make it outside here." Tyresse said with widened eyes, like he couldn't believe his own words.

Hell no, they just couldn't lose him, not Beth's father! But at the same time Daryl exactly knew, that Tyresse was right. He probably won't make it, because of the blood lost and if it won't happen because of that, the virus will probably be in his whole body then. Didn't matter what will happen, they will lose Hershel either way, there was just one small chance to safe him, even when it was almost impossible. But Daryl had to try it at least.

"Com'on, get him inside here!" Daryl commented the other and quickly they carried still shocked and whimpering Hershel inside the next room. "Lay him on the ground!" After they had done what Daryl had told them, they were all looking all clueless and worried at their leader.

"Give me your ax Ty." Daryl said, still unsure if that was really such a good idea. Because Tyresse hesitated, Daryl yelled "Quickly! We don't have so much time left!" Finally the man handled him his weapon and even without telling them, everyone began to hold Hershel, while Daryl was looking into the man's worried and scared eyes.

"I'm sorry." Daryl whispered, before he upswing and hit the ax right into the man's leg. Hershel's screams were even more terrible than Daryl had expected, but he had to keep on, not even able to imagine what pain Hershel just had. By Daryl's second hit he could feel, how he broke the bone and Hershel's screams got silent, when he passed out. After the third hit the lower leg was separated and Daryl's whole hands were full of blood.

Daryl was still just working in shock when he took off his vest and pressed it against the wound. "We have to stop the bleeding!" Daryl yelled, before the other began to give him some more fabrics, which he finally fastened with the belt.

"We just have a few minutes to get him outside and to doctor S! Glenn don't forget the bandages he had found, we will need them! C'mon!" Daryl screamed, before they were doing what he had said.

"Find doctor S, we will get Hershel in the examination room!" Daryl commended Glenn, while he and the other carried still fainted Hershel inside. They had just laid him on the examination bed, when the doctor appeared. "What happened?" He asked strong, trying to get the control over the situation.

"He got bit. I have cut the lower leg off. Since that he isn't by conscious any more." Daryl simply told the doctor, still being in shook and just working by instinct. "You have probably saved his life with that." The doctor determined, before he commended over his shoulder "But first we have to stop the bleeding. Give me as much bandages as you can find!"

Daryl just wanted to give the doctor the things he needed, when his eyes caught Beth standing in the doorway. With widened and already glassy eyes, she was just standing there in shock, her mouth wide opened in unbelieving. Being the same, Daryl just didn't know what to do, when Beth suddenly began to move and got next to her father.

"Daddy. Daddy." Beth whimpered helpless, while she framed Hershel's cheeks with her shaking hands. Still just watching the happening, Daryl prayed to God that it wasn't too late. That he had saved Hershel and that he won't turn into a walker, because Daryl already knew it right now, that Beth won't be able to handle this.

Doctor S was still trying to stop the bleeding wound, when Hershel's eyes suddenly snapped open and in shock he gripped hard the upper arms from Beth, not knowing what was going on and because the much pain he had.

It was instinct that made Beth scream heartbreaking, while she tried to get free from her father's grip. That was the second when Daryl finally got back to life and he quickly stepped next to Beth's side and tried to get her free.

"He hasn't turned. It's just the shock." Doctor S tried to calm them down and in the very next second Hershel stopped the grip around Beth's arm and passed out again. Protective Daryl shoved Beth away from her father and into his arms, while he said "Come here."

It broke Daryl's heart, when Beth got almost lifeless, without any resistance into his arms and buried her face helpless into his shirt, while the tears were already running down her cheeks. The room was filled with her whimpers and sobs, while Daryl was holding her close to his body.

Only then he noticed that Maggie was also inside the room, standing next to her husband with tears in her eyes and the same broken expression like in Beth's face. Daryl was still holding Beth close to his chest, when Hershel suddenly began to scream that heartbreaking and horrible like never before.

Beth tried to look what made her father scream that way, but Daryl just covered her face with his palm and said "I will bring you outside. You shouldn't see this." With that Daryl leaded her carefully outside, away from her father and getting by her sister.

They had just got a few steps away from the room, when Beth's legs began to boycott her bodyweight and she began to fall. Easily Daryl caught her and took her in his arms, knowing that she won't make it to her cell on her own. "I got you." Daryl whispered, while he was carrying Beth bridal style out of the building and to her cell.

The whole way Beth had clutched her arms around his neck, while she buried her face still deep inside the fabric of his shirt. Daryl didn't care about the expressions from the other, while he went by them on his way to her cell. He just had to bring Beth away from what was happening right now, she just shouldn't see this.

After Daryl had finally reached her cell, he sank with his knees on top of the mattress of her bed, Beth still carrying in his arms. With his back leaning against the wall Daryl placed her carefully on the bed, her upper body still in his arms.

Her tears and sobs still hadn't stopped, in contrast Daryl thought that they were even louder and worse now. "Shsh.. It's okay sweetheart. Shsh.." He tried to calm her down, while he was gently stroking Beth's trembling head, only to notice that his hands were still full of the dried blood of her father.

Daryl hated himself so much for what had happened. He should have known it better, should have never let Hershel go with them, so nothing of that would have happened. He had known that everything was just too good to be true in the last time. Something bad just had to happen, because Daryl wasn't and won't ever be a good leader, they all should have known that before and now this happened.

Next to Beth's mother and brother he had also almost killed her father, maybe Hershel won't make, then Daryl will have almost killed her whole family. And the worst of all the beautiful girl in his arms still didn't know anything about that. Because he was such a stupid, cowardly dork and didn't have the balls to tell it to her.

When this with Hershel will be over Daryl will tell it Beth instantly. He was just too worried, that she won't want to meet him again, just talking or even looking at him one more time. Daryl didn't tell it Beth, because he was afraid that she will leave him, but exactly that will happen and he couldn't stop it, because she had the right to know about what the man had done, she trusted.

But Daryl just couldn't tell her right now, because in this moment she needed him, even when Daryl didn't get it how a beautiful girl like her needed someone like him. He was still just holding her close to his body, when her breathing suddenly got very loud and irregular.

Worried Daryl looked down at the girl in his arms, just to see how her hands cramped, her eyes widened in shock, looking absently at nothing and her opened mouth searched urgently for air. Beth's lungs were working very fast, so her upper body rise and fell quickly, but still not enough air was getting inside her lungs like she needed so badly.

Daryl had never seen someone in such a condition, but still he knew that Beth was in a very bad shock right now and if he couldn't make her stop, it probably will get dangerous for her very quickly.

"Beth. Sweetheart, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" Daryl asked damn worried, while he framed her cheek with one hand and made her so looking up at him. Even when her eyes were looking directly into his, Daryl knew that this weren't the eyes from the Beth, he liked so much. They were empty, broken and the worst of all hopeless.

Between her loud, hysterical breathes, Beth tried to manage to whimper "Daryl.. Help.." And it broke his heart into million little pieces. Daryl was clueless, so damn clueless. He didn't know how to help her, to make this stop, but she trusted him one more time, when she was begging for his help.

Gently he began to stroke her still tearstreamed face, while he whispered soothing to her "You have to breath normal again sweetheart. Everything will be good then, you have to breath slower."

In her expression Daryl could read, that she was really trying it, but when Beth got it, that she hadn't the control over her body any more, she got even more hysterical and nervous. It was again instinct, that made Daryl pull her closer to his chest, trying to calm her down while doing so with saying "I got you sweetheart, everything will be good again. I got you."

Gently he pressed Beth's ear against the part of his body, where his heart was beating inside. "Listen to my heartbeat and breathing baby girl. Try to match it." Daryl knew, that his heart wasn't beating normal, he was also damn worried and nervous and he couldn't do anything against that, but at least he tried to bring his breathing into a more normal rhythm, even when it wasn't easy right now.

It needed about one minute, till his try to calm her down, slowly began to work, when Beth's breathing got more regular and quieter. "That's right sweetheart. Keep on. Don't be afraid. I won't leave you."

Soothing he was stroking up and down her arm, while he was still holding her close. After one more minute Beth obviously got a feeling into her hands again, when her fingers suddenly searched for Daryl's hand. Gently he took her so cold and shaking hand into his so much bigger one and lovingly Daryl stroked with his thumb over the back of her hand and tried to warm her up.

Even when Beth's decision got better with ever minute, he was still damn tensed and worried, till he could even feel how Beth began to relax in his arms, almost fell in herself together, letting all the shock out of her body.

Only then Daryl began to relax too and he laid his chin carefully on top of her golden locks and breathed her familiar scent inside his lungs. Finally Beth's body even stopped to tremble, before Daryl looked down at her face and saw, that her eyelids were closed and relaxed.

Before Daryl leaned his head against Beth's, he kissed gently her forehead and whispered "I will protect you sweetheart." Never stop to cradle, stroking, pulling her close and holding her hand, Daryl was sitting with her like that already about one hour, when he also just began to drift off and Maggie suddenly entered excited the room.


	13. Chapter 13

The older Greene wasn't even looking surprised or shocked, when she saw her younger sister in Daryl Dixon's arms. "Bethy." Maggie was calling for her and slowly Daryl could feel how Beth's body began to wake up. Being a little confused, she first obviously didn't know where she was or what was happening, when she finally faced her sister.

"Daddy have woken up." Maggie simply told them and only then Beth began to realise. Still unsure, if she should be happy about this or not, she was searching for help up at Daryl's eyes, who was giving her an encouraging smile back and he slowly began to node his head.

"Do you come with me?" Beth asked Daryl worried and like always he just couldn't say no to her begging eyes, which were getting the sparkle from the Beth back, he adored so much. After Daryl had nodded and promised Beth so to stay by her side, he began to lose their embrace and helped her on her feet.

While Maggie already ran to their father, Beth and Daryl got with slower steps afterwards. Beth's body was still too weak to be able to run. Daryl was afraid about how she will react, when she will see her father, he probably won't look that good after everything.

But his worries were for nothing, because in the second they entered the room, a big, relieved smile got on Beth's lips, when she whispered "Daddy." Hershel was laying on top of the bed like he was just asleep. The blood spots were gone, his body covered from the blanket, it almost looked like nothing had ever happened.

"He will probably wake up from time to time, but he won't be really here. I have giving him strong pain killers. It will need much time, but he will be good again." Doctor S told the Greene sisters and they both began to smile happy and with tears in their eyes they thanked the doctor for at least twenty times. "You don't have to thank me. Instead you should thank Daryl. He had saved your father's life."

Not wanting the gratitude Daryl shook his head, while he was looking embarrassed down at his shoes. He just looked up again, when Doctor S had got past him and while Maggie gave already her whole attention to Hershel again, Beth was looking so compassionate up at Daryl, like the hero he was for her.

She was looking and smiling thankfully up at him, like he had never seen her before and Daryl just wanted to tell her, that he didn't deserve the gratitude, when her soft lips formed a silent 'thank you'. He kept on looking overwhelmed at her for a few more moments, till Beth also gave her attention to Hershel and Daryl got outside the room to let the sisters some time on their own.

Daryl knew, that Maggie was next to her side at the moment. Beth was safe, so he got to his cell, picked up some clean clothes and headed downstairs to the showers. Daryl's arms, upperbody and probably also his whole face, were still covered from the dried blood from Hershel.

While the water was running down his back, Daryl silently thanked God for letting Hershel alive and he also prayed, that he will really make it, because Beth needed her father so bad. They all needed Hershel, he was also a father figure for everyone inside here.

After Daryl was done with his shower, he quickly got upstairs to see if Beth was hopefully still okay and seeing her sitting on the edge of the bed, holding the hand from her older sister made Daryl almost weak. The two sisters were always so respectful and lovingly to each other, this on front of him was a very strong connection between siblings, something Daryl never had with Merle. But at the same time he was damn glad for Beth, that she had the support of her family, that they were there for her no matter what.

Because Daryl knew, that Beth was still in good hands, he didn't even show himself the two sisters, instead he got into the prison kitchen and made a sandwich for Beth and also picked up a bottle of water, before he headed back to them.

The bottle and the plate in his hands almost fell to the ground, when Daryl finally saw, that only Maggie was next to Hershel's side any more. "Where is Beth?" He quickly asked with a worried voice, while he placed the drink and sandwich on the little table next to the bed.

"I don't know." Maggie simply answered, not showing Daryl her face and best he wanted to yell at her for not knowing where her little sister was in a situation like this. But Daryl knew, that it wouldn't change anything, so instead he started to run into the direction of Beth's cell.

He just got upstairs and wanted to get the last few meters to her room, when Daryl passed by Hershel's cell and there she thankfully was. Relieved Daryl leaned against the doorframe and watched the blond girl sitting on the floor in her father's cell and doing something with his trousers.

Slowly Daryl got closer to Beth, getting one of her sweet smiles, when she had finally noticed him. "Hey. What are you doing here sweetheart?" Daryl asked softly, while he got on his knees in front of her. "When daddy will be strong enough and we have found some crutches, the useless fabric of his trousers will bother him, while he will try to learn to walk." Beth said determined, never stopping with her work.

But Daryl could tell, that something was wrong. So he gently covered Beth's still working hands with his so much bigger ones and made her so stop with what she was doing. "What's wrong sweetheart? I know there is something." Daryl whispered carefully and only then Beth finally looked up at him and he could tell that she was very close to tears.

After a few more seconds looking unsure into Daryl's eyes, Beth finally stopped sucking her lower lip between her teeth and answered with a small voice "Maggie thinks that.. that daddy won't make it. That I'm doing this for nothing, because he won't ever need it."

Beth tried again to dodge Daryl's look, when he gently pulled the loosen strains of blond hair behind her ear and said softly "Maybe you should tell your sister the same, you have told me, when the new ones came to us. You remember sweetheart? You have told me, that it wouldn't kill me to have a little faith. Because if you don't have faith, what's the point of living, right?"

Daryl saw, that Beth couldn't suppress the need to smile any more, even when her eyes were still swimming in her clear tears. "That's right sweetheart. I like it so much more to see you smile." Daryl whispered, his hands still holding her tiny ones.

"Do you also believe, that he will make it?" Beth asked curious, her eyes so full of hope and love. "Yes, of course. You Greenes are tough." The second the air was filled with Beth's sweet giggles, Daryl just also had to, before he began to help her.

After every pair of Hershel's trousers were shorter by one leg, Daryl and Beth got to her father again, just to see, that Maggie was gone. Intead Doctor S was sitting next to the injured man on the chair now. Beth instantly took place next to Hershel on the bed, taking his hand into hers and whispered to him, that she was here now.

The doctor nodded into Daryl's direction, when he stood up and got outside the room, so Daryl could lower himself on the chair instead. He wanted to give Beth the time and place she needed, but he also didn't want to leave her alone. He had the fear, that maybe she was still too weak to handle the whole situation on her own.

Even when he knew, that it was wrong, he should better give her some privacy, Daryl just couldn't stop to look at Beth and the lovingly way she was holding her father's hand. How she was stroking the back of his lifeless hand and whispered memories and little stories from the good old time to him.

It was already silent since minutes, when Daryl carefully cleared his throat and said "Here. You should drink something Beth." He offered her the bottle. "Thank you, Daryl." She said with her sweet voice and took the bottle from his grip, to take a few swallows. "You should also eat something." Daryl tried to encourage her, but Beth just shook her head and answered "Later. I just can't right now."

So Daryl leaned back into the chair again and after a few more silently minutes the air was suddenly filled with Beth's quiet angel singing voice. Lovingly she was singing the tones for her still asleep father, never looking away from him or stopping to hold his hand.

Maybe Hershel couldn't hear his daughter singing for him right now, but Daryl could and only then he got it how damn tired and exhausting he was. His eyelashes slowly got hevier, while he listened to Beth's soothing voice. He just began to drift softly off, when her song finally stopped and Daryl remembered himself about, that he had to make sure, that Beth was good. He just couldn't fall asleep right now. He had to be there for her.

Daryl had lost his sense of time, while he was sitting in the chair and watched her. They were probably sitting like that already since hours, when Beth's eyes caught the sandwich still laying on the little table next to the bed. After she had stretched herself and pick it up, she broke the sandwich into two pieces and offered Daryl one half.

"You should eat both Beth." He said, but her look already told him, that she won't take a no. "I just can't eat the whole sandwich and beside you also have to eat something Daryl. So c'mon."

"I could have picked myself a own one." Daryl muttered, but still he took the chair closer to the bed and took the half from Beth's hand. Silently they were sitting next to each other and ate the sandwich, always looking at still asleep Hershel.

They both had already finished their snack minutes ago, when Beth suddenly lifted her head and looked so lovingly up into Daryl's eyes. "Thank you so much, for everything." She whispered, tears already glistening in her eyes again. He just wanted to tell her, that she shouldn't thank him for anything, because it was even his own fault about what had hapened to Hershel, when Maggie and Glenn entered the room and Daryl got interrupted.

He made place for let Maggie, with her sorry expression, sit down on the chair instead. Beth wasn't alone, so Daryl could go away for a few minutes to take the empty plate back into the kitchen. But the pictures of today never left his mind for just one second.

Daryl had spent the rest of the afternoon with make sure, that everyone was okay and that the gates were safe for tonight, because even after what had happened, he still had to try to be like a leader, even when he totally lost hope after today. He definitelly won't ever become a good one.

It was already dark since a long time, when Daryl entered the prison again and he had expected, that Beth would already be in bed, but instead she was still sitting alone next to her father. "You should take yourself some rest sweetheart." Daryl told her, after he had entered the room.

"I just can't leave him alone." She answered, her look already by her father again. Daryl knew that it was pointless to try to change her mind, so he just lowered himself next to her on the chair.

"You don't have to stay Daryl." Beth secured him and after looking at her for some seconds, he answered "I know." Getting a sweet smile from her for his answer, Daryl just knew, that he won't ever be able to not care about her any more. He will always, just always protect her, didn't matter what will come.

Daryl also knew, that right now it wasn't the time to tell Beth what had really happened, because she was looking so relaxed and happy, for the first time today.

About thirty minutes later Doctor S entered the room and after he had looked at Hershel, his attention got to Beth. She was still sitting on the edge of the bed and held her father's hand secure in hers. "You should get yourself some rest, some sleep Beth." The doctor told her with a worried face, because he also got it, that the young woman obviously needed it urgently.

"But I don't want to leave him alone." She answered determined, when the Doctor placed his hand on her shoulder and insured her, that he promises to not leave Hershel's side for even one second, while she will be gone.

Unsure Beth looked over to Daryl, who just nodded his head and after he had got up and closer to her, he said "The doctor is rigth Beth. You need some rest. C'mon on." Gently Daryl helped her up and leaded her slowly out of the room, after Beth had stroked her father's hand one more time, kissed his cheek and had wished him a good night.

Silently Daryl leaded Beth to her cell, only then he noticed how weak and tired her body already was. The second they had reached her room, Beth let herself sink powerless down on her bed, her eyes already half closed. Because she was that tired, Daryl got on his knees and helped her out of her boots. Thankfully Beth smiled a powerless smile, before she pulled her legs under the blanket.

After Daryl had stretched himself again and looked down at her with a smile in his face, how she made herself comfortable, he said softly "Good night sweetheart." But before he could even turn around, Beth quickly took his hand, even when she was already that tired.

Surprised about her reaction, Daryl was looking down and directly into her worried eyes. "Daryl, can you.. can you stay a few more minutes, till I will be asleep?" She begged him with her beautiful angel eyes to which he could just never say no.

Understanding Daryl nodded his head and looked around the room for a free chair, but the only chair his eyes could find, was covered from Beth's clothes. So Daryl finally let himself sink unsure on the edge of the bed, before Beth began to move closer to the wall and opened the blanket for him.

Daryl cheeks began to blush then, even when it was ridiculous after everything they had already done, but exactly that was the problem. They had never done something like this before, just laying next to each other. Still unsure Daryl bote nervously down on his lower lip, till Beth sat herself up, covered his wrist with her soft palm and whispered "I'm afraid about falling asleep alone. I would feel better, if you would lay next to me Daryl."

Beth exactly knew how the game was working, when she looked with her big angel eyes up at him and Daryl was lost. "Sure." He finally whispered still uncomfortable and carefully he laid himself next to her on the soft mattress. Lovingly Beth covered both of their bodies with the warm blanket, before she crawled closer to Daryl's side. Instinctive he lifted his left arm, so she could get even closer to his warm body and his arm took place against her back, while his finger gently stroked Beth through her shirt there.

First they were almost laying stiff next to each other, till she carefully laid her hand on top of Daryl's belly, to feel it rise and fall with his breathing. When he moved his head, so his nose was touching softly her forehead, Daryl could see, that Beth's eyes were still opened, obviously she couldn't fall asleep so easily.

And he knew, that right now the time had come, where he had to tell her the truth, even when he was still damn afraid about her reaction. "It was all my fault." Daryl whispered against the skin of Beth's face, before she slowly lifted her head and her beautiful, light blue eyes were looking up at his dark blue ones. "It was my fault, about what has happened to your father today. I should have never allowed him to come with us, I should have stopped him and it's also my fault, that.."

"Shsh.. Daryl. Please, stop it." Beth interrupted him, when she placed her index finger on top his shaking lips. Compassionate she was looking up at his sorry expression, before she pulled her finger away and framed instead his cheek with her warm palm. Instantly Daryl leaned against her touch, closed his eyes and breathed deep inside his lungs one more time, before he whispered "I'm sorry."

Lovingly Beth began to stroke his skin with her thumb, before she whispered "Don't be sorry Daryl. It wasn't your fault. Nothing was your fault. It was my dad's own decision and it would have also happened, if he would have gone with Rick. It wasn't your fault, please believe me Daryl." He had his eyes still closed, fighting back the tears, when he could feel how Beth stretched herself in his arms and finally placed a lovingly kiss against his forehead.

"Stop to blame yourself Daryl. You have done everything right. You have saved my father's life. Without you he wouldn't be here any more and don't even try to say or think any other, because it's true. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault." Beth tried to calm him down, while she was stroking softly through his hair and guided his head to lay down on her chest. That was also the moment, when Daryl couldn't hold it back any more and some tears found their way out of his sad eyes and landed on top of Beth's shirt.

"You aren't mad at me?" Daryl whispered between sobs. Lovingly Beth stroked with her long fingers through his messy hair, before she told him "I was never mad at you Daryl. How could I even manage to do that?"

"I know some reasons." Daryl said more to himself than to Beth, still unsure if or how he should tell her what he had done back at the farm. "No Daryl. Forget that." Beth secured him one more and he almost began to feel grateful, when another thought was suddenly running through his head "What about your father? Do you think he will forgive me?"

"That you have saved his life? Yeah, I think he will get over this." Beth teased him carefully and even when Daryl didn't want it, he began to smirk and lifted his head to look into Beth's beautiful eyes. "You won't ever believe me, right Mr. Dixon? It wasn't your fault and I think, that you know my father already well enough to know, that he won't blame you or be mad at you. It wasn't your fault." Beth said softly, while she pulled the strains of dark brown hair away from his face, so Daryl couldn't hide himself behind them any more.  
  
He tried, he really tried to believe her, but he also knew, that he won't ever be able to forgive himself. They were laying that closely entwined, looking deep into each other eyes, till a half eternity had passed by, when Daryl wanted to tell her the whole truth. But then Beth was giving him that encouraging smile again, while her eyes were shining and her lips formed the words "It's okay Daryl. Everything is good." His lips stayed close again, afraid about to say it out loud.

Trying to process her words, Daryl nodded absently his head, while Beth was still stroking the skin of his cheek and moved with her fingertips gently through his beard. Finally he covered his hand around hers and made Beth so to stop her movements. Gently he was stroking his thumb over her soft fingers, before he carefully guided her hand to his lips and placed a tender kiss on the back of her hand, thanking her for what she had done and said.

Her hand still close to his lips, Daryl was looking at her and Beth's expression told him, that she was surprised, but also overwhelmed about his hand kiss. They were looking deep into each other eyes, till Daryl whispered "Can I ask you something sweetheart?" Beth just nodded her head, while he moved both of their hands away from his lips, but still he didn't let go, when he asked carefully "The condition you were, was it the same, after what had happened to your mother and brother back on the farm?"

Even when Daryl was afraid about her answer, he still just had to know. Their connection stopped, when Beth looked at their hands instead, still holding each other tight, before she finally answered with a small voice "Yeah. Not that bad like on the farm, but it was the same. It's such a helpless, terrible feeling, that you just can't do anything to safe the ones you love."

Tears were already swimming in her eyes, while Beth tried to find the right words. Watching her to fight against her own feelings, Daryl asked the one question, he was afraid about the most "Do you also wanted.. do you still want to.. make this all an end?"

Suddenly Beth's sad eyes looked directly into his worried, when she wildly shook her head and Daryl finally began to breathe again. " No." Beth answered simply and strong, before she added "Back then, I have just didn't know another way out of it. That time no one was really there for me, no one could help or understand me. I mean I didn't want to, I didn't have the need to try it today, but I don't know what I would have done, if you wouldn't have been by my side Daryl."

Tears were running silently down her face, while Beth was looking at him like he was her hero. "Thank you so much for existing Daryl. What would I do without you." Beth whispered, while she guided his hand to her soft lips, like he had done just minutes ago and placed a long, lovingly kiss on the back of his hand.

Overwhelmed Daryl was watching her with an opened mouth. How could this pure, beautiful, unique girl be so kind to someone like him? He didn't deserve her tears, kisses or trust. But still Daryl got goose bumps everywhere on his body, because of her lovingly gesture.

"What would I do without you girl." Daryl whispered still shocked, when Beth finally stopped her kiss and instead stroked carefully over the skin her lips had just touched. Giving him one of her sweetest smile, she suddenly crawled even closer to Daryl, placed her arm around his belly and pressed her face against his chest.

After a few moments of trying to process what was going on, Daryl finally replied her hug, placed his arms around her tiny upper body and pulled her even closer, never stop to place kisses into her golden locks. "I got you sweetheart. I won't ever let you go." Daryl whispered softly and his heart warmed up one more time, when Beth answered "I also won't ever let you go Mr. Dixon."

They just kept on laying that close to each other. Beth had still wrapped her arm around Daryl's belly, her face buried into the fabric of his shirt, while he could feel her belly rise and fall next to his body. Daryl also never stopped to hold Beth close and stroking her back and head gently. His nose still deep in her golden locks, he inhaled her scent inside his lungs and Daryl knew, that he won't ever want to let go.

But he also knew that he had in the end, he just couldn't sleep next to Beth, in the same bed. It just wasn't right. But still he kept laying, giving her his warmth, till Daryl could feel himself drifting off and he had to force himself to stay awake.

When he could hear Beth's regular breathing and she felt so relaxed in his arms, Daryl knew, that she had finally fallen asleep. Placing one more kiss on top of her head, he whispered softly "Good night sweetheart." Carefully Daryl pulled away, trying not to wake her, but obviously Beth wasn't asleep that deep, when she tried to hold him in place and asked worried "Where do you go Daryl?"

Feeling bad, while he was looking down at her dreamily expression, Daryl really wanted to stay, but he just couldn't, just shouldn't. "I have to go now baby girl. But I'm just a few rooms ahead, if you need something." Daryl secured her and even when he could read in her face, that she wanted him also to stay, at the same time Beth also knew that he had to go.

Daryl also didn't want to leave, but he just couldn't sleep with her together in one bed. What if her sister would catch them? What would they all think? Would they count one and one together and then they would all know their little secret?

It was breaking Daryl's heart, when he leaned down and placed one last kiss on Beth's warm cheek, before he left to lay alone in his bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Daryl woke up next day, before the sun had even rose. He was still damn tired, while he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and the first thing he thought about was Beth. Obviously she had slept well, because otherwise she would have come to his cell. On the one hand Daryl was glad, that she got her rest, but on the other hand he had wanted her to come to his cell. Maybe they could have cuddled some more, taking her in his arms and holding her close.

After Daryl had dressed himself, he went silently down the empty corridor, till he reached Beth's cell. He couldn't hear nothing from inside, she was probably still asleep, but still Daryl moved carefully her private curtain away and looked inside.

And there she was. Laying like a god damn sleeping angel in her bed, so damn beautiful. While Daryl leaned against the doorframe he suddenly got the need to get closer to Beth and pull the blanket over her bare shoulder, so she would have it as warm as possible. Her sweet nose she had buried deep inside her soft pillow, her mouth looked so relaxed and tender, so kissable right now.

Her long eyelashes were moving from time to time, but obviously Beth had a peacefully sleep and Daryl knew, that she needed it so damn bad. After he had watched her sleeping for minutes, he decided that whenever he will get the chance again, he will do it, because it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen in life.

Reluctantly Daryl finally repelled himself from the door frame, went downstairs and out of the building to the next a few feet away. When he finally reached his destination, Doctor S was almost sleeping in the chair next to Hershel, like he had promised Beth to stay last evening.

Only after seconds the doctor finally noticed him, before Daryl said simply "I will stay by him now." Thankfully and very tired doctor S left the room, so Daryl took place in the chair instead. With his elbows supported on his knees he watched Hershel.

He was looking much better than yesterday, but at the same time Daryl knew that it will be a long, hard way back to how it was. They needed to find some crutches, more bandages and medicine, something hr will get him as soon as possible. At least he could do that for Hershel, because Daryl owed him something.

While he kept on watching the old man, like Daryl had done with his daughter just minutes before, he thought about how much Beth needed her father and sister and of course visa verse. That was the kind of family he had always dreamed about, but too far away to reach for him or even dare to ask for.

When they were back at the farm Daryl always felt uncomfortable, when they hugged, told them how much they loved each other or just the kind, lovingly way they were acting as a real family. But finally Daryl got used to it and now he even formed a smile on his lips, when he watched the Greene family acting like that.

And didn't matter about what Daryl thought the last hours, just everything made himself feel even worse. Now he had to think about his brutal father, careless mother and stupid brother. About the fact that it was his fault, what had happened with Hershel, didn't matter how often Beth will tell him otherwise, he won't ever really believe her. And of course, that he had killed her mother and brother, her half family, the once she loved so much.

Trying to suppress the need to bunch himself, Daryl rubbed his still damn tired eyes and let his palms in front of his face for a few seconds. Feeling the ashamed way he did since weeks, before he pulled his hands away again, leaned forward and carefully he took Hershel's hand into his.

"I'm so sorry." Daryl whispered, hoping that the older man will hear it somehow, so he won't be that angry any more, when he will finally wake up. These words had of course never helped by his father, but like Beth had said, Hershel wasn't that kind of father and maybe he will really forgive him.

Embarrassed Daryl couldn't look at the man any more, instead he watched his shoes, still holding Hershel's hand, when the man suddenly began to move and pressed his hand. Quickly Daryl looked up and saw how Hershel slowly began to wake up.

Excited, glad and scared at the same time Daryl was looking at him, till the man's eyes finally met his and quickly he stammered "I.. I will take Doctor S." He just wanted to stand up and take the doctor, when Hershel didn't let go the grip on his hand.

"No. Not yet Daryl. First I have to do something more important." Hershel said weakly, before Daryl slowly sat down again, thinking about what could be more important right now, than getting the doctor to help him. When the older man knew, that he won't run away, he let his hand go from his.

Nervous Daryl was waiting, he exactly knew what will happen next. And he felt as fearfull and horrified like when he was kid. Hershel let his time, till he finally said with a more strong, but also soft voice "I owe you my life Daryl. You have saved me and I can't even tell you have thankfully I am." That really wasn't what he had expected. Embarrassed Daryl looked on the ground, playing with his fingers nervously, not knowing what to say, because obviously the man couldn't remember about anything any more.

Because Daryl kept quiet, Hershel finally placed his shaking hand under his chin to lift up his head, so he had to look him in the eyes. Hershel let his fingers where they were, probably afraid, that if he will pull them away, Daryl will look at his shoes instantly again.

"Before I woke up, you have said something Daryl. What was it?" Hershel asked curious, but Daryl knew that he had heard every single word. Still keeping his mouth closed, he was watching the older man, while some tears were already building up and burning in his eyes.

Only then Hershel let his hand go from under his chin and placed it instead on his shoulder, when he asked carefully "About what are you sorry for, my son?" Daryl tried it, he tried it so bad to hold them back, but still one tear break free from the corner of his eyes, latest when Hershel had called him his son.

"It was my fault, that you got bit, that you almost died." Daryl finally said with a small voice, still expecting loud, angry words or a hard beat on his cheek. "About what are you sorry for Daryl? That you couldn't change my mind, when I wanted to go with you? I think that no one will ever be able to change my old stubborn again anyway. That the walker came out of nowhere, and I was just too slowly to keep up with you young men? That you have done everything right, when you made the best decision in that situation and saved my life with cutting off my lower leg? That you brought me here in this bed and made sure that I will survive this?" Hershel asked with a smile on his lips, but Daryl still wasn't able to response it.

"I bet Bethy had told you already twenty times, that you shouldn't blame yourself, feeling guilty or being sorry about the things you have done, right? She is a clever, young girl Daryl, listen to her words, because she is right. You aren't a bad person, my son." Hershel secured him, before he tapped proudly on his shoulder a few times and only stopped staring at him, when Daryl finally nodded understanding, at least he was trying to understand.

"Are Bethy and Maggs being good?" Hershel finally asked Daryl after a few more seconds. "Yeah. They are both safe." He answered truthfully, like Hershel already knew how Beth had reacted about the accident. Daryl stayed next to Hershel almost one hour, till Doctor S heard them talking and began to examine the older man's wound.

Daryl used the time to go with quickly steps into the direction of Beth's cell, to tell her, that her father had finally woken up. She was still sleeping like an angel, when Daryl quietly entered her room. Carefully he lowered himself next to her on the bed and watched her for a few more seconds, when he gently pulled the golden locks away from her pretty face and made her so waking up.

"Good morning sweetheart. Are you feeling alright?" Daryl asked softly, while Beth showed him a sleepily smile. "Good morning Mr. Dixon. Yeah, I'm feeling pretty good and you?" She asked back, while she stretched herself and Daryl could see the soft skin of her belly button and a smirk got on his lips instantly.

"Yeah. And your father is also good. He has just woken up one hour ago." Daryl answered her happily, before Beth quickly threw overwhelmed her arms around his neck, being all glad that everything will be good again.

It was four days after Hershel had woken up, but still he had to lay in the bed, when Maggie, Glenn, T-Dog, Andrea and Michonne were on a longer run and so Beth could easily sneak away, when it got dark, to meet Daryl in the guard tower.

She had told him, after she had entered the tower, that she needed to think about something other, than the worries about her father. Abouth that she was still a little angry about her sister for giving up on her father so easily and the hard days, which will come. Understanding what she wanted him to do, Daryl made quick work with undress Beth from the sweet pyjama she was wearing and before she could even recognise what was happening, he already pressed her against the wall and made her come easily.

After he had carried her over to the mattress, to make her come a second time. Her legs supported by his strong arms, so Daryl could fill her even more and harder. And maybe it was this position or her high, pleasant screams, when he also couldn't hold it back any more and came hard inside the condom.

Because he knew, that Beth could handle his body weight on her for just a few seconds, he quickly rolled down, to lay right next to her. Something they were doing more and more the last time. Just laying next to each other, after everything was over. Enjoying the other presence, body heat and touches.

"You okay sweetheart?" Daryl asked the same question like always and he also got the same sweet, grateful smile from Beth as answer like every time. They both didn't want to get away from each other, to leave this situation, to end this relaxing moment.

Beth had got so easily into his waiting arms, so Daryl could pull her even close to his body, to warm her up. Soothing he was stroking through her golden locks, his lips so close to her forehead, he was taking in her delicious scent deep inside his lungs.

Like always she had wrapped her arm around his belly, like she wanted to make sure with that, that he won't be able to pull away. Something he would never do. Their breaths matched, while both of their eyes were closed, just enjoyed this quiet, peacefully moment. And without even knowing or wanting it, they both drifted off to sleep.

Daryl woke up in the middle of the night, because something moved and whimpered next to him. First he wanted to push himself away, thinking that it was a walker, when he finally got it that it was Beth. Obviously they had fallen asleep in each other arms without even noticing it.

"Don't hurt him. Please, don't. Take me, not him." Beth begged in her sleep, while her expression in the moonlight told Daryl, that she was very close to tears and that her nightmare hurt and terrified her badly.

"Beth." Daryl whispered, while he shook gently her upper arm, but she just began to move even more then, she even tried to beat him. "No, let me go. I need to help him." She whimpered painfully. "Beth, sweetheart. It's me, Daryl. Please, wake up." He begged her, while he held Beth's wrists hopefully not too tight, but otherwise she would start to beat against his chest again.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Beth screamed from the volume of her lungs right now and it didn't matter what Daryl was doing or saying, she just didn't wake up. It hurt himself so much to see her like that and not being able to do anything against her nightmare, till Daryl got an idea and without even thinking about it, he pressed his lips against Beth's.

First she tried to scream and hit him again, trying to get away from his grip, but slowly her body began to relax under Daryl's lips, her muscles stopped being that tensed, next to her expression and finally also her lips got that soft like Daryl was used to.

Only when Beth started to even response his kiss, pressing her lips so gently against his, Daryl opened his eyes a little, just to see, that her baby blue ones were already watching him shocked, confused and sad. Slowly he stopped their kiss and his lips were still so close to her warm ones, when he whispered "Beth. It's me."

Daryl could watch how her eyes began to swim in tears more and more with every second, till the first broke free from the corner of her eyes and with a shaking voice she whimpered "I'm so sorry Daryl." Taking her in his arms and pressing her gently against his chest, he held her as close as never before. "Don't be sorry baby girl. Everything is alright. It was just a nightmare."

Beth's shoulders were shaking badly, while she cried all the fear and shock out of her tiny body. "Shsh.. It's over now sweetheart. You are safe. I got you." Daryl tried to calm her down, while his left hand was holding her close and his other gently stroked her trembling head.

Somehow Daryl got the need to also break into tears, because he just couldn't handle it to see Beth that broken, but he had to be strong for both of them. She needed him in this moment and nothing could bring him away from her or at any other time. He also felt so damn guilty, because it was his fault, that she had such a bad nightmare like this. She had obviously dreamed about her father and that something bad had happened to him again.

It needed a half eternity, till Beth's body finally began to relax again and her sobs got quiet, but Daryl never stopped holding her close. It was probably the tenth time, when he leaned down and pressed a long, warm kiss on top of her head, stroked lovingly her cheek at the same time, when he whispering "Do you often have such nightmares sweetheart?"

After some seconds, Beth slowly lifted her head and looked, with red, still glassy eyes up at Daryl and instead of giving him an answer she just nodded her head. Getting his lips into a thin, worried line he whipped the last rest of her tears away, before he asked "Are they always that bad?" He already hated himself for not being there for Beth, when she had such terrible nightmares before.

"Not always. But tonight was the worst." Beth told him truthfully with a still broken, weak voice and best Daryl wanted to lean down and cover her lips with his again, to make her happy with his kisses, but he knew, that this was the wrong way, so he secured her instead "But it was just a nightmare baby girl. Your father is safe and he will make it. You don't have to worry about this any more. Everything will be good."

Understanding Beth nodded almost unnoticeable her head, but her expression told Daryl, that she was still scared. Her grip around his belly thightened one more time, when she craddled herself even closer to Daryl's side and whispered "But this time I haven't dreamed about my father."

Confused and also surprised about this, he looked down into her still so beautiful eyes and even without telling her, Beth got it, that Daryl didn't know what she meant, so of that she added "I have dreamed about you Daryl. That someone hurt, tortured you. That they wanted to kill you and I just couldn't do anything to help you."

Surprised Daryl looked with an opened mouth down at her. Beth had dreamed about him? That someone hurt him and that made her so scared and sad that she had broken down like that? Because of some stupid, old redneck like him? Such beautiful girl's dreams shouldn't be filled with someone like him. He just wasn't worth her dreams, worries or even tears.

Still overwhelmed, Daryl whispered unbelievable "You have dreamed about me sweetheart?" Beth nodded her head, still looking up at him like he was her hero. "I have really thought, that I will lose you." She whispered back and when her last words were finally just a whimper any more, Daryl quickly pulled Beth closer to his chest again.

"Oh baby girl. Please, don't worry about me. I'm fine and I'm not gonna leave you. I got you." Daryl told her, his nose and lips buried deep inside her golden locks. "You promise?" Beth asked worried, while she was looking with her big, angel eyes up at him. "I promise sweetheart." Daryl secured her, before he leaned slowly down and pressed a soft kiss on top of her sweet nose.

Giving him a little, thankfully smile as answer, Beth leaned her head finally on top of Daryl's chest, maybe to hear his heartbeat, to know that it was really him and that he was still alive. Relaxed Daryl stroked his rough fingertips over Beth's arm, leaving goose bumps behind, while he was holding her other hand and moved his thumb carefully over the back of her hand.

"I should probably go now. I'm already too long here." Beth finally said, and even without seeing her face, Daryl knew that she was sad about this and of course he also didn't want her to leave. "No. You don't have to leave baby girl. Especially not after his nightmare. I will stay awake and make sure, that no one will find us and I will wake you by sunrise so you can get to your cell without getting noticed." Daryl told Beth, before she lifted her head and looked with thankfully and glad eyes up at him.

"You are the best Mr. Dixon, you know that?" Beth said, before she stretched herself and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. "I would do everything for you baby girl. And now get yourself some rest. I'm right here." With that Beth laid her head back on top of Daryl's chest, like he was her own, big pillow.

After a few moments she found a comfortable position, her arm tight around Daryl's belly, he could feel her upper body rise and fall against his body. Never stopping to slide his fingers through her golden locks, stroking her arm, holding her hand, making sure that she was all warm and pressing soft kisses on her forehead, Daryl was laying like that the whole rest of the night, till the sun began to rise up and he unfortunately had to wake Beth. But only after he had looked at her sweet, sleeping face in the warm light of the sunbeams for a half eternity.


	15. Chapter 15

Weeks had already passed since Hershel had woken up and Daryl had finally got him some crutches a few days later. The older man was doing already pretty good with learning to go with them. Of course, he still had his trouble and couldn't stand for so long, but it worked and everything got into their normal routine again.

Daryl was still the leader of the prison, even when he had told the other, if it wouldn't be better, if someone other would do it, after what had happened. But Beth, Rick and even Hershel determined, that Daryl was the best leader they could find and also the other didn't want to change anything.

No one was mad at him about what had happened, of course he still hated himself for it, but at least he had the support from the other. Also nothing bad had happened since that day, which made him sleep a little better. Beth and he were still meeting as often as possible, also there hadn't really changed anything.

Since a few days Daryl noticed that one of the new ones, Michaela, was staring at him every time they were in the same room. She also tried as often as possible to touch his arm or press her body accidently against his.

First Daryl thought he was just seeing things, but when he was sitting next to Beth by dinner, Michaela was doing it again. Staring at him like he was some damn candy. One time she even licked her spoon a little too clean, while her eyes were fixed on him.

Daryl began to feel damn uncomfortable, so he tried to give his whole attention to Beth next to him. But when he looked down at blond, she also just looked from the corner of her eyes over to the woman with her spoon.

Only when Beth got it, that Daryl was looking down at her, she tried to act like she hadn't seen anything. Giving Daryl one of her best smiles, she began to talk about something random, like nothing had happened.

A few days later Daryl wasn't even surprised, when Michaela suddenly stood next to him, trying to give him an unduly smile and her eyes were already checking him out from the bottom to the top. "I was just wondering, if you can maybe help me with something, Mr. Dixon?" Michaela said with a high, sexy voice, but Daryl got goose bumps of disgust instantly.

"Don't call me like that." He quickly said to her, because Daryl liked it damn much when Beth was calling him Mr. Dixon, but it felt so damn wrong and bad, when this woman was calling him like that.

Only Beth was allowed to call him so and no one else. After looking confused at him for a few seconds, the brunette woman corrected "Okay, Daryl. I need your help with something in my cell."

"Why don't you ask someone else? I don't really have time for that right now." Daryl asked annoyed, he just couldn't stand this stupid woman in front of him. "Because I think, that you would be the best for this job." Michaela answered, while she bit overpraise down on her lower lip, which caused Daryl to shiver in disgust badly.

After breathing out loudly, he finally answered "Okay, good." Thinking that hopefully she will stop to lick her spoon then. Without his will, Daryl followed Michaela to her cell, she was moving her hip a little too sexy the whole time and even made sure, that her odd formed ass was in Daryl's eye high, while they were going upstairs.

They just got around the corner, when suddenly Beth was standing there, holding little Judith protective in her arms. The second she caught Daryl's eyes she smiled so sweetly up at him, but her expression and smile changed aprubtly, when she got it, that he was following Michaela. Maybe Daryl was just imagine it, but was Beth's expression looking next to sad and worried also a little jealous?

Hating himself for getting himself into this stupid situation, Daryl quickly went by Beth, his head sanked and already blushed badly. And the feeling of her eyes on his back didn't make it any better. Daryl didn't want anything from Michaela, who obviously wanted that one thing from him.

Daryl just wanted to turn around and run away as fast as possible, when Michaela went into her cell and already told him, what she wanted him to do for her. A damn picture. A damn, fucking picture he had to hang for her on the wall. Something even this stupid woman should have made it.

Hammering the nail maybe a little too loud and strong into the wall, Daryl best wanted to yell at this bitch, but he was almost done with his work, could leave her soon and won't ever have to talk to her any more.

After he had hanged the frame on the nail, he didn't even make sure if it was hanging straight, so urgently Daryl wanted to leave this place, he just wanted to turn around, when he almost crashed against Michaela.

Without a good reason the first two buttons of her shirt were suddenly opened and if Daryl wanted and he would look down, he would probably see till her belly and made breasts. Damn this woman was really a bitch, Daryl thougth and he was feeling so disgusted about her and the way she wanted to wrap him around her finger.

"Thank you, Mr. Dixon. You know I have also a second thing I would need your hands for." Michaela said heated, while she came closer and closer to where Daryl was standing, trying to seduce him.

But Daryl finally really had enough, when he took one big step away from her, shook his head unbelievable and said with a strong, annoyed voice "You shouldn't call me like that." And with that he already left the room, letting Michaela stand behind with her opened shirt like the bitch she was.

The rest of that day Daryl hadn't seen Beth any more, only by dinner and also there she wasn't talking very much or even gave him any attention. Daryl was feeling bad, because Beth obviously thought, that Daryl had something with this stupid woman. Or maybe he was getting it totally wrong and Beth was worried about something totally else.

"Everything okay?" Daryl finally asked her and he instantly knew, that the smile Beth was showing him was fake and not like all her sweet, truthfully smiles before. "Yeah, everything alright."

But Daryl could tell that nothing was okay, but still he was too afraid and also ashamed to ask Beth about what she was worried and telling her that there was nothing between Michaela and him. Even when the brunette bitch already pulled again the spoon half down her throat.

They wanted to meet today, they had already decided these days ago, because Maggie and some other were on a run at this evening, so Daryl and Beth wanted to use the time and chance. But he was unsure now, if Beth would really come, because of the way she was acting the last two days, since she had seen him and Michaela going to her cell.

Daryl also hated himself for being already that late, but Rick just didn't let him go sooner. It was one of the less times, that he wasn't way sooner or at least punctual by their secret meeting place, waiting for Beth to appear.

Nervously he was almost running through the dark corridors to their offside meeting room. When Daryl finally reached it breathless, he opened excited and also worried the door. His lips formed a smile instantly, when his eyes caught Beth sitting on top of the desk, her legs hanging in the air, waiting for him.

She even gave him one of her sweet smiles back and she also didn't look that sad, disapointed way anymore. Beth tilted her head, when Daryl hesitated, because he was so happy to see her. He really hadn't thought any more, to see her tonight. That she will be here and even waiting for him.

He will tell her right now, that nothing had happened between that stupid bitch and him. He wanted to make her feel good again, to secure her that everything was okay, when Daryl could suddenly hear some noises coming from the dark corridor behind him. Also hearing it, Beth got on her feet and looked worried at Daryl.

With his index finger pressed against his lips, he showed Beth to be quiet, stay where she was and should hide herself inside this room. Maybe someone had followed him and now Daryl had to make sure, that this one won't get to know, why he even got inside this building.

Daryl just wanted to close the door behind himself, when suddenly Michaela almost jumped him. Gripping instantly for his knife, Daryl looked angrily at her, while he said maybe a little too loud "What the hell are you doing here? I just wanted to ram my knife into your head."

Amused Michaela was checking him out, not letting herself bother, that Daryl was damn mad. Obviously it was like a funny game to her, like he got inside here for only that she could follow him. Licking with her stupid tongue over her dry lips, the woman said heated "I have a better idea about what you could ram inside me, Mr. Dixon."

For a few seconds Daryl was speech- and helpless, because this just couldn't be true. Did that bitch really just said that? "What the fuck are you talking about? And I have told you to not call me like that." Daryl yelled at her now, but like before Michaela didn't let herself getting bother or scare off.

"But the blond girl can call you like that, right? How was her name again? Betsy?" Michaela asked him with narrowed eyes. "Beth. Her name is Beth." Daryl answered angrily about her not knowing Beth's name. "However, why can she call you like that and I'm not allowed to? I mean, you won't look like you bother about it, when Betsy is calling you like that, but it bother you when I do?"

Daryl swallowed hard then, not knowing what he should answer. "Her. Name. Is. Beth." He finally said between clenched teeth, but Michaela just rolled her eyes in response. "So, are the blond girl and you together? I mean, do you have a affair or something like that, because the two of you aren't acting like a couple."

Damn it, the stupid bitch caught them. Maybe she wasn't so clueless and stupid, like he had first thought. Daryl could feel how his whole body began to blush. Being thankfully about that it was that dark, so she won't see his body colour, Daryl finally brought his whole courage together and answered, trying not to sound like a lair "No, we aren't together."

Michaela still narrowed her eyes at Daryl, but after seconds she finally stopped with that and began to step closer and closer to him, till her upper body and unreal breasts pressed against his chest and Daryl's back against the cold wall. "So with other words nothing stands between you and me Mr.. I mean Daryl." Michaela said with her trying to be sexy voice, while she rubbed herself against his body.

With one big step to his left, Daryl got away from her and just wanted to yell her to clear off, when Michaela began to scream first "What's wrong with you? Why don't you let it happen? I know, you want it too!" Getting damn angry Daryl yelled back "I have never said anything like that to you and I don't want anything from you stupid woman!"

Michaela looked clueless at him for a few seconds, before she began to move her hip in a way that should turn him on, which wasn't doing it even close, and with her heated voice she said "Oh, you are so shy, Mr. Dixon. Every man wants me, I can see how they look at me and this time I also want something. I want you, Mr. Dixon."

Pulling his hands unbelievable on top of his head, Daryl screamed "You don't get it woman, right?! I. Don't. Want. Anything. From. You. NEVER!" Now Michaela was really confused, she even stopped her hip moves and forming her lips like she just got a botox injection. Slowly her stupid brain seemed to got it, when she said more to herself, than to him "He really doesn't want me. He means it serious."

Now it was Daryl's time to roll his eyes, already thinking, if he should just kick her out, when Michaela flicked with her fingers and said excited "Now I get it, I understand it. You are gay."

WHAT? Daryl was looking at the woman with an opened mouth and widened eyes. His back still in front of the door, Daryl could hear Beth giggle inside, while he just kept on staring at Michaela, till his lips formed an unbelievable "What?"

"It's okay. I can totally understand that. I also had a friend once, who changed to the other shore. I get it. I hope you will find your man one day. And I almost got worried, that I'm not looking that good any more. Damn, I'm glad now. However, see you Mr. Dixon." With that Michaela turned around and finally got away again.

The second he couldn't hear her steps any more, Beth began to laugh out loud inside the room. With a still unbelievable expression, Daryl entered the room, just to see the way Beth was holding her belly, while she kept on laughing that amused way. "What's so funny girl?" Daryl finally managed to ask her, trying badly to suppress his own laugh.

"I'm sorry.. I just.. It's so.. funny." Beth tried to say between her laughs, tears were already running down her face, while she was still holding her belly, which probably already hurt badly. Only then Daryl also couldn't suppress any more to laugh out loud and for a few minutes they were just standing next to each other and laughed amused.

Finally Daryl got over to Beth, took her in his arms and began to tingle her, so she began to laugh even louder and sweeter. She had already pressed her hand against her mouth to make herself to stop, but it didn't work.

Even when Daryl had stopped tickling her since a long time, Beth was still laughing in his arms, till he leaned down and whispered playfully next to her ear "Exactly you should know it better girl. All the things I have already done to you. All the things, I still want to do with you and are running through my mind. All the things I will do with you right now."

Without letting her even recognise, what his words meant, Daryl pressed his lips against Beth's. She had still formed them into a smile and were tensed, but slowly her lips softened, next to her body, which also began to relax and willingly she opened her sweet mouth to let Daryl's tongue slip inside.

He was kissing her with much need and desire, taking her up to carry her over to the desk. Daryl could feel how the head of his dick was already growing out of his foreskin. Only Beth could and will ever be able to get him turned on that bad and fast. It was almost like magic.

With the same need like Daryl had kissed her lips, he was kissing Beth's soft neck now, spending some time on top of the skin behind her ear, making her moan out loud with that. Daryl just wanted to grip for the hem of her shirt, when Beth suddenly stopped him and she looked up at him with big eyes. "Before we will start, I.. I have to tell you something Daryl." She said with her swollen lips and best Daryl wanted to kiss them instantly again, but he knew he had to let her speak, to tell him what she wanted.

"We are just having sex, right? Nothing more, nothing less, right?" Beth asked unsure, her beautiful eyes never looked away from him. Maybe it needed a little too long, but finally Daryl nodded agreeing his head. "I just mean, that if you will ever find someone, that this shouldn't prevent you. Or if you will ever get enough from me or you want someone other, you can do it, because yeah.. we are just having sex."

Somehow Daryl was feeling sad about this, but Beth was right. They have started this to appease their needs and not more. She could also get herself a younger, better one than him, whenever she wanted, because they weren't in a relationship or something like that, they were just meeting for having sex.

They both didn't want to get too close to each other, because they exactly knew, that they could lose each other so quick in a world like this. They were afraid about a funeral from another one they cared about. They just didn't want to risk that. They didn't want to get feelings for each other, but didn't exactly that happen already a long time ago? At least for Daryl. And hadn't said Beth exactly that after her nightmare? That she just couldn't lose him?

After nodding his head in agreemend, Beth's lips formed a thin line. Even when Daryl understood and even agreed, like she had wanted, she still looked sad somehow. Because he hated to see her like that, Daryl quickly framed her cheeks and made Beth so looking up at him again, when he whispered "But right now I only want to have sex with you baby girl. And believe me, I never ever wanted or will want to sleep with that stupid bitch."

A smile got on Beth's lips instantly and with her baby blue eyes she was looking so relieved up at Daryl, that he just couldn't act any other, then pulling her closer and press a soft kiss on each of her cheeks. "You are the only one I want to have sex with." Daryl said softly, before their lips crashed together.

Just being the sweet girl Beth was, it was turning Daryl on so bad. How her body was feeling in his palms, how she was looking at him, when he pulled the shirt over her head. How her tender fingers got him goose bumps, whenever Beth touched his skin.

How her kisses made his heart jump, how her moans, whimpers and screams made him even more heated, how the soft skin of her breast felt against his lips. No women will ever make feel that way, like Beth did with just the way she was.

After Daryl had undressed her as a whole and she was sitting totally naked and ready in front of him, he just couldn't wait any more to feel himself inside her hot, wet space. And it was a firework, like every time. Quickly and fast he pushed himself inside her, making both of them feeling damn good with that.

While Daryl was licking his tongue over Beth's hard, heated nipples, he made her shiver, when he whispered against her wet skin "How stupid would I am to not want sex with you any more. You are unique and incredible baby girl."

Just seconds later Beth came long and hard around his dick and it was always a pleasure for Daryl to watch her, seeing how the feeling finally got into her face, the feeling he was giving her and only he did.

Quickly Daryl came too and took her close to his chest, while doing so. Taking the sweet scent of her skin inside his lungs, while Beth slowly rode out her orgasm. When both of their bodies finally were in a normal working state again, Daryl pressed his sweating forehead against Beth's and they were both smiling, looking deep into each other eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

It was one of the evenings, that Beth used to call magical. It was in the middle of a hot, dry summer. The birds were singing their songs in the treetops, little beetles were flying and hummed around their heads and the last sun beams of the day were tickling Daryl's and Beth's noses, while they were sitting on their secret roof.

The first few times Daryl had laughed about her for calling these evenings magical, but slowly he began to agree with her, to get it what she meant. They had to enjoy every peacefully, silent moment they were able to get. Daryl had always admired Beth for her positive, kind way, for seeing something good in even the darkest things.

Something he never could, but since weeks he was trying. He was trying to enjoy the moments he could spend with Beth together, alone. He tried to see things more positive and whenever something went wrong, he even tried to get a good result, a moral of it. Because the light, the happiness, the good in his dark, endless seemed tunnel was Beth.

Like she could read his mind, Beth looked up at him and showed Daryl one of her sweetest smiles, he used to tell himself only he got from her and no one else. "About what are you thinking, Mr. Dixon?" She asking softly, getting him even more happy with every word she said. Their backs leaning against the old wood branch, their legs stretched out in front of them and some crackers between the two of them, they were sitting like that already a half eternity.

Getting himself some crackers and plugging it inside his mouth, to win some seconds to think about what he could answer, Beth waited the whole time patiently, till Daryl swallowed and finally shook his shoulders "Nothing." He simply said, causing her eyes to roll in response.

"You know, sometimes it's really hard to start a conversation with you, Mr. Dixon." Beth told him amused, while her look already got to the birds in the trees again. Watching her for a few seconds, Daryl just couldn't believe, like already so often, how damn beautiful she was.

The short, soft hair, which didn't fit in her braid were flying gently in the warm breeze. After spending hours in the sun, her nose was finally covered with tiny freckles and the one on the tip of her nose was just the cutest thing ever. Even when she was just sitting there, Beth's lips always formed a tender smile, like she was shining with the sun for a battle.

And her eyes, her beautiful, light blue, angel eyes. Whenever she looked up at him with them, Daryl got weak instantly. He had already given up, that maybe one day he will be able to say no to her and her eyes. He will always say yes, because he couldn't see her sad and disapointed. Daryl wanted to make Beth happy, every single day of her life.

He had this special feeling since weeks, causing him to get the urgent need to lean down and place soft kisses against her forehead, nose, cheeks or best on her rosy lips. It had really happened a few times, that Daryl had already started to lean down, closing the distance of their lips, almost feeling her soft flesh against his. When he he finally got it, that they were surrounded by their family, that he just couldn't kiss her right now.

A lovingly smirk was playing on Daryl's lips, while he watched the pretty girl next to him, till he asked "About what are you thinking girl? Expect that you think, that this moment is magical, I already know that." Beth began to giggle then, before she took herself some crackers like a lady, not like Daryl had before, who had plugged a handfull all at once in his mouth, instead she ate one by one, till her hand was empty.

Patiently and curious Daryl waited for her answer, because sometimes he really wanted to know about what she was thinking right now. What pictures were in front of her inner eyes? What made her heart beate faster when she just thought about it? And what was the first word that got in her mind, when she was thinking about him?

"I think, that maybe this world, in which we are living right now.. I think that this all has a reason. Most of the time I can't find a good one, with all the dead people around us, the terrible, sad things that happen, but maybe because of them we have to be glad for the things we still have. The people, who are still here and we are still able to love. For the new ones we got to know and we still will. And that was only possible, because of the world, like she is right now."

Beth said dreamily, her eyes never looked away from Daryl, because even without saying it out loud, he knew she was mainly talking about him. Embarrassed, but also happy, Daryl smiled back at her, thanking God for getting the chance to meet this beautiful angel.

After a few more seconds looking deep into each other eyes, Beth finally went on "In the end I just don't want to regret anything. I want to live my life as long as possible, do the things I love, being close to my family. Saying in the end, that even in this crazy, dangerous world, I have did it all, I have lived."

Even when he nodded understanding, Daryl's voice still sound a little teasing, when he answered "I haven't know, that you can be so poetic girl." But like always, Beth got it what he meant and like every time she rolled her eyes in response, even nudged her shoulder against his arm. "I'm not poetic, Mr. Dixon, and anyway you have asked about what I'm thinking. So yeah, that's the stuff I'm thinking about right now."

"Thank God I'm not inside your head girl. I wouldn't be able to handle it for even one minute." Daryl teased her, before Beth playfully boxed against his upper arm. It caused him to smirk amused, because it hadn't hurt even one bit. He had just lightened himself another cigarette, when Beth suddenly asked "Do you regret anything?"

Letting the nicotine get its way down into his lungs, Daryl's mind was working badly for a good answer, but finally he just nodded his head, unable to look Beth in the eyes. She didn't say anything, just accepting this as his answer and getting her attention to the last sunbeams again.

Daryl had never really talked with someone about his past, especially about his dark childhood and maybe he will never ever be able to do so. But a strange feeling deep inside himself, dragged Daryl to tell Beth at least something, to share his hurt to make it less painful. At least a little. "Not only one thing. I have already stopped to count the things I regret a long time ago."

Surprised about his voice and statment, Beth looked up at Daryl with big eyes, listening close to his words, because she obviously cared. "I.. I think it's enough, when I say, that this world is so much better than my old life." Daryl said with a small voice, after he had pulled out his cigarette and looked uncomfortable at his shoes.

Compassionate Beth suddenly placed her soft hand on top of his, giving him a smile, which caused Daryl's heart to almost began to melt, when his eyes finally caught hers. "But Daryl, you know you don't have to regret.. to feel bad for things.. to be ashamed about things other people have done to you." Beth said carefully and shy, like she was afraid about that he could pull away with every second.

And first Daryl really wanted to, it was almost instinct, because he didn't know, if they were thinking about the same thing right now. But her eyes already told him so and it horrified him so damn much. But still he wasn't totally sure, so Daryl just had to ask her. "What do you want to say with that?"

"I mean, that sometimes even when the result is the same, the way or the reason why you got something, can be so different and can change everything. I mean.. I got the scar on my wrist, because I was weak, overwhelmed and stupid. It remembers me every morning, when I take on my bracelet to cover it, because I don't want other people to see it. I'm so ashamed about it."

Slowly Beth crawled closer to Daryl, taking his shaking hand in both of hers now, to hold him back from running away, when she added "And there are scars, which aren't your own fault, because you weren't weak, overwhelmed or stupid. You got them because some other was all that, also careless, nasty, maybe even when you were still helpless. And that's the reason why you shouldn't feel bad, seeing the fault in yourself or being ashamed about.. the scars you have Daryl."

Unbelievable he was looking at her, his lips were already trembling bad and the tears were burning in his eyes, while Daryl was just speechless. Getting the question, which was written in the middle of his face, Beth finally answered it carefully with "Yes, I know about the scars on your back Daryl. I have seen them already back at the farm for the first time. And I also know, that you are ashamed about them, not only because you don't want to take off your shirt. Because you are always flinch and shrugg away, whenever I touch you there just close, even through the fabrics of your clothes. But Daryl, you don't have to be ashamed about them. I don't know who has done this to you, but they aren't you fault."

Beth was kneeing in front of him, when she was finished, holding his face between her palms and first Daryl hadn't even noticed it, that he was crying, only when she leaned forward and kissed every, single tear away from his cheek. "It's okay to be you Daryl." She whispered, shortly before she even kissed his closed eyes.

And that was, when the last wall inside himself finally broke and he leaned helpless against her body and cried his whole shame, worries and sadness out of his body. Beth never stopped to hold him tight, stroking through his wild hair, while she whispered soothing things into his ear. "Don't regret your scars Daryl. They are not your fault." Beth said softly, while she cradled him as carefully as possible in her arms.

In response Daryl had his arms wrapped around her tiny upper body, to pull her even closer, feeling her warmth and heartbeat, to feel her being there for him. For the first time in his life he let himself feel it, feel everything, even when it scared him so damn much, like nothing in his life before.

The sun had already disappeared behind the horizon since a long time, now the moon was shining down at them, when Daryl opened his eyes for the first time again, after he had broken apart in Beth's arms.

Like the angel Beth was, when she smiled down to him, stroked carefully the loosen strains of hair away from his tear strained face and even kissed the top of his head, before she whispered "You aren't a bad guy Daryl. You are a loyal, good and decent man, to whom bad things happened. That's the difference."


	17. Chapter 17

Days had already passed, since that one, special evening on the roof top. Since Daryl had cried in Beth's arms almost one hour long and she had just held him close, told him, that it was okay being himself, that he didn't have to be afraid or ashamed. Daryl had always believed, that if Beth would ever get to know his dark secret, even when his scars were only a little part of it, she wouldn't want to talk just one word with him again. Not even mention to keep on meeting him secretly.

Now he didn't even know one good reason any more, why she wouldn't want to see him any more, because it was Beth. The beautiful girl, who always saw the positive in everything and didn't condemn people because of their look like. Beth already knew about his scars since such a long time and she had never said or asked one word about them, because she exactly knew, without ever telling her so, that he was so damn ashamed about them.

But Beth also knew that this dark secret, this weight on his shoulders had to be told, had to be let out and felt, and like always she was right, so damn right. His scars were like a brand sign from his dark childhood he will never ever get away, even when Daryl tried it so bad to forget it, to not even think about it any more. But in some situations it just came back to him and he couldn't even fight it.

Beth knew about them since a half eternity and still she had come to him that very first night and all the other times, because she didn't bother about them, didn't make herself a prejudice or even disgusted. Beth treated him like he didn't even have them on his back, so he could forget them for at least a few minutes.

And even after this evening she wasn't acting any different, just like before, like nothing had ever happened. Only that their secret got a little bigger again and somehow Daryl even felt good about sharing this dark secret with someone. Because he knew, that Beth won't ever tell anybody about it, that she won't make fun about him, one of the biggest fairs Daryl ever had or that she would even stop to be that close to him.

With both of his arms under his head Daryl was laying on his old mattress in the guard tower. Sasha and Tyresse had their shift on the other side of the prison now, his watch had already ended over one hour ago, but Daryl just couldn't fall asleep. So many things were running through his head, thoughts he just couldn't stop.

With tired eyes he looked up at the celling, feeling still damn hot, even when it was in the middle of the night, but it just didn't want to cool down at least a little. It hadn't rained since weeks, something Daryl began to worry about.

He was just thinking about how he could get enough water for everyone inside here and their garden, when it quietly began to poch against the old, metal roof of the tower. First Daryl almost hadn't even heard it, thought that maybe a bird had landed on it, but then it got louder and more often.

Slowly he began to sit up, always looking up the celling, not believing this beautiful sound. But it was real, Daryl didn't just imagine it. It was really raining. Being damn happy about this natural wonder like never before in his life, he quickly stood up and looked out of the dirty window.

With a big, thankfully smile Daryl finally stepped outside, hoping that maybe the rain will cool down the air and also his body. Relieved he leaned himself against the still warm wall and lightened up a cigarette between his fingers.

Daryl watched the surroundings happily, hoping that the rain will fill up their tons, will water their garden and the now already tiny brook will be a real little river again, with water recurses for the next weeks.

It was so soothing watching and listening to the rain that Daryl even closed his eyes for a few seconds, filling his lungs with the delicious smell from the wet grass and leaves. Slowly bigger and bigger rain drops began to fall down the dark night sky, while he was watching the silent prison, when suddenly something moved and first he really thought that an angel was running through the high meadow.

But then he saw that the angel, with the white sleeping dress on, had blond, familiar locks. It was angel Beth, who was making her way through the rain and Daryl instantly thought that something had happened. Why shouldn't she run in the middle of the night, through the rain out of the prison otherwise? But then Daryl saw the basket under her arm and the direction into which she was running.

Without even thinking about it Daryl headed inside, gripped the blanket on top of his mattress, almost sprang downstairs and hurried outside. With his hands he held the fabric above his head, while he was running into Beth's direction. Like always she stretched herself to get the clothes down from the line and quickly into the basket to safe them as good as possible from the rain.

Beth gasped loud and also scared, when Daryl finally reached her side and covered her head also with the blanket. "What are you doing here girl?" He asked breathless, his upper body pressing against her back. "Daryl. You have scared me." Beth finally said, before she had turned around and began to smile instantly, when she saw his familiar face so close to hers.

Still being breathless, Daryl looked down at Beth, just to see that she wasn't wearing any shoes or at least socks. Barefoot she stood just with her sleeping dress on in front of him. "Damn girl, you will catch yourself a cold, because of the stupid laundry." Daryl said a little crossly, but his anger stopped, when Beth smiled lovingly up at him and response "I'm almost finished, just a few left."

Even when Daryl was still worried and best he wanted to take her in his arms and run with her as fast as possible into the prison, he still tried to cover her body with the blanket, while Beth took down the clothes and giggled amused while doing so. Because he tried so bad to protective her, more than half of his own body got wet by the rain, but Daryl didn't care about that. The main thing was that Beth was safe and dry.

After the last shirt landed in the blanket next to their feet, Beth turned around to face Daryl and even in the darkness he could see her eyes shinning happily and before he could even realise it, Beth got on her tiptoes, leaned her tiny body against his big one, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him needed and heated.

First Daryl even wanted to pull away, to tell her that they should quickly get inside, but then he gave in the need and her tender lips and kissed her back emotional. The rain pounded against the protective fabric above their heads, while Beth tilted her head to get with her sweet tongue even deeper inside Daryl's waiting mouth and made him so moan excited.

"Beth." He finally managed to whimper between their hot, open-mouthed kisses. With her long fingers deep in his messy hair, Beth made him shiver badly, when she ignored his voice and rubbed herself heated against his warm body.

Best Daryl wanted to wrap his arms around her perfect body, to pull her even closer, but then they would get totally socked within seconds. But something was telling Daryl, that Beth was it already, at least at one, special part of her body.

His first half hard dick was now a rock hard erection and his sensible balls were twisting every time Beth rubbed herself against his middle. All of sudden Daryl pulled away, because otherwise he would start to strip Beth out of her clothes, even when again something was telling him, that she wouldn't stop him.

Breathless and overwhelmed Daryl said "We should really go inside now sweetheart." Nodding sadly but also understanding, Beth finally got on her feet again, gripped the basked and being still protected from Daryl with the blanket above their heads, they both started to run into the direction of the prison.

Quickly they got inside and Daryl closed the heavy, metal door behind himself instantly, thinking about how Beth had even managed to open it. Careless he let the dripping wet blanket fell to the ground, while Daryl looked still breathless at the beautiful girl in front of him, he had first thought was an angel.

Looking at her opened, blond curls, which were sticking at her wet cheeks and forehead, her socked, white sleeping dress and tiny bare feet, Daryl finally asked "Damn girl, is the laundry that important that you will catch yourself a cold?" Beth just rolled her eyes in response, before she turned around and without even thinking about it, Daryl quickly gripped for her upper arm and made her so stop her movements.

With big eyes Beth was looking up at him, like she had done something wrong, but it was Daryl who had talked to her maybe a little too harshly. "I'm sorry. I just.." Daryl stammered embarrassed, before Beth interrupted him "It's okay, Mr. Dixon. I know, you are just worried about me, like always. I will only hang the laundry over the chairs and tables in the dinning room and then I will go back to bed like a brave girl. That's okay?"

After Daryl had nodded his head and smirked about her statement, he followed and helped her to hang the clothes over the furnitures. They were both working in silence, just listening to the rain drops pointing against the old windows, covered in the soothing sound they were making, when Beth finally said softly "My mom has always asked me to take off the laundry, when it started to rain. Later she didn't even have to ask me any more, because I loved it standing in the rain. I let myself time, looking up at the dark clouds, feeling the drops hitting my skin, sometimes I have even danced in the rain. Of course, when I finally reached the house, the laundry was already socked wet, but I had my fun and my mother always said, that the one who was making it wet, will also make it dry again."

Curious Daryl listened to her story and maybe because his clothes were wet and cold, but maybe also because of the situation and Beth's beautiful voice, he got goose bumps everywhere on his body. Beth just hang the last shirt over a chair, when she added "I have woken up, because I could hear the drops hammering against my window. First I have really thought, that I was back at the farm. That I was laying in the bed with the light yellow sheets in my own room and that mom will come inside every second to tell me, that I should take down the laundry from the lines. But.."

Beth's words stopped then. Her hands supported against the chair, her look sanked, while she was crying almost silently, only her quiet whimpers were to hear. Quickly Daryl got next to her side and laid his arm protective over her trembling back. "Hey, sweetheart. I bet your mother was looking down at you and smiled proudly, when she saw you taking down the laundry, without even asking you for."

Slowly Beth lifted her head, to look with her glassy eyes up at Daryl and even a small smile was on her lips, just thinking about her mother. "But I bet she would have also grumbled me for not taking on any shoes." They both began to giggle then, smiled bright at each other, before Beth tilted her head and looked so lovingly up at Daryl.

For one quick second he thought, that maybe now he should really tell her the truth about what had happened to her mother and brother. What he personally had done with his own hands, but then his eyes were suddenly spellbound to hers.

Fascinated he watched the still present rain drops in her golden locks, also in her eyebrows, but Daryl knew, that her wet whimpers weren't just because of the rain. Her eyes were so clear and endless, looking that heart warming way up at him, that made Daryl's legs always weak.

When his eyes wandered down, he could see the goose bumps on her neck and also on her bare arms. Covering her cold skin with his hands, he tried to warm up Beth's arms with moving quickly up and down. "You are shivering baby girl." Daryl whispered, before she leaned herself against his strong chest, searching for his body heat.

Placing his arms protective around her tiny body, Daryl pulled her even closer and finally he placed a soft kiss into her golden locks. "You have to get out of the wet clothes, sweetheart. Best you will take a shower." He whispered and finally Beth agreed with nodding her head and saying "Maybe you are right again, Mr. Dixon."

Slowly she loosened their embrace, gave him one of her thankfully smiles and she just wanted to wish Daryl good night, when he said "Do you really think, that I will let you take a shower in the middle of the night all alone girl?"

Beth giggled happily, before she response "Of course not, Mr. Dixon."


	18. Chapter 18

"So are you like my chaperone now?" Beth asked amused, while they were making their way down to the showers. "If you want to call it like that, then yes girl." Daryl answered with a big smirk on his lips, never letting go from her shaking, cold hand in his. "But who will save me from your eyes, Mr. Dixon?" Beth teased him, she also tightened the grip around his hand, so he knew she was just making fun, but he already knew it anyhow.

"I won't even watch you girl, beside I couldn't sleep knowing that you are taking a shower all alone in the middle of the night and every pervert could watch you. Or even worse." Daryl answered seriously, when they finally reached the showers. "Yes, my chaperone." Beth said, before she let go from his hand and got inside the room, while Daryl leaned protective himself against the door frame, showing her his back.

Seconds had already passed since he was looking away, but he just couldn't hear Beth moving behind him, so Daryl finally looked carefully over his shoulder, even when he had told her not to look, but he got the feeling that something was wrong. "Everything alright back there?" He asked a little worried, when he saw her just standing in the middle of the room, looking at him.

"Yeah, it's just that.." Beth began to stammer and after she got a few steps closer to him, she added "Maybe you can protect me even better, when you are with me together in the shower, Mr. Dixon." Shocked Daryl looked down at her with an opened mouth and unbelievable he blinked a few times, just to make sure, that his tired eyes weren't making fun with him. Just the thought about showing Beth his scars made him scared that best he wanted to run away, run away as fast as possible from his fear.

It was instinct that made him shiver and feel damn ill, moving uncomfortable from one foot to the other. Getting his discomfort, Beth closed the distance between the two of them and laid carefully her hand on his lower arm, when she told him "I'm sorry Daryl. I didn't want to.. Just forget it. I will hurry."

Beth got away then, showed him her back now, so Daryl could calm down again. While he was still watching her overwhelmed, he suddenly remembered, that Beth had already seen his scars. She knew about them, knew how they were looking, but still she had asked him to join her. Even with the bad, disgusting dark scars on his back.

The big fear about what she will say, about what she will do, when she will get to know his secret, was already over since a long time. About what was he still so damn afraid? She had never told him to keep away from her, to stop. In contrast, Beth even wanted him to join her taking a shower.

Never in his whole life Daryl felt so comfortable and accepted like he felt with Beth together. So why was he still so ashamed, scared and even terrified? It could be sort of new start for him, making an end with his dark past, accepting what had happened and the person he had become.

What had he still to lose now? Or did he have ever had anything to lose?

Taking his whole courage together, Daryl made three big steps closer to Beth, before he could change his mind again. She had just opened the buttons of her sleeping dress and wanted to pull it over her head, when he reached her side and placed his palms on each of her arms from behind. Slowly he leaned down to kiss the warm skin of her neck with trembling, nervous lips, his whole body was probably being the same right now.

"Daryl." Beth whispered, while her eyes were closed, enjoying his touches and kisses. "I didn't want to force to anything you don't like or makes you feel uncomfortable. You don't have to do that, if you don't want it, Daryl." Like she wanted to secure him, that he really didn't have to do anything he wasn't ready for, Beth placed gently her palms on top of the back of his hands and carefully stroked his skin with her thumb.

Daryl stopped to cover her neck with soft kisses then and with his lips still so close to her body, he whispered "I know. But I want to try it sweetheart." Quickly Beth moved in his arms, till her surprised eyes met his still scared and worried ones. Getting his still present fear, she carefully covered his cheeks with her hands, stroked so tender with her fingers through his beard and gave him an encouraging smile to which Daryl finally response "But I only want to try it with you baby girl."

"I promise, I won't look or even touch them. I promise Daryl." Beth secured him with a truthfully, soothing voice, before she got on her tiptoes and almost shy she covered his still trembling lips with her tender ones. They let each other time, because right now they could, they had. Everyone was asleep and the one who weren't had their shifts outside on the guard towers. They were all alone right now.

With every more minute they were standing in the middle of the room and kissed closely entwined, tasted the other lips, feel the tips of their tongues brushing so gently against each other, moaning heated, pressing their bodies as close as possible together, whimpering needed the other name, Daryl slowly began to relax.

When he wasn't that tensed and excited any more, he carefully pulled Beth's sleeping dress with one big move over her head, so her golden locks were flying, looking again like an angel. Seeing her standing in front of him with just her sweet panties on, made Daryl's mouth began to water instantly.

Beth just began to cover her bare breast, because she was getting cold, when he quickly pulled her closer to his body to warm her up. Best he should hurry up a little, to get her under the hot water beams or she will really catch herself a cold. So he gently gripped her little panties and carefully pulled them down to her angles, getting in his knees, while doing so.

Almost floating with his fingertips back up over the length of her legs, over her sexy hips and finally up to her flat belly, Daryl finally had to close fascinated his mouth to swallow hard, before he whispered "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are looking sweetheart?" Smiling thankfully and also a little embarrassed up at him, Beth answered truthfully "Yes, you have Mr. Dixon. Already more than once."

Gently Beth began again to cover his warm lips with hers, letting her hands slowly wandering down, till she reached his belt and opened it easily with a familiar move. Before Daryl could even realise it, the ziper of his jeans were also already opened and carefully Beth pulled down the fabric to his knees.

He just wanted to lean down to open his shoes, when Beth suddenly got on her knees and opened them for him instead. For a few seconds she even looked up at him and her eyes and smile told him, that it was a pleasure for her to help him and that she didn't bother about it. She even helped him to step out of his clothes, like he had done by her before, but after Beth had stretched herself, she just placed a soft kiss on his cheek and whispered "I better get the water in a enjoyable temperature. I will wait for you inside Mr. Dixon."

With that Beth got into the shower and let him back alone, let him get the time he will need to take off his shirt and fear. Daryl could already hear the water running inside the shower since a long time, when his limbs finally got some life again.

He started with the easiest one, his boxers. It was almost funny, that Daryl was comfortable with showing Beth himself naked waist down, but completely uncomfortable, even terrified, to take off just his shirt.

Breathing deep inside his lungs, closing his eyes while doing so, Daryl remembered himself why he wanted to do this. Because it was already over, Beth had already seen his scars. Didn't matter what he will do now, go inside to her into the shower or taking on his clothes again, Beth won't leave him. He won't lose anything tonight.

After opening his eyes again, Daryl took his whole courage together and with his shaking hands he gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head with just one move. His heart beated so damn fast inside his chest, that he thought that even Beth had to hear it.

The first few seconds Daryl almost thought he will get a damn panic attack, because his breathing was so irregular and his whole body trembled and sweated badly, but with every more second he was standing there completely naked, thinking about the girl who was waiting for him under the hot water beams, made him feel better, almost good.

With trembling legs, Daryl finally even stepped forward, opened nervously the glass door from the shower and got inside to Beth. She was showing him her graceful back, the water running down it like little rivers. She just moved her head a little and give him an almost unnoticeable nod, so Daryl knew she had got his presence.

First he was just standing as far away as possible from her body, trying to get used to the situation. Minutes passed by, till Daryl finally started to get closer to her, till his bare chest meet her tiny back. Beth gasped surprised and heated then, feeling the skin from this part of his body against hers for the very first time.

Slowly Daryl wrapped his arms around her middle, holding her close and not letting go again. A little exhausted from all the nervousity and fear, he leaned his head against Beth's shoulder, so the tip of his nose touched her soft neck. One of her hand she placed on top of his, while her other hand stroked gently through his wet, long hair.

Only then Daryl began to feel, to enjoy this moment. How the hot water warmed up both of their bodies, how good it felt to have her that close, skin against skin. He really almost drifted off to sleep, when Beth suddenly whispered "Don't be afraid Daryl. I won't hurt you."

Hugging her even tighter, he was so damn grateful for having someone like her. Someone who knew his thoughts, before he had even said them out loud. Who probably knew him better, than he himself. That he didn't have to feel ashamed or try to act like he was someone other, someone better, because she already exactly knew the man he was.

"I know, sweetheart. You won't ever hurt me." Daryl whispered, before he began to place hot open mouthed kissed on ever part of Beth's delicious neck. While he was giving her that pleasure, his hands were stroking gently over her warm belly, up to her breasts to massage them the way she liked so much, teasing her nipples, till they were swollen and hard.

Daryl got her message, when Beth pressed her sweet butt against his middle and leaned forward, supporting herself against the wall, like she was in a police investigation. His hands wandered down then, her moans got higher and louder with every inch he got closer to her middle.

After his fingertips had moved through her pubic hair, Beth couldn't stop any more to suppress a pleasant scream, when Daryl brushed lightly her sensible spot and found her, even in the shower, dripping wet entrance. "Baby girl." Daryl whispered overwhelmed, while he slowly began to work her with his fingers, making her feel good with them.

Filling her with the middle finger of his right hand, Daryl rubbed her heated clit between his thumb and index finger of his other hand. "Daryl. Please." Beth whimpered between clenched teeth, almost begging him and he exactly knew what she wanted so bad.

Supporting himself on top of her left hand against the wall, Daryl gripped between the two of them and guided his erection to her waiting entrance. With one big trust he pushed inside her, making them both moan almost a little too loud.

Slowly Daryl began to move, filling her completely and hard, after he had got almost the whole way out of her. Obviously Beth was searching for his lips, because somehow she managed to lean her head back, till their eyes met and Daryl instantly knew what she needed. His lips, his kisses, his tongue inside her, his warmth, his taste and his closeness.

With his right hand he was just always holding her close, massaging her breasts, stroking over the skin of her belly and chest, gripping almost a little tight her neck and rubbing her clit in the way Daryl knew she liked so much.

His head protected Beth from the water beams, when she half opened her dreamily eyes, looked up at him and whimpered exciting "I'm so close Daryl." Stroking her rosy cheeks with his thumb, he whispered gently "Then let go baby girl. I will follow you."

The second his rough fingertips were teasing her sensible spot, it was over for Beth. Her whole body was shaking, her moans and screams as loud as they were allowed to be, but her eyes got never closed and Daryl could almost see how her orgasm became the upper hand of her body, how her eyes filled with the pleasure, widened and got even more dark and full of desire.

And that was also the second when it got too much for him to handle and Daryl had to pull quickly out of her to spit everything he had against the skin of her lower back. Also his lips left deep, heated moans, when his balls were finally finished and his orgasm left Daryl's body again.

Feeling how Beth's body began to fall, after the feeling had also left her, Daryl easily caught her, holding her tight against his chest, leaning his head against hers. They were standing like that, till their breathing got into a more normal rhythm and their hearts stopped to try to spring out of their chests. Very slowly Beth began to move in his arms, till her chest pressed against his and since the second she had turned around, Beth was looking deep into his eyes, never looked away for just one quick moment.

"Is this okay for you?" She asked carefully, always wanting his best, making this scared situation as comfortable as possible for him. Not able to say even one word, Daryl just nodded his head, looking a little embarrassed down at her, while the hot water ran down his hair and skin.

After a few more moments, where he finally got more comfortable and used to the situation, Beth carefully and mildly placed her palm on top of his chest, never breaking the eye connection between them. In her beautiful eyes Daryl could read the question, if her touch was still okay for him and without hesitant he nodded his head. Giving Beth an answer to her unspoken question.

Just with her palm on his chest Beth took in his feelings, his warmth, his fear. Slowly, like Daryl's skin was fragile porcelain, Beth moved her palm tender up and down, feeling his skin under her soft fingertips for the first time.

Everywhere on his body Daryl got goose bumps, which made him shiver, even under the hot water beams. Trying to get his control back, Daryl breathed deep inside his lungs, while Beth's and his eyes were still spellbound to each other. He didn't know, if he should push and run away as fast as possible or gave in the need and lean against her gently touch.

Beth's soft fingertips were still giving him that amazing feeling, that Daryl just had to close his eyes for a few seconds. No one had ever touched him like that in his whole life before. He should have known it already before, that Beth's touches won't hurt him, that she took her time and care with him, that maybe her skin on his could heal him, at least a little. Just now in this moment, Daryl asked himself why he was always so afraid about showing her also this side of him.

After he had his eyes closed for minutes, Daryl finally opened them again and looked directly down into Beth's endless beautiful ones, which were still making sure, that he was comfortable enough, that she didn't scare or even frighten him. But Daryl knew Beth would never ever do that.

Slowly he leaned forward and supported his forehead against hers, never breaking the eye contact, only when he gave her the permission she was searching for, when Daryl nodded his head. Only then Beth stopped looking deep into his eyes and slowly her look wandered down.

He could feel her eyes on him, could feel the way her beautiful eyes made over his skin, how her expression slowly changed, when she obviously couldn't suppress to stop her mouth from gettingopened overwhelmed, her eyes widened and her left hand joyed her right.

Almost like her fingertips were floating over his skin, Beth slowly got down, till she reached the soft, dark body hair of his lower belly and almost unnoticeable she moved through it. Her palms she pressed against the hard muscles of his belly for a few seconds, tracing the outlines of his belly bottom lovingly with her thumbs, before her fingers slowly sliped up again.

Her palms were just moving between his nipples, when a warm shiver ran down his back and his eyes just couldn't look away from the beautiful girl in front of him. Sliding her fingers through his chest hair, Beth bit down on her lower lip, giving him the feeling that maybe she liked this view.

While Daryl was watching her, he just had to admin, that Beth was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. The faint light from the moon, which was coming through the old windows, hugged her skin just in the right way. She was shining like an angel and for Daryl she really was one.

Beth's eyes stayed a few seconds longer by his old tattoos, maybe thinking about what they could stand for, but they never had a meaning. Just one of the stupid things he had done, when he was younger. The dark, big scars on his back Daryl had seen just a few times in his life, when he felt strong enough to look into the mirror, but soon he got that he wasn't as strong as he had believed. Tears were streaming down his face, while he had looked at his own reflection. Feeling damn ill, hating his father even more or just breaking the mirror into a million little pieces.

Since the world had gone down, Daryl hadn't seen the scars on his back, but every damn day he could see the thankfully so much smaller ones on his chest and arms. The once he had got, when he was just too little and his father could simply smash him against their furnitures with just one hand. Some were from all the accidents he already had in his life, from stupid fights with people he had called friends once and by some he was just too young to remember about how he had even got them.

When Beth carefully moved her fingertips over his scars, like she could heal them with that, and her eyes looked so compassionate at his broken skin, some tears began to burn in Daryl's eyes, because it felt so damn good. He didn't feel ashamed or scared any more, he was like an opened book for Beth. Telling her his story without using any words. And she understood, she understood everything.

By the little freckles on his broad shoulder, she began to smile lovingly and her shining eyes told him, that she found them damn cute. Moving her palms slowly down his strong hands, Daryl began to shiver and Beth just had to feel his goose bumps under her fingertips. When she finally reached his hands, she stayed, took them in her so soft ones and squeezed them lovingly.

Daryl squeezed and even smiled back, while Beth was gently stroking the back of his hand with her thumbs, before she slowly let go again and made her way back up his arms, till her palms finally reached the back of his neck, she rested her hands there and softly she whispered "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, Daryl Dixon?"

He didn't know what made him feel this way, but tears were glistening in his eyes, when he leaned down and placed a long kiss against Beth's forehead. Supporting her body against his, she even placed her head against his chest, so she could hear his heart beat wildly inside.

They were standing like that a half eternity, just holding her close to his body, not ready to leave this right now and obviously she also didn't want to end this special moment. Still closely entwined Daryl gently took Beth's left hand and leaded it slowly to his lips.

He could see it in her expression, how surprised and overwhelmed she was, when he kissed lovingly the scar by her wrist. He never broke the eyes contact between the two of them, the whole time he pressed his lips against her broken skin and told her with that how thankfully he was for the things she had done for him this night and everything before.

Daryl saw the tears glistening in her beautiful eyes, when he pulled away and whispered softly "You also shouldn't be ashamed about yours sweetheart." With glassy eyes Beth smiled up at him and with just moving silently her lips, she also thanked him for what he had done, even when Daryl didn't know what he had exactly done to make her feel good. Somehow their lips found their way to each other and they even spent a few more minutes with just kissing under the hot water beams, before they just had to stop and go out.

Daryl left the shower first and gave Beth a towel to dry herself, while he was doing the same and quickly dressed himself the now dry clothes. Only when Daryl had his under shirt on Beth stepped out of the shower. With just the soft towel around her tiny body, she looked so beautiful.

"Can you give me my sleeping dress, please?" Beth asked with her sweet voice, but when Daryl gripped the fabric he noticed, that wasn't dry yet. "It's still wet and cold sweetheart. You shouldn't take it on."

Looking down at herself, Beth curled her tiny toes, being unsure about going all the way up to her cell just with the small towel around her body. Daryl didn't know why, but he just had to smile to himself, while he watched her and without thinking about it too much he stepped forward and took her with one move up into his arms.

"What are you doing Mr. Dixon?" Beth giggled happily, securing her arms tight around his neck. "I will bring you to your room girl, so your feet won't get cold again." Daryl answered truthfully, but also he didn't want her to go the whole way almost completely naked.

"You are my hero, have I ever told you that, Mr. Dixon?" Beth asked amused, before she leaned forward and pressed a lovingly kiss against his cheek. "Maybe once girl." Daryl told her, while he made his way as quiet as possible upstairs.

When he finally reached Beth's cell, Daryl carefully placed her on top of the soft mattress from her bed. "Thank you, Mr. Dixon." She said sweetly, which made his heart to jump happily. Slowly Daryl leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on top of her head, when he whispered "Good night, baby girl."

But before he could pull away, Beth held him back and with her big, light blue eyes she was almost begging him, when she said "Don't go." If he was serious Daryl also didn't want to leave her, but they both knew he had to. "But sweetheart.. You know, I can't stay."

"I know, but you could stay for a few more minutes. Just till we.. we are finished." Beth whispered, her lower lip she sucked into her mouth after, which caused Daryl to smirk bright. "That good, huh?" Daryl whispered already crawling under her sheets.

"Now after I have seen and felt the hard muscles of your belly and chest I just can't think about something else any more." Beth said truthfully, which made Daryl speechless for a few seconds, looking surprised at her unsure expression, being afraid about saying something wrong, till he leaned down to her lips and whispered "Oh girl. Come here."


	19. Chapter 19

Never ever had Daryl believed, that one day in his life he would do it, never. But with Beth it felt so right, almost easy. Like she had come into his life to heal him from his past, his dark dreams and demons. It was a long way, but now here they were and Daryl still couldn't believe it, that he was willing to do this.

After that night, when Daryl had showed Beth his bare upper body in the shower, he always took off his shirt even on his own, while they were intimate. Beth never forced him to anything and maybe because of that Daryl did it by himself. But only when they had sex when it was already dark, because he was still ashamed and scared to show Beth his broken skin by daylight.

She had just seen his chest and belly, never his back and the dark, old scars, which covered most of his skin there and again she never pushed him to show her his back. Her fingertips always stayed away from his back, which wasn't that bad for Beth, because she just couldn't take her hands away from his chest, since Daryl was comfortable with that.

It surprised him every time how heated the hard muscles of his belly, his dark body hair under her fingertips or his broad shoulders could make her. Daryl had never believed, that his body could give someone so much pleasure, that someone could even enjoy it looking at him and feeling his skin. But Beth did, Beth really did with every second.

His heart almost explored, when she even kissed his chest with her tender lips, making him shiver badly and giving him goose bumps everywhere on his skin. But it felt so good, so priceless good. Daryl had already often wanted to switch lives with someone else, but in this moment he just wanted to feel her kisses on his skin, feel her fingertips stroking his belly, feel her so close to his heart. He just didn't want to give his life away in these beautiful moments.

Tears were burning in his eyes so badly then and if Beth would have already come, he would have stopped instantly with his movements and would have supported his forhead against hers, letting the tears having their way, didn't matter if he had come or not.

They were doing like that since weeks, letting his shirt on when they were having sex during the day and taking it off, when it was dark and Daryl felt secure enough. Beth still hadn't seen or even touched his back, till one summer evening.

They were laying in the already dark guard tower, Daryl on his back, while Beth had her own way on top of him. Her fingers were brushing over the skin of his belly, moved heated through his chest hair, which obviously made her come quicker and better.

After the last wave of her orgasm had left her body, Daryl easily caught Beth and laid her carefully down on top of his chest. His fingers were sliding through her golden locks, while his other palm was gently stroking the soft skin of her bare back. Daryl did so, till Beth lifted her head and looked so lovingly up at him with her beautiful angel eyes.

Quickly Daryl covered her so tender looking lips with his. With his hand deep inside her hair, he pulled her even closer to taste her with the tip of his tongue, feeling her as close as possible.

With one move Daryl turned them both around so Beth was laying with her back under him on the mattress now and they never stopped to kiss while doing so. Without any help from his hand, Daryl's dick found its own way inside Beth, making both of them moan and whimper excited with that. With hard, quick trust Daryl made his way as deep as possible inside Beth, knowing how she liked it best.

Her palms were on top of his butt, she liked so much, which she had told him so more than once. She squeezed it lovingly or tried to push with her palms against it, like she could bring him with that even deeper inside herself. Beth just wanted to make her way from his butt, up to his chest, when she lightly brushed his lower back, so close to one of his big scars.

They both opened their eyes then, Daryl because he was scared and Beth because she was sorry, just her eyes were telling him so. But even when his heart began to beat so much faster, he never stopped to move and after a whole minute looking deep inside Beth's beautiful eyes, he did something he had never believed he would do some day.

His shaking hand searched for Beth's and slowly he guided her palm back on his lower back. Her eyes were telling Daryl, that he didn't have to do this, but he even pressed her palm against his skin for a few seconds to made her stay, before he let go and buried his hand to his other deep under the pillow.

First Beth just kept her hand still, letting Daryl the chance to get used to her presence. Finally she slowly began to move, stroked his skin as soft as possible. Daryl closed his eyes overwhelmed, when Beth reached one of his scars, but her movements didn't change, she kept on like there was nothing.

She even added her second hand, both were stroking so softly his lower back, while Daryl never stopped moving in- and outside of the beautiful girl under him.

Finally Beth pulled completely away, knowing that she had already tortured him enough for today, even when she had just tried to heal him. Instead, she framed her palms around his cheeks, making him so looking down with his glassy eyes at her. And it warmed up Daryl's heart from the bottom to the top, when Beth gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen.

A few days later they were just laying the same, when Beth carefully moved her palms up his butt, but she hesitated, waiting for his permission to touch his back. Without even thinking about it, Daryl nodded almost unnoticeable his head, already waiting for her soft fingertips to touch him.

And again a wave of fear, sadness and relieve was running through Daryl's body, while Beth carefully stroked his broken skin. When she got it, that he was shortly before breaking down, she stopped and pulled her hands away, like the last time. Getting it that it was enough for today, that Daryl couldn't go on.

With every new time Beth touched more and more broken skin of his back. On the one hand it hurt Daryl's heart so much, knowing that right now she could feel the disgusting scars under her fingertips, but it was also healing his soul, when she never pulled away, never hesitated for even one quick moment.

It was the night when Beth's palms finally touched his whole back, every inch, every scar, just everything, when he couldn't hold it back any more. Daryl stopped his rhythmical movements, sinked his head and began to cry badly. Beth just wrapped her arms around his back, pulled him down to her and held him as tight as possible, while Daryl didn't even try to get away.

Soon he got it, that he needed her, but Daryl had never needed her that much like in this moment. "It's okay, Daryl. It's alright. Let yourself feel it." Beth whispered soothing into his ear, placing soft kisses on his cheek after, while he just couldn't stop crying.

With every new tear running down his face, Daryl's fear also left his body, the fear he was carrying with him since such a long time. His whole body was trembling on top of Beth's and he knew he should better roll down from her, but he just couldn't right now.

He needed her that close, feel her skin against his, hoping that he wasn't squeezing her too bad. But Beth never said anything like that, she just cradled him in his arms, placed lovingly kisses on top of his head and whispered soothing words next to his ear.

It felt like he was laying on top of her almost the half night long, till Daryl's tears dried, his body wasn't shaking any more and his heart beat was almost normal. Carefully he lifted his head, till his red eyes met Beth's so compassionate looking ones and with a broken voice he whispered "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Beth knew about what he was sorry, about crying and breaking down on top of her body, laying so long with his whole body weight on top of her, not making her come this night, which was just ridiculous for her. "You don't have to be sorry for even one thing, Daryl." She secured him with a soft smile, whipping the loosen strains of hair away from his sad face.

Since that night Beth always touched his back and with every more time she was doing so Daryl got more and more comfortable with it. Now he was almost waiting for her touches, couldn't wait for them. But still Beth hadn't seen his back, just through her fingertips.

* * *

After making her come, spilling everything he had inside the condom, Daryl carefully rolled down from Beth's exhausted body and laid himself next to her on his belly and not like usual down on his back. Daryl knew that if she wanted she could see his scars in the faint light of the candle.

First he just watched Beth how she tried to calm down her body, watching her belly rise and fall fast, her eyes closed, trying to process the feelings, which were still running through her body. And Daryl just couldn't act any other, than start to smirk to himself, while his eyes took in the beautiful girl next to him.

When Beth finally opened her eyes again, she quickly got it that Daryl was watching her. So she moved her head to face him and her lips quickly formed a sweet smile, when she saw his happy expression. They were looking deep into each other eyes for minutes, before she slowly lifted her hand and stroked so lovingly through his messy hair.

Feeling her touch, a warm shiver ran down Daryl's body and finally he hadn't the strenght any more and his tired eyes began to flatter shut. He was slowly drifting off to sleep, when Beth quietly began to sing  _"Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones and I will try to fix you."_

Daryl's eyes were still closed, when she slowly leaned forward to press a tender kiss against his cheek. After Beth had stroked his head for some more moments, she let completely from him. Daryl exactly knew, what Beth wanted to do next. He could hear her sitting up, could feel her body heat getting away from his skin and he could feel her eyes on his back for the first time. And without even wanting it, Daryl quietly began to cry, tears were just running out of his eyes without any hindrance.

Beth had touched him already so often there, he should had been already used to it, but still Daryl began to whimper, when she laid her palm on top of his back. It was probably instinct, which caused him act this way, but Daryl just couldn't help himself. Even when Beth had already touched him that often, she had never seen his scars that close before.

"Shsh.. Daryl. It's me. I won't hurt you." Beth whispered, when his whimpers got so heartbreaking, like he was wounded. She kept on stroking her soft fingertips over his back for a half eternity, trying it to get him used to this new situation. Daryl could still feel her eyes almost burning inside his skin, while he buried his face deep inside the pillow.

His whimpers got as loud as never before and he got the feeling of exploring with the very next second, when Beth leaned down and pressed her soft lips against one of his scars. Daryl was crying like a little baby, his body trembling bad, even when he wasn't feeling cold one bit. In contrast, Beth kisses warmed him up like nothing in his life before.

She kissed every of his scar from the beginning to the end, till almost Daryl's whole back was covered with Beth's kisses, feeling it warm and tingling where her skin had just touched his seconds before. Daryl's whimpers had finally stopped completely, even when the tears were still streaming out of his eyes without his will and his whole body was trembling.

Because of that, Beth gripped the blanket, threw it around her body and let herself sinking down on his lover back. When she laid her warm upper body on top of his back, the warm fabric around both of their bodies, Beth gave Daryl's body so much of her heat.

Her left hand she let slide down under the pillow to hold his cold, shaking hands, while her right hand was gently stroking his head. After Beth had placed a few kisses on his cheek, she whispered softly "You have made it, Daryl. You don't have to be afraid any more. It's over."

And here he was now, doing something he had always believed he would never do in his life. But it felt so right with Beth, almost easy, almost like she had came into his life for healing him from his past, his dark dreams and demons. It was a long way, but now here they were and Daryl still couldn't believe it.

* * *

Everything was so good, since Daryl had opened completely to Beth. Everything was so unforced since that night, he didn't have a problem any more to show Beth his back any more, even in the daylight. But he should have known it better, that his life just wasn't allowed to feel that good, it simply wasn't how it was suppose to be for him.

It was one sunny afternoon, when Beth and he just wanted to go down to the gates to help the other, when his almost perfect life suddenly changed. They were both smiling at each other happily, when a too familiar voice found its way to his ears.

"Daryl?" His body frozen completely then, without even wanting it. Slowly he moved his head into the direction to where the voice was coming. Daryl had to blink a few times, to make sure that his eyes weren't making fun of him.

With dirt and blood everywhere on his body, old clothes and something metallic, where his right lower arm should have been, was Merle just standing there, looking as surprised as himself. How many times Daryl had hoped, wished, dreamed, praid about to see his brother again and even when it was now the reality, he just couldn't move even one inch.

Even without ever telling Beth how Merle looked like, she knew who the man in front of them was and gently she shoved Daryl into the direction of his older brother, because his limbs were still just lifeless.

Slowly his feet dragged Daryk uncontrollable forward, his arms shaking badly, while the tears were already burning in his eyes. He had almost reached him, when Merle suddenly stretched out his arms for him and whispered also with glassy eyes himself "Hey little brother." With tears streaming down his face, Daryl crashed into his brother's arms, letting himself hold from Merle.


	20. Chapter 20

Daryl didn't know how long Merle and he were standing like that. Their arms tight around each other bodies, Daryl cried into the hem of his brother's shirt, while he played his role as a big brother one time right and was there for his baby brother with just holding him close.

When Merle began to pull away, Daryl got it that it was time to let go, but best he wanted to bury his face again by his shoulder, when he also saw some tears glistening in his older brother's eyes. Still overwhelmed, Daryl finally managed to whimper "Where were you?"

Merle's expression suddenly changed, when he eyed his younger brother from the bottom to the top, before he finally asked pertly back "Where were you?" It was like a slape into Daryl's face. He exactly knew what Merle meant. He just wanted to explain his brother, that he had gone back for him in the city to take him, that he had searched everywhere he could, but he just couldn't find him. But before he could explain himself, Glenn, Carol, T-Dog and Andrea got closer and looked as unbelievable as Daryl, as he had done just minutes ago.

"Is it really you Merle?" Andrea asked confused and after the man had nodded amused his head, that stupid smirk already on his lips again, T-Dog just wanted to run away, when Merle stopped him with "C'mon man. Let us just forget the things, that have happened on the roof top."

Shocked T-Dog stayed still, scared that maybe Merle will hurt him, if he will just move one inch. Like T-Dog, everyone was just standing there, looking at Merle, at the poison he was, and Daryl got it pretty quickly, that they all weren't happy about him being here.

Except one. Beth, she was standing closest to Daryl, looking up at him so happy and compassionate, about having his family finally back. Of course Daryl was also happy for having his brother finally back, but at the same time it made him so sad. Because right now Beth just didn't know his brother and the way he was. She will change her mind pretty quickly and will stop smile at him that happy way.

No one said a word, everyone was just staring at Merle. It was already a damn uncomfortable situation, but Beth finally stopped it with saying "I bet you are hungry and thirsty, we should better go inside and give you something to eat and drink."

For the first time Merle looked at Beth then and Daryl could see it in the way he looked at her, the way he checked out her body and the damn smile in his face, that Merle liked what he saw. When they all headed into the direction of the prison, Daryl felt damn ill seeing Merle starring at Beth the whole time and making stupid comments about that he had never believed to enter a prison voluntary.

She leaded them into their dinning room and Beth just began to make Merle something to eat, when now everyone came closer to look at the black, unwanted sheep. Daryl was completely overwhelmed with the situation. Of course, he was happy to have his brother back, but he hated the way Merle looked at Beth, he also didn't like that the other weren't happy about his return. Maybe Merle will tell them and especially Beth stupid things about their past, maybe he will destroy everything Daryl had built up so slowly.

Merle was looking around himself, looking at the people who starred that skeptical way back at him. The people he had insulted, made fun off, laughed at or even hurt. He also looked at Maggie, Hershel, Tyresse and Sasha, who were looking suspiciously, because of all the stories they had already heard about him.

It was Merle himself who finally stopped the uncomfortable silence, when he asked "So, where is my best friend? Officer friendly?" Suddenly the door opened and Rick entered the room, with the same expression like all the other. "Merle, you are back." The man simply said, but didn't sound happy one bit about that.

"Yeah, have made it on my own down from that stupid roof. Didn't need your help for that." Merle answered scornfully, narrowing Rick with his eyes, before he went on "I see you are making your job as a leader pretty good, even when I think the choice of a prison for a home isn't the best, but I see why you took it."

Rick nodded his head, before he said "Thanks. But I'm not the leader any more. At least not at the moment." Obviously Merle was surprised about this, because his eyebrows got up to his hairline and his lips formed a big unbelieveable o.

"So officer friendly isn't the leader any more, huh? Why that?" Merle asked, never having a feeling about saying things right. Sad Rick sanked his head, trying to choose the right words, without starting to break apart. "After the things that happened, I just needed a break." The sheriff finally said and thank God Merle got it to not ask more about this topic.

Curious Merle looked around himself to get it, who the new leader was, always having that stupid smile in his face. "So who is the new leader now? I bet I have to tell him all the things why I want to stay here. That I have changed and I'm not the Merle from Atlanta any more. That I'm good and well-behaved now." Merle teased again and best Daryl wanted to hide himself in the next mouse hole.

"Daryl." Beth finally said sweetly, when she handled Merle a plate with a sandwich. "Huh?" He asked confused, before Beth told him once more, while her eyes were fixed on Daryl. "It's him. Daryl is our leader." Absently he took the plate and with an opened mouth Merle looked at his little brother, not getting it what he had just been told.

Daryl flinched when Merle suddenly began to laugh out loud. Ashamed he looked down at his shoes, till Merle was finished and slowly the information sank into his mind "You are all making just fun, right?" They were all rolling their eyes, some even turned away, but Beth stepped in front of Merle once more and said all determined "No. Daryl is our leader."

Suddenly Merle's expression changed, when he got it that Beth was telling him the truth. Finally he even boxed amused his brother's shoulder and with a scornfully tone he said "Damn little brother, what have you paid them for it?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was after dinner, when Daryl leaded Merle to his cell on the other side of their block, far away from everyone, so he wasn't such a big fear. The words his friends had told him were still running through his mind. T-Dog was afraid that Merle will kill him, even when he had said that they should forget everything.

Glenn said, that he didn't want Merle close to Maggie or close to anybody. Andrea said, that it would have been best, if he had stayed from wherever Merle had comen from. And Rick told Daryl, that he was the leader and he had to keep his brother under control, otherwise he will have to leave.

Of course Daryl tried to defend his brother, but soon the good, positive arguments ran him out, about why Merle should stay. And the worst thing was, that nothing will ever be like before again. Daryl had just opened up to Beth in a way he had never done in his life before and now he just couldn't even eat dinner with her any more, because of his stupid brother.

Merle wasn't looking bad, when Beth had entered the dinning room with Judith in her arms. "Damn, who had got her pregnant? She doesn't even look like she is already eighteen." Merle said amused and Daryl knew, that the baby and probably also the boyfriend, if it would really be so, wouldn't be a problem for his brother to get what he wanted from Beth.

Rolling his eyes, Daryl simply said "It isn't hers." Confused Merle was looking at his brother, waiting for him to go on. "It's Lori's." Daryl finally explained and Merle began to laugh then, before he said amused "So Shane really got her pregnant. How damn funny is this? Where are these two anyhow?"

"Dead." Daryl simply said angrily and even when he had never really liked Shane or Lori, he didn't want Merle to talk about them like that. "Oh, damn." Merle said, he even tried to sound a little sad about their decease. "Rick had killed Shane and Lori died, when she gave birth to Judith. That's why Rick needs a break right now." Daryl told his brother, while his own eyes couldn't look away from the pretty, blond girl with the baby in her arms opposite from them.

"Here, that's your room as long as you stay here." Daryl explained, when they both reached their destination. Almost disgusted Merle looked around, Daryl knew that this all remembered him so much about the months he had already spent inside such tiny cells.

"What do you mean with as long as I stay here?" Merle asked confused, looking at Daryl that way he always hated so much. Leaning himself against the doorway and crossing his arms in front of his chest, Daryl said "You have to follow the rules man or you can't stay here."

First Merle even laughed about this, because he thought Daryl was making fun with him, but then his brain slowly got it, that he had meant everything serious. "You are the leader bloody hell. What do I have to watch out for? I'm your brother and you are the leader. That's it."

Shaking his head, Daryl just couldn't believe how damn stupid his brother still was "No, that isn't that simply Merle. You have to follow the rules, if you want or not. Or I have to kick you out. Don't you see their faces? Most of them are damn afraid about you and the stories they have already heard about you. Some don't want you close to their loved ones." Daryl almost said that he also didn't want his own brother close to Beth, but he bit down on his tongue, before the words could leave his lips.

"They don't want you here and you better change yourself or you won't even make it one full week inside here. And I.. I just want my brother back." Merle lowered himself on top of the mattress then, with his left palm he was rubbing his face, still not believing what Daryl had just said.

"What have they done to you, that you are such a wimp now, little brother? I thought, that I have taught you right, but look what you are now. You are soft, following damn rules, like we have ever listened to about what other have said." Merle said disgusting, looking at Daryl like he didn't even know him.

"I have just got it how life is working now. Night." Daryl answered, before he turned around and left Merle behind. Almost the whole night long Daryl couldn't sleep, because he was just always thinking about what he should do with Merle, how he could bring him to change himself, even when he already knew, that this wasn't possible. Maybe his tired eyes also didn't let him fall asleep, because he hadn't spoken with Beth since hours.

oooooooo

Even when Daryl was happy that he had the last, living member of his family back, he also hated it so damn much at the same time. Merle was almost the whole time next to his side, what was good on the one hand, so Daryl could watch out for him and explain to him the rules, but on the other hand he couldn't speak with Beth that much, since Merle had entered the gates days ago. Not to mention to meet her someone alone, which was just impossible right now.

But whenever Beth could she smiled into his direction and Daryl just couldn't act any other than smiling back. Whenever he got the chance to, he was staring at Beth, wishing so bad to be alone with her for at least for five minutes. Watching her sitting opposite from himself and Merle on the dinning table, he best wanted to stand up, get over to her and lead her out of this room to kiss her passionate behind the next corner.

Daryl and Merle had the night watch together tonight. They were already sitting since minutes quiet next to each other in the guard tower. If Merle wouldn't be here right now, Beth would join him like always, which Daryl would have liked so much more.

They would probably have sex on the mattress or maybe against the wall right now. Daryl would kiss her heated, making room for his needs he had already since days. Maybe after they would cuddle, till their lips would meet for a second round.

Deep in his thoughts, Daryl almost flinched when Merle asked suddenly "So you got a thing for blondie?" What? Daryl was in shock for the first few seconds, but after blinking surprised at his brother for a few times, Daryl shook his head, before he said "I don't know what you mean."

"I mean the blond girl with the big, blue eyes you are staring at every time you get the chance to. She had also called you Mr. Dixon this morning." Merle teased Daryl, obviously having fun with doing so. "Her name is Beth." Daryl simply said angirly, not answering his question. "Oh okay, you don't need to get offensive. So you have a thing for sweet, young Beth, little brother?"

"Shut up Merle." Daryl said annoyed, trying to give his attention to the forest. "That wasn't a no brother. I have known it. You even smile at her like a damn dork and she looks at you like.." Merle said, before he got interupted by Daryl, when he just wanted to tell him angrily "Shut.. Like what does she..?"

Amused and with a big smirk in his face, Merle was looking at him, because he had exactly got what he wanted. Daryl had tapped into his trap, which caused the older Dixon to laugh out lout. "Stop it Merle!" Daryl yelled already damn mad, more about himself for being that stupid than to his teasing brother.

"I'm sorry little brother. Everything is just too funny for me. The little sheriff and you are best friends now, you are the leader of the whole fucking prison and you have a crush on that pretty, young girl." Merle said, while he couldn't stop laughing that stupid way. He never knew, when it was enough, he could just never stop.

"Fuck you Merle. I'm not having a crush on Beth and I also don't have a thing for her. There is nothing." Daryl explained his brother, hoping that he will buy it. "Okay, okay it's alright, if you say so. I believe you little brother. So, when you don't want her.. How old have you said she is?"

Now Daryl got really mad, when his chair smashed against the floor, because he had stood up that fast and with narrowed eyes, he was pointing with his index finger down at Merle. "She is nineteen and way too young for you bastard. She is Hershel's youngest daughter and if I will every catch you just laying one of your dirty fingers on her, I will throw you out of here instantly. You got it?" Daryl said with clenched teeth, feeling damn bad at the same time, because he was even the one, who had already his dirty fingers everywhere on Beth's body.

Holding his hands surrendered up in the air, Merle tried to sound sorry, when he said "Woah little brother. Keep calm. I was just making fun. I won't touch her, I promise." Slowly Daryl stopped pointed at Merle and after a few more seconds looking mad at him, he finally lowered himself on his chair again. Damn this will be damn long watch tonight.


	21. Chapter 21

Daryl had already stopped to count the days, since he had kissed or at least touched Beth softly the last time. It had been around sixteen days, when Merle and he were standing in front of the prison and Tyresse come over to them to ask for some help by the fences.  
  
The two Dixon brothers just started to follow Tyresse, when he said over his shoulder "I think two more hands are enough. I bet you have other things to do Daryl." Reluctantly Merle followed the man to the fences, while Daryl stayed still, thinking about if it was possible, that Tyresse knew about Beth's and his secret, because about the way he had said it.  
  
After moments and after desided, that it was impossible for Tyresse to know it, Daryl's brain finally began to work again, when he got it that he had some time right now, some time for Beth. Quickly he looked around himself and it didn't take long, till his searching eyes found her standing with an already bright smile on her lips next to an old tree.  
  
And Daryl just couldn't act any other, than to smile happily back at her, when Beth moved her head almost unnoticeable into the direction of the prison. Slowly she started to walk and minutes later, Daryl followed her unssen into the part of the prison, where their secret meeting place was.   
  
He almost frightened, when he entered the dark corridor and Beth sprang out of nowhere and directls into his arms. Heated their lips crashed together and without even waiting one more second their tongues started to dance together. "I have missed you Mr. Dixon." Beth whispered between hot open mouthed kisses.  
  
"I have also missed you girl." Daryl answered, before Beth got on her feet again and hand in hand they were almost running through the corridors to their destination, stopping every few steps to cover to kiss excited again. One time Daryl even pressed her against the cold wall, making her moan maybe a little too loud, while Beth could already feel his stone hard erection through his pants.  
  
Somehow they finally managed to enter their secret meeting room and within seconds their clothes were gone and Beth's legs were wrapped tight around Daryl's hips. They both didn't last long, but it was okay. They had both just needed it very bad and Merle was probably already waiting for Daryl again.

* * *

 

"So how long do you want to keep on your stupid game?" Merle asked his little brother, while the two of them were sitting on the guard tower for their night shift. "What game?" Daryl asked back, like he didn't know about his brother was talking about. But he exactly knew, he knew it since the second he had seen Merle for the first time again. That he didn't want to stay here and that he will only go with him together.  
  
"C'mon man, I mean the fucking game you play with being a leader." Merle said annoyed, while he lightened up another cigarette. He even sounded a little jealous. "That's not a game Merle. You know that." Daryl answered, trying to bring his brother to understand the situation, but of course he didn't.  
  
"Maybe you can tell this your stupid friend the sheriff or all the other, but I know who you really are little brother." Somehow it made Daryl sad, that his brother still only knew the old, careless, loud Daryl and not the new, better one.  
  
"You don't know shit Merle." Daryl muttered back, being tired about this kind of conversation. "Oh you have no idea how damn good I know you little brother. I bet you haven't told your new best friend Rick or anyone of the other, that we wanted to rob out that camp back in Atlanta."  
  
Daryl's movements frozen then, of course he hadn't told Rick, the other or God forbid Beth about this. He wanted a new start after everything and he was so damn ashamed about what he had done and wanted to do, after he had agreed Merle to help him back then.

After his brother was gone, Daryl was alone and he just couldn't deal with that back when the apocalypse had just started. He couldn't be alone, so he had to keep up with them and followed their instructions as good as possible.  
  
"Don't matter. It didn't happen." Daryl finally said, still imagine Beth's shocked expression, if she would ever get to know it. "Yeah, because I wasn't there to help you little brother. But I get it, you had to survive, because you were on your own, alone, without me. Even when it still makes me disappointed, because I haven't taught you that way. But however, now I'm back and we can end our plan." Merle told Daryl with his usual big smirk on his lips.  
  
"What do you mean with that? What do you want to do? Rob out the whole prison? That's your big plan?" Daryl said scornfully, Merle just couldn't mean that serious. "No, you have already destroyed our chance to get everything they have, but like you have already said, you are the leader and I bet we won't get caught, if you will take away some of their stocks with every day, till we have enough to survive."  
  
Getting already damn angry, Daryl said between clenched teeth "We won't do that man. We sure as hell won't take the stock away from them. Their stocks. I swear I will kill you if you just try it to take away one cane."  
  
"That's exactly what I mean little brother. You are soft, you got so damn soft. Before you would have done it without even thinking about it and now you are weak, like everyone inside here." Merle determined, which made Daryl even more angry.  
  
"They have a baby. Old people, helpless children." Daryl answered with narrowed eyes, not believing that his brother was that heartless. "I didn't know you have a soft spot for kids and old people now little brother."  
  
Annoyed Daryl breathed out loudly, rubbing his tired eyes with his fingers. "What do you want from me Merle?" Placing his elbows on his knees and leaning forward to him, Merle answered with a strong voice "I want you to leave this place with me together. As soon as possible. I can't hear their rules anymore, can't do these works the whole days long and I can't see their stupid faces anymore." While rolling his eyes, Daryl's last hope, that maybe he was just imagine it, that Merle really didn't want to be here, was gone, because now he knew it for sure.  
  
"Why? I mean we have everything we need inside here. Food, water, medicine, showers. And we are safe, can sleep in our own beds with closed eyes, not having the fear that something will spring out from behind the next tree and will attack us, while we are sleeping." Daryl tried to explain his brother, but he just shook incomprehensible his head.  
  
"It's even simple little brother. Because we don't fit inside here. We both don't. You are nothing for them, just some stupid redneck who makes the dirty work they don't want to do. You are nothing than a freak to them, I can see it in their eyes, the way they look at you. I bet if they could choose between a warm meal and your life, they would take the meal without even thinking about it. And you still ask yourself why we don't fit inside her little brother. We are so different, this just can't work. We have to leave this place, together."  
  
With an opened mouth and shocked eyes Daryl's was looking up at his older brother. No, that wasn't true. His friends, his new family, the people he trusted weren't thinking about him that way. But what meant Merle with the way they were looking at him?  
  
And Beth, she definitely wasn't thinking that he was useless or just some stupid redneck, or? She was one of the first ones, who had trusted him completely. She was always kind and respected him, even back at the farm.  
  
Sure, first Daryl had his problems with integrate himself in the group, to find his place, but he had made it. And everything was alright, till Merle had got here and now Daryl should leave this all here he had built up, made for so long again? He never had a home in his life before and Daryl also had never believed, that it needed a apocalypse and a damn prison to feel comfortable enough to call it home.

* * *

 

Even when he tried to not think about Merle's words, they still didn't leave his mind. First he was thinking about it, while he was laying in bed and tried to fall asleep. Then he sometimes dreamed, that they all kicked him out of the prison, because they didn't need Daryl's help any more. He was useless, like Merle had told him. Rick, Glenn, Carol and Carl were calling him redneck trash, but at least Beth was never in his dreams so far.  
  
And finally Merle's words were just always running through his head, didn't matter where he was or what he was doing. At the beginning his thoughts got silent like always, when he was with Beth together. But because they couldn't see each other that often and long any more, Daryl also finally couldn't suppress it when they were intimate any more.  
  
 _They think you are useless. You are nothing. Stupid, dirty redneck. Nothing than a freak. The way they look at you. I can see it in their eyes, what they are thinking about you. You are worthless for them. You are different. We don't fit inside her. Redneck trash. We have to leave._  
  
Of course Beth got it that something was wrong. Daryl didn't stay concentrate or at least enjoyed their time together. But he always secured her, that everything was alright and there was nothing. That he was just tired and exhausted, which wasn't that false, because he really was. Because his thoughts didn't let him sleep anymore and caused him to get crazy.  
  
It was making him almost insane, because even when Daryl didn't want to believe his brother first, he still slowly began to understand what Merle meant and the worst of all, that it was true. Maybe also because Merle repeated them every night by their shift. Over and over again. It was almost like a brainwashing.  
  
Daryl just couldn't concentrate on his work as a leader so good any more. He was so damn unsure again, didn't know how to handle even the easiest decisions right and he was also afraid about asking Rick, Hershel or Beth for their help. And he always felt so damn tired, exhausting and clueless.  
  
Daryl couldn't look at his friends and family any more, without hearing his brother's words, that he was nothing for them. That they wouldn't even notice it, if he would just leave. Daryl also tried to distance himself as good as possible from them. And even also from Beth.

Not because he didn't want her any more, didn't want to see the beauty or hear her voice any more, no. Because he finally got it, that he really wasn't good for her. Of course, Daryl had already known that before, but he had never wanted to admit it and now he couldn't go back any more.

Everytime she was close to him the thoughts inside his head got louder and louder. Almost screamed at him that he was a pervert, an old redneck, having his dirty hands all over her perfect, innocent body. Daryl always had to leave quickly, after they were finished, because otherwise his head would have explore.  
  
Daryl didn't want to hurt her, nether physically nor psychologically. Sometimes it was like he had forgotten how to talk to Beth, when it was one of the rare times, when she got next to his side and just wanted to talk with him a little. Either Daryl just wasn't talking with her at all or he quickly left the room the second he saw Beth coming into his direction.  
  
They have also completely stopped to meet. First Daryl hadn't the words to tell her so, because he was never able to say no to her, so he just tried to make it as quick as possible, before he left her instantly after.  
  
Beth and Daryl had also stopped kissing, while having sex and he also didn't take off his shirt like he got used to. In the end he didn't even help Beth to get back into her clothes any more, he just left her standing behind. He didn't whisper heated words inside her ear any more, also his hands tried to touch as less skin as possible and he wasn't calling her baby girl or sweetheart any more.  
  
Five days ago, Beth had placed a little sheet inside his hand, while they were standing in the line for getting their dinner. When no one was looking Daryl opened the piece of paper, while he was already sitting alone by the table in the corner, and his belly began to knot, when he read in Beth's beautiful handwriting _'tonight?'._  
  
Beth was already looking at him with a smile in her face, when Daryl lifted his head. Trying to look like this didn't bother him, he shook his head almost unnoticeable, before he crumpled up and started to eat his soup. After minutes Daryl couldn't suppress the need any more, to look at Beth for just one quick second.  
  
Sad, confused, embarrassed and also worried she was watching upsently the spoon in her hand moving through the soup and it broke Daryl's heart. He knew he had hurt her, but he just had to do this to save her. He had finally got it, that Merle was right. That they just didn't fit inside here, and that it was damn wrong, that he had started this all with Beth.  
  
Daryl just wanted her to get used to that he will leave soon or later. He didn't want to make it that bad for her or at least less difficult and easier. Even when it was breaking his heart and hers obviously too. But he had to do this, to safe Beth, for her own good.

* * *

 

Three days later, Daryl was just on the way to his cell, when he could already hear Beth singing on the very beging of the corridor. Without even looking or giving her any attention, he went by her cell to get as quickly as possible to his. Exhausted he let himself fall on top of the mattress of his bed, praying to God or whover was listening to let him sleep well for at least three hours tonight.

While Daryl tried to fall asleep, his eyes already closed, Beth was still singing a good night song for Judith. The three of them were the only ones in the C-block right now. Everyone other was still by dinner.

Daryl tried, he gave his best to fall asleep, but he just couldn't. Before he had always, really always loved it to hear Beth singing, her beautiful angel voice, but tonight he just couldn't stand it.

He already pressed the pillow against his ears since minutes, but it didn't work and her singing made him even more angry, annoyed and edgy than he already was. And then Daryl couldn't remembere any more, what had happened to him, when he suddenly sprang to his feet, rushed outside his room and into the direction of Beth's cell.

She frightened badly, when he suddenly stood in front of her and yelled down at the baby in her arms and her "Can you stop your stupid songs and crying singing voice for just one hour! People, who have worked the whole day long want to sleep, if you still haven't noticed that! Damn it all!"

As quickly as Daryl had got into her cell as quickly he left again. Leaving a shocked, confused and also hurt Beth behind and in her arm a now screaming and crying little Judith. It really wasn't his attention to make Beth feel this way. It really wasn't what she was and meant to him.

He adored her and her beautiful singing voice, the way she was and he had never ever wanted to be this way to her. And also not to little bug. Daryl didn't know what was wrong with him, why he did the things he had done and when he finally entered his destination, the guard tower, he finally got it why he was this way right now.

Because Merle was right. He was only some old, dirty redneck trash. Not being able to control himself, fit inside their all lives here or being just nice. Daryl didn't even want to imagine Beth's face right now. Maybe next to being damn hurt and broken, she will also have tears glistening in her eyes. He was a monster.  
  
That night Daryl had the worst nightmare ever. This time he wasn't dreaming about his friends and family. It was only and just about Beth. She was so damn disappointed about him. Was boxing angrily against his chest, while she screamed and tears were rushing down her cheeks.  
  
She got to know all the things he had done, when he was younger, all the stupid things. That Merle and he wanted to rob out the camp and also the prison. And the worst of all Beth knew it what he had done to her mother and brother.  
  
She was screaming at him, that he had killed half of her family, also almost her father. She had trusted him her life and he just used her. Beth was yelling at him with tears in her eyes, she was so damn disappointed, disguested and even hated him.  
  
In his dream Daryl wanted to explain everything to her, wanted to calm her down, wanted to tell her how damn sorry he was and that he wanted to beg her to forgive him, but his mouth stayed close. Didn't matter how much he tried it, he wouldn't find the right words. Daryl wanted to take Beth in his arms, he wanted to cry by her shoulder, tell her how damn sorry he was and he just wanted to hear her say that everything will be good again.  
  
But she didn't, she just kept on screaming at him about the terrible things he had done to her. Finally Beth looked him dead in the eyes and before she turned around and ran away from his reach, she said that he should leave this place here right now, she didn't want him any more, she didn't even want to see him any more.

His dream suddenly began to get blury and in the very next second he was in the middle of a different fight between Beth and himself. She was screaming at him again, but this time Daryl also yelled back. As loud and strong as he had never heard himself before.

And then he did something he had never ever wanted to do to her, it was the last thing he had ever wanted. It was unforgiveable. He hurt her and not even psychologically. Daryl shook her shoulders, held her arms very tight and finally he slapped her hard in the face.  
  
The second his palm had touched her cheek, Daryl's eyes snapped open from his terrible nightmare. His body was bathed in sweat, trembled everywhere and everything was blurred, because of the tears swimming in his eyes.

He was feeling damn ill, even thinking about if he should best get outside and vomit, but finally he decided against it. And the worst of all, Daryl knew that right now it was just a dream, but one day, maybe even soon, this could become the reality.  
  
With his head in his hands Daryl tried to process the pictures from his nightmare in front of his inner eyes and finally he decided, that Beth would react exactly like that, if she would ever got to know what he had done.

He should have never done this with her, so she wouldn't get hurt that much now. Daryl should have also told her about what he had done already the very first day. Beth had the right to know and he just didn't let her, because he was so damn afraid.

And the expression from Beth, after he had hurt her, in his dreams were already enough for him. He never ever wanted to see or do that in real life. He had to protect her from his own hands. He was dangerous and uncontroled.  
  
He wasn't good for her, not good enough. Not for Beth and not for the people he called his family and friends. They all didn't need him, Beth was strong enough. She could take care of herself, she didn't need his protection any more or with better words she had never needed it. If Daryl would leave, everything would be good for her again.  
  
The whole day long he couldn't think about anything other than this stupid nightmare. Beth's sad, disappointed expression always in front of his inner eye. Her screams and prayers, when he hurt her. He just couldn't look her in the eyes any more. Daryl tried to hide himself the whole day long from her and everyone.  
  
He thought the whole day about it and even when it made him damn sad and best he wanted to start crying, Daryl knew that it was the best decision, the best for her. It was by their night shift, when he said to Merle, before he could even start with his daily lecture.

"Good. Let's go away from here. Let us leave this place." His older brother was just smiling that damn big smile at him and tapped glad against his shoulder, even when Daryl was close to tears.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Next late afternoon by their weekly meeting, Daryl let the other know Merle's and his plan to go on a run together tomorrow. He explained they wanted to look for more weapons and stocks. No one said anything against it. Of course they didn't, because they all didn't know what was the real reason for their run.

Even when they all didn't know it, it was still a damn uncomfortable situation for Daryl. Being so close to the people he had trusted for so long and Beth standing in the corner watching him the whole time close, didn't make it any easier for him. Best he wanted to run away as fast as possible after he had said Merle's and his plans for tomorrow, but he had to stay till the meeting will be over.

But the second everyone started to stand up, Daryl got out of the room with fast steps and a racing heart. He had thought that after saying it out loud, he would feel better. Because there wouldn't be a way back any more then, but he wasn't feeling any better. In contrast, even worse, a little ill and so desperatelly. Daryl also got the feeling that it was because of it being decided. Because there was no way out any more. He will leave the prison, his home, his friends, his family and the worst of all, he will lose Beth.

But blood was thicker, right? Daryl had waited so long for his brother to come back. Finally he had even stopped to believe that he will ever see him again, but here he was now and he just couldn't let him go away all alone. He was the last member of his real family and he sure as hell won't lose him again. How it was going to be was the best for all, especially for Beth. But even when Daryl knew that, it still didn't change his sickness.

Because he needed some minutes on his own and also some fresh air, he got on the rooftop he was with Beth together already so often. He thought it would make him feel better, that the knot in his belly will get loosen and the weight on his shoulders will get lighter, but it made everything just even worse.

Everything on top of the roof remembered Daryl about Beth. The old, fallen branch, where they were sitting on top of at that one night, when she had climbed on his lab and they had kissed slowly and deep under the moon and stars.

The little stones, which were lying around everywhere and they used to throw at anything and nothing, just into the distance. How often they were sitting on top of the soft moss, their backs leaned against the branch, just watching the last sunbeams of the day. Talking about random things the whole time and Daryl had enjoyed every second of it.

Everything, just everything remembered him about Beth. The flowers, the wind, the sun, the leaves, the trees, the smell of the summer, just everything. He stood in the middle of the rooftop, when he let his head sink desperatelly and sad between his shoulders and pressed his eyes close.

He just got it, that he won't ever be able to see Beth's pretty face again, her sincerely smile, her beautiful eyes, her sweet nose. He won't ever be able to hear her soft voice saying his name, to feel her touches on his skin. Daryl won't ever be able to touch her again. To feel her tender skin under his rough fingertips, to kiss her rosy lips, to call her sweetheart, to have her close. He won't ever find someone like her in his life again. Never.

Yeah, he had finally his brother back, but Merle really couldn't replace Beth. No one will ever be able to do that. Daryl had opened up to her in a way he never had in his life before, to no one and he sure as hell won't ever do that again. She knew almost everything about him, had seen and even touched his scars, something Daryl had never thought he was able allow himself and someone one day.

Daryl won't just leave his home, friends and family behind, he will also lose a part of himself, a part he began to get used to, a part he began to like. He will lose Beth. The only person in his whole life that was able to understand him, didn't condemn him and liked him the way he was. And it was Daryl's and only his own fault, the way things had happened the last time and will happen tomorrow. Because he was too weak and scared to tell Beth the whole truth.

Tears were burning in his eyes, while he tried to catch his breath and heartbeat, when he could suddenly hear light foot steps and finally a familiar voice behind him. "Daryl?" It was her, it was Beth. She had asked so carefully and soft. Shocked Daryl turned around to her, just to see her damn worried expression. The blond, beautiful girl in front of him was the first and also the last person he wanted to see right now.

After clearing his throat and starting to look like her presence didn't bother him, Daryl muttered sharp "What do you want?" For the first few seconds Beth was just looking shocked and confused up at him. He had never spoken that harshly and also not with such an annoyed tone to her before. After she had scrutinized him for a few seconds, Beth finally said "You want to leave, right?"

Damn, Daryl had underrated her. She exactly knew what was going on. He should have known it better, Beth was just too clever to not notice their plans. But still Daryl tried to act like he didn't know what she meant. "Yeah, you have heard it. Merle and I will go on a run tomorrow." Tilting her head, Beth kept on watching him that way, which caused him to shiver badly.

"I didn't mean that Daryl. Of course, I have heard you talking about it. But I know you two don't just go on a run. You will leave and won't ever come back again, right?" It got silent then, they just stared overwhelmed at each other, not knowing what to say or what to do next. They were standing like that almost one long minute, till Beth blinked and her eyes filled slowly with tears.

"Am I right?" She asked with a small voice, obviously afraid about being right. But Daryl was still unable to form the right words, so he just stopped the eye connection between the two of them and instead his eyes stared embarrassed at his shoes. "Daryl, please tell me this isn't the truth." Beth was begging him now and it broke his heart into a million little pieces and to hear her voice to sound that sad and vulnerable didn't make it any better.

Finally Daryl couldn't suppress the need any more to lift his head and look directly into her broken eyes, even when he knew it hurt him as much as it did her. Almost unnoticeable he nodded his head, giving her the silent answer to her question. Daryl had to look away then, because he just couldn't take her sadness right now, while he was also at a very dark place.

"Daryl." Beth whimpered, when she came closer and wanted to place her shaking palm on top of his lower arm. That was the moment when Daryl winced together for the first time ever when Beth touched him. It was instinct, which caused him doing so. Also the need to protect himself, when he said with a loud voice, which made Beth flinch together "What do you want from girl, huh?"

Slowly Daryl could watch how Beth's eyes got dry and instead of her tears, her eyes filled with fire, got dark and narrowed him sharp. Her otherwise so tender lips got into a thin line and her eyebrows began to wrinkle, while the anger made its way through her body, till she had enough and said with the same angry voice like him back "I want you to stop like you don't give a grab about anything. Like nothing we have been trough matters, like none of the people here means anything to you. That's bullshit!"

Daryl had never heard her speaking that way, she had never taken such words into her mouth before. That just wasn't Beth's nature, but he had also never seen her that angry before. Like he had done, Beth got one step closer to him, while she was screaming. It was again instinct that caused Daryl to step a few feet away from her, because Beth was suddenly so close to his body.

With widened eyes she was looking disappointed up at him, which made Daryl even more angry, when he said annoyed "It's that what you think?" After straightening herself, Beth answered secure "That's what I know." An unbelievable laugh left Daryl's lips, because he couldn't believe how damn sure was, but she didn't know anything. So he muttered scornfully "You know nothing."

Unbelieveable Beth was looking up at him, being more shocked about the way he talked to her, than his hurtful words. Her eyes also had this aggrieved way, while she nodded disappointed and her lips got into that thin line again. Daryl just began to believe, that she will probably turn around now and leave him standing like that behind, when suddenly her voice filled the air again "I know the way you have looked at the other the last days or with better words how you haven't given them any attention at all. How you have tried to hide yourself, not being able to look them into the eyes for one more time or just speaking with them."

Feeling caught and also embarrassed, Daryl tried to hide his eyes from her, behind his way too long hair, but that didn't bother Beth to get with her eyes under his skin and also with her words, when she went on "And I know the way who have acted around me the last days. I don't know what I have done to you that you don't want to speak or even look at me any more from one day to the other. If you don't want to meet me anymore then hell just tell me so. You don't have to leave the country, because you don't want it any more. It was part of our promise, to stop it whenever someone wants it. So what's your problem right now? Or maybe you just finally got it that we all mean something to you. But you can't tread us, me like grab after everything because you are afraid."

Daryl finally had enough. Beth was like a mirror to him, everything she said was true, but he was never really able to hear the truth or let himself feel it. Annoyed he got closer to her face with his angry and said between clenched teeth "I'm afraid about nothing."

Knowing it better, Beth was looking incredulous up at Daryl, being not one second afraid about his words, voice or angry mood. Her big eyes almost made him weak and he asked himself why he was even still standing here and fighted with her, it was already done, over. He couldn't change it any more. Merle was waiting for him to leave this place together.

He just wanted to break the eye connection between the two of them and to get away from this situation as fast as possible, when Beth began to speak again, almost calm "I remember, when that little girl came out of the barn.. You have started to care about Sophia, you really wanted to find her. That's why you were so sad and upset, after she came out of there. I know you don't want to admit it, but you have also started to care about the people inside here and maybe also about me. And now you are afraid about losing them too, so you just want to leave. But let me tell you something Daryl. It's way too late for that, because you care about us since a very long time and running away won't change that. And during the way God somehow seems to have forbidden you to let anybody get too close."

Beth was right, so damn right. Of course, she was. She knew him even better than Daryl himself. And exactly that made him so scared, which caused him to get offensive. "Too close, huh? You know all about that! You lost two boyfriends and you didn't even spend one tear. Don't tell me anything about letting people get too close girl!"

Daryl didn't want to be that way to her, but he just couldn't act any other, he simply protected himself from her and the truth in the moment. "Screw you, you don't get." Was all Beth response to his nasty statement. They both knew it wasn't true. Daryl had heard her more than once crying over her lost boyfriends, he had just never told her so. He will definitelly regret his hurtful, stupid statements later, he already knew that right now, but still he couldn't stop himself for being this way to her.

And without even thinking about it, he started to yell at Beth again "No you don't get it, you don't get this damn world girl! I won't ever sing in front of a big group like everything is fun! Like everything is a big game! Like everything is alright! Because I'm not that stupid like you! And I sure as hell won't ever cut my wrists looking for attention!"

He went too far, Daryl got that in the second the last word had left his lips. And he was feeling guilty in the moment he saw Beth's broken expression, because he knew it wasn't the truth. She wasn't looking for any attention back then, just for a way out. Daryl was just saying this all to make room for his anger.

But Beth was strong, she always was and especially in this moment, after Daryl had done so wrong to her. After he had yelled, insulted, assumed and even hurt her, Beth just swallowed hard, blinked the tears in her eyes away and with a strong voice, not like Daryl had expected, she screamed "And what about you? You also don't get it! You have everything right now you ever wanted and suddenly you want to leave this place and all of us here back to follow Merle's stupid comments, like before again."

"Watch your mouth! He is my brother, bitch!" Daryl yelled warning, not having the upper hand over his feelings and words any more. With an opened mouth Beth was looking shocked at him. No one had ever called her like that before and also Daryl shouldn't have said this to her. After everything she had done for him, after everything the two of them had been trough, he called her like that. Something Beth never ever deserved. He was damn shocked about his own words and what he had actually thought to say this out loud.

It needed a few more seconds, till she had processed his words, and Daryl was surprised when her voice sounded calm, even soft, when she said "Do you think I don't know that Daryl? I know Merle is your brother and I know you love him with your whole heart. Even because of that you are doing this all, but he is not good for you. You are a decent man, you have changed into someone better, into someone I was proud of. I know he is your brother Daryl, but you don't have to follow his comments any more, you are strong enough to live without him. You have already managed so the last time, do you have already forgotten that? You were so much better off without him. And if Merle doesn't want to change himself, like you have done already so often for him, also right now, he isn't worth it. You don't need him any more Daryl."

His whole chest cramped by her words, because his heart was finally completelly broken. He was enraptured. Daryl didn't want to lose his brother again, but he also didn't want to leave his new family, friends, this palce and he sure as hell didn't want to lose her, the girl who had made him to a better man. Best he wanted to start crying like a baby, hitting himself against the head like he had done so often when he was a kid or yelling so loud that all the walkers near would be able to hear him, all at the same time.

"You don't know him. And you don't know me." Daryl finally answered her broken, feeling the anger inside himself like seething lava. "You are right, I don't know Merle. But I know you Daryl. I know who you are, how you are thinking, what you want to do. But the man in front of me right now, isn't the Daryl I got to know and started to like and care about."

Beth liked him, she had said it out loud and Daryl instantly knew that his whole tries to not make her sad after his leave, were for nothing, because he knew he will break her heart anyway, he even already had. He will cause some tears from her, tears he was never worth for. Beth will be damn sad and probably she will also get into that shock state again, and then he wouldn't be able to calm her down. Maybe she would try to kill herself again and that all because of him, because of the stupid redneck he was.

Daryl knew he shouldn't be angry at Beth, he should be mad at himself or his brother, but still he started to yell again. He just needed her to understand why he couldn't stay, for her own good. "I just can't stay here, don't you get it girl? It's not about Merle, it's about me! I'm not the one you think I am! I have done things you can't even dream about, you would call them nightmares! I don't fit inside here, I'm just not the type of guy who should be in a community like this! I shouldn't sleep next to someone like you, you know what I'm talking about! I'm a pervert, I should have never even touched you! I'm just a stupid, old red neck, who should live alone somewhere outside and even should get bit to make an end to my useless life!"

Daryl saw how Beth wanted to open her mouth to interrupt him, but he didn't even give her the chance to, because he just had to let everything out right now, before he will change his mind again. Beth had the right to know, she always had. "You want to know who I am?" Daryl had to swallow hard, before he finally went on. "Merle and I have wanted to rob out the camp back in Atlanta. If we would have found your farm before, we would have wanted the same with you and your family. And.." Daryl's voice was just a whimper any more, while some tears in his eyes were already burning badly.

He had hesitated for one second too long, he couldn't look into Beth's shocked face anymore and she tried to reach out for his arms, while she was begging him to stop. "No.." Daryl whimpered helpless, before he turned ashamed around, so he didn't have to face her any more, when he finally said the truth with a shaking voice "And your mother and brother.. It's my fault they are dead. I have killed them."

Slowly Daryl could feel how the sadness, the guilt, the sickness made their way through his whole body. Just imagine Beth's expression right now gave his already broken heart one more sting. Suddenly everything began to move, to spin around himself and got contorted. Maybe because of the tears building up in his eyes or because he was feeling that damn ill.

Daryl's body began to move forward on its own, he was feeling so dizzy, he knew he fell forward, but he never remembered himself hitting the ground, because Beth suddenly wrapped her arms tight around his middle, stopped him from falling completely forward, pulled him close to her body and saved him from falling apart.

Her lovingly, well-meant, heart-warming gesture caused Daryl's lungs searching urgently for air, while his look wandered up to the sky. He had never believed in angels watching down at people, save them from bad things, being kind of guardians and right now he got it that he was right the whole time.

In the sky, over the clouds, angels didn't exist, but the beautiful, lovely, wonderful girl, who was holding him tight and sure as hell won't let go again, was a real angel. She was the only angel in the universe and Daryl was so damn lucky, because Beth was his guardian angel.

He could feel her face pressing against his shoulder blade, while her palms were resting on top his belly with a good pleasure, so he could feel her and just couldn't pull away. Daryl still tried to suppress his tears, even when probably after just one more blink would cause them to break free from the corner of his eyes.

He knew, that Beth was looking at him over his shoulder, she was watching the fight he had with himself, he could feel her eyes on him and when she whispered so soft next to his ear it simply broke him, even when it was just one simply word. "Daryl." It was like the permission he had never asked for, because slowly his head fell forward and maybe it was the gravity or because he was pressing his eyes closed so hard, but finally the tears were streaming down his face like little rivers.

After his first heartbreaking whimper, Beth placed her head right back on his shoulder blade and held him even tighter. Like a little, helpless kid he was feeling at the moment, a feeling he had already so often in his life, but right now he had someone, who was there for him, only for him. Someone, who was holding and cared about him.

Beth was the support Daryl was looking for his whole life long, even when he had never dared to ask for someone like her, and it felt so right when he leaned his back against her body, because he knew she will hold and support him, that she will protect him. Daryl's tears did slowly make their ways down his cheeks, till they fell on the skin of Beth's hands and arms, but she didn't care, she just held him protective close and listened to his heartbreaking sobs.


	23. Chapter 23

Daryl had lost his sense of time, since how long they were standing like that. Beth was still pressing her body against his back, held him close with her arms and buried her nose deep into his shirt. He could feel her breathing, could feel the tender kisses she placed on top of his shoulder blade and he could hear her whisper soothing things into his ear or just his name.

Daryl's eyes did already hurt badly from pressing them closed so hard, his nose was running and his lungs didn't get enough air. Also his chest felt cramped, because of the many deep sobs. He just cried out all the sadness, all the fear and guilt he had carried inside himself, since such a long time. Even after he had finally said it out loud, it still didn't change his situation. He will lose her. Beth. Forever.

Just the thought about it, caused his legs to boycott his bodyweight and slowly they sank down to the ground, together. Beth never stopped having her arms wrapped around his middle. Daryl angled his legs protective closer to his chest, the insinct to protect himself from the coming made him doing so. His head, he leaned powerless against his arms, laying on top of his knees. And he cried, just cried.

The warmth of Beth's body against his back never left its place, also not her hands around his belly, she just kept on holding him. Seconds, minutes, maybe hours passed by, when Beth finally distanced her body from his and before he could even realise it, she crawled next to his side and whispered carefully "Daryl."

He almost flinched, even when her voice sounded that soft and warm. But still, he wasn't able to face her sad expression and look into her disapointed eyes. They were probably reflecting her broken heart. Daryl exactly knew what he had done and he would give everything to make it unhappen, but no one could give Beth her family back.

He whimpered heartbreaking, when he could suddenly feel her warm fingers on top of his head, sliding carefully through his messy hair. Daryl had expected Beth to beat him, letting her anger out on him. He was used to this since he was a little kid. He had expected her to box against his chest and scream at him, wishing he was dead instead of her mother and brother, but she didn't. Beth kept quiet, just stroked gently and lovingly his head.

"Daryl. Look at me. Please." She said carefully, while she kept on sliding her long fingers through his hair, which caused goose bumps everywhere on his body. He was still sobbing, even when the tears didn't stream out of his eyes any more. Now they were just dropping silently down his swollen face, but still he wasn't able to speak.

So he just shook ashamed his head, which caused Beth get in front of his angled legs. Without much force, she took them appart, so she could crawl between his legs and lean her left shoulder against his chest. She was so damn close with her face to his, Daryl could feel her breathe against his tear stained face. Lovingly she kept on with stroking his head for minutes, till she began to pull the dark strains of hair behind his ear, so the protective curtain of hair didn't cover his face from her look any more.

"Daryl." Beth whispered, before she placed a long, soft kiss on his pulsing temple. Daryl wasn't sobbing any more, his lungs got finally enough air again, but his heart was still beating damn fast and the tears didn't want to stop falling down his face. He was still waiting for Beth to scream and hurt him, but she didn't, she just watched his profile.

Suddenly Daryl could really feel her fingers against the skin of his cheeks, but she didn't slap him like he had expected. She just whipped gently his tears away with her warm palms. "Daryl." Beth whispered softly again, trying to get his attention, while her fingertips were gently stroking his skin.

Carefully, like he was fragile porcelain, Beth tried to move his head, till his red, glassy eyes met hers and her mouth got opened overwhelmed, when she saw how endless sad, tired, broken and guilty they were.

"Oh, Daryl." Beth whispered compassionate, before she threw her arms around his neck, pulled him closer and hugged him tight and lovingly. And Daryl just couldn't believe it. She obviously wasn't mad at him, she didn't want to scream at him, beat him for what he had done to her family. Beth just wanted to hug him.

And right in this moment, Daryl didn't want anything more, than hugging her back, feeling her against his body, knowing she was close. His still shaking hands he finally wrapped around her upper body and with a good meant pleasure he pulled her closer and closer to his chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Daryl whispered, his trembling lips so close to her neck, while the tears made their way out of his eyes and into the fabric of her shirt. Beth had her arms still wrapped around his neck, when she asked softly "About what are even you sorry for Daryl?"

"I have killed your mother and your brother that day. I was the one. It was me." Daryl admitted again and even by the second time, it didn't make him feel any better. Slowly Beth loosened their embrace, instead she framed Daryl's cheeks with her soft palms, when she looked him deep in the eyes and said "You haven't killed them Daryl. They were already dead since a long time, you know that."

"But you haven't known it that time. I should have told you this already a long time ago. The day I have got to know it, right in the next second I should have done it. I'm sorry." Daryl answered ashamed, but he couldn't hide his face from her eyes anymore, because Beth was still holding his face in place.

"I also knew it then Daryl. I just didn't want to believe it. The people, who came out of the barn, weren't the same anymore like they used to be, since a very long time. They weren't mama and Shawn, not any more. They were already gone a long time before that day has even happened. You and all the other had just done the things they had to be done, the right things. You stopped them, before they could hurt anyone of us Daryl. You haven't killed my mother and brother. You gave them peace and us safety."

"But still.." Daryl tried to make her realise the reality, but he got quickly interruped, when Beth pressed gently her finger against his lips. "There is no but, Daryl. You haven't done anything wrong, believe me. And I also don't know why you have thought I would be mad at you."

"You aren't?" Daryl asked shocked, his hands still rested around Beth's upper body. "Of course, I'm not. How could I ever be mad at you Daryl?" Beth answered with even a sweet smile playing on her lips. "I would know a few things." He said, before she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I don't even know one reason, Mr. Dixon."

Gently Beth rested her head against the place between Daryl's shoulder and neck. Relieved he leaned his head against hers, still not being able to believe how much luck he had. They were sitting like that a half eternity, watched the sun going slowly down, till his tears had dried and Beth's soft voice filled the air "Is this the only reason, why you want to leave? Because you felt guilty."

"No." Daryl answered simply but truthfully, while he buried his nose deep inside Beth's golden locks. "It's Merle right? Like I have said before. He wants you to leave this place with him together, right? He has told you at least once every day, that you aren't good enough for this place, that you don't fit inside here." Feeling caught about how damn stupid he was to believe his brother's words, Daryl slowly nodded his head and he could feel his cheeks heating up, because he was so damn ashamed.

Slowly Beth lifted her head, till she was looking directly into Daryl's with sadness filled ones. Compassion was written in her beautiful face, when she said soothing "But you belong to here, Daryl. You belong to us, you belong to..." Beth suddenly stopped then and even when she never said it out loud, Daryl knew what she had wanted to say. Yes, he somehow also belonged to her. "This is your home, I have always thought you know that. Don't you feel like that? Don't you like it here?" She finally went on with questioning eyes.

A cold shiver ran down Daryl's back, because with every word Beth touched his soul and heart. She was able to get under his skin so easily, since the very first day. "I have never felt some kind of home anywhere in my life before, but this place.. I don't know if this is the right feeling, but I think this all here is the closest place I would ever call home."

His statement conjured Beth a sweet smile on her lips, before she asked "So you don't really want to leave. It was just about Merle, right?" Truthfully Daryl nodded his head, trying to hide his look from her, because some tears already built up in his eyes again, even when he thought there couldn't come more.

"I can understand you Daryl, I really do. I don't know what I would do, if Maggie or daddy would want to leave this place here, because I would be nothing without them. And that's even the difference. Because you are nothing with your brother outside on your own, but you are everything inside these fences Daryl." Gently Beth placed her index finger under his chin, to lift up his face, till his unsure eyes met hers.

"I know he is your brother. He is the only family you have left, but we are also your family now, Daryl. You aren't alone any more and you won't ever have to be so in your life. This place here needs you, more than anyone. I also know you have already changed for your brother so often, but now it's time for him to change, for you. Because I won't let you go anywhere Mr. Dixon." Beth secured him, before she stretched herself and placed a long, soft kiss against his forehead.

Daryl closed his eyes then to take in every second her sweet lips touched his skin, something he thought he won't ever be able to feel in his life again. Even after she had pulled away, he kept his eyes closed. Beth's words hugged his tired body, when she went on "You aren't useless or nothing Daryl, you are everything. Stop telling yourself so and that you are a stupid, dirty redneck. We all care about you and want to have you here. You are so precious with your protective way, your skills and the need to make everything right. And this all doesn't mean, that Merle has to leave. He can stay here, if he wants."

"But I know he doesn't want so and I also don't know how I could change his stubborn mind." Daryl told Beth desperately, while he rubbed his tired eyes. "He just has to understand it and I know you will be able to talk him into it, because he also cares about you, even when he won't ever say it out loud. But I can see it in his eyes, how he is looking at you. The way he has hugged you, when he was suddenly standing in front of you. He cares about you Daryl and he just has to understand your decision, because I won't ever let you go."

Beth said determined and Daryl didn't have the need to contradict her, but still he said with a small voice "I don't know. By the way, what should I tell the other, when I will cancel the run tomorrow? How will I explain that to them? Merle and me just have to go outside tomorrow morning. I don't know how to change his decision and I sure as hell don't know what to answer Rick and the other, when they will ask me what's going on. I just can't do that. Can't also handle that." Understanding Beth nodded her head, before she leaned forward and said seriously, with a worried undertone. "But you will come back home, right?"

Before Daryl nodded truthfully his head, his eyes were spellbound to Beth's big, worried looking ones. He still wasn't able to believe she cared that much about him and what will happen to him. "Promise me, Daryl. Please." Beth was begging him and seriously he secured her "I promise girl."

It was about one hour, after Beth had accompanied him to his cell, before she left to her own. Since that, Daryl was watching pensive the ceiling above his head, thinking about how he should tell it his brother. What or how should he do it? When, simply when was the right time to explain something like this? Before they will even drive away tomorrow or during? He just didn't know.

It was in the middle of the night, when Daryl decided to do it right now or otherwise he won't close his eyes for just one second tonight. Silently Daryl went down the corridor, he even tried to be even more quiet, when he passed by Beth's cell, because he didn't want to wake her. She deserved her rest after what she had done to him tonight.  
  
Her private curtain was closed and best he wanted to pull it away a little, so he could see her cute, relaxed sleeping face, but he couldn't do that right now. First he had to go to Merle on the guard tower, before he will watch Beth Greene sleeping like the angel she was.

Quickly Daryl got out of the building, through the high grass of the lawn and over to the guard tower. He had just opened the heavy door, when he could her voices. Curious Daryl tried to get to know with whom Merle was talking, when a too familiar voice found the way to his ears.

Daryl's hands got into fists instantly and he just wanted to climb upstairs and yell at his brother, thinking that Merle had probably attracted her, because he knew his borther liked to look at the pretty girl and he knew Merle and his behavior just too good.

"What do you want here blondie?" Merle said with his usual annoyed voice. "I just want to talk with you." Beth said with a strong voice, not like her usual sweet, innocence one. Her answer caused Daryl to stop climbing upstairs the ladder, because obviously she was voluntary here.

"Great. About what do want to talk with me? About your stupid teenage girl's problems, like how your breasts aren't growing similar or.." Merle tried to be the asshole he always was, while Daryl heard him sitting down on the only chair in the room.

But Beth had enough, she didn't want to listen to Merle's stupid comments any more, so she easily interrupted him and finally said it out loud. "Daryl. I want to talk with you about Daryl." Shocked Daryl stopped holding the ladder, instead he took a few steps backward to see Beth from behind upstairs, standing with her hands rested on top of her hips. Her eyes probably just narrowed Merle sharp in front of her.

"So what has my brother done, that you want to talk with me about him? Has he teased you blondie or was he nasty to you?" Merle asked amused, but Beth was acting like she hadn't even heard his question. Instead she just said with the same strong voice like before "I know what you want to do tomorrow and I know that you have talked Daryl into it. But he won't go anywhere, he will stay here by his family and you can't change his mind."

Daryl could hear how Merle leaned forward in his seat and again he was thankfully, that he had caught the two of them, just in case Merle won't be able to hold back his anger, like already so many times.

"And what makes you thinking this way blondie? Like you have said, we will leave this place here tomorrow and you can't stop us. It's already decided." Merle answered confident of victory, before Beth taught him a better one. "No, you have decided so Merle, but I bet you haven't asked Daryl for at least one time what he wants to do. But I know. Daryl doesn't and won't leave his home, his family. He will stay."

Merle began to laugh out loud then, this ridiculous and condescending way he always did and caused Daryl to only get even more angry at his brother. He got even goose bumps, while Merle's laughter filled the air, before the older Dixon said still all amused "And how do you want to prevent that blondie?"

Daryl could almost feel the electricity in the air, the endless seemed seconds Beth was only staring at Merle with narrowed eyes, before she said with her finger pointing into Merle's direction "First, my name is Beth and not blondie. Second, I know it, because in contrast to you I have asked Daryl what he wants and he wants to stay here. He is just too kind to tell you, because he doesn't want to lose you. And he never things about himself, what he wants, he just always thinks about what the other want. Third, Daryl would and has already done everything for you. He would even leave his new life he likes so much for just having you back. But now it's time for you to do something for your brother, because Daryl would die for you. And fourth, this place can also become a home for you Merle. You just have to allow it yourself. But don't matter how you will decide, I won't let Daryl go."

Daryl had goose bumps everywhere on his body after Beth's words, because no one had ever cared so much about him like she did. And Daryl could also say that Merle was as shocked and overwhelmed as himself, because it needed almost a whole minute, till he answered. But now with an almost small voice "But this isn't the right place for me."

"No Merle, the place here is right, but you just don't want to change yourself for a better future, for your brother. Daryl deserves a home, a family, a safe place to be and you also do. You just have to allow it yourself." Beth said with her usually sweet and soft voice, before Daryl could hear her footsteps getting closer to the ladder.

Quickly he opened the metal door and slipped quietly outside, but before he could closed it behind himself, he heard Beth saying to his brother "Just think about it Merle, but Daryl won't come with you, if you really want to go. Good night.


	24. Chapter 24

Daryl pressed his back against the old wall of the guard tower, holding back his breath, while he could hear Beth getting outside, closing the heavy door behind herself and then her boots getting through the high grass back to the prison.

He would pay to see his brother's expression right now, just the thought about it made Daryl smirk to himself. He had also never thought himself, that Beth would ever talk to someone like the way she had spoken to his brother. She was really a very strong girl.

Because Daryl had to wait a few more minutes, till he can follow Beth inside, he sat down on the ground. Somehow relaxed, even when he didn't know from where this feeling came from, he leaned his back against the wall of the guard tower and lightened up a cigarette between his lips.

While Daryl was watching the surroundings, the silent prison, the wind moving through the high grass, he got it that this was really his home. That he could stay here if he wanted, he just had to say it out loud and he could live here for the rest of his life, together with his family and friends. Maybe also with Merle, but the most important thing was that he could spend the rest of his life next to Beth.

When Daryl's eyes began to get heavy and he started to feel damn tired, he knew it was time to go to bed. Even Merle had already pulled out the lights and his anger had probably already let him fall asleep, with Beth's words still running trough his head. Daryl knew Merle could never stand it, when a woman was telling him what he had to do and what not.

Happy, almost relieved, he went back to the prison and he almost stopped, when he went by Beth's cell. But he knew she was probably still awake and so he couldn't watch her sleeping like he wanted so bad. He didn't want to bother her and he will get another chance to watch her sleeping anyway, because he sure as hell won't leave this place here.

Daryl had slept that night better than he had expected. Almost joyful he sprang out of bed even before the sun had even risen. He felt good, even with the knowing about what will come in the next hours, but right now he was living in the moment and was just happy with going into the direction Beth Greene's cell.

Daryl knew she was already up, Judith had probably made sure about that and a big smile got on his lips, when he saw the two girls sitting on top of Beth's bed. Daryl wanted to see the two of them one more time, before he will leave with Merle together for the next hours.

"Good morning sun shines." Daryl whispered, while he leaned himself against the door frame of Beth's cell. Her private curtain was pulled away, like she had expected him to come to her this morning. She also didn't react any surprised about his presence, even smiled before she looked up at him and wished him also a good morning.  
Slowly Daryl repelled himself from the door frame and got over to where Beth was sitting with Judith in her arms. He let himself sink down next to her, watching the baby girl drinking urgently her formula for breakfast. "Rick is already outside in the gardens. Carl helps him, but I don't think he likes it so much to stand up that early every morning."

Beth told Daryl to break the silence, while they were both watching peacefully little Judith drinking in her arms. And then he couldn't hold back the need any more to stroke with his fingertips carefully over the baby girl's soft, fine hair. His well-meant behaviour caused Beth to look up into Daryl's eyes and he had just started to imagine that the two of them were getting unknowing closer to each other faces, to close the distance between their lips to cover them after such a long time again, when Judith was obviously finished with her breakfast and began to whine.

The baby got Beth's whole attention again, when she stopped the connection between the two of them and gave her look back to the baby. With a smile on her lips, Beth stood up to place the now empty bottle on top of her table in the corner and positioned Judith so she could burp by the cloth by her shoulder.

While she was stroking and also tapping the baby girl's little back, she walked around the room, feeling Daryl's eyes on her. They both didn't say one word, till Beth began to hum one of her favourite songs and he just listened. The morning sun was shining trough the window and caused Beth to look like the God damn angel she was for Daryl.

He just wanted to tell her so, when they could both hear Judith burp strong. Quickly Beth whipped it all away from the little girls mouth, only to notice that also her shirt had got stained. "Can you take her for a moment, so I can get into a clean shirt?" Beth asked and even when she was burped all over her left shoulder, she didn't sound annoyed one bit.

"Sure." Daryl answered, while he already stood up and stretched his arms out for Judith. Carefully Beth handled the baby over into Daryl's safe arms and a bright smile got on his lips instantly. "Come here little bug." He said, while his heart warmed up to see the little girl's cute face from so close.

"It's even a long time ago, since I have held you the last time." Daryl went on, while he tried to get her as comfortable as possible in his arms. "You have got much heavier sweetheart. Doesn't feel like I'm holding a little doll in my arms any more. You must have eaten much the last time." He whispered down to her, while he eyed the baby girl's little nose, big, nosy eyes and the way her mouth angles twitched, while he was talking to her.

"She is really a bravely eater. Sometimes I almost can't catch up with her. She has just became a bottle, when she already starts to cry again. Little Judy is really already a survivor." Beth said, after she had closed her private curtain and she just wanted to pull the dirty shirt over her head to get into a clean one.

Even when Daryl had already seen her so often with just her bra on, hell he had also already seen her so often with nothing on, he still turned around to give her some privacy. They weren't intimate since such a long time and he didn't want Beth to feel uncomfortable or anything like that, while she stands with a half naked upper body in front of him.

With Judith still in his arms, Daryl got over to the small window to look outside the peacefully area. Everything was so silent in this early hour of the day, the sun tried to rise completely, the birds started to sing their song in the tree tops and Daryl just began to realise what he had almost lost.

When the little girl in his arms began to move, he gave his whole attention back to her and watched again her tiny, sweet face. Lovingly Daryl stroked with the back of his index finger over her warm, rosy cheek and finally he laid his finger into her tiny palm. Instantly the baby pressed her fist around his finger and didn't let go again.  
He was still smiling happily down at little Judith, when it suddenly hit him like a slap in the face. Just the memory about it got him feel all guilty and stupid, even his cheeks blushed so damn ashamed he was about his behaviour from a few days ago.

Sincerely, from the bottom of his heart, Daryl whispered down at the cute baby, who seemed to listen to him closely "I'm so damn sorry for screaming at you and scarring you little bug. I promise, it won't happen again." After eyeing the baby for some more moments, like Daryl was waiting for a sign of forgiving from her, he finally looked up at Beth again.

She had already changed into another shirt and was looking at him with those big, beautiful eyes of hers. Compassion was written in her face, after what she had heard him say. "I'm sorry." Daryl repeated once more, but this time it wasn't for Judith. It was for Beth. He had also screamed at her and had frightened her that day, he was also damn sorry about hurting her.

These two right here were one of the most important people in his life and he had both hurt them at the same time that day. Something like that could only manage a Dixon, Daryl had to admit. Only they could be that stupid.

Beth thanked him with a truthfully smile, while she kept on watching him. For some moments Daryl smiled back at her, before he lowered his head and also gave Judith his best please-forgive-me-smile. The little girl replied his smile instantly and when Daryl saw her teeth less smile, he said more to himself than to the other two listeners "How could I even be that stupid to just think about.." Before he said the last words, he looked up again and searched for Beth's eyes, before he went on "..leaving you."

Overwhelmed she was looking with a half opened mouth at him. Daryl meant both of them, her and Judith. How could he really think about that? Beth's eyes suddenly filled with tears, after she had blinked, but she tried to hold them back with smiling thankfully into Daryl's direction.

Before one of them could say anything more, noises were hear able on the corridors and Daryl knew it was time for him to leave Beth's cell, before rumours will make their ways. "I should better go now." He said, while he got already over to where Beth was standing to give little Judith back into her arms.

While he was doing so, he thought about giving Beth a small kiss on top of her head, but finally he decided against it. It wasn't the right time now after everything and it still wasn't over. Before Daryl leaved Beth's cell with a good feeling inside his belly, because he had seen the two of them one more time, he stroked over the baby girl's soft hair and told them both to stay safe. Just their presence got him somehow stronger, like he was able to manage whaterever will come, even the coming conversation with his brother, about Daryl was so worried about. But exactly this setting he needed right now to feel better.

But his almost positive mood changed, when he saw Merle leaning next to the car, ready to leave this place. He didn't even want to get himself breakfast any more, but even when Merle didn't want to get himself one, Daryl told his older brother that he sure as hell won't leave without something to eat before.

Daryl watched Merle from the corner of his eyes, how he almost gulped his breakfast, like he was in a getaway. Maybe that really was kind of getaway for his brother, Daryl thought, but himself just wanted to drive away, so he could tell him that he won't leave this place and he couldn't change his mind any more.

Daryl could also feel Beth's eyes already the whole time on him, like she was trying to take him in, because she obviously still had the fear, that maybe she won't ever see him again in her life. But he will come back, like he had promised her.

After a half eternity, they were finally finished with breakfast, like Merle said and how damn long it took for Daryl to empty his water glass, they finally headed down to their car. They had almost reached their destination, when the most beautiful voice on earth found its way to Daryl's ears.

"Daryl. Wait." Beth said, while she came closer to him. "Hey girl. Everything alright?" Daryl wanted to secure himself, before he will leave her, even just for a few hours. "I hope so." Beth answered unsure, he already knew what she wanted to say with that. Maybe this morning he had seemed more secure, when he was by her cell and Daryl could feel it himself, that he wasn't that convincingly any more.

Of course, he still didn't want to leave this place, leave Beth behind, but he still had to tell his brother so and that caused him to get damn nervous and also worried. Daryl didn't want Beth to worry about him. She had already done everything she could, now it was his task.

Trying to calm her down, Daryl nodded with a smile on his lips. "Yeah, everything alright girl. Don't worry." A small smile also got in her lips, before it already disappeared so quickly again. "Stay safe Mr. Dixon." Beth said with a worried voice and Daryl knew that best she wanted to hug him and even place a lovingly kiss on his cheek, like she used to do every time he left for a run, but right now she didn't. Because Merle was watching them with annoyed eyes.

"You too girl. See you tonight." Daryl finally said, before he got over to his brother and let Beth standing behind with glassy eyes and a damn worried expression. And best he also wanted to go over to her. Take her in his arms, holding her close, maybe even press a kiss on top of her head, telling her that he won't ever leave her. But he also knew that he couldn't do that, at least not right now in front of his brother.

With a heavy heart Daryl finally got into the car, Beth even opened the gates for them and it broke Daryl's heart into a million pieces, when he looked into the rear view mirror and saw Beth standing there alone, with her hands in front of her chest, hugging herself, still that worried expression in her face, getting tinier and tinier, while he drove away. Away from her, making the distance between the two of them bigger and bigger with every second.

The two brothers were already driving about thirty minutes, no one had said even one word, but Daryl knew that Merle was mad. Mad about himself, Daryl, Beth and all the people inside the prison. He just wanted to drive away as fast as possible, but Daryl let his time, because he still didn't know how to start the conversation, that he won't come with him.

But Daryl didn't have to start it, because suddenly Merle said "So you aren't coming with me, right?" Trying not to show his real feelings, Daryl just kept on driving and watched closely the street for any danger.

After one whole minute he finally answered his brother truthfully "Yeah." An unbelievable, condescending laugh left Merle's lips, before he said amused "So blondie has really twisted your head, right little brother?"

Instantly Daryl stopped the car and Merle even looked surprised over to his younger brother about his sudden action, when Daryl already reproved him "Her name is Beth, not blondie. When will you ever get that man? And it's not about her." That was one of the biggest lies Daryl had ever told his brother, probably even the biggest.

"But you have spoken with her about it. And she has talked you into it right?" Merle didn't give up with that topic. "Beth hasn't talked me into anything." At least not about that, Daryl thought to himself, before he went on "It's my own decision, she just helped me to figure it out. That's all. And I have talked with her about it, because you would have never listened to me. You just think about yourself, even when we were still kids."

"Why do you start with this now? It's a half lifetime ago. And I have saved your life more than once man and that's the thank I get for all the things I have done for you?" Merle asked already damn angry, but Daryl also couldn't hold it back any more, when he answered "Yeah, thank you for let me get drunk, give me the drugs and bring me into fights. To leave home and don't take me with you. Thank you for telling me, that I'm useless and nothing without you."

His words caused Merle to think and he didn't know what he should answer to the truth. So Daryl went on, with a more calming voice this time. "But that was a half lifetime ago, like you have said, and now we are here." Trying to let his older brother know, that Daryl meant it all serious, that he wanted to forget the past and make a restart, he laid almost begging his hand on top of Merle's shoulder and said "I just want my brother back."

With widened eyes and a shocked body language, Merle was staring at his brother like he was crazy, before he opened the car, sprang out and screamed "Piss off man. They have given you a brain wash. I don't need you like that anyway now."

After Merle had sprung out of the car and headed damn angry into the woods, Daryl turned the car and drove faster as before into the direction of his home, where Beth was waiting for him. He was so damn mad and disappointed about his brother, even when he asked himself why he was still feeling that way, after Merle had already disappointed him so often in his life.

He was just a few miles away from the prison, when Daryl's foot suddenly hit the brake and the car stopped instantly. He let his anger out with beating his fist into the steering wheel and yelled "Damn it!", before he turned the car once more.


	25. Chapter 25

It wasn't that difficoult for Daryl to find Merle, after he had stopped the car on the roadside and followed him into the forest. The two brothers were fighting and yelling badly, for Daryl it even felt like hours.

They only focused on their fight and forgot about the fact that their loud voices were attracting every walker nearby, when suddenly one already came out of nowhere and almost bit Daryl in his upper arm, if Merle wouldn't have saved him.

Before they started running away from the walker horde, Merle screamed at Daryl that he was right, about everything. His little brother was hopeless lost without him, he had just seen it again right now. What would he did without his big brother? He would die within less than one hour out here alone.

While they were running away, Daryl yelled back that he wouldn't even been out here, if he wouldn't have been so damn stupid. It was all Merle's fault, because he was such a stubborn and too proud to change himself. And Daryl had survived already so many months without him and that was a fact, don't matter if Merle wanted to believe it or not.

The fight went on like that, till the walkers prevented the Dixon brothers to get back to their car and they had to run deeper into the woods instead, always trying to get away from the horde. It was almost sunset, when they had enough head start and found a safe hut, where they could hide. After they had made sure that no living or dead thing was inside here, they just started to calm down, when Merle rammed a rusty nail and slit up almost his whole left upper arm with it.

Painstakingly and quickly Daryl stopped the bleeding wound with wrapping a enough clean looking fabric around his brothers arm. "Who needs who now, huh?" Daryl said, after the wound had finally stopped bleeding and Merle's face became a more normal looking colour again.

They stayed that night in the hut, Daryl kept watch, while Merle was sleeping on the old couch, which had so much blood spots from before now. With a chair next a window, Daryl was looking outside, while his fingers were playing nervously with the knife in his hand.

He was feeling so bad, because he knew Beth was still waiting for him to come back, like he had promised her. Daryl knew she was damn worried and scared. Beth probably thought that he had broken his promise, but he hadn't. He will come back to her, he will always come back to her.

It needed again almost two hours the next morning, till Daryl had finally talked Merle into it, coming back with him to the prison. He told his older brother, that he didn't have to stay, if he didn't want. But at least he should take doctor S or Hershel a look at his wound. He could go then if he still wanted, but Daryl won't come with him. That's for sure.

"Why did you come after me then? Why didn't you just let me be?" Merle asked confused and also annoyed, after his younger brother had explained him the situation. "Because you are my brother. We are family, if you want or not. And I just don't want to lose you a second time, but I sure as hell also won't prevent you a second time from your biggest mistake." Daryl answered with a strong, determinded voice. He wanted his brother to finally get it, to understand it all and that he wasn't the little boy without his own opinion anymore. Daryl was a man now.

Without Merle's will, but finally understanding that Daryl was right, that he had to get the wound examined, he followed his brother back to their car. They got almost without any trouble this time, Daryl always close to his injured brother to protect him, if it will be necessary.

It was in the middle of the afternoon, when they finally saw the gates of the prison and Daryl looked over to his brother's mad expression and said "It's not that bad like you think Merle. It's a chance, a new start. It doesn't hurt. You should really try it."

Merle didn't answer anything, he was tired of trying to tell his brother the contrary. Daryl felt a little more relieved, when his brother kept quiet. Rick and Carl opened the gates for them, while Daryl just couldn't wait any more to see Beth again, to show her that he hadn't broken his promise, that she could stop worrying and thinking that something bad had happened to him.

The second he had stopped the car and just wanted to get out of it, he could already hear the voice he was imagined about the whole last night long. Next to her beautiful face of course. "Daryl!" Beth screamed relieved, while she was already running down the whole way from the prison to their car.

Even when her expression told Daryl, that she was even more afraid and worried about him like he had thought, he still had to smile to himself, while she came running closer and closer, because he was so damn glad to see her again. And the best part was, when she finally crashed against his chest, her arms tight around his belly, her face pressed against his chest.

Daryl didn't care about Merle watching the two of them, when he wrapped his strong arms around Beth's tiny upper body and pulled her even closer. He could feel her shaking body against his, while she was crying tears of joy and fear into his shirt.

"Hey girl. Everything is good. I'm here. I got you." Daryl tried to calm her down, while his nose was buried deep inside her golden locks and he took in her sweet scene, he already had in his nose for the last couple of hours, since he had left her.

"I thought you have changed your mind. I thought you won't come back again." Beth whimpered, while her cheek was still pressing tight about his chest. "But I have promised you sweetheart and I won't ever break a promise I have given you." To secure her that he meant his words serious, he placed a quick, but well-meant kiss on her forehead, which made Beth finally looking up at him.

Daryl felt even more guilty, when her glassy and tired eyes met his, she had probably stayed the whole night up, to wait for his return. But now he was here, safe, next to her and she didn't have to worry any more, so Daryl tried to cheer Beth up with giving her a little smile, which she response easily.

Daryl just wanted to ask her, if she was alright, when Beth's eyes suddenly caught Merle standing all annoyed and even a little uncomfortable next to the car, waiting for the two of them to stop their embrace. Slowly Beth let go from Daryl's body, went over to his brother and gave him also a short, shy hug.

First Daryl was looking perplexed at the two of them, but when he saw his brother's shocked, confused and almost disgusting expression, Daryl began to smile to himself, because even when Merle won't ever admit it, the younger Dixon knew he liked it to get a hug from such a sweet, pretty, young woman like Beth Greene. Probably Merle's first well-meant hug from a girl like her in his whole life.

Even when Daryl stood a few feet away from the two of them, he could hear Beth telling his brother grateful "Thank you for coming back. Both of you." Merle was still feeling damn uncomfortable, while Beth was standing so close to him. Even after he had made a few steps backward, he still wasn't able to speak, but he didn't have to, because his expression already said everything. Only then Beth saw the bloody, soggy fabric around his left upper arm.

"Oh." She said, after she had got it why Merle came back with his brother. "What happened?" Beth asked curious, before Merle answered nonchalantly "Just a small wound. It's nothing, probably only has to get cleaned."

With eyebrows up to her hairline, Beth looked at his arm, to Merle's face and then back to the complete bloody fabric again. "I don't think so. Looks more like it needs to get stitched."

"Whatever." Merle said, after he had rolled his eyes dramatic. "C'mon Merle. Let me take a look." Beth told determined the older Dixon, who was looking still shocked at the blond girl, before he finally started without his will to follow her.

But before Beth got into the direction of the prison, like Merle was already doing, she came back to Daryl, throw her arms one more time around his neck, pulled his face closer to her lips and kissed softly his cheek. "I'm so happy you are back. Are you also injured, Mr. Dixon? Do I need to take a look at you?"

Daryl exactly understood Beth's innuendo, which caused his dick to jump inside his dirty pants, before he answered her truthfully "Nah, I'm not that clumsy like my brother. I'm alright girl. Don't worry about me."

After a few more seconds looking relieved into each others eyes and smiling happily, they finally let go just to see how Merle was waiting impatient for the two of them, that annoyed look already in his face again.

While Beth was taking a look at Merle's wound, Daryl leaned himself against the door frame of his brother's cell. Merle hissed and whimpered like a little boy and Daryl got the feeling that maybe Beth was doing this a little on purpose, after what Merle had done to his little brother and also gave her so many worries last night.

"Yeah, I have to stitch it." Beth said determined, after she had looked close at the bad looking wound. "Are you even able to do that blond.." Merle suddenly stopped, when he caught his little brother's narrowed, warning eyes and shaking head.

"Yeah, my daddy has taught me that. It will probably hurt a little, but for someone like you it's probably nothing." Beth teased Merle, which made Daryl almost to laugh out loud.

While Beth was working with the needle, Daryl could see in Merle's expression, that it wasn't just nothing for him. With his teeth biting down on his lower lip, he tried not to whimper, tried to stay strong.

After Beth was finally finished, she carefully cleaned his arm, when she had decided, that she had already teased him enough for today. "You should better rest yourself now." Beth let him know, and Merle just wanted to response, that he will leave this place here right now, when she interupted him with "If you won't rest now, you won't be able to get away from here. Just a well-meant advice."

Again against his will, Merle stayed at his cell and took a nap, while Daryl took a shower and Beth stitched the holes in his pants and shirt and washed them meanwhile. After Daryl made sure everyone was alright, he had talked with Rick about what had happened outside. Of course, not the real story, ony that they hadn't found any useful things and then got in trouble because of Merle's arm.

It was time for dinner, when Daryl just wanted to get to his brother's cell, when Beth's voice filled the air. "Either you come downstairs to us for dinner or you won't get anything to eat at all. How you came even up with the idea, that I will bring you something upstairs. You are feeling well enough to leave, but not to get downstairs? Yeah, sure. I get it."

With that Beth stepped out of Merle's cell and easily she caught Daryl's look and they were both smiling at each other. Damn, this girl really had some balls, Daryl thought to himself, while he was watching her pretty body getting downstairs.

"Damn it. Stupid, blond bit.." Merle cursed, while he also stepped out on the corridor, but stopped in the second he caught his younger brother's presence. "You alright?" Daryl simple asked, while he tried to suppress his smile. "Yeah, everything alright man." Merle answered offended, before also the two Dixon brothers got downstairs to get themselves some dinner.

Merle wasn't speaking even one word during dinner, maybe because he was still offended or the fact that Beth had finally set herself next to them, while Daryl and she had looked at each other for over twenty minutes.

"So, you want to stay?" Beth asked Merle curious, after she had taken the last bite of her dinner. Murmuring something incomprehensible in response, Merle didn't even want to look at her any more. "Sorry?" Beth asked, because the topic wasn't done for her.

"Think so." Merle simple answered, he even managed to look up at her for the first time, since she had lowered herself next to them. "That's good, even great. We need someone like you inside here." Beth answered truthfully, earning a shocked look from Merle, the same look she always got from Daryl every time she was telling him he was useful.

When Maggie called for her sister and Beth got away from the Dixon brothers, Daryl began to feel damn tired. Hell, he hadn't slept for even one minute the last thirty-five hours. So they stood up and Daryl wished the other a good night, even Merle muttered something like that, before they got upstairs.

Merle just wanted to get inside his cell, when Daryl stopped him with saying "It's not that bad inside here bro. Just try your best and you will be glad for not leaving." Even when he was still unsure, Merle nodded understanding, but also tired his head, before he finally really left for the night.

Even when Daryl was so damn exhausted, he just couldn't fall asleep. He was thinking much, but if he was serious he was only thinking about one thing, about Beth. Daryl always liked it to think about her, to daydream the whole time long. To imagine her face, to hear her voice, to feel her soft fingertips on top of his skin. Damn, how much he wished to have her close right now.

Daryl had never felt that lonely in his bed like tonight. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, the fact that he hadn't had Beth close since such a long time or that two days ago, he had thought he won't ever see her again, that caused him to feel this way right now.

It was in the middle of the night, when Daryl could hear light footsteps on the corridor and without even seeing the owner, he exactly knew, who had stopped in front of his cell. Damn, could she read his thoughts, Daryl asked himself, when in the next second Beth's head already looked through the curtains.

"Hey, Mr. Dixon." She whispered into the darkness of the room. "Hey girl." Daryl whispered back, while he straightened himself on his elbows. "Do you also can't sleep?" The blond girl asked softly, while she leaned herself against the door frame. Trying to match her tilted head, Daryl answered truthfully "Nah. You too?"

"No." Beth simply answered, which made both of them smiling. "So, do you want to join me girl?" Daryl asked, like it was one of the most normal things in the world. Wildly Beth nodded her head, before she got into his direction and Daryl just wanted to make place for, when Beth easily climbed with her sweet pyjama on over his body to the free place between him and the wall.

Daryl's hands automatically found their places around her hips, supporting Beth and finally helping her to lay down. Protective Daryl pulled the warm blanket around their bodies, before he wrapped his arm around Beth's lower back and pulled her closer, so she could cuddle herself against his body heat.

"Why can't you sleep sweetheart? You have to be damn tired, after not getting any rest last night." Daryl whispered, his lips so close to her forehead. He could feel Beth smiling against the thin fabric of his shirt, when she answered "I wasn't the one, who had risked his life outside the walls."

They both got silent then. They couldn't hear anything except the sounds their bodies made. Daryl closed his eyes to enjoy this moment even better, feeling Beth so close to himself, feeling her heat, her breathing against his skin, even her heartbeat. It was the only thing Daryl wanted, maybe only wanted in his life.

He had just began to think that maybe Beth had fallen asleep in his arms, when she whispered "I'm so happy you haven't left. I couldn't have stood it. I need you, no one understands me and what I want like you, Mr. Dixon."

Beth lifted slowly her head, so her light blue eyes were looking directly into Daryl's midnight blue ones. Stroking lovingly her warm cheeks with the back of his fingers, he asked himself how only one human could be so damn beautiful and cute like her.

"I'm also glad I wasn't so stupid and left. How could I even think about leaving you girl." He whispered, while he kept on stroking as gently as possible Beth's soft cheeks. But there was still one question which bothered him, since the last hours.

"Did you were alright last night? I mean, did you have a panic attack again, when I didn't come back like promised?" Daryl asked worried, only the thought about it caused his belly to cramp. She shouldn't get in such a state because of someone like him, he just wasn't worth it.

Daryl only began to breathe again, when Beth shook determined her head and told him "No. I mean at some points I was close to, but then I remembered your promise, Mr. Dixon. But still I was so damn worried that something has happened to you and I couldn't be there to help you."

Daryl's heart began to warm up every time Beth gave him the new, strange, but also beautiful feeling, that she cared about him, even much. And like all the other times before, he asked himself, how he ever deserved her worries, prayers and compassion.

"I have also felt bad for not being by your side. I have seen it in front of my inner eyes, how you were laying helpless and alone in your bed, having a panic attack and I just couldn't be there to help you sweetheart." Daryl admitted and Beth response a warm smile up to him. "It's a stupid feeling, right?" Beth said, while they were both looking deep into each other eyes, his fingertips still rested on top of her rosy cheeks.

"Yeah. A damn stupid, helpless feeling." Daryl repeated, before he began to trace with his thumb Beth's tender underlip, trying to hold back the need to lean down and cover that soft flesh with his lips. Moments passed by, while Daryl was staring at her beautiful lips, till they began to move and Beth's whispers filled the air.

"You are still feeling guilty about the things that happened back on the farm, right?" Beth asked carefully, while she wrapped her hand around Daryl's and began to stroke the back of it with her thumb. "I will always feel guilty about that." He answered her truthfully, which caused Beth's lips to form a thin line.

"I know." Beth simple answered, before she added. "But you know, you don't have to. More or less I have always known it, that you were the one who has done it." Confused and also shocked Daryl was looking down at Beth, not knowing what she meant with that, but she gave him the answer pretty soon.

"I mean, they both came in your direction and then they suddenly fell to the ground." Beth said and Daryl finally understood. More or less she had always known it, and she had never stopped Daryl to do the things he had done to and with her. She came to him the very first time that early spring night, because she trusted him, even with the knowledge that it was probably him, who had shot her mother and brother.

And again Daryl felt so stupid for not telling her the truth sooner, because everything would have happened different then. They would have talked about it, figured it out. He would have got to know sooner, that she had just always known what he had done and she didn't blame him for anything. Beth trusted him, she still saw him as a good, decent man.

"You are wonderful, girl. Has someone ever told you so?" Daryl asked her still shocked, but obviously it was the right thing, because Beth began to smile instantly and even in the darkness Daryl could see how her cheeks heated up a little.

"No, Mr. Dixon. But you are also not that bad. Even very close to perfect." Beth answered playfully, while her teeth were biting down on her lower lip. "Don't overstate too much, girl." Daryl was teasing Beth, before he pulled her even closer and tickled her softly.

Daryl knew they weren't allowed to make too loud noises, so he quickly stopped again and when Beth's tired, small eyes met his, he said soothing "You should try to get some rest, girl." Beth response a lovingly smile, because of his over protecting way, before she whispered "You too, Mr. Dixon."

"Everything you say. Good night, sweetheart." Daryl couldn't remember what he was thinking in that moment, when he leaned down and place a long, tender kiss on Beth's surprised lips. Only when he finally pulled away again, he got it what he had just done.

Beth's lips were half closed, still surprised about Daryl's unexpected kiss. He just began to worry, that maybe he had done something wrong, when Beth suddenly closed the distance between the two of them again and kissed Daryl's lips as soft and tender like he had done before.

"Good night, my hero." Beth whispered against his lips, while her eyes were looking deep into his, so Daryl got goose bumps everywhere on his body. Finally Beth stopped their connection and placed her head on top of Daryl's chest, her leg she laid on his tights and her body began to relax above of his.

Dreamily Daryl played with his fingertips by the end of Beth's golden locks, it kind of soothed him down. He wanted to wait to make sure Beth had really fallen asleep, so he could also get his rest with the good conscience that the beautiful girl in his arms had found her sleep.

It didn't take that long, till Beth's breathing got deep and regular and Daryl knew she was already in the land of dreams, even when her right hand was still holding tight his shirt, like she wanted to make sure he couldn't simply slip away. He never would anyway. This moment right here was just too good, to even think about it.

Daryl was smiling relieved into Beth's golden locks, while he breathed in her own, special scent and the knowing that she was alright, still breathing and it made also himself entering the land of dreams and give him a restful sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Slowly Daryl opened his still tired eyes, because the first sunbeams of the new day were tickling his nose and normally he would have been annoyed about waking up so early, but this morning he was even thankfully for it, because of the angel sleeping so peacefully right next in his arms.

Daryl smiled to himself, while he was watching Beth sleeping so quietly and peacefully like he had never seen in his life before. Seeing her face so relaxed, her eyelids flattered a little, while she was still in the land of dreams, gave Daryl the need to lean down and cover her cute face with planty kisses, but of course he didn't give in the need, because Beth deserved and needed the rest.

So Daryl kept quiet and didn't move. He just watched the beautiful angel sleeping in his arms. Her golden locks spread out everywhere, their legs knotted into each other, while Beth's hand had obviously wandered during the night under Daryl's shirt, so she could feel his body heat and skin under her soft fingertips.

Daryl didn't know how long he was watching her, but he wanted to enjoy this seldom, peacefully moment as long as he could. Because he knew, that Beth had to slip out of his cell with the first noises of the other waking up. But they still had some time till that.

Daryl really didn't want to wake her, but somehow he got the feeling that his eyes on her made her finally waking up slowly. Her eyelids began to flutter more and faster, her body began to move and when her fingertips made sure that he was still here, her tender lips formed a relieved smile.

Carefully and slowly Beth opened her still sleepily eyes and the first thing she did was looking up at Daryl and he had never imagined her to be even more cute, but she definitely was after waking up, when her whole face looked still all dreamily.

"Good morning Mr. Dixon." She whispered, which caused a bright smile on Daryl's lips. "Good morning sunshine. How have you slept?" He whispered back, while his eyes were taking in this beautiful moment.

"Pretty good. You would make a great job as my pillow. You also got a resting night?" Beth asked, while she stretched her tiny body. "Maybe I will come back to your job offer one day girl. And yes, haven't slept that good since a long time." Daryl answered her truthfully, before he pulled her warm body closer to his, not wanting to get up already know.

Easily Daryl even pulled her on top of his body, to hold her so warm body tight against his.  
Beth was giggling playfully, when she found herself laying on top of him. "Has Mr. Dixon watched me sleeping?" She asked curious with her lower lip sucking between her teeth. "I don't know what you arge talking about girl. You must have dreamed it." Daryl said with a big smirk on his lips, being the bad liar he was.

"You sure? I have thought to feel your eyes on me." Beth asked with raised eyebrows, before she hid her face by his chest and murmured into the fabric of his shirt "I have to look like a mess."

With his thumb Daryl lifted Beth's chin, so she had to look up at him again ans he could tell to tell her all seriously "No, you are as pretty as always sweetheart. Maybe even a little cuter than usual with your still dreamily expression." Daryl's words caused Beth's cheeks to heat up and embarrassed she moved on top of his body, till she stopped her whole movements abruptly.

A bright, big smirk got on Beth's lips, when her playfully looking eyes met his and Daryl just wanted to ask why she was smiling so happily, when she pressed her middle against Daryl's and so also against his morning wood.

"I see, you aren't sleepily anymore ." Beth teased and even just a few months ago Daryl would have been damn ashamed and would feel stupid to let her catch his morning erection, but right now it just turned him so bad.

"Yeah, but I habe a good excuse. I man with you laying next to me the whole night long." Daryl whispered heated and his breathing stopped abruptly, when Beth pressed herself even harder against his erection and began to move slowly up and down.

Even if he wanted, Daryl just couldn't hold back the pleasant moan coming from deep inside his throat, when this damn good feeling started from his middle and spread slowly out in his whole Body. Causing goose bumps everywhere on his body and everything began to get so hot.

"Damn girl." Daryl hissed between clenched teeth and covered her sweet butt with his hands to press her even harder against his rock hard dick. So close, so damn close he was to come inside his boxers, when Beth stretched herself and covered her warm lips on top of his.

They were both breathing deep and fast, their hearts beated wildly and Daryl's cell was filled with their heated, horny moans and whispers. "You don't even know how fucking good you are feeling girl." Daryl said with half closed eyes, after their tongues had made a battle together.

"Daryl. I need you. It was too long. I need you inside me, right now." Beth almost begged him breatheless and how could he ever say no to her and her damn beautiful eyes. "Come here baby girl." Daryl whispered heated, while he fliped Beuth easily on her back like it was nothing. He was still shocked and it made him even more surprised, that this beautiful girl still wanted him and only him to make her feel good.

Their lips met seconds later, even when they were already red and swollen. Obviously it couldn't get too quick for Beth, because impatient she was playing with the waistband of Daryl's boxers and easily she pulled them down his waist. The head of his dick was already totally covered with his pre-cum and ready for giving Beth the things she wanted so bad from him.

Daryl just wanted to free Beth from her tight sleeping pants, when they could hear people speaking outside on the corridor. Obviously the first ones had got up and made their way to the showers or make themself breakfast.

Beth began to moan disappointed, because they just couldn't risk it. Hershel and also Maggie will wake up soon, next to Merle of course and just imagine about it get caught, made Daryl's whole body stiff and a cold shiver ran down his back.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Daryl whispered, before he covered her soft lips one more time to cheer her up a little with that. "But we can still do it Daryl, if we keep quiet." Beth tried to talk him into it and an unbelievable smile was on his lips, when he shook his head.

"We can't risk that baby girl. But if you want we can meet tonight and I promise that I will make you come at least twice to make this good again." Daryl told her, while his dick still tried to get closer to Beth's waiting middle, like they were magnets.

"Sounds like a good deal to me, Mr. Dixon. I will wait for you at sunset." Beth answered happily with already a big smile in her Face again. After Daryl had covered his erection with the fabric of his boxers again and helped Beth getting up, he looked outside to make sure that the air was clean.

Daryl had expected Beth to leave in the second he nodded and told her so that no one was outside, when she got on her tiptoes instand and kissed his lips long and passionate for one more time. "I can't wait till tonight, Mr. Dixon." Holding her close for a few more seconds, Daryl whispered back "Me too, girl."

Gently he shoved Beth outside his cell, even when he didn't want her to leave, but if she won't go right now, he will pull her back into bed and make her legs shake around his waist. Obviously Beth also didn't want to leave, when she looked over her shoulder and smiled still sleepily at him, while she made her way to her cell. Daryl just hoped that no one will catch her rosy cheeks, before she will get to her room.

To Daryl's surprise Merle obviously wanted to stay at least one more day, when he found his brother already sitting by the breakfast table, after Daryl hadn't found him in his cell. Merle obviosly got it that Beth was right, when she had said that it was dangerous with being outside with two handicapped didn't know what had finally changed his brother's mind, but he was just glad that Merle was still here and so he didn't mentioned that topic the whole day long.

The Dixon brothers just made their work, Merle as good as he could with his injured arm and after a long working day it was finally time for dinner. Quickly Daryl almost gulped up his meal and tried not to look at Beth and her pretty body to not get already an erection, while still sitting by table. He thanked God when Merle told him, that he will go to his cell now, before Daryl quickly headed into the direction of the showers.

It needed much body control to not touch himself, while he was standing under the water beams of the shower or if he was honest also at any other times during today. He made his shower quick, tried to distract himself with thoughts about what he had to do tomorrow and not to think about Beth and the fact that she was probably already waiting for him. Maybe as wet and ready like ihm right now.

He was never that quick finished with taking a shower and finally he was on his way to their secret meeting place, almost ran to it and there she was. Waiting for him, only for him and their body crashed together.

Like he had promised Beth that morning, Daryl made her come twice and he was damn proud about himself that he hadn't come himselve, while he was licking her dripping wet womanhood, laying on top of the table or when he was making her feel good with his finger.

He would have even made her come one more time, if she wouldn't have begged him to finally fill her with his dick. Somehow they had made it to undress Beth completely from her clothes, but Daryl was just standing there with just his jeans down to his knees, his shirt and shoes still on.

But they both didn't care, because it was such a long time since their last time and they had really, really need it, especially Beth. She had been trough so many things the last days because of him. Daryl wanted to make it good or at least better with giving her these feelings, even when he knew that if he wouldn't have been such a dork to her, she would have never been trough all this.

Heated Daryl was licking his tongue over Beth's breasts, hard nipples, her gracefully neck and finally he kissed her favourite spot behind her cute ear and whispered excited her name. "Beth. Please, come for me baby girl. I need you to come. I can't hold it back any more. You are so damn sexy."

And it was obviously everything she had needed to come a third time in his arms this evening, when her moans and screams got even louder and higher. And when she had screamed his name in the second her orgasm had found her, Daryl also couldn't hold it back any more and come with hard, deep trusts inside her after such a long time.

Their bodies were sweating badly, their hearts almost jumped out of their wild racing chests, when they both tried to calm down from the beautiful feeling, which had just ran through their bodies.

Daryl was the first one, who had calmed down, when he kissed thankfully Beth's hot forehead, but he still wasn't able to ask her, if she was alright. Slowly Beth opened her eyes, just so he could see the fire inside them had gone away and instead she looked so relieved and happy up at him.

Powerless Daryl let his forehead leaned against hers, while they were looking deep into each other eyes and even began to smile unbelievable, after their brains got it, what they had just done.

Even when Daryl loved it damn much being inside Beth, he still pulled out of her, rolled of the full condom from his dick and threw it careless on the ground. While Daryl took on his boxers and jeans, Beth was still sitting powerless on the table, her legs on each side of his waist.

"You good sweetheart?" Daryl finally asked her, when he began to worry about why she didn't move and only watched his movements. "Yeah, of course I am Mr. Dixon. Just a little tired." Her truthfully answer caused Daryl to smirk to himself, before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against her tremble.

"And I was thinking about something." Beth suddenly added and made Daryl curious with that. "About what were you thinking in that pretty head of yours, girl?" He asked with still a smirk playing on lips, while his palms were moving up and down her arms, so Beth won't began to freeze.

"That one day I want to wake up next to you and the two of us can stay the whole day long in bed. And we won't have to get up or be afraid about that someone will catch us. One day I want to do tat, Mr. Dixon." Beth said seriously, while her eyes were shinning up at Daryl and the first few seconds he was simply speechless.

But his surprised lips finally formed a compassionate smile, because of course, he also wanted to do that, at least once in his life. "Like that thought and if you really want to do that baby girl, then we will find a way." Daryl's words made Beth smile happily, relieved that he also wanted to do that, and he will try to make it possible for them.

Beth had just wrapped her arms around Daryl's neck and pulled him closer to cover his lips with her soft ones again, when they both frightened badly, because of a familiar voice saying "What the.. Well, that explains a lot."


	27. Chapter 27

It was instinct, that caused Daryl to try to cover Beth's naked body from the eyes of his brother. Merle was standing in the middle of the room with widened eyes and an opened mouth. "Damn.." He just started to say, when Daryl finally found his voice again and yelled over his shoulder "Clear off!"

"Easy little brother. It wasn't my intention to disturb the two of you, but.." Merle tried again, while he didn't move. Instead he kept standing where he was and Daryl could feel his brother's eyes on his back. With his whole body Daryl tried to protect Beth, so Merle won't see any parts of her body he wasn't allowed to see. "I have said get the hell out of here Merle!" Daryl yelled again, even louder and more warning this time. "Okay, okay." Was everything Merle said, before he finally left the room.

Only then Daryl looked down at the girl still in his arms for the first time. She still tried to hide herself between his protecting arms. Meeting her eyes, Daryl could see something he hated to see by Beth so much. Fear, worry and also embarrassing. "Daryl." She whispered helpless his name, while her big deer eyes were seeking for help up at him.

"Fuck. I'm sorry sweetheart." Daryl apologized guilty. "It's not your fault Daryl, but.. What are we doing now?" Beth asked with worried eyes and when her body began to tremble between his arms, Daryl knew what he had to do first. "We will get you in your clothes first, you are already shaking and then I will talk to Merle."

Agreeing Beth nodded her head and without saying anything Daryl brought her the before careless thrown away clothes and when Beth was finally in her underwear she said "Go to him Daryl." Quickly he shook his head, because first he wanted Beth to get dressed to save her from his brother's eyes and from freezing. Beside he still didn't know how he should start that embarrassing conversation with his brother.

"No, let you get dressed first sweetheart." Daryl said softly, but Beth just laid her hand on top of his to make him to stop his movements and telling him "I'm good Daryl. Go and talk with Merle." After Daryl had looked a few moments deep into Beth's eyes, he finally nodded, kissed her head one more time and finally he got into the direction of the door.

While Daryl opened the door and slipped outside he made sure Merle won't see anything from her still half naked body. He had already seen too much. Like Daryl had expected, Merle smiked that damn stupid, wide smile at his brother, while he leaned himself against the wall opposite from him.

"Stop looking that way at me Merle." Daryl muttered, getting the need to light up a cigarette to calm down his nerves. Merle made it just even more uncomfortable, when he started to laugh and said all amused "Damn it little brother. Now I know why you didn't want to leave. Why haven't you told me, that the two of you are together?"

Daryl's whole head began to blush and with his look snaked to his shoes he muttered embarrassed "We aren't together." After a long silence, Daryl finally looked up at his older brother just to see his confused expression. "What?" Merle asked unbelievable, before Daryl told him the truth one more time "Beth isn't my girlfriend."

Daryl shrugged together when Merle began to laugh out loud, the way he always hated so much. Amused Merle jumped from one foot to the other, while he obviously couldn't stop laughing. "So you want to tell me, that the two of you only have sex together?" Feeling caught and getting the need to run away as fast as possible from this crazy situation, Daryl simply nodded his head, which caused Merle to laugh even louder and more stupid, if that was even possible.

He even clapped amused and danced around the room, when Daryl had finally enough and made him stop with taking his older brother sharp by his healthy arm. "Shut up! Stop it Merle! That ain't funny!"

"I know, but I'm just damn proud about you little brother. Hell, my training for years to make you into a real man, had finally worked. You have the golden ticket brother." Merle said with a disgusting under voice, while he tapped proudly on his younger brother's shoulder.

That was the moment when Beth opened shyly the door and looked with already red cheeks up at them, her hair was still in a mess. Merle stopped then tapping on Daryl's shoulder and made one step backwards, while he looked with still that damn stupid smile in his face at Beth. Daryl hated the way his eyes were almost scanning her whole body, like he could see, what the two of them had just done behind this door.

Daryl didn't even think about it, when he stretched out his hand for Beth, while she came slowly closer to them. Thankfully she took his hand and enclosed her long fingers around his, while she wrapped her other hand around Daryl's upper arm. He could feel her shaking next to him and best he wanted to take Beth into his arms and tell her that everything will be good again, even when he wasn't so sure about that right now.

Daryl was almost surprised, when he could hear her ask with a shaking voice "Are you going to tell it the other?" Merle's eyes wandered from Beth to his brother, then to the blond girl and finally back to Daryl again, but still he kept quiet.

"Merle doesn't have to promise us anything, because I will force him to keep quiet." Daryl said protecting, because he simply hated it to see Beth scared, even when the man in front of him was his own brother.

"Woha. Easy little brother. The two of you don't have to worry about that. I won't tell anybody about your little secret." Merle secured them with his hands surrender in the air. "You promise?" Beth asked still shy, even when her voice wasn't shaking that much any more.

Amused Merle was first only looking at them, till Daryl narrowed his eyes at him and finally the older Dixon secured "I promise." Relieved Daryl could feel Beth's body relaxing next to his, but still he said sharp "And now clear off man."

Without saying one more word, Merle left the two of them alone, so Daryl could finally take Beth close to his body. "Do you think he will keep his promise?" Beth asked worried, while she had her cheek buried into his chest. Daryl knew his brother, he knew him too good to know that he wasn't sure, if Merle could keep a secret like that. Especially when they will get into a fight and Merle will overact like always.

But he sure as hell won't tell Beth about that, not right now when she was that scared and worried. "It doesn't matter if he is ready to be quiet, because I will make him to keep his stupid mouth shut. Stop worrying about that sweetheart, let it be my problem."

This evening Daryl and Beth left the building together, because he knew she just needed him close after what had happened. Daryl even stayed inside her cell for a few minutes, till Beth secured him that she was alright and trusted him, that he will make sure to keep his older brother quiet.

After Daryl had given her a good night kiss against her forehead and had left her cell, he made quickly his way to his brother's cell to pick him up, so they could talk outside these walls, where nobody could hear them. "What the hell were you even doing there?" Daryl asked still damn mad, biting nervously on his thumb, when they were finally outside the building.

"I was just looking for some.. Don't matter man. It realky wasn't my intention. But I'm just curious, how did this all start?" Merle said and for the first time this evening Daryl had the feeling that his older brother wasn't teasing him.

"I sure as hell won't tell you that." Daryl muttered mad, while his look should show Merle to stop talking about this subject. "Okay, okay. But at least tell me since how long the two of you are meeting?" Merle obviously didn't want to stop and Daryl also knew that he won't ever do so, if he won't tell him at least a small information.

"Since spring." Daryl simply answered and he could watch how his brother's mouth fell wide opened and unbelievable he was looking at the younger Dixon. Daryl just wanted to stop Merle from any stupid comments, but it was already too late, because still shocked he said "Since so many months!?"

While nodding his head, Daryl rolled his eyes expecting the worst, but Merle's next words surprised Daryl really. "And you still aren't together?" Now it was his time to look shocked at his brother, when Daryl was finally able to ask, still overwhelmed "What?"

"I mean, you and Beth are meeting since so many months only to have sex and you still aren't together?" Merle asked one more time and Daryl was just overwhelmed with the situation. Since when could Merle speak in such a quiet, soft tone? Since when did he give a fuck about relationships? Or since when did he obviously care about Daryl's love life?

"Why.. why should we? It's okay how it is." Daryl finally answered after a whole minute looking clueless at his older brother. "Really?! Okay, I just thought so." Merle said with shrugging his shoulders and somehow this conversation made Daryl even more angry.

"What do you want from me Merle? Look at me, you know who I am and all the stupid things I have done. Do you really think I am the son-in-law Hershel has always dreamed about? Don't you think that Maggie would kill me, if she will ever get to know what I have done to her sweet, little sister?" Daryl said between clenched teeth, while he best wanted to beat his fists into the wall next to them.

"But why have you even started this then? Have the two of you really thought, that you could go on like that forever? One day or the other someone would have caught you. I mean be seriously, you the two of you aren't that quiet. You should better be happy that it was me and not someone else." Merle hissed back and even when Daryl would never admit it, his older brother was right.

"I don't know why I have even agreed to that. It was a mistake. Someone like me shouldn't touch someone like her." Daryl said tired, while he covered his heavy eyes with his rough hands. "That wasn't what I wanted to say little brother. But don't you have already enough about hiding and put your whole energy into not getting caught? That girl cares about you, I have seen it since the very first day that something was between the two of you. I have just never thought that it was such a big secret. Why don't you just ask her?" Merle whispered into the darkness and best Daryl wanted to shake his shoulders and yell who at him who he actually was and what he had done with the old, careless, stupid brother.

Maybe the many months alone outside had changed Merle. The fear, the loneliness, the worries. It was possible, because this world had also changed Daryl, but still he was that dirty redneck from before and won't ever be good enough for someone like Beth Greene.

Daryl had finally enough, his head will explore with every second, when he won't go to bed right now. With narrowed eyes and his index finger pointing at Merle, Daryl muttered with a deep voice "You won't tell anybody, you hear me? Or I will kick you out of here with my own hands." Staying with Beth in bed a whole day long seemed as far away as possible for Daryl in this moment.

The next days were damn embarrassing and tensed for both of them. Beth's head began to blush every time she saw Merle, even from far away. The straight and power she had before against the older Dixon was gone. She tried to keep out of his way, which also meant that Beth didn't join Daryl and Merle by the meals any more.

Daryl hated the new situation. Why couldn't everything be like a few days ago, before his stupid brother had caught them? Also for Daryl it was uncomfortable in so many ways. At least Merle had stopped talking and teasing about that topic. But nothing will be like before again.

The first three days Daryl and Beth weren't speaking at all, because every time her face began to blush badly and also for Daryl the situation was damn uncomfortable. Tensed the two of them waited that something will happen, that the other could read their thoughts and notice something or that Merle will tell Hershel or Maggie about their secret. But nothing happened and after about one week they both calmed slowly down again.

Two weeks later everything was almost normal again. Beth could already be in the same room and even talk with Merle again without blushing badly. She also sat right next to the Dixon brothers during their meals and her head didn't have that tomato red colour the whole time she was close to them. Also Daryl's nervousness had stopped and he was damn glad to finally see Beth smiling again.

* * *

Daryl couldn't remember any more, even when it was just minutes ago, how they had got into this situation. All what he still did know was, that he just wanted to pick up something from his cell, when Beth obviously had followed him. Before Daryl could do even one move, she had closed his private curtain and sprang into his arms.

"It's so long since our last time." Beth had whispered heated into his ear and Daryl agreed quickly with pressing his lips hard against hers. It felt so good to have her close after such a long time. Their bodies and needs were almost like their thirst. Didn't matter how many they drank under the hot summer sun, they were always thirsty.

Daryl knew, that they shouldn't do it right here in his cell, but Beth didn't care about his worries, while she quickly undressed herself and then also freed Daryl from his sweated clothes. It was simply too hot, to leave their clothes on, while they will have wild sex.

They both knew, that they hadn't so much time, so Daryl laid Beth quickly, but still carefully, on top of his mattress and position himself between her spread out legs. Quickly he rolled the condom down his length and without waiting one more second he pressed his dick inside her ready entrance.

They both were shaking, while the almost magical feeling of his first trust was running through their excited bodies. Heated Daryl began to suck, bite and kiss as most of Beth's beautiful, soft skin as possible, while he started to make her feel good with his erection.

It will probably need just a few more hard trusts, and they both will come, when they could suddenly hear footsteps on the corridor. Daryl frozen his movements and also Beth's body got stiff, while the steps got closer and closer.

Even when their bodies would be under the blanket it wouldn't make the situation any better. Protective Daryl got down on his elbows and closer with his face to Beth's, while they were both holding scared their breaths.

Beth gasped almost unnoticeable, when the shadow stopped in front of his cell and Maggie's voice filled the air "Daryl, have you seen Beth?" The only thing Daryl could hear in this moment was Beth's and his wild beating hearts. His vocal cords obviously weren't under his control any more, because not even one word left his shaking lips.

"Daryl? Are you inside there?" Maggie asked one more time and from the movements of her shadow he could see that she came even closer and soon she will pull the curtain away and will see Daryl Dixon laying on top of her little sister, his dick deep inside her.

"Huh? What do you want?" Daryl finally managed to say to prevent worse, after he had looked for help down at Beth and she had whispered to him to say something. "I have asked you, if you have seen Beth somewhere?" Maggie asked again, her voice sounded a little annoyed.

Their problem would have been solved, if Daryl would have simply said, that he had seen Beth somewhere outside and probably Maggie would have left again, but Daryl was a bad lair and the whole air inside his lungs got pressed out, when Beth slowly began to move under his body.

With shocked, widened eyes he was looking down at her, while Beth kept on her movements and sucked her underlip playfully inside her sweet mouth. "Daryl?" Maggie asked again, but he was still unable to say anything, except the little moans, which left his lips every time Beth touched his sensitive balls with her sexy butt and tried to press his length deeper inside herself.

Also her lips left little moans and if she will go on like that he will come, while her older sister was standing just a few meters next to them, only the thin fabric of the curtain between them. "What the fuck are you doing inside there Daryl?" Maggie asked with an already angry voice and Daryl really thought that now it will happen, that now everyone will get to know their secret, when out of no where Merle's voice was hearable.

"Maggie, I think I have seen Beth outside. C'mon I was just on the way into that direction." Daryl was never that relieved to hear his brother smoky, scratchy voice. Beth and he were both watching Maggie's unsure shadow for a few seconds, before she finally said 'okay' and followed the older Dixon.

Only then Daryl began to breathe again and his heart almost hurt from beating that fast and wild. "Damn girl, what was that?" Daryl said still shocked and even when he sounded angry, he somehow couldn't be mad at Beth.

"I just thought it was funny and exciting." She answered, sucking her index finger between her so tender looking lips. With one move Daryl gripped both of her hands with one of his and pressed her wrists into the mattress above her head.

"So you like that, being so close to get caught? Get caught while you have widened your legs for me? While I'm filling your little, tight pussy with my dick? And you keep on moving, because you can't get enough?" Daryl whispered, while he could feel his erection growing even bigger and feeling horny even more.

"Yes, Mr. Dixon." Beth simply answered with her sweetest voice, while her eyes were looking so innocence up at him. "Damn, you are a dirty girl. Maybe I should punish you for being that way. What do you say baby girl? Do you want me to punish you?" Daryl asked, his needs were on top.

"Yes, Mr. Dixon." Beth answered quickly, but that wasn't enough for Daryl. "What yes? Damn girl, say it." His grip around her fists tightened one more time, but not that hard so she will get bruises next day. "I want to get punished by you, Mr. Dixon. Punished hard."

"Oh, baby girl." Daryl whispered heated before he covered his lips with hers and made her coming hard and long like she wanted. He never stopped pressing his lips against hers so no one could hear her moans and screams.

When they had both calmed down again, after coming long and good, and Daryl had laid his body carefully on top of Beth's, always making sure to not squeeze her, they both began to laugh happily. Maybe it wasn't that bad that Merle knew about their little secret.


	28. Chapter 28

And Daryl should be right, that it wasn't so bad that Merle knew about Beth's and his little secret now. In contrast, it was even great and very helpful.  
After that day Maggie had almost caught the two of them having sex inside Daryl's cell, they thanked Merle more than once about helping them out of their miserable situation.

Annoyed but also amused about their reaction, the man secured them it was alright and he was happy to be able to help them. The last he probably meant a little sarcastically, but still Merle wasn't the same any more, than Daryl was used to.

Final he said, that he will help them whenever he can and Merle really did so more than just once. Whenever someone was looking for them, he told the searching a story about that he had seen them on the other side of the prison, so they could finish with whatever they were doing without getting caught.

Daryl didn't have to say anything to his older brother, when after dinner he had planned to meet Beth. Merle could already read Daryl's expression and body language and so he just wished his little brother good night and left alone into his cell, with that knowing smirk on his lips.

Merle and Beth already became pretty good friends. Probably because she was already trained in handling and understanding a Dixon. Daryl always began to smile to himself, whenever he saw the two of them together. Also the rest of their family slowly started to get used to Merle and accept his presence.

Daryl could tell, that his older brother really tried his best to integrate himself into the working system. He helped wherever and whenever he could, was nice to everyone and respected the rules. More often, the younger Dixon also asked his brother about his point of view about different things and situations, because Daryl was still the leader of the prison.

In the last time, Daryl, Merle and Beth also got on runs together They were a rehearsed team. Maybe also because Beth understood their hunting habits and tricks, something the other didn't know, so it was very easy for them to communicate and being faster.

Sometimes, when everything had worked out like they had planned and wished, Beth and Daryl skipped the dinner to take a quick shower together. But only while everyone was upstairs eating their dinner and Merle had promised them to keep watch, so no one will catch them.

Even when they still had to make it pretty quickly and especially very quiet, it were still these moments which made Daryl extremely and endless happy. One time they almost got a heart attack, when they could hear someone entering the showers and Beth tried to hide behind Daryl's body, while they both braid that the one coming inside won't catch them.

It did sound funny, but they only began to breathe again and started to feel relieved the second they could hear Merle's voice resound in the room. Hershel was looking for Beth and Merle couldn't stop him. He just wanted to warn them, even when the old man wasn't the fastest with his legs any more, but still he told them to better make it quick and come to an end.

In chor, they both thanked the older Dixon, still standing pressed against each other and all wet inside the running shower. They could hear Merle mutter something unhearable, probably his usual 'I feel like a nanny' and only the thought about it caused Beth to giggle amused.

Like Merle had recommended them, they quickly got to an end, before Beth washed herself and stepped, not like usual, first out of the shower to look what her father wanted from her. Daryl stayed some more minutes under the warm water beams so no one will become sceptical, before he finally also left the shower.

Merle made it also finally possible, with the using of walkie talkies to warn the two of them, if anything unusual will happen during the night, while they were outside on their roof top. With a fluffy blanket under them and one above Daryl's back and still half clothed, they had sex like Beth had wished that one night.

Maybe it did sound stupid, but Daryl had really agreed to it, when Beth said, that this whole night was magical. The stars and the moon shining above their head, giving them some faint light to see the outlines of their love making bodies and the way the light sparkled their eyes.

The music of the crickets, the breeze moving softly trough the trees to make them rustle, the beautiful noices their bodies made and the way Daryl touched and made her feeling good. They were both really happy about getting this chance and spend as much time as they wanted together this night.

Still half naked, they crawled with the blankets around their bodies over to the big branch. Beth took place between Daryl's legs, so she could lean against his chest. With the blanket around his upper body, Daryl crossed his arms in front of her chest to keep her as warm as possible.

Peacefully the two of them watched the quiet surroundings and from time to time they just couldn't bring their lips apart any more. Daryl didn't know how late it already was, probably in the middle of the night, when Beth said she had seen something moving by the edge of the forest.

Daryl also narrowed his eyes to the spot she pointed at, but like her he could just see some branches moving, but nothing more. To soothe her, Daryl told Beth that it was probably just a deer, nothing she had to worry about. Maybe the unknowing and also because she knew Daryl just wanted to calm her down, even when he couldn't know it himself, caused Beth to start to tremble on her whole body.

Daryl tried to keep her warm for some minutes with moving his palms up and down her bare upper arms, but her body didn't stop shaking in front of him, so he finally decided that it was better for them to go inside now. He didn't want Beth to catch a cold.

Beth looked sad up at him, even when she knew Daryl was right. He finally cheered her up with saying that they could repeat this by their next chance. After they had dressed and he had brought Beth to her cell, without getting seen or heard of course, Daryl went by Merle's cell just to see him laying deep asleep inside his bed, the walkie talky still in his hand.

Daryl had to smile to himself then. Their ally wasn't that reliable like they had always thought, but it was already very late and like the two of them, Merle also had to work hard during the day. But still Daryl won't tell Beth about what he had just seen, because otherwise she wouldn't feel that secure and safe like right now any more. Besides it was in the middle of the night, who should go over to Beth's or his cell to look for them in such a late hour? The chances weren't that big like during the days.

While Daryl tried to fall asleep, when he was also finally laying in his bed, he thought about the reason why Merle was still staying here. Of course, he didn't want his brother to leave and he really liked his presence, but what the big, decisive moment was what had finally caused him to stay, Daryl didn't know till now.

Maybe it was the fact, the Merle had a good time with his brother and Beth together. Also the other were nice to him and he was all save inside here. And Daryl also had another guess. He was thinking about the day he had seen Merle smiling all truthfully and happy like he had never seen him before.

Daryl had just made a break from parting the woods so they could use it for fire wood, when he got over to Beth and Judith sitting on a blanket in the meadow.

The little girl began to smile instantly the second she saw him coming closer to them. Beth took Judith's hand to wave with her together at Daryl, who just copied their doing without thinking about how stupid he had to look with doing so.

Also Beth smiled over both of her ears, while Daryl joined them for a few minutes. Beth sat little Judith on top of the hunter's lab and the baby looked up at him with big eyes and a smile on her lips. Judith tried to reach for his bottle, which he finally gave her, after he had drunk urgently after working so long under the hot sunbeams.

Proudly Beth watched Daryl the whole time closely, while he handled with little Judith like he wasn't first afraid about doing something wrong or even hurting the little bunch of life. Finally Judith freed herself from Daryl's grip and she tried to crawl back to Beth, because the young woman was holding one of her favourite biscuits between her fingers.

Daryl laughed and asked Beth amused, if it was all the time so simply to get a girl to come over to him with just holding a biscuit between his fingers. Amused Beth answered, that she wasn't so sure about that, but if he wanted he could give it a try by her one time.

Daryl just gave her a knowing look, when they could both hear Merle's voice. He said, that he had already searched for Daryl for a longer time and needed some help. Daryl just wanted to stand up, when Beth stopped him with saying into Merle's direction, if he didn't want to join them for some minutes and make a break and drink something.

Merle finally agreed and sat himself on the very edge of the blanket, far away from the two of them and especially the baby. Daryl had already got it before, that Merle tried to keep himself away from the baby. The older Dixon was just the same like his little brother was before. He just didn't know how to handle with a baby and having the fear that it will start to cry instantly if he will just look at it.

Like always, Beth tried to ease the situation with talking about random things and smile bright. When Judith finally had enough from the already half-eaten biscuit inside her tiny fist, she freed herself also from Beth's lab and grip and crawled slowly and also shaky directly into Merle's direction. Like she wasn't from this world, the older Dixon eyed her suspecting, not knowing if he should keep sitting where he was or springing to his feet and run away as fast as possible.

Beth finally secured him, that he shouldn't be afraid and just act like he felt. Daryl was first also worried about doing something wrong, but there wasn't really anything he could do wrong, except taking her food away from Judith, Beth added knowing with a smirk on her lips.

Even when he was still all unsure, Merle kept where he was and watched excited the little girl coming closer and closer into this direction. Longer than he had expected, Judith finally reached his side, sat herself next to his leg and looked expectant up at him.

They could see him swallow hard, while he looked right back at Judith, not sure about what to say or saying anything at all. Finally the little girl reacted first and offered the man the half biscuit still inside her fist.

All surprised and shocked, Merle looked down at the baby, till he finally reached for the half softened biscuit. Judith obviously also didn't dare to move even one muscle in her face, while she still looked up at the man with an opened mouth.

"Thank you little girl." Merle finally said, which caused Judith to smile bright over her whole face. Daryl and Beth also began to giggle, before the blond secured him "You don't have to eat it, if you don't like already half softened biscuits."

"Ah, don't worry. In times like this you have to take everything you get." Merle said with also a smile in his face now and pulled the sweet inside his mouth. His old, scratchy voice caused Judith to smile even wider and also to giggle.

So the baby did every time Merle spoke again and even made these little bubbles witch her saliva, which Daryl still didn't know how she was doing these. But still Merle didn't try to hold or at least touch the baby, but still it was a beginning.

And little Judith began to cry bitterly, when the two men finally left them alone with their toys again. Beth secured the little girl, that she will see them later again, but nothing worked to calm her down again. So Beth finally followed the two men to their work, with the baby in her arms and together they watched the Daryl and Merle.

Whenever Daryl had the chance to, he waved over to the two girls standing in the shadow and after the fourth time, Merle also finally joined them and waved at little Judith. Maybe it was really a part, being one day able to hold and handle the baby all well, that stopped him from leaving the prison.

That day was three weeks ago now and Merle had never ever talked about leaving again. It was already sunset, shortly after dinner and before getting dark, when Daryl and Beth disappeared inside the guard tower to have some time on their own.

After they had made each feel good, they were laying happy and also tried on top of the mattress and just enjoyed the closeness, while they were both naked. At least Beth was so and Daryl was also just wearing his boxers.

He had just covered her still bare chest and neck with penty kisses and Beth giggled jubilant, because of the pleasure he was giving her, when they could hear the old, heavy door getting opened.

Before they could even start worrying and asking themselves who it might be, Merle's voice was hear able. "I really don't want to bother the two of you, but your sister is looking for you, youngest Greene." Merle said up to them and not like usual he stayed right next to the ladder and kept waiting for whatever he was waiting for.

Annoyed about her sister's worst habit to always having the need to know where she was, the blond finally stood up and dressed herself. Also Daryl got over to his clothes on the other side of the room and just when he turned around, he saw Merle looking up to him and in his expression Daryl could see, that right now his older brother had just seen his scares for the first time.

Before Beth left, she placed one last, quick kiss against Daryl's cheek and finally climbed downstairs and thanked Merle sweetly for warning them. Daryl would lie, if he would say he hadn't expected the older Dixon to climb up the ladder to him, after Beth was gone.

He had just pulled the shirt over his head, when Merle got upstairs. Not knowing how to say it out loud, the older Dixon eyed his younger brother long, before he finally asked with only one word "Father?"

"Yeah." Daryl simply answered, after swallowing hard, because it was still horrible for him to talk about it and showing his scars to someone else than Beth. Hating the upcoming silence, he finally added "After you have left." Understanding, but not saying anything any more, Merle nodded his head, before they got both silent.

Uncomfortable and also a little nervous, Daryl just wanted to light up a cigarette between his fingers, when Merle suddenly asked out of nowhere "Can I ask you something little brother?" Being all sceptical and also surprised about Merle's question, because he had never ever asked him such a question in his life before, Daryl finally nodded his head and said "Sure. Spit it out."

Still not knowing what he should think about this all, he watched his older brother close, expecting the worst. "Well.." Merle started, obviously not knowing how to start his question right. "What's the real reason, why the two of you aren't together? I mean, why isn't Beth already your girlfriend?"

Daryl had expected much, but not this. Not this uncomfortable question again. Daryl just couldn't believe his ears. Why was Merle so interested in this topic? What made him think this way? Why did he want to know that? It really was none of his business. "What?" Was finally all what Daryl's lips left, before he began to feel even more uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"You exactly know what I'm talking about Daryl. You two are more or less already together, as often you are meeting her. You have even shown her your scars, not even myself has known about them. You are obviously comfortable enough for that around her. And I know she likes you and I can also see you feel the same for her." Merle finally said it out loud and in this moment the older Dixon was more or less Daryl's mirror reflection and told him every truth he had already known deep inside himself, but didn't want to realise.

"You know nothing." Daryl countered back, before he went on "And you also exactly know who I am Merle. You know old the things I have done, I have wanted to do. The circumstances I have grown up. The way I am. What do you think Hershel or Maggie will think about this all, huh? I bet they haven't imagined Beth's boyfriend like the old, stupid redneck I am"

"You are only talking about the old man and her sister all the time. But it's about the two of you. Beth and you, together. What do  _you_  want? Stop thinking about what they want or what they are thinking, it's only your decision and no ones else. Stop trying to make it everyone right, because that's impossible. Don't listen to them and instead listen to Beth and what you want." Merle said back and it hit Daryl like a slap in the face. "But.. I'm just not good for her." Daryl stammered unsure, still thinking about his brother's words. But finally he got his strenght back, just thinking about the so many consequences and annoyed he asked "Doesn't this want to get inside your head man?"

"I see. But obviously you are good enough to fuck her all day long." Merle said scornfully, giving his younger brother that stupid look, like he knew already everything. But he didn't know anything, oh hell he really didn't. Because Merle was never ever in such a situation in his life before and so he just couldn't so simply tell him what should do and what not. Daryl also exactly knew it himself, that he shouldn't be in this situation right now. He should have said no already the very first day, to save Beth from himself.

"What did you just say?" Daryl said all angrily between clenched teeth, before he got closer to his brother, took the fabric of his shirt close to his neck into his left palm and said warning, his right hand already into a fist "Did you just called her a bitch?"

Pulling his hands surrendered up into the air, Merle rolled his eyes about the way this conversation was going. "Hell, no little brother. I just meant, that you shouldn't get yourself used by her." Being still with his head damn close to Merle's, Daryl finally spit out "She isn't using me. That's not her intention."

After looking his older brother dead in the eyes for some seconds, Daryl finally let go and stepped back once, so there was more space between the two of them again. "I know, I should have never started this. It's my fault and now I don't know how to stop it any more, without hurting her feelings." Daryl said more to himself than to the man standing in front of him.

"Maybe because you also don't want to hurt your own feelings and don't want to lose her." Merle offered and hell, Daryl had never heard more truth coming from his brother's lips than right now. Desperately he let his shoulder sank, while he breathed out of his lungs.

"But what should she do with someone like me? I don't deserve her." Daryl said thoughtfully, while he bit nervously down on his lower lip. "Why do you ask me this question? You should better ask Beth so and stop breaking your head the whole time because of it." Merle offered helpful and Daryl just wanted to ask once more, where his old reckless brother was, because hell. He was so right.


	29. Chapter 29

Days had already passed, since Daryl had that heart-to-heart conversation with his older brother. And still, even after Merle's help and support, he didn't know how to form the question, the words and how he should start that uncomfortable topic.

Daryl didn't want to ask Beth that one question, if she wanted to be his girlfriend. Even when just the thought about it caused his heart to skip a beat and this warm shiver ran down his back every time he saw her. No, he just wanted to ask her what they will do, if someone will ever find out their little secret.

They should really talk about it before this scenario will really happen, before it will be too late. Daryl didn't know why he was so damn afraid about that conversation, even when he already knew right now, that one day it had to come. He just wanted everything to stay like it was at the moment, even when he also already knew, that this wasn't possible.

And Daryl should be more than just right with that feeling, when one cloudy afternoon changed their all lives. He was just working by one of the cars close to the C-Block, when he could hear a gunshot.

Shocked and confused, Daryl looked into the direction he had heard the shot coming from, asking himself if he had just imagined it or maybe the sound had come from something different. He didn't know anything about shooting lessons today or something like that and since weeks there weren't more than twenty walkers at the same time on their property. So there was really no use for protecting themselves with guns.

"Damn, have you heard that?" Merle's shocked and also tensed voice got to Daryl's ears, just three seconds after the happening. He had also heard it, Daryl hadn't just imagine it. Fuck, what was going on here, Daryl asked himself desperately, already feeling how this awful feeling of being unknown filled his whole body. And the noise also didn't come from something different. Hell, it as a gunshot and it came directly from one of the buildings. They got attacked.

"Warn the people inside this building. I will evaluate the C-Block and then I will find the shooter." Daryl commented his older brother and like he had told, the two men ran as fast as possible to their destinations. Before Daryl will look for the bastard, who was trying to attack his family and friends, and make it a quick end, he had to search for Beth. To make sure, she was alright.

He had seen her with Judith together in her cell the last time. This was already over one hour ago, she could be everywhere now, but he still hoped to find her there.

On his way, Daryl told the people to go back into their cells and lock them. He had already locked the front door to the building, so no danger could come inside any more. Everyone was worried, scared and hysterical, but at least they did what their leader had told them.

With a fast raising heart and holding back his breath, Daryl took three steps at once and finally he got closer and closer to her cell. "Beth." He said, when he was close enough, but his worst expectation was right. She and the baby weren't there any more.

Shit, what should he do now? Where should he start to look for her? He needs the knowing of her safety, before he will go hunting that bastard, who attacks their all home. Desperately and damn worried, Daryl moved with his fingers trough his hair, thinking about where she could be. And if Beth had maybe told him this morning, what she wanted to do today.

And then it suddenly hit him like a slap into his face. The children. Beth had probably heard the shot and looked for the prison's children to get them all safe. But where? Getting also damn scared and horrified like the rest, Daryl nervously asked the next people he saw, if they have seen Beth somewhere.

No one could give him an answer to his question, instead they asked questions about what was going on. Questions Daryl wasn't able to answer them right now. He just told them to stay calm and do what he had told them. Where the hell was Beth, Daryl asked himself shortly before getting insane of worry, when it hit him once more.

Of course, the library. The room wasn't too big, clear, in the second floor and just one door to enter. It was a perfect hiding place.

As fast as his feet could take him, Daryl ran full speed out of the C-Block and into the one just a few feet away. He took again three steps at once, while he headed upstairs and braid to God for Beth and the children being really there.

When he finally stopped in front of the closed door, he really had to force himself to knock carefully against the old wood to not scary them all even more, and breathless he said quietly "Beth. Are you inside there? Beth?" Daryl couldn't really hear any noises coming from inside, so fast the blood was running trough his ears.

But finally, even when he hadn't heard her light steps, Beth's voice was audible. "Yes, we are inside here Daryl." She let him know, before she quickly unlocked and opened the door for him. "Are you alright?" Daryl asked still all worried, while he slipped inside the room and Beth closed and locked the door behind him instantly again.

Like he had already thought, all the children, also Carl, about his being Daryl was also damn worried, were sitting in the very corner of the room behind some bookshelves. Also Hershel was sitting on one of the old chairs, little Judith safe in his arms.

"Yeah, we are alright. Have read out loud a story for them to keep them calm. I have looked for the children the second I have heard the shot. What's going on Daryl? Who has shot?" Beth asked, the worry in her voice and face was more than just present.

"I don't know. First I wanted to know your safety, before I will search. Stay here and protect the children. You have a weapon, a gun?" Daryl asked her and when she showed him the knife and gun on the belt by her hip, he felt a little more relieved. Knowing she was safe for now.

After Daryl had given Beth a quick nod, he was just on his way out of the library, when she told him "I will come with you and help you, Daryl." It was meant more than determined, it wasn't just an offer.

"Hell, no. You will stay here, sweetheart. Knowing you being out there in danger is the last thing I want." Daryl said, even when it wasn't so easy for him to say no for the first time to this big, beautiful eyes. Even when there were also hints of worry, angst and unknown now.

Beth kept quiet, knowing that when he had said no once and even for the first time, nothing could change his mind anymore. Instead, she looked all worried and scared up at him. She really tried to be strong for the children, but in front of him she showed how damn terrified she really was.

When her eyes slowly felt with tears, Daryl gave a damn about the fact, that her father was sitting just a few feet away, when he took her tight into his arms for some moments. "Don't be worried, sweetheart. Everything will be good, but I have to go now."

Before they loosened their embrace, Daryl placed a quick kiss on top of her golden locks, hating to see her so worried. "Promise me to come save back Daryl." Beth begged him with trembling lips.

"I will sweetheart, I will. Stay inside here and only open the door, when its me." Daryl commented her, before he finally really left and headed out of the building and into the direction of where the shot was coming from. He had to take the pictures in front of his inner eyes of Beth's expression and angst away, to focus on the dangerous situation he was just running into.

In the distance, he could see Merle and Rick trying to bring the rest of the people, who were still outside the buildings and hadn't noticed anything till now, out of danger. At least Daryl knew that everything was working outside here and he had to bring the attacker down now.

On his way, while getting past the armoury, he had taken himself a machine gun. With this weapon close to his eyes, he finally entered the old building. His crossbow he had over his back and a knife fastened by his belt, he was searching quickly but also quiet every room.

Nothing unusual or dangerous, nothing dead or alive, he could find in any of the rooms, while he got deeper and deeper inside the building. It was so quiet, so damn quiet. Almost too quiet. Daryl just hated this building. Especially when he passed by the place Hershel had got bitten and where he had to cut off the old man's leg.

Daryl just began to think, that it was maybe a really damn, stupid joke from one of the teenager kids inside here, who just wanted to try one of the guns they have probably stolen, when a man's voice said behind his back "Oh, look at who we have here. The leader highly personal."

Quickly Daryl turned around into the direction the voice was coming from. A man, probably a little older than himself, with an eye patch and a damn stupid smile in his face, was standing in front of him. The weapon in the man's hand was directly aimed at Daryl's chest.

His smile grow even bigger, when he saw Daryl getting it, that he was in a trap. There was no way out of here. "You are the bastard, who calls himself the Governor, right?" Daryl asked pissed, he should have known it before.

A charming, but also very false laugh came from the other man's lips, while he looked all happily at the hunter. Confident of victory, almost being proud about that Daryl had recognized him in the very first moment, the Governor answered "And you are Daryl, the new leader, right?"

He didn't say anything, just narrowed the man in front of him sharp with his eyes. Like he loved it to hear himself talking, the Governor went on like they weren't in such a tensed, dangerous situation "You know, it wasn't myself, who has chosen this name. It were the people. The people I have saved over years. I have given a home. Food, water, medicine. Just everything they needed. And then you have stolen them away from me. They are mine."

The man didn't have to tell Daryl the story about what had happened back in Woodbury. "I haven't taken them away from you. They don't even belong to you like some cattle. They fled from Woodbury and found safety by us, because you were a damn bad and sick leader." Daryl answered, not being able to believe how damn stupid this man really was.

"No, if you wouldn't have found them, they would have crawled back to me on their knees. They would have got it, that they are nothing without me. But you had to take them from the roads, shortly before it could happen. And now you will pay for it redneck. Take the weapons down. Slowly and don't even dare to think about trying anything."

Daryl really had no other choice and also no help seemed to come anytime soon, so he had to play along with the man's plan to win some time. "It were their free choices, and we have given them a good life here. A better life than they had by you." Daryl said, annoyed about the fact how damn seizing of power the Governor was.

"Maybe, but it will also be their free choices to go with me now. Even when I will have to hold a weapon against their heads now. But they already had their chance." The man said without any feelings. "But you can't go back any more. Don't you remember asshole, you have burnt it all down. Woodbury is gone." Daryl muttered, being annoyed about his hopeless situation.

The Governor's smile grow even bigger and bigger, before he told him "Who said we will go back there?" Confused Daryl looked back at the man in front of him and in the second he got it what he meant, he also confirmed it with saying "Because we won't go anywhere. We will stay right here. In the prison."

"What?" Hell, no! You damn bastard, you won't.." Daryl said between clenched teeth, while he already made some thoughtless steps forward, his hands into tight fists. Instantly the Governor threatened him with his gun and made him so to stop punching him in his stupid face.

"Oh, you won't do that redneck." The man scoffed and even when Daryl was already used to it, it still hurt him to be called like that. And suddenly the situation changed, when the Governor's voice also changed and he told him damn serious "Go on your knees."

When Daryl hesitated one second too long, the man said almost proudly "I won't ask you twice or I will make you doing so." He pointed with his weapon at Daryl's legs and finally he didn't have another choice than doing exactly what he wanted.

When Daryl was finally on his knees in front of him, he asked worried, even when he already knew the answer to his question "What about my people? Do you let them live?" That damn stupid smile got back into the man's face again, while he walked with a pride expression around the room.

"Do you really think I will do that after everything? Hell no, but don't worry. You will gonna be the last one dying here." It should sound, like Daryl should feel grateful about his grace to kill him at last. But it was only torture.

"You won't make it. You are only one and we are a real community. You won't win this fight. Only you will gonna die today." Daryl announced him with a strong voice, even when just the thought about losing his new family, friends and home frightened him badly. Overall the horrible thought about losing Beth.

Confident of victory the man laughed amused. He was so sure to win this battle, even when Daryl didn't know what made him feel this way. "Let this be my problem redneck. You will see it, literally. You will watch them all die in front of your eyes, because it's your fault and only yours."

Unbelievable Daryl listened to the man's words, but he couldn't and he also didn't want to understand them. He couldn't mean that serious and especially he, even after everything he had heard from the Governor, just couldn't even be that cold to kill really everyone, also the..

But Daryl didn't even need to think his thought till the end, because the man came him before with saying his worst nightmare out loud "Yes, I will kill them all. Rick, Carl, all the other kids and the baby."

"No!" Daryl yelled more to himself than to the man, because the Governor wasn't listening anyway. Horrified to his bones, he shook his head unbelievable. The man was more than just sick. He wanted revenge for something, which was never a deal. Daryl had saved the people, the Governor's people, he had almost killed. He had tried to do something right, something good.

"And I will also kill that blond angel. Right in front of your eyes, I will kill your girl." The Governor said with much anticipation about the coming and obviously also the expression he had caused into Daryl's face with telling him so, that he knew about their secret.

Daryl didn't even have to ask why he knew about it, when the man already told him "I have seen the two of you together. On the roof, while I have tried to find a way inside here." Daryl could harm himself for being so stupid, because Beth had seen something that night by the edge of the forest. She had even told him so and Daryl had just calmed her down with saying it was probably just a stupid deer.

He should have been more carefully, should have looked closer to get to know, who was walking around their area during the nights. It was his own fucking fault and also about giving up finding the Governor, even when the people had told him he was very dangerous and probably still alive somewhere.

It was Daryl's own fault and now he had to pay the price for it. "No, please. Don't, don't hurt her. None of them. It was my fault. I.. I have talked your people into coming with us. It was only me. You can have to prison, but please let them alive. Don't kill her. Please, I'm begging you, you can do whatever you want with me, but.. Don't hurt Beth."

It didn't work. No begging, no offering, just nothing worked. The Governor just smiled scornfully down at Daryl, knowing that he had it inside his hands now and no one could change it. He had already made his decission and he also couldn't wait any more to kill them all.

"If you want, she can hold the baby in her arms, when I will shoot it. But that won't change anything. I will kill her next. But this place here belongs to me now and I don't want anyone of you inside here." The man said determined, feeling so good to be in this position.

"Then at least let them go and only kill me. Or take me as your prisoner." Daryl tried to beg once more, while he slowly crawled still on his knees closer to where the man was standing. "Please. They are all guiltless. They have nothing to do with this all, especially the children and the baby. Just let them go and you won't ever see them again. I will give everything for it. Please."

The Governor seems to enjoy this all here so much. The fear in Daryl's expression, him being on his knees, begging for his families and friends lives. It was everything the man always wanted, everything that made him feel good and confirmed.

"I will kill them all. It depends on about how much they will resist, how fast or slowly I will finally kill them. And they will all look into your face and see the redneck, who brought them this far. Don't worry, also your girl will look at you, when I blow the live out of her pretty body." The man said Daryl's nightmare out loud with still that bright, charming smile on his lips.

Damn desperately, Daryl couldn't stand his words any more. If no help will come soon, it will really happen like that. Tears slowly began to built up into Daryl's eyes, while the pictures in front of his inner eyes start to built about his family's and friend's dead bodies.

About little Judith being covered in blood, laying lifeless in Beth's pale, stiff arms. Beth's beautiful eyes looking frozen and without any life and hope up at him. A dark red bullet hole on her forehead would cause little rivers of blood running down her sweet face and her lips would already have that blue, cold colour.

"No. Please." Daryl begged, even when he knew it won't change anything. It was shortly before one tear could break free from the corner of his eyes, when the Governor's voice filled the air again and all the tears dried instantly in Daryl's eyes "If I think about it now, maybe.. I could leave that blond angel really alive. She is way too pretty to kill her off without touching her soft skin at least once. Maybe I could also have some nice hours with her on that roof top. She could become kind of my wife and.."

The man couldn't even end his sentence, because Daryl had already heard enough. That was the last drop he had needed to bring his patient and body control to an end. So fast, that the Governor couldn't even realise it, Daryl sprang on his feet and punched the man hard into his face, while he yelled from the volume of his lungs "NO!"

He just wanted to punch the man's stupid face once more, when he could hear a gunshot and in the ver next second he could also feel this awful pain in his side. Pain destroyed, Daryl fell on the ground and only realised what had just happened, when he felt the blood against his fingertips, when he had moved with his hands to where the pain was coming from.

"Well, I guess I will change my plan a little now." The Governor said damn angrily between clenched teeth. The man had just shot Daryl, by his left side right under his rips. The pain was almost too much for him to handle, but he bit down on his lower lip and tried to breath regular.

"I will kill you right now, redneck. And the second change will be to get your girl. Don't worry, she will stay alive. At least till tomorrow morning, after I will be finished with her." The Governor told him vindictive, while he already aimed his gun at Daryl's head.

With his last power, with his last breaths, Daryl tried to say "No.. You will gonna be.. the only one.. who dies today.. You won't get her.. She is strong.. She will make it.."

And the next thing Daryl could hear was a gunshot again and this pain he felt everywhere in his body.


	30. Chapter 30

From shock widened eyes, the Governor looked down at Daryl laying on the ground. From his opened mouth came almost inaudible death rattles, being unable to form any words any more, with the blood he had already in his throat.

Daryl had heard the gunshot, but expect the awful pain he was already feeling, no more was coming. He couldn't even realise what was happening, couldn't do anything, because he was simply not able to and too busy with holding his hands against his bleeding wound, when the Governor suddenly fell, without any warning, forward and finally landed by his feet.

Daryl had to fight so much with his pain and keeping himself from getting fainted, that he needed some moments, till he got it what had happened and he finally saw the silhouette of the person clear, who just appeared after the Governor had fallen forward.

"Daryl! Oh my God!" Beth screamed shocked, when she saw him laying wounded and helpless on the ground. And Daryl was never so happy and relieved to see her, even when she had brought herself in danger with not listening to him. He tried to straighten himself, but failed pitifully with falling back against the hard ground again, hissing out in pain.

"Don't, keep laying Daryl. It's over. Yeah, keep laying." Beth told him helpful, after she had finally reached his side. Even when she was so close now, he couldn't see her clear any more. Everything was so blurred and did spin around. Daryl slowly began to feel sick and getting crazy from the pain. Breathing also wasn't so easy any more. How could something so simply like that, about which you didn't even need to think or control any more, suddenly became so difficult.

"Keep calm Daryl, try to breathe deep and long. Everything will be.." Beth suddenly stopped in the middle of her sentence, when she finally saw his blood covered hands by his side and the big red spot on his shirt. She hadn't expected it to be so worse. She had hoped, wished that the attacker and he just had a fight, when one shoot accidentally happened.

Beth had prayed to God for it being not too late. Maybe Daryl had shot the attacker, or maybe he had got just a graze, but she wasn't prepared to something like that. To such a bad, deep wound, she couldn't cut off with her belt. "No, no. Daryl. Oh no." Beth said in shock and unknowing about what to do now.

Her voice already sound so far away and his eyes became heavy and heavier with every second. Also the pressure from his own hands against his still bad bleeding wound became more relaxed, he just didn't have the power any more. Daryl almost passed out, when Beth suddenly screamed "Help! Merle! Help! We are here!"

Now she exactly seemed to know about what to do, when she quickly slipped out of her vest and pressed it hard against his side to cause him to hiss out in pain. "I'm sorry Daryl, I'm so sorry." Beth told him sincerely, but didn't stop it for just one moment.

Once again, she screamed from the volume of her lungs into the silent building for his brother's help. He had never heard her screaming like that, it gave him goose bumps everywhere on his body. Daryl's eyes just began to flutter shot again, when he could feel Beth's soft, but also shaking hand by his cheek.

Like his, also her hand was covered from his own blood now, while she stroked calming trough his hair and over his temple. "You will see, everything will be good Daryl. Just stay by me and don't go away. You hear me? You have to stay awake for me, everything will be good then."

Her voice did sound so small and fragile, while she tried so hard to be the strong one from the two of them. With his last power, Daryl nodded carefully his head, because he just hated it to see her so worried. Beth had already tears standing in her eyes, while she looked down at him and kept on with moving her long fingers trough his hair and talking to him.

From far away Daryl could suddenly hear another voice calling for her. "We are here Merle! Hurry up!" Even when his brother was already closer, everything did still sound so damn far away, when he asked shocked "Fuck. What happened?" Also Beth's voice didn't sound that close any more, when she told the older Dixon "He got shot into his side. We need to get him to my dad and doctor S. Right now."

"Alright. I will take his upper body and you his legs." Merle commented Beth as tensed and worried like her. Before she did, what he had told her, Beth wrapped her already in blood soaked vest around Daryl's belly and fastened the sleeves hard with a knot by his belly, to stop the still bleeding wound.

"Do you have him?" Merle asked, already ready for taking injured Daryl up. "Yes, c'mon." Beth answered and in the next second, he already felt how the two of them carried him out of the building. Only every few seconds Daryl was able to open his eyes and whenever he did so, he saw Beth in front of him.

To see the worry and fear in her expression did also caused his heart to hurt badly. "Hold on Daryl. We are almost there." She secured him and tried to keep him awake. When the daylight suddenly hit directly into his eyes, when they had finally left the building, Daryl pressed his eyes closed, because it did hurt so much.

He could hear Beth screaming for her father and the doctor, but he was already almost by his end. He couldn't hold on so much longer. "Keep fighting little brother, like I have taught you. You will gonna be alright again." Merle tried to calm him down and encourage him to stay awake.

Suddenly Daryl could hear how someone came closer to them and after sharing some words, he couldn't understand any more, someone else than Beth was holding his legs now, while she was searching urgently for the two men.

Merle and the second person, who was carrying him now, took him into the very next building and when Daryl felt save enough to open his eyes again, he finally got it that Glenn was holding his feet now and looked shocked down at him.

The next thing Daryl could remember, was the pain running trough his whole body, when they laid him onto the next free, big table. He still hissed out in pain, when Beth also rushed into the room with doctor S and shortly after also Hershel entered the room. Quickly she told them what happened, while someone already took the fabric of her vest away from his belly.

Daryl couldn't focus on their fast, loud sentences any more, he only understood single words. Someone, it was probably Glenn, asked something like if he should bring some alcohol and make Daryl drink it, so he could stand the pain.

Hershel commented the Korean man to take the mentioned liquid, but they couldn't waste it for pain relief. They needed it more urgently to clean and disinfect the wound. Daryl had to get trough the operation without any medicine to stop his pain or make it more bearable. He had to get trough this, they didn't have time for that now.

They had to get the projectile out of his body, right now, or he won't make it. Daryl could already hear them handling with the operation items and feel that someone freed his upper body from his blood soaked shirt. One second later, Glenn was back with the alcohol and handled it to Hershel, who spilled, without any advance warning, some of it over his opened wound to clean it.

Daryl hissed out in pain, began to scream and tried to fight the pain with his last power. "Glenn, you will hold his legs and Merle, you his hands. He will probably pass out pretty quickly, he is shortly before already know. But if he will move too fast and hard during the operation, we can make everything even worse." Like the men got told, they tried to press his feet and hands hard down into the table.

Daryl didn't realise any more, what was going on, when Merle plugged some clothe into his mouth to suppress his coming screams and protecting him so from hurting himself. He already made himself ready for the coming pain, it won't last so much longer. Daryl moved his head to his left to not see anything, when it will happen, when his eyes suddenly caught Beth standing in the corner.

Her arms, she had wrapped in front of her chest, protecting herself. Beth was standing there all alone, the worry and angst had the upper hand of her body now. She was helpless, like the day when this horrible accident had happened to her father.

Daryl knew her expression just too good and also the knowing about what will happen next to her, frightened him even more, than she already was. Beth will become that panic attack again, it was written in the middle of her glassy eyes. Daryl had to do something, he had to stop it before it could even begin. Even when in this room he was the one, who needed the most help right now.

But he just wasn't and won't ever be able to stand it seeing Beth like that. The worry about her was bigger and stronger than the worry about himself, about dying. Merle was still holding his hands strong above Daryl's head, when he began to move and tried to bring his left hand free.

First Merle didn't give in, only when Daryl tried to call Beth's name, with the clothing still in his mouth, the man followed his look and finally understood and let Daryl stretch his hand out for Beth to come closer.

Her whole body was already shaking, when she stared at his hand, waiting for her to come and take it. Again Daryl tried to call for her, but even when no understandable words came out of his mouth, Beth knew what he meant.

Without any hesitant and forgetting about her own state, she quickly closed the distance between the two of them and took her shaking hand into this sweating. Even when Daryl couldn't speak any more, he tried to tell her to keep strong with just looking up into her eyes, even when just this was almost impossible for him to manage any more.

Understanding, because they didn't need any words, Beth nodded her head and caused so some tears falling over the edge of her eyes. "You don't have to be afraid, Daryl." Beth whispered down at him and he knew she didn't only mean him being not afraid about what they will do to him now, but also that he didn't have to worry about her. "I.. I will keep standing by your side. You will make it, Daryl." She whispered softly, trying to make him feel secure as good as possible. Finally Daryl could see Hershel and doctor S getting into their positions, holding a operation knife and a pincer in their hands.

Daryl knew and also didn't know what pain will run trough his body in a few moments, next to the one which was present since he had got shot. But he knew that he would squeeze Beth's hand badly, if he won't let go now. He didn't want to hurt her, that was the last thing he would ever want.

So he stopped holding her hand, even when he didn't want to do so at the same time, but he knew he had to. Instead, he gripped for the fabric of her oversized shirt and hold himself onto it. Beth had laid her still covered in blood hand on top of his head and had just moved the third time trough his hair, when the two men began with their work.

The pain, which was running trough his body now, was nothing in contrast to what he had ever felt in his life before. It was just indescribable horrible. Daryl tried to scream from the volume of his lungs, but the screams got stuck by the clothe in his mouth.

With his whole power he tried to free himself from the pincers deep inside his wound, even when he knew that this was the only way for him to survive this all here. Some tears of pain ran out of his pressed closed eyes and down his cheeks. Beth screamed at her father and the doctor to stop the torture and finding another way to save him. It was the last thing Daryl could remember before he got finally fainted.

* * *

Waking up, just simply waking up, was never so difficult and hard than like right now. Daryl tried his best to open his eyes, but he just couldn't. His whole body felt horrible. He had a strong headache, his mouth was dry and even when his eyes were still closed, they did already hurt badly.

The first few moments he didn't know why his body reacted the way it did right now. What had he done last night, that he felt so awful? Even when he was younger and had drunk way too much and had taken the next best, cheap drugs he could find, he still hadn't felt the way like he did right now.

He didn't even dare to move just one inch, being afraid about that one of his limbs will simply fall off his body after doing so. Daryl tried to remember about what had happened, but even when just his brain worked right now, it was already enough to send new waves of pain trough his body.

But then it suddenly hit him like a sleep into his face. Breathing was difficult for him before, but after remembering about anything again, it was almost impossible for him now. And at the same time his eyes snapped opened, when he remembered about Beth.

He remembered about her, before he did about getting shot and operated, almost dying. Heavily and urgently his lungs searched for air, while Daryl's eyes tried to focus on the ceiling above his head.

Slowly and very hesitantly, he forced himself to stop his rigid gaze and tried to move his eyes. Daryl didn't know the room he was inside and obviously laying in a bed, it at least felt like one under his body. Some faint light was coming from the corner on his right, but Daryl didn't dare to look at it, knowing that it will almost burn his eyes.

Instead, he did something, which frightened him, but he had to do. Because he had to know what had happened to Beth, he had to go to her. With holding back his breath, Daryl first tried to move his right leg. It worked instantly and he smiled to himself for something so stupid like being able to curl his toes.

He also got it, that he wasn't wearing any socks, while doing so. The same Daryl tried with his left leg and toes, but this time it did hurt much, because it was the same side he had got shot. He suppressed his need to hiss out in pain and went on with moving his left fingers.

Also this he could manage without any problems, but when he wanted to try the same with his right fingers, he was more than just shocked, when he wasn't able to do it. He just couldn't move his whole hand just one inch, something prevented him from doing so.

Even when he didn't want to look down at his right hand, Daryl still did so and the new pain that ran trough his body then, didn't stop him from smiling lovingly, when he saw the reason why he couldn't move his hand.

Sleeping Beth Greene was sitting on a chair close to his bed, her upper body laying on top of his half arm, her soft hand was still holding his, even in her deep sleep. She looked like an angel, like the guardian angel she was for him. How long she was probably already sitting like that next to his bed? How long was he gone anyway, Daryl asked himself. Beth had taken a shower, she wasn't covered with his blood any more.

But even asleep, she looked worried and exhausted. The deep rings under her eyes told him, that she had cried much the last time, probably only because of him. Beth Greene had worried about him, Daryl Dixon. What had he ever done in his life, that he deserved the worry and attention from someone so beautiful like her? Daryl didn't deserve Beth.

Carefully, even when it did hurt, he tried to remove his hand, slip out from between the mattress and her body. It wasn't easy, took also longer than he had expected and cost more pain, than he had thought he was able to give right now, but finally Daryl had managed it, without waking her.

Beth only moved a little, after his arm was gone, but she was still in the land of dreams and looked like a sleeping princess. Lovingly Daryl stroked with his weak fingers trough Beth's blond locks and finally he whispered with a weak voice "Keep on dreaming sweet angel."

But Daryl's wish finally caused the opposite, when Beth's eyes slowly began to flutter open, before she lifted confused her head. When her still dreamily brain finally realised what her tired eyes did see in front of them, she said all surprised "Daryl."

With his hand still deep inside her golden locks, he smiled lovingly back at her and said, trying to sound a little stronger than before "Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Daryl didn't know what he had said wrong, when suddenly tears built up in her eyes.

Being worried about her reaction, Daryl let his hand slip down her head, but Beth caught it, took it into her soft one and kissed relieved the back of his fingers. "You have almost died and the first thing you do after waking up is asking me how I feel. Oh, Daryl." She said with his skin so close to her lips.

Clear tears were falling down Beth's cheeks, while she eyed him closely. "Of course I do sweetheart. You were also the last thing I have seen, before I have passed out." Daryl answered gently, while he tried his best with whipping the fallen tears away from her pretty face.

Still unbelievable, Beth shook her head, while she tried to form a thankfully smile, but her trembling lips didn't let her do so. "I was so worried about you Daryl. I have really thought you won't make it. I thought I will lose you." Beth's last words were only a whimper any more, before she broke down into tears.

"Hey princess. Stop worrying about me, alright? I won't go anywhere anytime soon. I will stay right next to you, do you understand me?" Daryl tried to calm her down, with using her last words to him. Of course Beth got his intention and smiled with tears still rushing down her cheeks.

Understanding and trying to calm down again, she nodded her head, before she whipped her face clean from her tears with the sleeve of her vest and sniffed long and caused Daryl to smile bright so. "How can you even manage it to be so damn cute, while crying?" He asked Beth to give her other thoughts and also get her more relaxed again.

"And how can you manage it to make me smile, after you have almost died?" She asked bewildered back, before she took his hand into her left and with her other she stroked gently over his sweated face. Just the less movements from before had caused him to sweat so badly.

"Seriously, how are you feeling?" Beth asked earnest and also worried again. "All serious, I feel like shit." Daryl answered her truthfully and he wanted to take it back the second, he saw her damn worried and compassion looking face. Without any warnings, Beth sprang on her feet, let his hand go and said "I will take daddy, he needs to give you stronger painkillers."

Daryl couldn't hold her back from stepping away from next to his side, he just wasn't able to, but he tried to keep her from leaving the room with saying "Beth. Don't, please stay. Don't go." His words had the effect he had hoped for, when she stopped, turned around to face him again and telling him "I won't be gone for more than one minute. I will hurry up. You need help Daryl."

He tried for Beth to suppress the need to form a pain distorted expression, when he stretched his right hand out for her and said "All I need at the moment is you staying by my side girl. Please." And without any hesitant, Beth got back to him and took his waiting hand so support it.

"It's alright, don't worry Daryl. I want go anywhere, if you don't want me to. How can I help you to feel better? Do you need a second pillow?" Beth asked softly, being in her job as his personal nurse. That thought and her overprotecting way, caused Daryl to smile up at her, even when he felt already so damn tired again.

"I want you to lay next to me." He finally told her and the first few seconds Beth only looked with a shocked expression down at him. "Are you sure? Don't you be afraid about me hurting you?" She asked thoughtful and unsure.

"Yes, I'm sure. Come here girl, lay yourself next to me." Daryl offered her and even tried to pull the blanket away, so she could slip inside. But he didn't manage it with his pained and tired limbs. After some more seconds looking down at him, thinking about if it was really such a good idea, Beth finally crawled onto the mattress, slipped inside the warm blanket and closer to his body.

"That's alright for you? Aren't I'm hurting you?" She asked still worried, but Daryl calmed her down with saying "It's more than just comfortable girl. Don't worry, I have maybe got shot, but I'm still not made of porcelain." He joked and after Beth had smiled this unbelievable smile down at him, still not getting it how he could be this way after almost dying, when she finally made herself comfortable next to him.

Her right arm she had wrapped around his and in contrast to all the other times, her legs were laying next to each other and stayed where they were and didn't take place on top of his, like she liked so much. With her face, Beth crawled closer to his, till her nose almost touched his cheek.

Peacefully Daryl tried to listen to her breathing and feeling her body heat so close to his skin. Just her presence made him feel better and also caused him slowly to drift off into sleep again. "I'm so happy to have you back, Mr. Dixon." Beth whispered into his ear, her voice did also already sound damn tired. But before Daryl could answer anything, he followed her into the land of dreams.

Next morning he woke up with the sound of the room's door getting opened. Even before he had opened his eyes, he told himself to not bother about whoever will stand in the door frame now and watch Beth and him sleeping in one bed together.

When Daryl finally opened his heavy eyes, he still couldn't deny it, that he was damn happy to see his brother and not Hershel or Maggie, who were looking at them. Merle formed a smile, when he saw Daryl waking up and knowing so, that he will survive it all and had also already started to recover.

It was his instinct to protect the girl in his arms, when Daryl tried to pull Beth a little closer to his body and she moved in her sleep by his touch. Nodding understanding and also being happy to see his little brother awake again, Merle smiled once more back at the two of them and finally left the room again.

Even when his older brother hadn't said even one word, Daryl knew, that he will keep watch in front of the door and warn them, if someone will come closer and want to get to them. With that knowing, Daryl fell asleep again.


	31. Chapter 31

"No, Beth. I won't take them." Daryl said with arms crossed in front of his chest and a shaking head. "Why not? You need them. Even daddy said you should take them." Beth countered back, holding the little pill still between her fingers.

"No, really I don't need them. I'm alright. Save the painkillers for someone who really needs them." He answered, even when it wasn't the full truth he was telling her right now. Of course, he had pain, but as long as he didn't move, he felt good enough. They should really save them, because one day they will need them when there will be a more serious and dangerous situation. For someone who really needs them.

But Beth didn't believe him one word. Knowing she tilted her head and eyed him, like she was waiting for him to tell her the whole truth. Or at least so long, till he had to move and he will hiss out in pain again.

"Oh c'mon Daryl. You really can't tell me you don't need any painkillers. You got shot and operated not even two days ago and you want to tell me that you don't have any pain?" She asked once more, knowing about what bad lier he was. Daryl didn't have the energy any more to contradict to her, because he knew he was loosing anyway.

Because he didn't say anything, Beth stopped the teasing tone in her voice and finally said more calming "I know you want to be strong Daryl, but you don't always have to be. It's really nothing bad to take some painkillers, even when you are a Dixon. And I can't think about another situation or a more important person, than you right now. You need to get some rest tonight, without waking up every twenty minutes, because you are having pain again. I want the old, healthy Mr. Dixon back. Please take them. For me."

With big, begging eyes she was looking at him, because Beth exactly knew what this look made to him. Annoyed, but also amused, Daryl rolled his eyes, before he held his palm into her direction and said "Alright girl. You have won. Give me the damn pills."

With a bright smile in her face now, Beth handled him the painkillers and some water. She kept where she was, right on top of the mattress, close to him and her legs still in that cucumbers seat, till Daryl had swallowed the pills and showed her his opened, empty mouth.

It was already dark outside, even when a few weeks ago, it was still all bright by this time of the day. Autumn came faster than they all wanted. Like Beth had promised him before, she will stay till he had fallen asleep. Knowing that he was alright, when she will also go to bed.

She had also said, that she will pick up a book from the library, she will read out loud later for him, till he will close his eyes. And after Daryl had finally taken his pills and they had made themselves comfortable, she began to read out loud for him. Still sitting opposite from him on the bed.

If he was serious, Daryl didn't really listen to the story, he was just happy to hear Beth's voice and the knowing that she was here, till he will fall asleep. He could power off his brain now and just watch the beauty sitting there and just listening to her calm voice.

Even when nothing big, nothing exhausted had happened today, he was still damn tired and happy to be able to fall asleep so early. He could close his eyes whenever he wanted, knowing that Beth was here.

Merle had woken up the two of them this morning, when all the other also began their day and it probably wouldn't have take so much longer, till someone would have make their way over to Daryl to see if he was still alright or where Beth was.

His brother had shaken lightly the girl's shoulder, while she was still laying next to Daryl in the bed. Still all sleepily the two of them slowly woke up and looked with questioning eyes up at Merle. He explained them the situation and that he really didn't want to bother them, probably knowing about how urgently they both needed some rest, but soon doctor S or Hershel will want to check Daryl's wound. And Maggie will probably start to search for her little sister.

Thankfully for getting warned, the two of them finally loosened their embrace and Beth slipped out from the still warm sheets. After she had stretched herself and yawned long, she said "I will leave to two of you better alone now."

"No. I didn't want to throw you out Beth. You can stay." Merle offered politly to which the blond girl shook her head and answered with a thankfully smile on her lips "No, it's alright. You haven't talked to Daryl since he has woken up and I need to get a shower anyway. And I will pick up something for breakfast. It's alright, I think he is in good hands by you."

And with that Beth left the two men alone and slipped outside the room. Daryl tried then to bring his body into a more straight position, but he finally only hissed out in pain. "Wait, let me help you." Merle offered and in the very next second he was already by his brother's side to help him sitting up.

"Thanks. Damn, that hurts more than that stupid arrow back at the farm." Daryl said still between clenched teeth. Even when Merle didn't know about what he was talking about, he still nodded his head.

The younger Dixon was still busy with trying to deal with the pain deep inside his flesh, when Merle suddenly said out of nowhere "I have really thought that this was it now. I have thought you wouldn't make it."

Shocked about his words and even more about the tone in his voice, Daryl looked surprised up at his older brother. "If you would have seen yourself, you would know about what I'm talking about." Merle added with raised eyebrows and a nodding head.

Daryl bet that he was still looking pretty awful. Also some of probably his own blood he could still see on his arms and chest. "You know, it's the same blood that runs trough our veins. Dixon's don't give up so easily." Daryl answered and caused so Merle to smirk and look down at his metal hand.

"Yeah. But if Beth wouldn't have found you.. You wouldn't be here any more." The older Dixon said truthfully to which Daryl could only answer "That's right. If she wouldn't have found us in the right moment, that bastard would have shot me once more. How did this all happen anyway? Where you both looking for me, because Beth called for you after she has found me?"

Merle nodded agreeing his head, before he told his little brother the story "Yeah. She came running to me, saying that she can't hide herself inside the library any more, while you are outside there. She needs to find and help you. I told her I have seen you running inside the building and she asked me to follow her."

Understanding Daryl nodded his head and shocked he got it, that till now he hadn't even thanked Beth for saving his life. Something he will definitely do the next time he will see her. And of course he also had to thank Merle, which he did in the very next second.

Before the Dixon brothers could change even one more word, doctor S knocked against the half opened door and finally came inside with a grateful smile on his lips. While the man did examined the wound and changed the bandage, also Hershel entered the room and looked the same happy way dow at Daryl, maybe even a little happier and more grateful, than the doctor.

"How are you feeling my son?" The older man asked him relieved and Merle looked surprised over to the two of them by Hershel's last word. Daryl had to think about the first time the older man had ever called him so. When he had saved his life, after getting bit and sitting by his sickbed. Now Hershel was part of the team, who had saved his life and right now he was standing right next to his sickbed and still called him his son.

Daryl just wanted to answer his question, when Beth entered the room with a tablet in her hands and he just forget by looking at the beauty, what he had wanted to say. With a smile on her lips, Beth finally placed the tablet on the desk in the corner and with that she also remembered him that he got watched by Hershel, while he was looking at his youngest daughter like she was the sun.

Finally Daryl answered the older man "I feel like I look. Like shit. Would prefer the arrow now." Hershel laughed by the man's wisecrack, before he got even closer to him, laid his hand on top of his shoulder and said "I know, but you will gonna be alright again. You have been already trough so much, you will also make this. I'm happy you are still with us."

"Thanks for getting that damn bullet out of me." Daryl said to the older man, who just began to laugh again by his words. "You really shouldn't thank me for that, the doctor had done the whole work, I was only his assistant."

Doctor S looked up from his work to tell Hershel with his look that this wasn't the truth and that he had also done his best to save his life. "Also thank you doctor S for everything. Didn't want to give you all so much trouble." Daryl told them and he just also wanted to finally thank Beth for saving his life, when Rick entered the room.

He just gave him a quick nod, which Daryl response instantly, before the man got over to Beth and said something to her. Rick waited, till doctor S was finished and left the room. Also Hershel let the four of them alone then, after he had placed the package with painkillers on the little table next to his bed and told him to take them.

"Are you alright?" Rick finally asked and Daryl was glad for his chose to ask about his state. He was alright, but not more. "Yeah. Don't worry, in a few days I will be the same again and back by work." Beth just wanted to tell Daryl, that he couldn't go back to his job as a leader already in a few days, he needed time to heal and much rest, he could exactly read the worry in her eyes.

But before she could say even one word, Rick told him "Take as much time as you need Daryl. I'm back as my old job to be the leader, you don't have to worry about that any more. You should focus on getting all healthy again. The prison needs you as the one you were before. And thank you for everything you have done, while I was working things out. Whenever I will need a break again, I can do it with a good conscience, because I know you are the best man for this job."

Rick also placed his hand by Daryl's shoulder then, telling him so how serious he meant it all and that he really didn't even have to think about any problems any more. They shared a few more words, Daryl told Rick some things he had to know, before the man left with Merle together the room, because the older Dixon wanted to help the Sheriff with something.

Somehow a big weight had fallen off of Daryl's shoulder with not being the leader any more. Rick had said that he had done his job very good, even when Daryl didn't feel himself like that all the time. But he had done his best, had proved himself that he was able to do something right.

"Here, you should eat something Daryl." Beth finally took him out of his thoughts, when she placed the tablet on top of his lab. "Thanks girl. And Beth, wait." Daryl called for her, but she was already half way trough the door, when she looked back over her shoulder and told him "I'm back in a few minutes. Eat your breakfast, Mr. Dixon."

He finally did what he got told, even when he couldn't eat that much. Even eating did hurt and he didn't even want to know much it will hurt, when his stomach will finally digest the breakfast. Like Beth had promised him, she was back in a few minutes with a little bowl and a flannel in her hand.

She placed the two items on the table, before she moved with the chair from the corner closer to Daryl's side and she stole herself one piece of the apple she had cut for him. "What's inside the bottle girl?" Daryl asked curious, while he tried to swallow the bread down his throat with some water, trying to not show her how damn much it hurt.

"Just water. I have tried to clean your face, while you were asleep, but I also didn't want to wake you up, so I have only cleaned your face from the blood, before I have stopped. You needed the rest." Beth told him and Daryl understood now the meaning of the bottle and the flannel.

During eating their breakfast, he wasn't able to thank Beth, because he was so busy to suppress to cry out in pain and making Beth all worried again. But when she finally took the tablet away, after they had finished, and she finally started to clean his neck with the wet flannel, Daryl told her sincerely "You have saved my life girl. Thank you so much for everything."

Surprised, even looking a little shocked about his gratitude, Beth stopped her movements and eyed him lovingly, before she answered with tears slowly building up in her eyes "But of course I have Daryl. I just couldn't let you be out there on your own. I just couldn't. And you don't have to thank me. You would have done the same for me."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have been so stupid to look for the attacker all on your own." Daryl admitted, asking himself still why he was so thoughtless. "No, you weren't stupid, Mr. Dixon. You were brave." Beth tried to cheer him up, showing him one of her best smiles.

"No, you have been brave girl. You have saved everyone's life inside here. If you wouldn't have killed the Governor, probably no one would have been able to do it and then he would have.." Daryl trailed off, looking into Beth's already now shocked expression.

"How long were you already close to us? I mean, how much have you heard about what he had said?" Daryl asked carefully, he didn't want to tell her the man's plan, if she hadn't already heard it on her own. He didn't want to scary her more than necessary and give her worries and nightmares.

"If I'm serious, I haven't heard anything. Of course, I have heard your voiceds but I really can't rememeber about what you were talking about. I just followed the voices." Beth told him truthfully, while she already eyed him curious, knowing that something did bother him.

Daryl just nodded understanding his head, while he thought about it, if he should tell her the part into which she was also involved or better not. But before he could make a decision, Beth asked "About what have you two talked about Daryl?"

He decided then, that she really didn't need to know about the Governor's plans, when he answered her "Nothing you have to worry about sweetheart, but.." But she had the right to know. At least that she was right back at that one night. He had to tell her. "Do you remember about the night we have spent on the roof top and you told me, that you have seen something by the forest?" Daryl asked her, hating it to cause this expression in her face and giving himself goose bumps because of her reaction.

"It was him. He had watched us and had tried to find a way inside the prison. You were right and I was wrong. It was my fault. If I had looked that night better, more closely, I could have already killed him back then. I could have stopped it that night. And I should have never stopped looking for this bastard. It was all my fault." Daryl told her bitter, he already started to hate himself for his stupid and lazy decisions again.

Quickly Beth took the flannel away from her hand, crawled closer to him and took carefully his hand into hers, before she told him sincerely "No, Daryl. Stop thinking this way. That's not true and you know that. It wasn't your fault, it just happened and nothing of it all was your fault. I'm just so endless happy that you are still alive and not already somewhere under the ground out there. Please stop thinking this way Daryl. It really wasn't your fault."

Like always he just couldn't stand her sadness and even less being the reason of these feelings he had just given her. Now tears were really rolling down Beth's cheeks, while she was still holding Daryl's hand and begged with her beautiful eyes to make peace with himself.

"I will try sweetheart, but I won't ever forgive myself for almost letting you get hurt." Daryl told her calm, while he tightened the grip of his hand by hers, telling her so that everything was good. Beth tried to give him a little smile, while tears were still rolling over the edge of her eyes. Finally she leaded carefully his hand up to her mouth, before she pressed a soft kiss against his fingers.

After washing the blood and dirt away from his skin, Beth helped him as good and carefully as possible into some new clothes. The rest of the day, someone always visited him and wanted to look how he was doing.

On the late afternoon Hershel checked one more time his wound, before Beth entered the room with their dinner on a tablet. After eating, they had their discussion about taking the painkillers or not and right now he was laying inside his bed and still listened to Beth's soft words.

Daryl's eyes finally became heavy and he didn't even try to fight it, when he closed them and he fell asleep, while Beth was still reading that damn romance novel to him.

Four more days he spent inside the bed. Daryl would lie if he would say, that he hated it to have Beth as his own, personal nurse. She almost spent her whole time by him. They ate all their meals together, played cards in bed, she took care of him with changing his bandage twice every day and he always fell asleep, while she read out loud for him from the book.

Expect yesterday evening. Daryl could tell, that Beth was already damn tired, while she was reading out loud for him. He told her to finally go to bed, because she couldn't really manage any more to keep her eyes opened. Daryl said he was also already tired and will probably fall asleep, before she will even enter her room.

Finally Beth let herself talk into it, but before she left she placed a long, lovingly kiss on his cheek and something was telling Daryl, that this wasn't the first evening she was doing so. On his sixth day of only laying in bed, he finally had enough.

But Daryl got it pretty quickly, that he wasn't that strong like he had thought, when he almost fell forward by his first steps, when Merle caught him  in the veryl last moment. Slowly the two men and Beth went four time up and down the corridor, before Daryl really had to admit that he couldn't go on any more. He was way weaker than he had thought.

But with every day he got stronger again and soon he could almost do the same things as before. But Beth took an eye on him and whenever he was going to overexert himself, she stopped him and made him stay by her side.

Like the time he wasn't able to leave the bed, Daryl was thankfully that no one questioned it that the two of them spend so much time together now. He helped Beth with taking care of Judith and entertain the little girl, which wasn't always that easy.

Daryl would have never ever said it, he had also never even thought about it before, but being the baby-sitter of little bug wasn't an easy job, even when many probably thought so. It was hard work to which Daryl wasn't used to and even when he loved the little girl, he always fell damn exhausted inside his bed by the end of the day.

Most of the time the three of them were alone, and even when it would't have change anything, Daryl still waited, till Judith was looking away and he had checked three times, that no one was around, when he pulled Beth closer and started to kiss her.

First only her forehead, tremble or cheek, but it always ended with wild kisses and mostly with Beth sitting half on his lab, without hurting his wound. Daryl knew Beth was waiting for his kisses, because of the less hot time they got together lately.

But still she pulled one time giggling and all excited away from him and told him with red cheeks, that Judith had watched them the last moments. "You had your eyes opened while kissing girl?" Daryl asked her, trying to sound outraged.

Beth rolled her eyes dramatic, before she tried to tell him "Kissing just feels wrong, while little Judy is in the same room." Daryl smiled at the girl still sitting on his lab and he was holding close. "It's not like she will tell anybody about it." He let Beth know, even when he of course knew that she knew so too.

One more time she rolled her eyes, but her lips also formed a smile, when she answered him "Of course I know that Mr. Dixon. But.. I just feel bad, while she is watching us. Even when she doesn't know what we are doing."

They were only kissing, Daryl would have never done more, while the little girl was close to them, but he still understood Beth and her worries. "Alright. Then I will try my best and keep myself away from your lips girl. Little bug needs some fresh air anyway." Daryl said softly, before he moved the loosen strains of hair away from Beth's face and finally let her go.

When he picked up little Judith from her blanket, his still healing wound did hurt badly and pain destroyed his expression changed. Of course Beth noticed so instantly and took the baby from his arms into hers, giving him a compassionate smile, while doing so.

Seven weeks had already passed since that one fatal day. Daryl's wound was healing great, Hershel, doctor S and also Beth told him so every day. He also started with some light work again, because he couldn't just sit and watch the other working for the rest of his life.

Even when he still wasn't the same as before. He couldn't work so long and his side did still hurt badly very often. But Daryl never tried to show so, even when Beth knew it anyway.

He had really enjoyed the time they had spent so often and long together, when he wasn't feeling that good yet. Sometimes he had even watched out for Judith on his own, when Beth spent some time with her father or sister or just wanted to take a shower.

Some days they even had some time on their own and even when having sex with his still healing wound wasn't that easy in the begging, Beth always made sure that it was as satisfied as possible for both of them with giving him hand- or blowjobs. It was also another kind of satisfaction with being able to make her come with his fingers or tongue, but it was still great.

Last week they tried it for the first time again, since Daryl had got shot. Beth had offered to sit down on his lab and slide up and down on his length. It worked pretty good, even when it felt strange with the big distance she kept between their bodies, to not hurt him.

But it all still didn't prevent it, that had touched his wound unwanted for three times and Beth always excused herself for at least five times for hurting him, even when it wasn't even her intention. If Daryl was serious, he almost enjoyed the time with her together more than the sex, even when it was still the best he got in his whole life. Even with that damn wound by his side.

The less time they had on their own was still all great, but talking with Beth, watching her, being together with her almost the whole day long was even better for him. Daryl simply couldn't even imagine a life without her any more.

Today he had worked longer into the evening, making plans with the other about how to get the fences more robust and where they could find the material. After the meeting was finally over and Daryl had taken a quick shower, he searched for Beth because she wasn't in her cell like he had expected.

Daryl finally found her in the library. She had fallen asleep while reading in one of the books. Beth's upper body laid on top of the opened book on the table in front of her, her arms and the warm material of her sweater gave her a comfortable pillow.

From the door frame Daryl watched her with a lovingly smile on his lips. Like an angel, like a good damn angel she was looking at the moment, with her soft lips all relaxed. Her beautiful eyes closed, even when her long eyelashes still moved, while she was dreaming.  
  
Beth's blond, opened locks were falling over her shoulder like a gold river and best Daryl wanted to cover her rosy, warm cheeks and her with freckles covered nose with plenty kisses. But he did suppress that need, even when he wanted to do it so bad.

Instead, Daryl got closer to Beth, looked at her sleeping self for some more moments, before he gently shook her shoulder. "Beth. Wake up sweetheart." Daryl whispered into the silent room, till she began to move and slowly woke up.

He let himself fall onto the next chair, while watched her the whole time getting it where she was. Still all tired, Beth stretched herself so Daryl could exactly see in her face, where the book and her hand had laid, having this cute lines in her skin now.

"Daryl. How late is it?" She asked still all dreamily, which caused him to smile lovingly down at her. "Shortly before midnight. You have fallen asleep while reading sweetheart." Daryl answered her and caused a shocked expression in her face.

"It's already that late? We should better go to bed now." Beth told him, before she already stood up and took the books laying on the table with her. "Yeah, we better should." He said, before he followed her.

Beth just wanted to place the last book in her hand at the very top of one of the shelves, when Daryl stepped right behind her and helped her to get it on its place. "Thank you, Mr. Dixon." She whispered, while she already turned around to face him.

With his right hand still against the shelve, Daryl watched her dreamily, cute face, causing a bright smile on his face, before he finally leaned down to kiss her warm lips long. They both knew that they were just too damn tired to have sex tonight, but just kissing was also a perfect ending for this exhausting day.

Finally Daryl framed her rosy cheeks with both of his palms and pulled her even closer, while Beth wrapped her arms around his neck, getting on her tiptoes while doing so. The both also knew, that it wasn't the best idea to kiss behind some shelves, when anyone could come inside and catch them anytime, but that still didn't stop them from doing so.

Maybe because they both didn't want to stop. Maybe because they didn't think about the conscience right now. Or maybe because they both didn't care about getting caught any more. Maybe they both would have been alright with it.

Weeks had passed since Daryl had that conversation with his brother about that he should better talk with Beth about what they will do, if they will ever get caught. And right now it got into the younger Dixon's head again and he had to think about this topic again.

When they pulled their lips away, because they both needed some air inside their lungs again, they both said at the same time "I have to ask you something."

Daryl and Beth looked surprised at each other, waiting for the other to say it out loud. To stop the silence, Daryl finally said "You first sweetheart." Agreeing Beth nodded her head, before she said it out loud "I'm thinking about this since a longer time. Since you had got shot, if I'm serious."

Understanding Daryl nodded his head by her words and he just began to believe, that maybe they had wanted to ask the same question, where thinking about the same, when Beth added "Let us go away from here."

"Huh?" He answered uncontrolled, surprised and shocked all at the same time. "I mean going away for some days. To have some time on our own. To not always expect someone to caught us. To relax, to be ourselves and away from everything here. Just the two of us. Let us go away Daryl."


	32. Chapter 32

Just three days later the two of them were already on their way, because Daryl wasn't able to say no to Beth's beautiful, expectant eyes. Just like always and nothing will probably ever change that.

If he was serious, he even didn't want to contradict her, because he liked the thought about being with her alone for days already now. It was probably her best idea since that one early spring night, when she had climbed upstairs to him into the guard tower.

Even when Daryl was with her in the very first second, he still had his doubts. Not about himself or her, but about what the other will think and say about their plan. If her family will let her go anyway. "What about your father and sister. Don't you think they won't be so happy to let you go? Even for days? Don't you think they will gonna be too worried about you outside there?" He had asked her thoughtfully that night in the library.

"Yeah, they will be worried about me. Don't matter if I'm inside the fences or outside, they are always worried about me." Beth told him with rolling her eyes, but also a smile on her lips. Of course Daryl knew so too and also about that Beth sometimes hated their overprotecting way, but at least she had a family who loved her and was worried about losing her every second of their lives.

Knowing what she meant, he had smiled right back down at her. Beth's situation was curse and blessing at the same time, he knew. "But I'm old enough and they can't stop me. They have to accept it, if they want or not. I really want to spend some time with you alone, Mr. Dixon." Beth finally went on, showing him one of her best, sleepiest smile she could still manage.

Also Daryl's smile had grown bigger, when he eyed her under his chin. "Me too girl." He had whispered, before he leaned down and kissed her lips for one more time that night to deside everything with it, before they finally got to bed.

Already next day Beth had told her family about their plan. When the two of them met by breakfast, she had already talked with Hershel about it. "What did he say?" Daryl asked curious and worried at the same time. "He was kinda proud about me trying to find stocks for the winter on my own." Their excuse really seemed to work, something Daryl hadn't believed in first.

Relieved he had leaned back into his seat and looked over to the old man. "He also said, that he knows I will gonna be alright when you are with me." Beth suddenly added with a bright smirk on her lips, trying to hold back a laugh. Giving his best to suppress his own wide smile, Daryl bit down on his lower lip, when he only imagined about the fun they will have.

Daryl's presentiment about that Maggie won't take it so easy, was more than just right when he was on his way to Beth's cell that afternoon and heard the two Greene sister talking. Quickly he hid himself behind the next corner and even when he didn't want to listen to their conversation, he still had to when he didn't want to get caught.

Maggie didn't seem so happy with her sister's plan, she even tried to talk her out of it, but the younger Greene answered determined "It's already planed Maggie. Daryl and me will go on that run. It wasn't a question and I'm not waiting for your permission. It's already decided and you just have to understand and accept it."

Beth had really become a woman during the way, Daryl had to admit. Her being and actions right now just showed him once more. She had changed a lot since the farm and he was so proud about her. She had grown from the shy, young farmer daughter, into a strong, brave woman, who exactly knew what she wanted and didn't let herself tell otherwise.

But Maggie still seemed to not being able to recognize the changed, tough woman in front of her. In contrast, the older Greene probably still didn't want to accept her sister's plan, when she said "I hate the thought about you being all alone outside there, but you have Annette's stubborn and also daddy's. But if you will come back with just one scratch, I will..." Maggie finally trailed of, leaving the unspoken warning hanging in the air.

Daryl could really imagine Beth rolling her eyes right now, before she response "I won't be all on my own outside. Daryl is with me and will take care of me." The two sisters shared some more words, before he could hear Maggie leaving the room.

Only when the older Greene passed by Daryl's hiding place without seeing him, he got it that also Glenn was with her. The Korean hadn't said even one word during the sister's conversation. Daryl just wanted to finally slip inside Beth's cell, when he could hear the couple talking, before they left around the corner.

"Don't worry so much Maggie, Daryl is with her. Nothing will happen to her and he will watch out for her, you have heard Beth." Glenn tried to calm down his wife, before the older Greene response a little angrily to him "Yeah, hopefully he won't take too good care of her."

Maggie's words let Daryl's blood freeze for some moments, next to the rest of his body. With widened eyes he asked himself, if they maybe suspected anything about their secret or even worse, they even already knew about it all.

But if Daryl was serious it was really more than just a little suspicious, that just the two of them wanted to go on a run for days. So it really shouldn't shock him that people counted one and one together and came to that decision. And Daryl didn't know why, but he decided and promised himself, to not tell Beth anything about what he had just heard. He didn't want to ruin her great mood and excitement about their run and time together.

Just two days later they were already sitting in their pick up and even when Daryl was already driving since two hours, he still didn't know where they wanted to go, where or what their destination was.

He was tensed the whole time, since he had heard Maggie and Glenn talking that one afternoon days ago. Daryl only started to breathe again, when after saying good bye and Beth had hugged her family, they got inside the car and he saw the prison gates inside the review-mirror getting tinier and tinier.

Daryl didn't know what he had expected to happen, he just wanted to get away as quickly as possible. Only after miles, he finally got it how worried Merle had told him to watch out and come back as a whole, both of them. Not only Beth had a family, who worried and cared about her, also Daryl had his brother back. The brother he had always wished for, but he had never ever dared to ask for.

"Come save back home, my son. And watch out for my little Bethy." Hershel had told Daryl with his kind, deep voice, while he had tapped his shoulder. "I will, don't worry about us. Beth can take care of herself, she is strong. But still, I will protect her." He secured the older man, who just response with nodding his head "I know she is and I know you will."

Since over one hour Beth was singing to the songs from the CD, while she stretched out her arm by the opened window next to her and sometimes she even held her head against the driving wind, so her blond locks were flying in the wind. Daryl didn't want to bother her happiness, but he really had to ask, because he just couldn't drive until sunset without knowing where they will spend the night.

"Where do you want to drive? Where do you want to get girl? I just can't follow the street all day long." Daryl finally asked out loud, watching her from the corner of his eyes, like he had already done the whole drive long.

A smile was still on her lips, when she tilted thoughtfully her head. "If I'm serious, I have no idea, Mr. Dixon." Her truthfully, sweet answer caused him to laugh out loud. "I have thought you have made that great, big plan for the run since days? I mean, at least you have told everyone so." Daryl asked her with raised eyebrows, already knowing that it was just part of their excuse, just another white lie.

"My great, big plan was to spend some time with you alone. And as you can see it has worked out, Mr. Dixon." Beth answered playfully, before she eyed his profile. Daryl just smirked then, still not getting it how some pretty, smart girl like her wanted to spend her precious time with him alone, voluntary.

He was deep inside his thoughts, when Beth suddenly said "Let us do something new, something we have never done before. Tell me Mr. Dixon, what have you always wanted to do?" Of course, in Daryl's life were many things he had wanted to, but most of these wishes and dreams had already died even before he came to school. And he never ever dared to dream about any new ones in his life again.

After moments of staring at the empty street, he finally shrugged his shoulders and told her "Don't know." It only caused Beth to title her head even more, when she said disappointed "Oh c'mon, Mr. Dixon. There just has to be at least one thing you would like to do. Kind of dream."

He looked back down at her, right into her beautiful eyes, when a thought suddenly crossed his mind and caused him to feel sad and his mouth angles slowly went down at the same time. Even when they have already spent so much time together, after all the times they were intimidate, Daryl still didn't really know anything about Beth's life.

About her dreams, wishes, hopes, thoughts. Her biggest fears, hates, what scares her and gives her nightmares. What was her favourite food, colour, animal? Simple questions children ask each other, he didn't even know about her. Beth's past, how she had grown up, how her mother was, her brother.

And she also didn't really know anything about him and even when this would have terrified him just months ago, Daryl had the need to tell Beth everything she wanted to know from his life. He wanted to open himself for her, to let it all out. He also wanted to get to know her, really get to know her.

"Daryl? Are you alright?" Beth's soft voice suddenly got to his ears and quickly Daryl shook his head, trying to get these thoughts away from his mind. "Huh?" He finally asked back, already forgotten about what they have actually talked about.

She smiled sweetly back at him, before she let him know "Don't matter, forget it Mr. Dixon. Maybe we should get into the next village and search for some useful things, before we will find a save place to be for tonight." Beth had probably got his discomfort and his thoughts about his past, even when she didn't know much about it. But because of his scars, she knew it wasn't a very good and child friendly time.

Daryl was thankfully for her understanding and try to take his dark thoughts away from him. And suddenly he remembered about their conversation from before again. He wanted to thank her for her compassion with asking "What about you girl? I bet there also has to be at least one thing you have always wanted to do, but you were never allowed to."

Beth's smile grow even bigger, when she answered "I bet the warnings from my parents to keep myself away from older men and watch out about the things they want to do to me, I have already failed badly." Her statement and big smirk caused Daryl to laugh out loud and finally forget his unhappy thoughts completely.

"Yeah, it seems like that girl." He answered her with a knowing look. "But it was probably also one of my best decisions ever." Beth let him know, before she smiled lovingly up into his eyes, which caused his cheeks to blush badly.

After they both had got silent again and Daryl just thought, that Beth will start to sing along to the songs again, she said out of nowhere "I need a drink." Confused he eyed her, not knowing why she was telling him so. Still uncertain, Daryl took the bottle of water, which Beth would have also reached easily, and held it into her direction. "Here." He told her and got even more confused, when she suddenly began to laugh out loud, while she took the bottle from him.

His forehead was into waves, because Daryl still didn't get it what was so funny about this all. Beth let him wait with her answer, till she had taken a big swallow from the clear water. "No, I have meant a real drink. With alcohol."

Her statement just caused Daryl to be even more bewildered, he almost forgot about that he was driving for one quick moment, because he still didn't understand what she meant with that. "Huh?" The hunter finally asked back, only getting Beth even more amused with saying so.

"I have never drank any alcohol before and it was you, who has asked me about something I have never done before and what I still wanted to do in my life. And I want to have one alcohol drink at least once in my life." Daryl had thought about something very different, something not so crazy and dangerous like that. For example to go swimming all naked, something more fitting to the sweet girl next to him. They were in a damn apocalypse and Beth wanted to drink alcohol?

"You can't mean that serious girl." Daryl asked her maybe a little too scornfully, also with that small laugh which had left his lips while speaking, because Beth's voice got silent suddenly and her look wandered to the road in front of her.

He hated himself in the second he got her expression. She was sad, maybe even disappointed about his reaction. Even after all Beth was young, so much younger than him. Daryl had already tasted alcohol so often and much in his life and he also knew what it could do to you. He only had bad experiences with alcohol and he didn't want Beth to also get one. Daryl wanted to save her from it and maybe also himself.

There were way better things to do than getting drunk. He wanted her to save from this bad experience, but he also didn't want to make her sad. "Beth. I.." Daryl tried to form an excuse, he didn't want to be so harsh to her. But he didn't have to say it out loud, because Beth obviously hadn't even heard his voice, while she was still looking dreamily out of the windscreen and suddenly said, like she was far away with her thoughts.

"It was because of daddy. I didn't want to disappoint him or even make him sad." Instantly Daryl knew about what the girl was talking about. He remembered about that evening back at the farm, when Rick and Glenn got away to look for Hershel, while Beth was fighting for her life.

"Just imagine his face, when he would see me at parties with one of these red cups with an alcohol drink inside made me always refusing it. I just couldn't do it, couldn't bring it over my heart. Didn't want to make it even more difficult for daddy, because I don't blame him for anything."

Daryl eyed Beth's profile deep, because once more she proved strength and how less selfish she was, even when she was younger back then. After watching her for moments, he finally let her know with a soft voice "I bet we will find some in the next village."

His voice had obviously brought Beth away from her thoughts, when she quickly moved her head into his direction and eyed him curious and excited at the same time. Trying to get to know if he really meant it serious. "But I have to warn you. It sure as hell won't taste that great like you think."

A smile began to grow on her lips, with which Beth thanked him for his support. With a new, better mood she made herself straighten up in her seat, watching out for the next little village.

They had driven just a few minutes, when she suddenly pointed with her index finger to her right and said all excited "Daryl, look. Don't golfers like to get drunk?" He followed her look and saw the big, old golf club from far away. He thought a few moments about it, till he finally answered "Yeah, let us see if we will find something for you there."

The area around the club seemed to be clean. No walkers, no living people. But still all tensed and ready to get attacked, the two of them got inside the well locked building. It told them, that it was kind of shelter for some once and these still had to be inside, alive or dead.

The very first room was shocking, not for Daryl but for Beth next to him. Dead bodies were laying everywhere inside. And not only on the dirty floor, they were also hanging down from the ceilings, with a rope around their throats and some walkers were even still alive. This scene got Beth all shocked and sad, but still she helped Daryl to look trough their stuff to find any useful things.

Every dead body inside here was once very rich and probably also respectable in the neighbourhood, because when they all got inside here, they have taken their treasures with them. Old pictures were leaning against the walls, expensive looking sculptures seemed so out of place on the worn out, dirty furnitures. The clothes they had with them or were even still wearing and the much money and jewellers, which were lying around everywhere.

Before, this would have been Daryl's and even more Merle's biggest dream to find a left place like this, with all these precious, expensive things inside. But right now, in this world, it was all worthless.

Still, Beth and he looked trough the insignificant stuff and the girl got the hunter's attention, when she watched a little wooden box since moments. Daryl didn't want to watch her, he wanted to give her some privacy, so he kept on searching, while he still eyed her from the corner of his eyes. Just in case.

Beth looked at the small box in her hands close, even traced the notches soft with her fingertips and when she did finally open it, Daryl could see some tears building up in her pretty eyes. He didn't need to ask himself long, why she was so touched suddenly, when she pulled two wedding rings out of the wooden box and eyed them between her fingers in the faint light carefully.

Daryl gave her some more moments, till she got the two rings back into the box and packed it together into her bag. He didn't want to ask her why she was doing so, why she wanted to take them with her. Because first she didn't know he was watching her and second it was none of his business. It wasn't like she was stealing them, because they didn't belong to anybody anymore.

When they were finally finished with searching the room for any useful things, they had only found some cans of food, Daryl just wanted to leave for the next, when Beth held him back with saying that they should kill the last walkers, which were still hanging alive from the ceiling.

He wouldn't have even waisted one thought to do so, because Daryl could have lived on with leaving them behind like that, but Beth couldn't and for her he did it without questioning it. He would do everything for her.

Thankfully the next few rooms weren't that sad, but also not much lighter, so they had to use their flash lights. They have found more food, even some medicine and in one room, which looked like a little shop, Beth found some new, clean clothes. They were both still biting on the cinnamon sticks Daryl had found, while the girl got around the corner to change into a new shirt and a thin, white vest.

While Beth was doing so, Daryl packed as much of the clothes as possible inside his bag. He had noticed that Beth was already finished with changing into her new clothes, because he had heard her behind himself, but no answer came when he had asked her if they could move on.

Quickly Daryl turned around to just see her standing in front of a dead walker. Beth had this look in her face again, which she already had in the very first room, while she was holding her flash light into the walkers lifeless face. Beth had compassion with all the dead bodies inside here, especially with the woman in front of her, who was wearing a sign around her neck with the writing rich bitch.

Daryl had almost reached Beth's side and wanted to take her arm to lead her away, because she shouldn't even see that, when she stepped forward and tried to take down the woman's body from the hook in the wall it was hanging on it.

Because Beth was too short to do it on her own, she finally looked over her shoulder and said back to Daryl "Help me take her down." He breathed deep inside his lungs, while he watched her with a tilted head. "Beth. It doesn't matter any more, she is dead."

The look she gave him over her shoulder then, caused his blood to freeze in his veins and his heart stopped beating for a few moments. Determined and with a very strong voice she told him "It does matter."

And she was right, of course she was. Maybe it didn't change anything for the dead woman any more, but it did for Beth, it did matter for her. Because Beth was one of the less good people in the world and with this she proved it to Daryl one more time.

Finally, he took the old blanket to his right and covered the dead body carefully with it. "You alright with that?" He finally asked Beth, after every part was covered. She only nodded in response, before Daryl shoved her gently out of the room and away from this sadness.

They still haven't found any alcohol, while they walked quietly trough the corridors, Beth in front of him. They had just entered a new room, when out of nowhere a walker attacked her and the blond girl wasn't able to reach for her gun, after she had let her knife fall to the ground unwanted.

Instantly Daryl let his crossbow also fall down, because it was way too dangerous to shot with Beth so close to the walker, and with his whole power he tried to get the bastard away from her.

When Beth was finally saved and the walker was laying on the ground, Daryl reached for the golf club laying on the ground right next to him and angrily he started to beat the ugly, half dead body with it.

But he didn't aim for the head to make it a quick end. No, Daryl did beat with his whole power into every part of the body he did reach. A sudden anger was rushing trough his body, when he saw the walker laying on the ground, who had just wanted to kill Beth. He hated these bastards so much, he had enough from them.

Enough from making Beth scared and also sad, enough from almost killing her, enough from just everything. They should all go to hell and let this innocence girl in peace, because she deserved so much more, so much better. Beth was outside here to help her family and friends, to help them to survive and not to die a stupid dead, because these monsters wanted to push their teeth inside her soft skin.

Daryl kept on beating the hell out of the already disfigured body. Inside his head was rushing the blood, he was in killer mode right now. Daryl's only destination was to revenge Beth and punish the walker for what he had wanted to do. His anger grow and grow with every time the gold club met the walker's flesh and blood was splashing trough the air.

"Daryl. Stop it! Daryl!" Beth was trying to hold him back, she did almost beg him, but he couldn't hear her. Daryl's anger had the upper hand over his own body and actions now. He just couldn't stop even if he wanted to. He had to finish his job, only then.

Being already breathless, he still kept on and with his last, powerful upswing and beat he hit the walker by its ugly face and Daryl could remember his own noises of anger, when he hit the already lifeless body one last time by its head and splashed a big amount of dark blood, skin and also part of the brain into the air.

Daryl was still trying to catch his breath when the anger slowly began to leave his body and he woke up again. The first thing he did with being himself again, was to search for Beth, being worried about her safety. She was standing in the corner of the room and first Daryl hadn't noticed anything wrong on her, because he was probably already used to people wear dirty, bloody clothes, but then he saw her before white vest and new shirt.

The last load of blood, flesh and whatever else it was, he had shot directly into Beth's direction and it had hit her without any advance. Also her face was covered with some dark red splashes now, while she eyed him with a mixture of disappointment, disgust and anger. But she didn't say anything, like himself. He was still breathless and didn't know how to excuse his acting.

Beth just took off her new and now dirty vest, whipped with the less, still clean material over her cheeks and throw it careless into the corner, before she walked past him into the next room. Being damn angry at himself, Daryl let his weapon fall to the ground right next to his work and after picking up his crossbow and the bag he had let fall, he finally followed her.


	33. Chapter 33

They wandered trough the next corridors without saying just one word. While Beth walked in front of Daryl, he held his weapon all ready to watch out for any danger, which could come too close to her precious life.

Just when his heart and breathing had finally got into a normal rhythm again, they entered the last room into which the long corridor had leaded them. It was a big, bright room, almost like a hall. After a few steps, Beth stopped her whole movements and looked around their destination.

Daryl followed her look and in the second he also saw the big bar in the corner, she turned around and looked at him more softly again. "We made it." Beth let him know and something in her sweet voice told him, that she wasn't angry at him any more. Maybe she never was, only a little shocked, because his acting before really wasn't necessary.

Before Daryl could response anything, she had already turned around again and went all excited over to the bar. While Beth looked trough the shelves and counters for some alcohol, Daryl scanned the room. Because there wasn't anything useful inside here, his look finally landed on the dartboard hanging on the wall.

While he picked up the darts, he could hear Beth behind his back. He looked over to where she was still looking for a drink, when he took some steps away from the dartboard. Daryl could finally hear her gasping triumphantly, when he had shot the second dart. Beth had found for what she was looking for and her next step was to get a as clean as possible looking glass.

Daryl didn't even notice it, but his shots at the board got harder and more uncontrolled. He just wanted to shot the darts with his whole power, because there was an anger building up deep inside himself he just wasn't able to name at the moment.

After he had shot the last dart, he looked over his shoulder at the blond girl, who caught his look easily. Beth's pretty eyes on him let him get frozen for some seconds, while he eyed her a little worried. Hopefully this all will have the result she was searching for so badly. Finally Beth formed a small smile, before she shrugged her shoulders and said "Who needs a glass."

When Beth made herself over to one of the barstools, she stopped their connection and Daryl went forward to get the darts from the board again. He just wanted to get back to his place, when Beth asked him a little unsure "Peach snaps." She had obviously read the label of the bottle. "Is it good?"

Without thinking about it, Daryl answered simply "No." Only after the word had left his lips, he stopped his steps abruptly and looked over to the girl, her feelings he had probably hurt a second time today. Beth looked like she didn't know what she should think about his answer.

"It's the only thing left." Beth told him, she obviously had the need to excuse herself, even when she really didn't need to do so. Daryl didn't want her first drink to be some damn peach snaps. Beth deserved so much better, not even a glass of champaign would be good enough for her.

To not kill her dreams completely, Daryl finally shrugged his shoulders and muttered something inaudible. He slowly began to doubt his agreement to this all here. He should have never said yes. What was he even thinking?

Daryl only focused on shooting the darts as hardest, loudest and aggressive as possible into the board, that he didn't even notice that no noises were coming from the girl behind his back any more.

Only when he had finished, he had breathed out loudly and had let his head sink between his shoulders for some moments, he got it that something was wrong.

And then he suddenly heard it. A sob, a quiet, little sob in the silent room. Worried he quickly turned around to see crying Beth holding onto the bottleneck like the unsure girl she was. Her lips were shaking, while she eyed the clear liquid in front of her. Warm tears were swimming in her beautiful eyes and made already their ways down to her chin.

Beth was probably also questioning herself about what she was doing here. Maybe she was even embarrassed and felt stupid. She had also probably imagined her first real drink to be not like that. Not here and not this one.

It was one of the things Beth had wanted to do, one of the last things she was able to do in this world, because most of her other dreams won't ever come true right now. After the first swallow it would be over, would be done. It would be just one more less wish that she could have.

And just like a few rooms before, Daryl's anger got to its top, when he watched Beth breaking down. With heavy steps he got closer to her, took the bottle from her hand into his and smashed it with his whole power against the wooden floor.

Beth gasped shocked and almost fell down from the barstool she was sitting on, while the snaps splashed trough the air. And even when Daryl was still damn angry at just everything, his whole anger was gone in the second he closed the distance between the two of them and took still crying Beth into his arms.

Sometimes Daryl was shocked himself, when he thought about what horrible, aggressive things his strong arms were able to do, but at the same time they could be so gentle and protecting when it came to the blond, sweet girl. Beth seemed to be relieved about the embrace, while she leaned herself against Daryl's chest for some moments.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." He whispered into her golden locks. Not only for what had just happened, for everything which had gone wrong today. "But your first drink shouldn't be some damn peach snaps." Beth kept standing between his arms for some more time and before she pushed herself carefully away, Daryl placed a quick kiss into her soft hair.

Her eyes were still glassy when she looked up at him like the angel she was. "And where do we find some real drink now?" Beth's tirelessly eager, got a smile on Daryl's lips, while he kept on watching her questionable expression. "Let this be my problem sweetheart. I will find you some damn alcohol."

Thankfully Beth smiled up at him and it was everything Daryl had wanted to see. "C'mon girl, we should leave this damn place here right now." Agreeing Beth nodded and followed Daryl outside to their car.

"I have expected a liquid store or something like that. But not.. What's this place here anywhere?" Beth asked confused, when after two hours of driving they had finally reached the little, old hut, Daryl had brought them to. Of course, he exactly knew what this place here was, but he sure as hell won't tell Beth about it. He didn't want to make her worry or just think about things that made her sad and she couldn't change.

"No. This one here is even better." He finally muttered, before he showed her to follow him around the shack to its back. Like Daryl had taught her a long time ago, Beth always had her hands by her knife, ready to fight for her life if it would be necessary. And it always made him smile, being so damn proud about her.

Beth's expression got even more confused, when he entered an even smaller hut between some trees. Moments later he was already back, with a wooden box full of bottles of alcohol. Beth's eyes became pretty big, when she saw Daryl coming outside again.

"Wow. What's this?" She asked already all excited again. "Moonshine." Daryl simply answered and for one quick second he had thought her expression to get from happy into sad again, but Daryl wasn't sure if he had really seen it. "C'mon girl, let us go inside so you can have your drink."

Thankfully the hut was all empty, even when it was a real mess inside there, like Daryl had expected. He placed the box with the alcohol on top of the dirty table, while Beth took place on the old chair next to it. After the fifth glass, Daryl had finally found one good enough looking one and filled it with the liquid.

"Here. That's a real first drink girl." He told Beth, while he handled the glass over the table into her hands. And then there was it again, when Beth's smile suddenly faded away again. But this time longer, while she eyed the alcohol between her palms.

"Everything alright sweetheart?" Daryl asked her worried. Yeah, moonshine still wasn't the right type of alcohol for her first drink, but it was better than peach snaps and the best Daryl could give her. Maybe she had got a little nervous about what will happen to her body, when she will have finally drank it.

"Yeah, it's just.. Daddy has always said that moonshine makes you blind." Beth finally said it out loud, while she still eyed the liquid questionable. Of course Hershel was right about this, but some swallows won't make her already blind.

"Don't worry girl, there isn't anything worth seeing any more anyway in this world. Just drink it like water." Daryl tried to calm her down, even showed her small smile, which Beth did finally response.

Daryl held his breath, while he watched Beth taking her first swallow of alcohol in her life. Maybe she did overstate a little too much, when she took the whole glass all at once. It caused Daryl to smile over both of his ears, when he finally saw her disgusted expression and hear her words, that she had never ever tasted something so awful in her life before.

But still she reached for the moonshine bottle to get herself a second drink. She wasn't only interested in just having tasted alcohol once in her life. No, Beth also wanted to get drunk today. "Take it easy girl. Don't drink so quickly or you will regret it. Believe me." Daryl gave her a well-meant advice.

"This one isn't for me. It's for you." Beth finally told him, before she tried to handle him the glass. "No, I sure as hell won't drink anything." Daryl answered maybe a little too harsh, but they simply couldn't get both drunk. He had promised Hershel and also himself to watch out for her and he couldn't do that when his drunk.

"Why? I mean we have time and nothing better to do." Beth tried to change his mind. "Yeah, but someone has to keep watch." Daryl tried to open Beth her eyes, it was just too dangerous. It was already light-headed enough for only her to get drunk.

But still, Beth smiled softly up at him, when she said "You are really my chaperone, right?" Daryl rolled his eyes in response, before he walked past her and muttered "Just keep on drinking girl." And latest when he heard her next words, his lips also formed a big smile "Yes, Mr. Dixon."

They had finally decided to spend the night here and while Daryl tried to make this damn old hut as secure as possible, Beth looked trough the mess to find some useful things. Taking some swallows of her drink in between.

Anytime during their work, Beth suddenly asked out of no where "Why did you know, that we can find some alcohol here?" Her question caused Daryl's body to frozen instantly. It's not like he didn't know the answer to it, but he just didn't want Beth to know it.

It wasn't the whole truth, but also not lie, when he told her "I have already come by this hut, when I was looking for the governor. I knew it before and what was inside here." It obviously was enough answer for Beth and she didn't ask anything more about Daryl was damn relieved.

When they were finally finished, Daryl let himself fall into the dirty chair in the corner, Beth sitting right next to his feet. He watched her drinking her fourth glass for some moments, before she finally filled it once more. Daryl just got it, that she came back with two glasses, when she was already standing in front of him.

"C'mon, Mr. Dixon. It's boring to drink on my own." She told him with her big angel eyes and like always he was impossible to say anything else than yes. So they finally really ended up drinking together in silence.

After some minutes also this became to bored for Beth, so she suggested to play a game. She shoved a heavy table between their bodies and when she let herself sink on the floor opposite to him, Daryl also got on the floor, so they were on the same eye level.

He had never ever heard about this game before or about any drinking game. It was simple and did sound very stupid, but he didn't want to disappoint the girl in front of him. Beth already had red cheeks and a smile over her whole face, when they began the game.

She told him that it was a pretty famous game and that she was really surprised that he didn't know it. Daryl countered with why she knew this game, when she had never ever drank alcohol in her life before. Beth answered that she had watched her school friends playing it, before she explained him the rules.

"It's really easy. You just have to say something you have never done in your life before and when I haven't already done it, I have to take a swallow. If I also have already done it, you have to take a swallow and it's my turn then." The rules were really easy and this whole game was just there to make the other drank as much and quickly as possible.

Daryl finally nodded understanding his head, before he told her to start. "Alright." Beth said thoughtfully, while she was thinking for her first never have I ever. "I have never drank any alcohol in my life before." It caused Daryl to smile, because they both knew that he had already drank enough of it for both in his life and these few drinks were Beth's first ones ever.

Daryl kept on watching her for moments, till Beth told him amused "You have to take a swallow now, Mr. Dixon. And then it's your turn." He did like he got told and after the burning liquid made its way down his throat, he thought about something good.

"I have never had a pet." Daryl could still remember the many pictures hanging everywhere inside the Greene's farm and also about the one where younger Beth was holing two little kittens in her arms. "Good one." Beth finally praised him, before she took a swallow and began to think about her turn again.

"I have never stolen anything in my life before." Daryl was really surprised about this one and by everyone else he would have been offended about this question, but not by Beth. Even when she didn't know much, almost nothing, about his past, she could still imagine about the things he had probably done.

"You play unfair girl." Daryl muttered before he took his swallow and threw the next words into her direction. "I was never on vacation." This finally really seemed to shock Beth, when she eyed him unbelievable. "Really? Not even camping?" The compassion in her voice was hearable and it was one more confirmation for Daryl, that it was better for Beth to not know much about his past.

"No. My father only had to taught me how to build a tent to go hunting into the woods." He finally let her know and Beth nodded understanding her head, before she took a swallow. They went on to play that game like this, till Beth got also bored with this version.

Maybe it was also the alcohol already inside her body, that caused her to make their game more excited and dirtier. It was all her idea and hell just that did Daryl turn on so bad.

"Alright, new turn new happiness. I have never.." If he was serious, he was also a little excited about the new rules now. Or maybe because he also slowly began to feel the alcohol inside his veins.

"I have never kissed a woman." Beth said with a smirk playing on her soft lips. "You play unfair girl, have I already told you so?" Daryl tried to sound angrily, but his words only caused her to giggle amuse. "So, you know what you have to do next. Right, Mr. Dixon?"

Daryl rolled his eyes, of course he had understood the new rules. Taking a swallow and taking off one piece of his clothes. Beth had probably expected his vest to go, so she will have a better view to the muscles of his arms, but Daryl had to disappoint her, when he only took off his shoes.

After he had thrown them careless into the corner, he came with his next turn. "I have never had sex with someone much older than myself." Beth's and also his own smile grow even bigger, while Daryl watched her also drinking and taking off her boots. Now he had the same feeling as her before, because Daryl had wanted Beth to take off her shirt. His mouth already began to water just thinking about it.

"And you say I'm playing unfair. Alright then, Mr. Dixon. I have never.." Beth made it exciting and looked like she was still thinking about it, even when she probably already knew her next turn anyway. "I have never seen a porno."

"Hey, what make you think I have already seen one?" Daryl tried to make her unsure, but it didn't work. "You are a man and every man has already seen a porno in his life at least once." Beth told him with a smirk, she exactly knew she was right with that.

"Well, this one was fair played girl." Daryl told her, before he took off his vest. He could watch Beth looking at his upper arms, while the fabric slipped down his skin. "But don't worry girl. If I will ever get the chance to see one more time in my life, I will watch it with you together."

Beth laughed out loud, before she bit down on her underlip and agreed to his suggestion. It was such a pity that the internet and any electronica devices weren't working any more, because hell, Daryl would have really enjoyed it to watch a porno with Beth together.

They went on with the game like this, till Daryl was only sitting with his boxers there and Beth with her bra and little panties in front of him. She had taken off her clothes so sexy, almost stripped for him, that Daryl really had to try his best to not touch her soft skin. He probably had already a hard one since they have started this type of game.

Right now Daryl couldn't only feel the alcohol inside his veins, he could feel that he was already damn drunk. Hell, it was a long time ago he had drank anything and Beth's eyes were also already shinning and her movements weren't that secure any more, when after Daryl's turn she moved with her hands behind to her back to finally open her light blue bra.

Daryl's dick was jumping inside his boxers, already waiting for this moment since such a long time. The second the fabric was opened and it slipped over the soft skin of her shoulders and finally fell on top of her lab, Daryl really had to force himself to keep sitting where he was.

In the warm light of the sunset coming trough the dirty windows, her breasts looked even softer and tighter than usual. How perfect her skin and nipples had to feel between his soft lips. How they would grow bigger and harder with every time he would slip his hot tongue over them.

But obviously Beth could still focus on their game, not like Daryl, when she told him her next I have never. He didn't even listen, couldn't do it any more. Without listening or even thinking about, Daryl took a swallow and stood up. He wasn't so secure on his feet anymore, but finally he got rid of his too tight boxers.

He watched Beth's expression close the whole time and even when he didn't really feel his own actions any more, he still exactly knew the second his erection became see able for her. Beth's mouth popped opened and her eyes widened, before she licked pleasurable her soft lips.

Instead of letting himself sink on the floor again, Daryl took place in the chair behind himself. He didn't have his own body under control any more, when he took his erection between his palm instantly and stroked it quickly. Beth just couldn't take her eyes away from him any more and excited she began to move, giving her pulsing middle some affection with it.

After they had starred at each other since moments, Beth finally let him breathless know "It's your turn, Mr. Dixon." Daryl liked this game, really liked it. With it they have got this wide, but right now he really didn't want to play it any more, when he told her "Damn girl. Forget this stupid game and come over here right now."

His words got a big, bright smile on her lips and only very slowly she stood up, placed her hands in front of her chest, so her breasts were looking a little bigger and told him all triumphed "So, that means I have won this game. Because you are already fully naked and you have also officially given up right now, Mr. Dixon."

Daryl wasn't able to answer her any more, he was too busy with stroking his already aching erection. "But I'm not such a nasty winner. You have also played pretty well, Mr. Dixon. Not as good as me of course, but I will still reward you." Beth whispered with one hell sexy voice, before she slowly started to dance for him.

The way she moved her hips, the looks she gave him over her shoulder with those damn fucking, pretty eyes of her and finally she reached for the thin material of her panties and let them slip down her long legs. Daryl couldn't hold back his moans any more, while he watched her going on dancing just for him.

When Beth finally even started to let her fingertips wander down to her middle and breasts, Daryl couldn't take it any more. All at once he stood up, got quickly over to where the blond girl was still dancing playfully and finally took her easily into his strong arms.

"Damn girl, stop it. I don't want to come in my hand. Want to fuck you." Daryl muttered all heated, while he carried her over to the mattress, they have placed there before for the coming night.


End file.
